A Donzela e o Guerreiro
by Tatianne Beward
Summary: Esta é uma adaptação da história de Jacqueline Navin chamada A Donzela e o Guerreiro. Resumo na fic.
1. Resumo

**Esta é uma adaptação da história de Jacqueline Navin chamada A Donzela e o Guerreiro. Os personagens adaptados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. **

**As alterações serão as mínimas possíveis. **

**Espero que todos gostem da historia o quanto eu gostei. As postagens serão feitas assim que eu conseguir revisar os capítulos, sem data prevista. E de acordo com as reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo<strong>

A batalha interna é sempre a mais difícil de ser vencida.

Edward Cullen sabia disso, pois todos os dias tentava combater os demônios do passado. Entretanto, sua bravura o contemplou com uma recompensa inesperada: Lady Isabella Swan, uma mulher cuja coragem poderia salvá-lo de seu pior inimigo: ele mesmo!

Viúva antes da consumação de seu casamento, Isabella via-se agora exigida como prêmio por bravura por Edward Cullen, um guerreiro tão conhecido por sua personalidade forte quanto por seu talento em combate. Ela o desprezava, claro. Por quê, então, um simples olhar daquele homem parecia incendiar-lhe a alma?

* * *

><p><strong>Beijo a todos <strong>

**Taty Beward, xD. **


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPITULO I**

Edward olhava o inimigo, pressionando a espada contra seu pescoço, a fina lâmina produzindo um fio de sangue. Cada fibra de seu corpo estava excitada pela emoção. Sua mente explodia em uma mistura de alegria e amargura. Chegara, afinal, o momento pelo qual havia esperado quase uma eternidade. Havia sonhado com ele tanto tempo que naquele instante experimentou uma sensação magnífica e quase dolorosa invadindo seu coração. Sua respiração era entrecortada, seu pulso batia descontrolado, mas a mão permanecia firme.

— Pagarei qualquer resgate que pedir — implorou seu cativo.

Cullen riu, o sentimento de vitória fazendo-o tremer.

— Tenho riqueza suficiente — replicou.

Podia ver, pela expressão dissimulada de James Brown, que sua mente buscava com fervor outras possibilidades. Paciente, Edward esperava, observando cada nuance no rosto do outro, saboreando a idéia de que aquele homem por tanto tempo desprezado estava à sua mercê.

Aparentemente, Brown decidiu sua tática.

— Vamos negociar como homens razoáveis — ele propôs. — Nada tenho contra você. Nem sei quem é. Atacou-me sem razão, e lutou por dois dias. Foi muito inteligente em me atacar um dia após meu casamento, quando eu e meus homens estávamos nas piores condições devido aos festejos. Por isso foi tão fácil abrir brechas nas muralhas.

— Você é preguiçoso, Brown, e demasiado seguro de sua tirania. Foi por isso que o derrotei — Edward replicou.

James estendeu as mãos.

— Não compreendo seu desafio para acertar as contas entre nós. Você já havia vencido. Por que me enfrentar sozinho?

— Sozinho? — escarneceu Edward, virando a cabeça para as árvores à esquerda. Além da clareira, os homens de James estavam escondidos.

— Não acreditou que eu viria sem escolta. E se fosse uma armadilha? — Brown tentou rir.

— Você é perfeito em ardis, Brown, mas seus homens nada representam enquanto não interferirem. E tenho certeza de que não o farão. Veja, atrás deles, um pouco adiante na floresta... Meus homens estão lá. Não lhe ocorreu por que não vieram em sua ajuda?

Os olhos arregalados e a expressão apalermada do adversário foram suficientes para que ele entendesse a resposta. Até aquele momento, era evidente que o bastardo não havia acreditado estar em perigo.

— Você não lutou com honra! — exclamou Brown. Era evidente que estava perdendo o controle.

— Só igualei o jogo. Somos só nós dois, como deveria ser, pois nosso ajuste de contas é pessoal.

— Quem é você afinal? — gritou Brown agitado. Edward ficou calado por um momento interminável.

— Já ouviu falar do nome Cullen? — perguntou.

O rosto de Brown mostrou surpresa, compreensão e, finalmente, medo.

— É o menino, filho de Carlisle. Pensei que tivesse morrido.

— Deveria ter arranjado melhores assassinos — Edward zombou. — Ganharam mais vendendo-me como escravo. Mandaram-me ao inferno, Brown, e, como o demônio, voltei.

Brown tentou livrar-se, mas a pressão da lâmina de Edward aumentou. Ele ficou paralisado, até engolir a própria saliva chegava a ser uma dificuldade.

— Quer Thalsbury de volta? Posso dá-lo a você. — Era mais uma tentativa de ele salvar o pescoço.

— Eu o possuirei de qualquer modo.

— Cullen, ouça-me — Brown, desesperado, falou —, vou devolver suas terras. Pense, é uma boa oferta. Terminaram os dias de anarquia. O rei Henrique não aprecia que seus nobres se envolvam em guerras de vingança. É melhor negociar comigo.

— Prefiro negociar com o demônio — respondeu Cullen.

— Seja razoável, homem! Posso dar-lhe mais estando vivo do que morto. Você nunca será bem-sucedido, agora existem leis na Inglaterra.

A voz de Edward era calma e suave. Ele saboreava o momento.

— Vou me vingar pela morte de meu pai. E por minhas perdas, vou tomar de volta tudo o que era dele.

Brown suava profusamente. Em movimentos surpreendentemente rápidos, empurrou a arma de Edward e uma adaga surgiu brilhante em sua mão. Culen adivinhou a intenção de James antes que ele movesse um único músculo e esquivou-se do golpe, que se perdeu no ar.

— O que você quer? — Brown perguntou, aos gritos, ainda brandindo sua lâmina.

— Sua morte — respondeu Edward, e ligeiro afundou a espada no peito de James.

O sangue começou a jorrar. O moribundo fitou Edward. Não havia raiva nem medo. Mostrava apenas surpresa. Aos poucos, a dor fez mudar sua expressão e sua cabeça tombou.

Friamente, Cullen retirou a espada. Ficou parado por um momento, olhando o corpo inerte de James. Demorou para se afastar.

— Providenciem para que ele seja enterrado — Edward ordenou, montando em seu cavalo.

Nem ao menos encarou os homens de James quando estes se aproximaram.

— Se encontrarem um padre, façam com que seu túmulo seja abençoado, mas não levem o corpo para Gastonbury. Agora o baronato me pertence, e não quero seu corpo apodrecendo em minhas terras.

Isabella Swan estava no centro da multidão reunida no pátio do Castelo Gastonbury. Havia sido um longo e difícil dia. Como no anterior, ela havia passado atendendo os feridos na enfermaria improvisada da capela. Depois de dois dias de guerra, ocorrida logo após seu casamento desastroso, estava entorpecida, não sabia se de fadiga ou alívio. Havia poucas horas, a notícia de que o lorde de Gastonbury havia sido derrotado pelo exército atacante deixara-a, por graça de Deus, contente.

James estava morto, sim, e era uma bênção. Mas bastava-lhe olhar o rosto dos demais para compreender sua tragédia. Eram as famílias dos feridos e mortos, enfrentando um futuro incerto nas mãos de seu conquistador.

Alice a tocou desajeitadamente com a mão. A serviçal idosa estava preocupada.

— Querida... — ela sussurrou. Isabella a acalmou.

— Descanse sossegada. Estou bem. Perturbada, Alice observava a moça. Era fácil entender o que a preocupava.

— Ele não me machucou, Alice. James bebeu tanto que não chegou sequer a tirar a roupa. Quando chegou no quarto mal conseguia ficar em pé. — Ainda era uma donzela, afinal.

Casada havia apenas alguns dias, ficara viúva e fora poupada do sofrimento revoltante de entregar seu corpo a um marido desprezível. Na noite de seu casamento ele estava demasiado embriagado, e o chamado às armas, na manhã seguinte, a havia salvado.

— Essa guerra trouxe minha liberdade — ela afirmou.

— Temo que não seja tão simples, menina. — A serviçal estava intranqüila. — Raramente a guerra beneficia os derrotados.

Isabella negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Não fazemos parte dos derrotados. Fui forçada ao casamento e Deus me libertou. Não pertenço a Gastonbury, mas a mim mesma. Tão logo eu enviar uma mensagem para minha querida mãe, ela mandará seus homens virem me buscar.

— Cuidado, criança — a outra alertou. — Você era a noiva de James, e seu inimigo não perdoará isso.

— Mas eu não era! — insistiu Isabella. — Ainda sou virgem, e não uma viúva, pois nunca fui sua esposa.

Ao ouvir o distante ruído de cascos de cavalos, Isabella estreitou os olhos para enxergar ao longe. O exército vitorioso estava chegando.

— Agora poderei ir para casa — ela continuou a declarar, esperançosa.

Os portões estavam abertos para as forças invasoras. Apesar de suas palavras corajosas, Isabella apertou o braço de Alice. Seu coração batia descontrolado e ela mal respirava ao avistar os soldados contra a luz. Moviam-se em ordem, produzindo um rumor uniforme.

O líder estava à frente dos demais, flanqueado por cavaleiros montados, seguidos por soldados a pé. Entraram no pátio, afastando a multidão. Quando todos se posicionaram, o líder adiantou-se. Em meio ao silêncio, o povo de Gastonbury e seu conquistador se olhavam mutuamente.

— Ele se parece com o demônio! — Isabella ouviu alguém gritar.

Em verdade, sua aparência sombria e expressão carrancuda justificavam o comentário. Seus longos cabelos eram negros e combinavam com os olhos escuros que brilhavam como pedaços de carvão em brasa. Sua barba por fazer havia dias cobria o queixo e se unia a um fino bigode. O nariz proeminente e os traços angulosos eram marcantes. Na face esquerda, próximo à têmpora, uma enorme cicatriz se destacava da pele bronzeada. Ao invés de comprometer sua aparência, reforçava sua atração sinistra. Era corpulento, de ombros largos e musculoso como um homem acostumado à arte da guerra.

Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo inteiro, uma reação ao poder que dele emanava, de sua beleza natural, de sua presença autoritária e ar arrogante. Ainda que ele não se tivesse adiantado à frente dos demais ela o teria reconhecido como líder.

— Sou Edward Cullen — ele anunciou com firmeza.

O nome suscitou reação. Murmúrios começaram a se ouvir entre a multidão. Isabella observava com curiosidade.

— Lord James está morto — ele afirmou. — Sua derrota me dá a posse deste castelo e de todos os seus bens. Como vitorioso, declaro-me seu novo lorde até que a justiça desses acontecimentos possa ser resolvida por um representante do rei Henrique, segundo determina a lei.

Ele observou a multidão, depois fitou a moça. Havia algo em seu olhar sombrio que a prendia, independente de sua vontade. Ele a assustava sim, mas de uma forma diferente de James. Durante o breve relacionamento com o marido receara sua força bruta e crueldade desabrida. Porém, naquele homem havia algo ainda mais perigoso. Ela se sentia incapaz de qualquer reação.

— Exigirei um juramento de vocês para comigo, um por um. Aqueles que não procederem assim serão presos até o representante do rei chegar. Se a justiça me considerar o lorde de direito deste burgo, receberão outra oportunidade para fazer sua escolha, mas serão multados. Se ainda não desejarem me servir, suas propriedades serão dadas aos que o fizerem. — Edward fez uma pausa e, com um movimento de cabeça, varreu a multidão com o olhar. — Entretanto, se o representante do rei declarar que não tenho direito a estas terras, recompensarei pessoalmente todos os homens injustamente aprisionados.

Um coro de murmúrios incrédulos atravessou a multidão.

— Faço isso para lhes assegurar que não tolerarei deslealdade e serei justo com vocês — ele completou. — Mas as desavenças não serão permitidas. Assim, aconselho-os a pensar com cuidado antes de fazerem sua escolha.

Tendo terminado, ele apeou de sua montaria e atravessou a multidão a passos largos. Um clarão se formava à medida que ele passava. Subiu a escada, abriu a porta e desapareceu no salão.

Um dos outros homens, um belo cavaleiro de reluzentes cabelos louros, esplendidamente trajado em uma cota de malha e armadura de prata virou-se para os presentes.

— Seu novo barão espera cada um de vocês no hall — declarou do alto de sua montaria. Sorriu amplamente. Sua boa aparência destoava das armas manchadas e do sangue derramado sobre a roupa.

Atrás do soberbo cavaleiro, surgiu um homem corpulento. Seus longos cabelos, tão claros que pareciam grisalhos, caíam sobre os ombros largos. Tratava-se de um viking, o que ficava evidente por sua altura e cor da pele.

— Jacob! — o outro homem gritou seu nome, rindo. — Lorde Edward vai ficar aborrecido se você assustar seus novos servos feudais.

O viking atirou a cabeça para trás sem responder e desapareceu dentro do castelo.

— Meu Deus — Alice sussurrou ao ouvido de Isabella. — Parecem demônios. Aquele de cabelos claros tem o rosto de anjo, mas lembra Lúcifer! Está caçoando de nós.

— Quem, entre vocês, é lady de Gastonbury? — o mesmo cavaleiro indagou.

Os rostos se voltaram para Isabella.

— Sou eu — respondeu, surpresa, em voz baixa.

O homem desmontou. Ao se encaminhar em sua direção, sorriu.

— Sou sir Jasper, um mercenário de lorde Edward. Fui encarregado de levá-la à sua presença.

— Por que eu? — interrogou Isabella, olhando ao redor como se alguém fosse dar um passo à frente para protegê-la.

— É a lady do castelo, não é? — Sir Jasper deu de ombros, desdenhoso. — Será a primeira a prestar seu juramento a ele.

Isabella queria recusar, sentindo, uma estranha premonição. Costumava ralhar com Alice por sua crença em pressentimentos. No entanto, sentia o medo crescer em seu interior. Não desejava confrontar-se com aquele guerreiro sombrio sozinha. Olhou para Alice que apenas meneou a cabeça.

Premonição ou não, Isabella não tinha escolha exceto consentir.

* * *

><p><strong>Os sobrenomes dos personagens foram utilizados da fic Inexplicavelmente Amor da Carol Venancio, com autorização da mesma. <strong>

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4975832/ 1 / INEXPLICAVELMENTE_AMOR_ - __Tirem os espaços_**

**Aguardo reviews! **

**Beijos**

**Taty Beward, xD.**


	3. Capítulo II

No interior do castelo, Isabella piscou várias vezes antes que pudesse se acostumar à escuridão do salão. A exceção do homem andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente, o ambiente decorado com arcos em forma de abóbada estava vazio. Por ser o lugar mais importante do castelo, onde os encontros sociais aconteciam, Isabella nunca havia visto o salão com menos de uma dúzia de pessoas empenhadas em várias atividades. Pareceu-lhe estar vivendo um momento irreal.

Talvez fosse pela maneira como Edward Cullen se movia com graça leonina, lembrando um animal enjaulado, ou um ser bestial à caça de sua presa.

Ele se deteve ao avistá-la, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em expectativa.

— Apresse-se, adiante-se! — Edward exigiu, ao vê-la hesitar.

Isabella sobressaltou-se ao som daquela voz ecoando entre as cornijas pontiagudas e se apressou para a frente como se fosse uma autômata. Controlando-se, andou mais devagar, ereta, e aconselhou-se a ficar calma.

— Lady Isabella Swan— ele pronunciou, sílaba por sílaba. Examinava-a com vagar e Isabella se sentiu arrasada diante do olhar perscrutador.

De perto ele, era mais aterrorizante do que quando estava montado no cavalo. E mais belo. Mesmo com a prova ofensiva das atividades do seu dia manchando a cota de malha negra, ou talvez por causa dela, era uma visão imponente.

Os traços marcantes que ela já havia percebido no pátio eram mais atraentes de perto, o nariz reto, orgulhoso, as linhas do rosto, a boca ampla e sensual. Sua face estava suja de sangue e fuligem e seus cabelos desalinhados o faziam aparentar uma fera selvagem.

Era impossível decifrar qualquer coisa em seu rosto, sombrio e fechado, e seus olhos pareciam penetrá-la como um punhal. Era perfeitamente razoável, ela tentou se acalmar, que seus joelhos fraquejassem de repente. Afinal, estava diante do guerreiro vitorioso, à espera de suas ordens. Não era de seu feitio sentir-se assim, porém qualquer um ficaria intimidado naquelas circunstâncias. Mesmo contra James ela havia mantido uma atitude de desprezo. Mas aquele homem a deixava inquieta uma vez que a afetava independente de sua vontade.

Controlando-se, ajeitou um cacho de cabelos, tentando colocá-lo no devido lugar. Mas não obteve sucesso, pois a madeixa rebelde voltou à sua posição original. Forçou-se a manter as mãos ao lado do corpo para que ele não percebesse sua insegurança.

— Sim, sou eu — respondeu, aborrecida pela própria voz soar tão débil. Precisava de toda a sua coragem para sustentar o olhar firme com que ele a fitava.

— Na qualidade de viúva de James Brown, ouvirei primeiro seu juramento de fidelidade.

Uma esperança bravia saltou à vida. Era tudo o que ele desejava?

— Sir — ela começou, a voz mais firme agora —, reconhecerei com alegria qualquer reivindicação que faça sobre este castelo e suas terras, ou o chamarei por qualquer título que desejar. Não significam nada para mim. — Hesitou, avaliando sua reação. Ele ainda a fitava calmamente. — Gastonbury não me interessa, não é meu lar.

— É a senhora do castelo — ele disse em voz neutra. — Como pode dizer que não pertence a este lugar?

Isabella engoliu em seco. Via com clareza a cicatriz no rosto dele ficar mais clara, o único sinal de que estava aborrecido.

— Casei-me apenas dois dias atrás e estou em Gastonbury há pouco mais de um mês. Meu lar fica em Londres, onde minha mãe é uma das damas de honra de Renee.

Edward a analisou por um momento.

— E então? — indagou, em um resmungo.

— Como James, meu marido, está morto, desejo retornar para minha família. — Cullen mostrava-se inatingível, tornando o diálogo bastante difícil. Estaria agindo assim deliberadamente?, ela se perguntava, lançando-lhe aquele olhar assassino para fazê-la estremecer.

— Não vai a parte alguma — ele declarou em tom final. Outra vez assumiu o ar de comando e sua irritação cedeu.

— Mas... — ela começou, mal sabendo o que ia dizer para objetar. Porém, ele a deteve com um gesto de mão.

— Não que eu não simpatize com seus desejos, milady. — Um sorriso sardónico modificou-lhe a expressão, deixando-a ainda mais assustada. — De fato, compreendo seu desejo de liberdade, talvez mais do que possa imaginar. Porém, simplesmente, não serve a meus propósitos permitir que retorne à sua vida anterior... ainda não. Depois que eu conseguir organizar meus propósitos, que tiver o feudo sob total controle, aí sim, poderemos tratar de sua pessoa.

Edward se inclinou em direção à lareira, em uma pose insolente que combinava com seus modos. Sentindo-se avaliada, ela se descobriu desejando ter tido tempo para ter cuidado de sua aparência.

— Quais propósitos? — ela se aventurou a perguntar, afastando as idéias de vaidade que não cabiam naquele momento.

— Quero ter certeza de que a batalha de hoje não foi em vão — ele explicou. O olhar distante em seu rosto provocava calafrios. — Esperei por isso ansiosamente, e trilhei muitos caminhos para chegar até aqui. Derrotar Brown foi apenas o início. Tomarei para mim tudo o que foi dele.

Embora não tendo dito, a implicação de que ela fazia parte dos bens que de ele se apossaria fez Isabella enrijecer. Sem dúvida, James havia merecido sua lição. Mas incluí-la naquela vingança não era justo, afinal ela não tinha nada contra aquele homem que se apossara do castelo.

— Não compreendo — ela declarou. — O que tudo isso tem a ver comigo?

— Não tem consciência de sua posição, ou pensa que sou tolo?

Estava começando a ficar irado outra vez. O simples pensamento de que sua ira era dirigida a ela quase a fez recuar. Mas Isabella também tinha temperamento forte e se defendeu.

— Não o chamei de tolo. Só desejo partir — ela se defendeu.

— E ir procurar Henrique e rogar por seus direitos como viúva deste burgo? Sem dúvida, perdeu muito com a falta de seu marido. Seria muito vantajoso para você se pudesse conseguir recuperar seus bens.

— Não tenho intenção alguma de fazer nada disso!

— ela objetou, convicta. — Não quero sequer uma agulha deste lugar. E não se engane, milorde, pois não lamento minhas perdas, ao menos a de meu marido! — Depois de tudo o que suportara nas mãos de James, aquela sugestão era a que mais a feria.

— Eu o detestava, talvez mais do que você, Cullen. Ele me enganou ao fazer-me vir para cá e me forçar a desposá-lo.

O olhar insolente dele demonstrava um vago interesse.

— Trapaça era a especialidade de Brown. Como foi enganada?

Respirando fundo, Isabella empertigou-se. Precisaria explicar tudo.

— James enviou ao palácio uma mensagem dizendo a minha mãe que era um primo de meu pai e nos convidava para uma visita. Ela, ansiosa para me afastar da corte devido às intrigas e deboches que a inquietavam, aceitou e me mandou para cá. Meu pai morreu seis anos atrás, e, mamãe não suspeitou que ele estava mentindo ao afirmar ser um parente. Quando cheguei, ele me enredou junto com aquela criatura vil que tem a audácia de chamar a si próprio de bispo, alegando que minha reputação estava comprometida. — Respirou, notando que ele não parecia entediado com sua explicação. — Minha escolha era o casamento ou a morte na fogueira.

— Ora, não é um tanto dramático? — Edward indagou.

— Sim, era o que eu achava, mas a sugestão foi apresentada. Como sabe, eles podem queimar uma adúltera. James o teria feito.

— E por que sua família não interveio?

— Fui proibida de escrever para minha mãe. Ela nunca soube.

— E qual foi o motivo do falecido lorde de Gastonbury para esse plano?

— Ora, minhas terras, é obvio! — Isabella rebateu, mas logo lamentando sua explosão. Aquele homem não era alguém que se pudesse espicaçar. Entretanto, ele não se perturbou diante do insulto. Sequer piscou. Ela continuou em tom mais sereno. — Ele me procurou porque sou uma herdeira.

— É uma história terrível — Cullen comentou, mordaz. — Mas irrelevante do meu ponto de vista, ainda que seja verdadeira. Você ficará. Ao menos até eu decidir o que deve ser feito.

— Não pode me obrigar!

Ele sorriu, presunçoso, estendendo as mãos para a frente. — Demoiselle, acabo de matar seu marido e derrotar seu exército. Asseguro-lhe que posso fazer tudo o que desejar.

Ao sinal de que ela ia abrir a boca para protestar outra vez, ele ergueu a mão, proibindo-a de falar.

— Milady, já lhe dei liberdade para exprimir seu descontentamento. Mas advirto-a de que não me provoque. — Mais uma vez mostrou seu riso de superioridade. — Tive um dia difícil.

Isabella se sentiu invadir lentamente pela ira, que desvaneceu seus temores e a incitaram à rebelião aberta.

— Não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo!

— Engana-se, lady. — Ele foi duro nas palavras. — Pois todas as posses de James agora são minhas.

— Não sou um objeto que pode ser tratado como posse!

— Trata-se de uma opinião moderna a sua, mas isso não significa que seja compartilhada por nossa lei — Edward enfatizou, observando sua reação. — Era propriedade de James e agora é minha. E como vai ficar aqui, onde posso vigiá-la, não tente me irritar.

Isabella não encontrava palavras para expressar sua revolta. Então era isso! Ele a considerava uma ameaça à sua pessoa, alguém que poderia comprometer o prêmio tão duramente conquistado. Apressando-se em tranqüilizá-lo, pôs-se a falar:

— Reafirmo que não quero nada daqui. Dou-lhe minha palavra de que não farei nada que possa prejudicá-lo.

A expressão dos olhos que a fitavam a alertou de seu desprazer e da raiva profunda que ela não ousava enfrentar.

— Não me interessam as promessas de uma mulher. Para mim, não têm valor nenhum.

Ela se indignou e lutou para encontrar palavras em sua defesa. Então, um pensamento lhe ocorreu e ela relaxou subitamente, retornando a seu sorriso amargo.

— Não há por que se preocupar. Não sou a viúva de James!

Edward suspirou fundo.

— Que tolice é essa agora? Não estou disposto a participar de seu jogo. Então, vai me jurar fidelidade ou escolhe a prisão?

— Você não ousaria!

— Não sabe do que sou capaz, _demoiselle_ — ele ameaçou. Estava em pé, as pernas abertas, os braços cruzados diante do tórax em postura arrogante. Parecia um gigante altivo e ameaçador. — E deixe-me adverti-la de que não sou tolerante com intrigas femininas. Se tem algo importante para me dizer, fale claramente. Minha paciência, que é pouca em se tratando de mulheres, está acabando.

— O contrato de casamento é inválido — ela declarou —, pois não foi consumado.

— Que mentira é essa? — Edward franziu a testa diante de tal revelação. — Está querendo dizer que James não a possuiu?

Isabella sentiu suas faces se enrubescerem e forçou-se a enfrentar seu olhar incrédulo.

— Foi o que disse.

— Não acredito em suas palavras — ele desafiou.

— Pois é a mais pura verdade — ela contrariou, teimosa.

Edward passou a mão em seus cabelos, desalinhados.

— E quem mais sabe disso? — interrogou. — Os lençóis não foram exibidos?

— Não houve tempo. De fato, todos assumiram o casamento como realizado se é que pensaram nisso durante o assédio.

— Retornei a Gastonbury com o único propósito de possuir tudo o que pertencia a James Brown como pagamento por seus crimes contra minha família. E é o que pretendo fazer. Você era sua esposa amada, então pertencerá a mim.

— Mas já lhe disse que não sou a lady do castelo.

Edward não respondeu, mas aproximou-se com rapidez. Isabella recuou alguns passos, pensando que ele pretendia bater-lhe. Mas ele se limitou a pegá-la pelo pulso.

— Como... — começou, mas sua objeção foi interrompida por um movimento brusco que a aproximou dele.

Assombrada, Isabella o fitou, os rostos muito próximos. Por alguma razão estranha, seu olhar se fixou na pálida cicatriz logo abaixo do olho. Momentaneamente sem reação, Isabella manteve-se quieta, embora em seu íntimo se rebelasse com aquele tratamento.

— Solte-me — pediu suavemente, mas sem convicção.

Ele a fitou por um momento, deu meia-volta e puxou-a atrás de si sem dizer uma palavra.

— Solte-me! — ela exclamou com mais ênfase, pois percebeu para onde a levava.

Arrastando-a pela escada, um corredor os conduzia para o quarto de dormir do senhor do castelo.

"Meu Deus!", ela pensou alarmada, o tratante pretendia levá-la para a cama!

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de review<strong>

**Oi Thais, Bem vinda ao fanfiction e ao meu perfil! Muito obrigado pela review. Tambem adoro histórias medievais. A respeito do meu perfil muitooo obrigado mesmo por me avisar, não me lembrei de editar! E esta fic não será excluida, somente as traduzidas, que são: Uma Linda mulher e Planos Vivos. **

**Muito obrigado pela review e em homenagem e agradecimento a você e as lindas que me deixaram review posto este novo capítulo. **

**Bjoss**

**obs: Revies com login respondidas por mensagem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mas um cap ON! <strong>

**Será que Ed pretende oque no quarto? **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**Taty Beward, xD**

**BjOS**


	4. Capítulo III

Porém, não era aquela a intenção de Edward.

Praticamente arrastando-a, ele dirigiu-se ao quarto de James. Seu quarto agora. Conhecia bem o caminho. Havia brincado e tido muitos momentos felizes naquele castelo em sua juventude. Visitava o local com sua mãe todos os anos, quando o pai precisava se ausentar a serviço de seu soberano.

Mas fora ali, também, que fizera a mais trágica descoberta de sua vida.

Havia cometido um erro inocente. Ouvira a risada da mãe, um som que lhe era estranho, e não conseguira resistir. Por ser um comportamento diferente do usual, sempre frio e indiferente, o filho ficara intrigado. Apesar disso, Edward a adorava, considerava-a a mais bela das mulheres e ansiava por seu amor. Por isso também sua risada o havia atraído. Era tão raro ouvi-la que ele quis partilhar aquele momento feliz com a mãe. Um desejo que lhe custou caro demais.

Se não fosse por aquele sentimento, seu pai estaria vivo. E ele próprio não teria passado onze anos no inferno. Vivera com aquela culpa por muito tempo. Tudo por causa da curiosidade e do anseio de um filho por estar junto de uma mãe que não passava de uma traidora desprezível.

Havia aprendido uma lição dolorosa, mas valiosa, sobre a vida e as mulheres. Havia incorporado tal conhecimento como uma das verdades que orientava sua vida: não confiar em nada que viesse de uma mulher.

Puxou-a para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta com violência.

O interior não mudara muito desde aquela noite. O mobiliário, as pesadas tapeçarias, as peles sobre a cama... A cama, a mesma na qual ele os havia visto, entrelaçados do modo que o chocara e embaraçara. Um sentimento estranho apertou-lhe o peito, mas ele afastou as lembranças ruins.

— Agora, lady Gastonbury — Edward pronunciou, ríspido —, está me dizendo que James, famoso nesta região por tomar as esposas de outros homens, negligenciou sua própria mulher na noite de núpcias? Será possível que não lhe agradava? Duvido, pois embora sua língua seja ferina, seu corpo é bonito. Diga-me, lady, como James pôde esquecer-se de você?

— Não me esqueceu — Isabella rebateu amarga. — Tenho certeza de que James tinha intenção de tirar vantagem.

— Tirar vantagem? Não eram casados?

— É claro que éramos, mas já lhe disse que foi uma trapaça.

— Basta considerar a riqueza de James para imaginar o contrário, ou seja, que talvez você tenha achado vantajoso casar-se com ele, ao menos por essa razão.

Ela deu de ombros, tentando sem sucesso parecer imperturbável.

— Se lhe agrada pensar em mim como a noiva ansiosa, então não posso dissuadi-lo.

— Acho muito difícil acreditar que James não se apossou de seus... encantos na primeira oportunidade.

— Ele desmaiou de tanto beber vinho... — Isabella ficou ruborizada.

Edward interpretou o fato de a moça corar como um estratagema para interromper suas indagações. Ah, sim, sua mãe havia sido uma professora excelente em relação à falsidade das mulheres. Mas aquela que se encontrava à sua frente estava desperdiçando suas artimanhas com ele.

— O que você está me dizendo é completamente inacreditável.

— Acha que me importo com o que você acredita? — ela se indignou. — Diz apenas o que quer que seja verdade, como se assim pudesse tornar real o que apenas você acredita. Bem, não há por que insistir, por mais que o desagrade. Não fui esposa de James! Não faço parte deste lugar e exijo que me liberte imediatamente.

Edward a fitou friamente por um momento, tentando decidir se ela estava mentindo. Ignorou suas exigências.

Foi até a cama e levantou as cobertas de pele, atirando-as para o lado como se estivessem queimando sua mão e forçou-se a fitar o lençol.

Não havia sinal de manchas virginais ali. Quando se voltou para ela, sua face nada exprimia.

— É cômico saber que esta cama, que testemunhou a posse de muitas mulheres, não tenha sido usada na noite em que seu dono devia possuir a única mulher que lhe cabia por direito.

Isabellao fitava atenta, sem conseguir esconder um brilho de vitória no olhar. Aguardava que ele decidisse.

Edward foi tocado pela beleza da moça. Mesmo entre a vasta multidão no pátio, ela havia brilhado como uma jóia entre cinzas. Seus olhos eram de um verde perturbador, tão profundos e misteriosos como os pinheirais das terras setentrionais. Eram quase luminosos, emoldurados por sobrancelhas espessas e escuras. Seus olhos faziam-na parecer ao mesmo tempo inocente e sensual. Sua pele era perfeita, macia e alva com um toque rosado. Os cabelos, embora desarrumados, tinham o brilho escuro da pele de zibelina e emolduravam o delicado rosto oval. A boca era adorável apesar da expressão zangada, o tipo de boca que desviava os pensamentos de um homem dos seus problemas e os atraía para outros menos dignos.

De repente, ele se contrariou por lhe ocorrerem tais pensamentos e franziu a testa.

— Não estou perturbado com a falta de prova de sua virtude — ele declarou com serenidade deliberada. — Por tudo o que sei, não continuou uma donzela naquela noite. — Ele tinha certeza, é claro, de que ela ainda era virgem e que estava obviamente embaraçada com o assunto. — Não faz a menor diferença para mim o que esses lençóis mostram, pois declaro que é a viúva do meu inimigo derrotado, e disporei de você como quiser.

Enfurecida, Isabella explodiu:

— Como ousa, quando conhece a verdade! — explodiu, enfurecida. — Contarei tudo ao rei, e os outros me apoiarão, pois não há prova nesses lençóis para sustentar sua falsa alegação.

Ignorando-a, ele tirou uma pequena adaga de seu cinto. Isabella recuou com um grito abafado. "_Bom Deus, está me ameaçando!_", pensou. Com deliberação, ergueu a lâmina para mostrá-la, depois passou-a sobre a palma da outra mão. A cutilada fez o sangue sair aos borbotões. O ferimento nada significava. Horrorizada, Isabella observou-o apanhar as roupas de cama.

E então compreendeu. Com um grito, adiantou-se, arrancando o tecido de sua mão. Edward o soltou, deixando-a ver a mancha vermelho-brilhante.

— Aprenda o seguinte, lady, pois vai ser-lhe útil. Esperei por minha vingança e a planejei cuidadosamente. Ninguém, muito menos uma mulher, vai me impedir.

— É um mentiroso demoníaco! — afirmou veemente.

— Talvez. Já me chamaram de nomes piores — Edward replicou. — Cuidado para não me injuriar, pois ainda não sinto desejo de puni-la. Mantenha-se em seu lugar, e nosso relacionamento será razoável.

Ela sorriu com escárnio.

— É mais desprezível do que James, se acha que vai me manter aqui em desgraça.

— Não se inquiete — falou arrastadamente. — Não pretendo isso. Sua reputação será protegida, pois não tenho intenções nefandas. — E por um impulso perverso acrescentou: — A menos que o deseje.

Isabella se imobilizou por um momento, incapaz de falar devido à raiva que a dominava. Finalmente, esbravejou:

— Farei você pagar por isto. É mentiroso, bruto e um grosseiro perverso...

— E você não passa de uma mulher que deve aceitar que foi vencida. Por que não se render com graça? Já lhe assegurei que tenho boas intenções. Calma, minha fogosa rixenta, pois prometo-lhe que quando o assunto do baronato estiver resolvido com o rei, veremos o que pode ser feito por você. Mas até lá, é uma jogadora muito valiosa para eu poder libertar.

— Eu o farei lamentar-se por isto — Isabella ameaçou, acalorada.

Edward sorriu com escárnio. Incapaz de resistir, provocou-a um pouco mais.

— Lamento que insista nesta oposição insensata. — Deu um passo à frente, levantando a mão para tocar um cacho de seus cabelos. Era espesso, de um castanho brilhante e sedoso. Por um momento, sentiu-lhe a maciez entre os dedos.

Paralisada, como um animal preso em uma armadilha, ela o fitava, os olhos arregalados. O rosto dele estava muito perto. Havia pretendido apenas intimidá-la, mas de repente, o ar em torno deles tornou-se elétrico. Isabella também sentiu o mesmo. Ele podia notar pela sua expressão sobressaltada e postura rígida. Como se estivessem hipnotizados, continuaram encarando-se.

— Acho que uma aliança entre nós será mais útil — ele prosseguiu, tentando quebrar o clima de entorpecimento. — Poderia nos trazer mais vantagens do que esta luta insensata.

Os olhos verdes faiscaram. Pareciam brilhar com luz própria e lembravam os de um tigre. Ela empurrou a mão dele para fugir àquele contato.

— Deve estar louco! — retrucou, explosiva. Edward riu de verdade, surpreendendo-a e a si próprio, pois não era um homem que ria com freqüência.

Isabella deu um passo para trás, ansiosa por se afastar dele.

— Isso jamais acontecerá, pois a escolha para sermos inimigos foi sua. Entretanto, garanto-lhe que farei o melhor para não desapontá-lo em sua escolha. Serei uma adversária à altura.

Isabella se voltou, dando-lhe as costas. Edward a examinou de alto a baixo, observando a curva de seus quadris.

— Suas ameaças não me preocupam, pois não imagino os males que possa me infligir. — Após um momento ele prosseguiu: — No entanto, muitas mulheres semearam problemas para os homens pelos quais nutriam maus sentimentos,

— E eu conheço bem a destruição egoísta da parte dos homens! — ela rebateu. Edward sorriu contrito.

— Você honra o sexo feminino com suas ameaças e amuos irresponsáveis. Faça o melhor que puder, demoiselle, pois estou ansioso para enfrentá-la. Mas permita-me, com toda a honestidade, adverti-la. Tolerarei muito pouco de sua parte sem puni-la.

Isabella se voltou para fitá-lo, os olhos estreitados como rígidas esmeraldas. Ele a enfrentou.

— Enquanto se comportar corretamente, não a perturbarei. Está inteiramente a salvo de minha parte, asseguro-lhe. Sua beleza perturbaria até um santo, mas conheço bem o veneno que um belo rosto pode esconder. A beleza, minha cara lady, é uma mentira para enfraquecer um homem, privá-lo de sua razão. Não terá esse poder sobre mim.

Entreolharam-se e Isabella levantou o queixo em muda arrogância, apenas para aborrecê-lo.

Era tentadora. Mas ele não havia chegado até ali para se enredar nas teias de uma mulher. Satisfeito com seu silêncio, ele a aprovou com um gesto de cabeça, virou-se e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.

Isabella estava sozinha, sem fôlego, tomada pela cólera. Edward Cullen era detestável! Tão seguro de si próprio. Tão certo de ter vencido...

Bem, aquela era uma verdade incontestável. E ela nada podia fazer quanto ao fato, o que era mais enfurecedor ainda. Começou a andar pelo quarto entretida em seus pensamentos.

Olhou os lençóis. E claro que ela não contaria a quem quer que fosse sobre o que Edward havia feito. Quem acreditaria nela? Somente ele havia visto o lençol imaculado. Não havia mais como provar sua história. Zangada, arrancou a roupa de cama e a atirou no chão. Queria queimá-la, mas de nada adiantaria.

Ao menos, ele havia prometido que não a molestaria... a menos que ela quisesse. Que ousadia dizer aquilo! Será que ele a considerava uma mulher ansiosa por luxúria, que se arrastava aos pés de um homem apenas por ele ser atraente? Será que pensava que ela se curvaria de bom grado às suas sugestões ultrajantes? Nesse caso, era um tolo! Não passava de um fanfarrão arrogante e ela encontraria um modo de frustrá-lo!

Sem olhar para onde ia, quase tropeçou em um grande baú. O lugar estava cheio de baús de pesado carvalho. E toda aquela riqueza agora pertencia a Edward. Seu castelo, seus aposentos, suas provisões, suas terras, seu mobiliário. Conquistara tudo. Inclusive ela parecia lhe pertencer.

Sentiu-se tomada pela raiva. Como o desprezava! Quanta arrogância!

Quase tropeçou outra vez sobre uma túnica bordada. Era de James. Lembrou-se da noite em que naquele mesmo quarto ele havia tirado com esforço a túnica, jogando-a para o lado, em sua ansiedade de tomá-la. A lembrança a fez estremecer. Mas, para sua sorte, ele sucumbira ao efeito do álcool.

Agora, até aquela roupa pertencia a Edward. A inclinação de James por trajes dispendiosos representava um certo valor. Tudo pertencia a Edward. Isabella sorriu ao pensamento do guerreiro sombrio nos trajes de James. Dificilmente Edward optaria por indumentária tão ornamentada e colorida. Bem, ao menos aquilo seria desperdiçado.

Mas ele podia vender os trajes e conseguir uma boa quantia. Sem dúvida, provaria ser tão ganancioso como seu predecessor. Os pobres do lugar continuariam a sofrer.

Então ocorreu-lhe uma idéia. Terrível, medonha, maravilhosa e atraente. Será que ela ousaria?

Logo, contra todo e qualquer bom senso decidiu que poderia. Sabia que sim.

Isabella abriu um dos baús. Levantou algumas peças e as examinou. Oh, sim, a idéia era formidável!

Ele não queria ser fraudado em nada do castelo de Glastonbury? "Bem, milorde Conquistador", ela pensou, um sorriso satisfeito agrado esboçando-se em seus lábios, "eu o fraudarei ao menos dessas roupas esplêndidas, e de tudo o mais que me ocorrer."

* * *

><p><strong>Bellinha se enganou! ooo decepção doída ;)! <strong>

**Não recebi reviews no cap anterior mas, esta ai um novinho. **

**E não esqueçam das reviews ! **

**Beijos**

**Taty xD**


	5. Capítulo IV

Ao o entrar na enfermaria, sua mente ainda tramava planos para os baús cheios de roupas de James. Porém, seu bom humor não resistiu por muito tempo.

Muitos dos homens que haviam sofrido ferimentos sérios na batalha estavam sucumbindo à inevitabilidade de suas feridas. O espectro da morte cobria como neblina os pobres coitados. Caminhou ao lado dos leitos, horrorizando-se com a visão dos moribundos. Sentiu-se deprimida.

Alice aproximou-se dela.

— Parece doente, Isabella — ela observou.

— Eu não diria necessariamente doente. — Com um suspiro, tentou demonstrar um pouco de sua insatisfação. — Fui manipulada por James e agora estou sendo ameaçada por Edward. Mas aqui, ao ver toda esta carnificina, compreendo que meus problemas são relativamente triviais.

Alice fitou os homens que jaziam em seus catres.

— Os homens fazem guerra, Isabella. É seu modo de ser. Juraram servir ao barão de Gastonbury, como o fizeram seus pais antes deles a todos os barões ao longo dos anos.

— James era um homem perverso. — Isabella estremeceu. — E receio que seu sucessor não seja muito melhor.

— Ele parece razoável. — Alice franziu a testa. — Todos estão falando bem dele. Há a esperança de ele se provar digno. Deu escolha livre e justa para se colocarem a seu serviço e não precisava conceder isso.

— Não foi bem assim — Isabella indignou-se. — Aquele discurso foi apenas uma simulação para ele dar mais um passo ao baronato. De Montregnier sabe que se os vassalos o sustentarem, Henrique dificilmente vai depô-lo. Pela paz e para preservar seu próprio poder, o rei aprovará o homem que gozar da lealdade do povo. Diga-me, algum deles negou seu convite?

Alice negou com a cabeça.

— Não — a serviçal respondeu com um gesto de cabeça.

— É claro... e quem ousaria? Essa pobre gente seguiria até o diabo encarnado depois de James.

Alice fez o sinal da cruz à menção de Isabella. Esta suspirou ante a superstição da ama.

— Alice, encontrei diversos baús no quarto de James. Contêm uma coleção de belíssimos trajes. Extravagância é pecado e lembrei-me da pobreza da aldeia.

— Aqueles pobres andrajosos — Alice anuiu. — Mas o que têm a ver com as roupas de James?

— Ele explorou todos para encher suas despensas de alimentos e vinhos, seu castelo de riqueza, seus baús de trajes dispendiosos e só Deus sabe das outras extravagâncias. Precisamos corrigir esse erro. Pegando esse tesouro e distribuindo-o ao povo, talvez possa dar algum significado a tudo o que sofri.

— Oh, milady! É roubo pegar essas coisas. — Alice gemeu. — Tudo pertence ao novo lorde agora. Ele pode mandar enforcá-la por roubo.

Isabella sorriu, saboreando a raiva de Edward quando viesse a saber de seu plano.

— Ele não chegaria ao extremo de me matar, mas ficaria muito irritado se soubesse de minhas intenções.

— Por favor, tenha juízo — Alice pediu, mostrando desaprovação.

Sempre foi teimosa, mas agora precisa aprender a ter paciência e discernimento.

— Ele não vai me soltar, Alice, deixou isto bem claro. Pensa que sou um bem de James e por isso pode me confiscar. Afirmou que só me deixará partir quando não lhe for mais útil. E quem sabe quanto tempo levará? Mas eu o farei pagar e lamentar por cada uma de suas palavras.

Alice fitou-a alarmada. Começava a compreender a situação desesperadora em que Isabella se encontrava.

— Está tramando roubar os baús de James para contrariar Culen! "Dar algum significado a tudo o que sofri". Preste atenção! Pensa em se vingar dele com essa infantilidade!

— Vou fazer e está acabado — afirmou Isabella em voz firme.

Um gemido distraiu a atenção das duas. Vendo que se tratava de um dos feridos, Isabella correu para seu lado.

Lembrava-se de quando o ferido fora trazido na véspera. Um homem demasiado idoso para lutar, que fora obrigado por um senhor inclemente. Se não tivesse perdido tanto sangue poderia ter escapado. Mas suas forças estavam se esvaindo e ele estava próximo da morte.

— Um padre — ele implorou, as palavras em um tom quase inaudível.

Clamava pelos últimos rituais para sua passagem ao céu.

— Meu Deus, Alice, ele quer a absolvição! — ela exclamou com a voz entrecortada. — Quer um padre. Vá buscar um, rápido!

— Não há sequer um por aqui — Alice sussurrou.

Isabella a fitou incrédula.

— Como assim? Há homens aqui, honrados, que merecem a extrema unção para serem absolvidos de seus pecados.

— O bispo ordenou que seus padres voltassem para a abadia e lorde Edward foi obrigado a deixá-los partir. Não há mais padres aqui.

— Um frade, então.

— Isabella, não há nem um representante da Igreja aqui!

— Ele está morrendo! — gritou Isabella. — Deveria ser confortado.

Ela fitou o pobre homem consternada. O coitado estava semiconsciente, já murmurava seu pedido de perdão com incoerência. Ela não agüentava ver sua agonia. Com uma prece rápida por sua alma pela blasfêmia que ia cometer, abaixou a voz e murmurou algumas bênçãos em latim que havia memorizado das missas diárias.

Alice estava paralisada pelo sacrilégio que testemunhava, mas não protestou.

As palavras murmuradas convenceram o homem de que seu pedido havia sido atendido. Ele estendeu a mão para Isabella, que só a soltou quando percebeu o último suspiro exalado pelo moribundo.

Permaneceu sentada ao lado do homem que não havia conhecido em vida mas a quem havia acompanhado na morte. De repente, uma sombra projetou-se sobre a cama. Ela olhou para cima e avistou Edward, flanqueado por dois de seus cavaleiros, Jasper e outro cujo nome veio a saber ser Emmet.

Edward estava em pé, com os braços dobrados diante do peito, e a expressão sombria de sempre. Tal postura arrogante e por uma reação visceral inexplicável, fez com que o sangue fervesse em suas veias.

— Vieram admirar seu trabalho, estou certa, bondosos cavaleiros? — ela explodiu.

— Isabella! — Alice a repreendeu. Edward não parecia ofendido.

— Era algum conhecido seu? — ele inquiriu sereno.

— Este homem tem um nome, embora eu não o conheça. Fui apresentada a ele após ter sido mortalmente ferido por um de seus homens. Talvez tenha sido você próprio, milorde, pois seguramente também compartilhou a matança. Em seu entusiasmo por vingança contra James, deixou de considerar os criados fiéis que eram obrigados a servir seu lorde e defender o castelo. Boa gente, cuja única falta foi a de serem obrigados a servir a seu inimigo.

Edward a fitou severo.

— Tentei minimizar tanta tragédia. Por isso desafiei James a enfrentar-me face a face. — Seus cavaleiros estavam atônitos por ele apresentar suas razões. Via de regra, ele só dava explicações a si próprio e a mais ninguém.

— Ah, sim, depois de ter massacrado seus guerreiros! — Isabella acusou.

— Sua língua é muito ferina e seus modos muito belicosos — Edward acusou ríspido.

Isabella estreitou os olhos.

— Veio aqui para se vangloriar de sua vitória ou para me degradar? Está de acordo com seu caráter, de qualquer modo.

— Não preciso explicar-me para você por estar aqui. Este é meu castelo e esta é minha capela. E estes são meus servos.

— Capela? — ela perguntou, ironizando. — Creio que esteja enganado, pois capelas são feitas para orações e altares, não são? Este lugar em nada se parece com uma capela, pois está cheio de homens feridos e de enxergas arrumadas às pressas. O cheiro da morte o atinge ao entrar, e não o suave perfume do incenso e de velas. Um templo de Deus, está dizendo? Não, este é um lugar de desespero.

— Bem, não faz diferença, não é mesmo? — Os olhos de Edward brilharam. — Pertence a mim! Será que preciso lembrar-lhe sempre de que agora sou o senhor e patrão deste lugar?

— Este é um grande testemunho de sua perícia como guerreiro, mas dá-lhe pouco crédito como nosso novo lorde e protetor. Foi um desempenho deplorável em matéria de proteção o que nos mostrou ontem pela manhã.

Edward a fitou sardónico.

— Desde que cheguei assisti a muitos eventos dignos de nota, e o menor não é o fato de uma mulher queixar-se do meu "desempenho".

Isabella ruborizou-se à implicação e Jasper deixou escapar uma risada. Mas foi levado a se controlar pelo olhar indignado de Isabella. Sorriu com ar de desculpa mas ela ergueu ainda mais o queixo.

Embora zangada, sabia que era inútil discutir. Nunca poderia ficar ao nível de Edward Cullen pois ele diria coisas ultrajantes para chocar e ofender.

— Seus comentários rudes são desnecessários, milorde — ela declarou com um suspiro. — Não desejo antagonizá-lo, embora me seja fácil fazê-lo. — Isabella olhou para os homens deitados em seus leitos humildes e meneou a cabeça tristemente. — Talvez tenha sido demasiado veemente, mas assistir aos feridos não é uma tarefa fácil. Afeta alguém tanto quanto a perda da liberdade preciosa.

Edward fitou-a com cuidado, receoso daquela penitência súbita. Depois virou-se, sem comentar a desculpa de sua acusadora.

Falou bem alto no recinto gótico.

— Aqueles entre vocês que não estavam no pátio pela manhã, ouçam-me — falou bem alto no recinto gótico. Repetiu sua oferta de perdão em troca do juramento de honra a ele como seu novo lorde. Os termos eram os mesmos.

Ninguém disse palavra. Isabella alegrou-se, pensando que aqueles homens, amargurados por seus ferimentos e pela morte de seus camaradas, iriam recusar. Afinal, assistiria à frustração de Edward Cullen!

De repente, inesperadamente, ergueu-se um murmúrio quando Charlie, castelão de Gastonbury, um homem nobre e bom, ergueu-se devagar de sua enxerga.

Isabella fitou a esposa de Charlie, lady Mellyssand. Fora a única pessoa amigável com ela em Gastonbury, oferecendo-lhe conforto quando fora forçada a desposar James.

Na ausência da mãe de Isabella, Mellyssand a havia aconselhado sobre o que esperar no leito de matrimônio. Além disso, Isabella suspeitava de que fora Charlie quem incapacitara James a consumar o casamento, pois ouvira sua voz propondo um brinde após o outro durante a festa posterior à cerimônia.

Charlie conseguiu se erguer. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

— Sim, eu o aceitarei como meu soberano, meu senhor feudal — ele falou. — E se a justiça do rei considerar sua reivindicação como falsa, mandarei meus exércitos enfrentarem qualquer desafio para combater essa decisão.

De Montregnier continuava impassível, mas após um momento de hesitação ele estendeu a mão para segurar com firmeza o antebraço de Charlie no gesto que homens de armas compartilham como sinal de trégua.

— Conheci seu pai, Carlisle — declarou Charlie. — Ele era amigo de meu pai. Foi um homem honrado, a quem eu admirava. Eu havia reconhecido seu nome, mas demorei para identificá-lo apesar de seu rosto me parecer familiar — Calou-se por instantes, tentando recobrar o fôlego. — Afinal, consegui me lembrar. Você era um rapaz que já exibia notável habilidade com a espada. Lembro-me do orgulho de seu pai por você, e do meu ciúme, pois embora fosse mais velho, não era melhor do que você.

Edward aceitou as palavras estoicamente, acenando com um gesto de cabeça. Charlie moveu-se para o lado, pedindo para os outros se adiantarem.

Quando tudo terminou, Edward aproximou-se de Isabella. Fitava-a atento, como se estivesse perguntando o que ela pensava daquilo tudo.

— Vejo que lhe agrada constatar que seus planos estão em bom caminho — disse ela.

— Estou satisfeito. Tenho tudo o que quero.

— Minha mãe ensinou-me um ditado muito antigo — Isabella falou em tom leve. — Diz que: "precisamos ter cuidado com o que desejamos. Podemos acabar conseguindo".

Edward anuiu em sinal de compreensão, mas Isabella não sabia se ele havia entendido o que ela queria dizer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reposta de review<strong>

**Thais, Amooo suas review's Tadinho dos dedoS, o dó. O Ed foi tenso, maldade dele mas, ele vai compensá-la e tem seus motivos também para tanta amargura. **

**Obrigada pela review. Até o próximo cap.**

**bjO!**

_**Reviews com login sempre respondidas por pm. **_

_**Um obrigado a Cristiane; Jokb; Agatha, minha fidelíssima; Acdy; Natália; gby; Ana Carolina, 1º leitora de DG; Avtrindade; á chara Tatiane; minha leitora fiel, sem login, Tais; Suelly; Aldmere; a Gabi 156, e Loly-ise 12, queridos leitores.**_

_**Abraço e até o próximo.**_

_**Tatianne Beward , xD.**_


	6. Capítulo V

Isabella jamais teria suspeitado de que o novo lorde de Gastonbury sentia-se pouco triunfante na véspera de sua grande vitória.

Ao se encaminhar para o quarto principal, Edward refletia sobre sua estranha disposição. Estava cansado, o que era compreensível. Havia dormido pouco nas duas semanas anteriores ao confronto, pois os preparativos foram intensos. Desde o dia anterior ao combate final ele havia digladiado duramente, exaurindo todas as suas forças. Era natural sentir fadiga. Mas aquele dia havia lhe trazido a realização de seu grande sonho, portanto esperava que um sentimento maior do que o cansaço emergisse de seu íntimo naquela noite.

Passou a mão nos cabelos como se quisesse alinhá-los e respirou soltando o ar lentamente. Deveria estar se sentido eufórico! A doce vingança era sua afinal. Entretanto, a dor em seu coração ainda queimava tão vívida como sempre.

Sem contar com a presença da jovem viúva. Ela era atrevida demais. Lembrava-lhe a mãe. Bem, na realidade não era muito parecida, exceto pela língua afiada, embora não fosse cruel como sua mãe havia sido, mas era virtuosa e irada. E era mulher. Ele não a censurava.

Em verdade, podia, inclusive, simpatizar com Isabella até certo ponto. Compreendia a amargura e a necessidade instintiva de liberdade. Ele havia vivido por onze anos como um escravo. Mas não ia permitir que a comiseração comprometesse sua vitória. A adorável Isabella era um peão poderoso em seu jogo e pertencia-lhe.

De repente, veio-lhe na mente a imagem clara dos olhos cheios de desprezo, a boca zangada de onde só saíam palavras ríspidas, os cabelos castanhos emoldurando o rosto perfeito e delicado. Precisava admitir, a noiva virgem de James estava ocupando seus pensamentos mais do que gostaria. Era desafiadora e irreverente, e ele tinha aversão a mulheres teimosas. Mas Isabella exibia uma vitalidade excitante. Era aquilo que o estava perturbando naquela noite. Um sentimento que lhe era pouco familiar dominava seus pensamentos e obscurecia sua disposição.

Aborrecido consigo mesmo, Edward franziu a testa. Uma criada visivelmente amedrontada, que estava om seu caminho, fez-lhe uma reverência e sorriu, porém a expressão sombria estampada no rosto másculo fez com que a mulher saísse rapidamente.

Não era um homem que bancasse o tolo diante de mulheres. Nunca precisara agir dessa forma. Sua posição como escravo dos viquingues não havia desencorajado o interesse das mulheres durante os frios e longos invernos. E muito menos nos verões.

Enquanto havia vivido sob o domínio selvagem de um dos mais notáveis beligerantes nórdicos, sua força e habilidade na batalha o haviam distinguido rapidamente como um dos guerreiros mais valentes de seu senhor. De início, fora um simples soldado. Mas acabara se tornando tão valioso que o velho Aro não ousava sair de seu covil sem o escravo inglês, que logo se tornou seu melhor e fiel escudeiro.

Talvez devido à sua postura reservada, Edward fora muito assediado pelas mulheres. Porém, a constatação nunca modificou sua postura, muito menos preocupava-se com as beldades que o favoreciam em seu leito. Só tinham importância pelo curto intervalo em que o haviam divertido, e depois as relegava ao esquecimento.

Nada e ninguém lhe importavam, exceto o sonho secreto de vingança. Em seu período de clausura, apenas Jacob tornara-se seu amigo fiel e ninguém mais havia participado de sua vida, muito menos uma mulher.

Entre seus camaradas de armas, muito invejado, por sua habilidade na batalha e pela atração que exercia sobre as mulheres. Mas vivia isolado em uma redoma de ódio cuidadosamente aumentado. Não era apenas isso que o havia mantido à margem da companhia de outros. Nunca fora tratado como um igual.

O velho Aro garantia que seu guerreiro escravo desfrutasse de liberdade suficiente apenas para mantê-lo contente e continuar lutando por ele. Porém, Edward jamais havia conhecido um momento de paz no tratamento brutal e humilhante que seu amo lhe aplicava para lembrá-lo de sua posição inferior.

Sim, tudo fazia parte do passado. Ele o sabia, mas de certo modo parecia difícil de acreditar que aqueles anos houvessem ficado para trás. Estaria se sentindo diferente se tudo estivesse de fato terminado, não estaria? Alguma faísca de vida, algo para substituir a dor pungente que o havia levado tão longe...

Talvez ele se sentisse assim na manhã seguinte, quando estivesse descansado e teria a chance de afastar a rebelde Isabella de sua mente.

Edward entrou no quarto de dormir do falecido, fechando a porta suavemente, como se receasse perturbar o silêncio reverente do lugar. Não havia mais fantasmas agora, ele ficou aliviado em perceber, nada das lembranças perturbadoras que o haviam afligido antes quando estava com Isabella. Avistou os lençóis manchados de sangue amontoados no chão e sorriu ante a recordação do momento em que a moça arrancava-os do leito. Aquela manifestação de fúria o divertira.

Mas havia outro sentimento presente. Estava surpreso por se descobrir um pouco envergonhado pela forma como agira ao criar uma falsa situação no tocante a Isabella.

A entrada de uma jovem serva interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela trazia uma bandeja com travessas de carne e pão e a colocou sobre uma mesa ao lado da lareira. Havia pedido a comida em seu quarto pois não tinha disposição de ficar no salão.

Tinha proibido seu bando de mercenários de se entregarem às diversões típicas dos vitoriosos, nenhum de seus novos servos deveria ser incomodado ou assaltado. Sentia-se satisfeito por ter encarregado Jacob e Jasper de supervisionar suas ordens. Só necessitava de solidão naquela noite, e também da comida, pois estava faminto.

— Moça — ele chamou, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se. — Vá buscar água quente para eu me lavar.

Já havia terminado sua refeição quando a moça retornou trazendo a água. Despiu-se a fim de se banhar.

— Tire o pó de minhas roupas e pendure-as ao ar livre — ordenou, indicando as peças que havia usado durante a luta. — Não há tempo para lavá-las, mas não suporto o cheiro da batalha mais um dia sequer.

Ela o fitou de relance, percebendo-o pronto para se lavar. Edward não estava tão cansado a ponto de não notar a curva feminina de seus quadris sob as vestes rústicas. Não era tão jovem como parecera de início devido a seu rosto ser cheio e corado. Mas de perto era claro que se tratava de uma mulher adulta.

Terminado o banho ele se enxugou. A serviçal não era um modelo de beleza, mas tinha graça suficiente para atrair a atenção de um homem. Talvez a companhia de uma mulher diminuísse o desassossego que o perturbava e banisse do pensamento a imagem do par de olhos verdes faiscantes e de um queixo arrogante, erguido como a desafiá-lo. A simples recordação de Isabella o irritou.

— Qual é seu nome? — ele perguntou.

— Victoria — foi a resposta em voz baixa. Havia algo nela, algo que o fazia suspeitar de sua inocência.

— Por que foi a escolhida para me atender esta noite? — ele inquiriu. — Não estava com medo como as outras?

— Como sabe do sentimento das outras moças? — ela replicou sem pensar.

Edward sorriu. As mulheres eram tão transparentes. Provavelmente a moça havia sido voluntária, na esperança de se oferecer a ele e conquistar seus favores. O status de mulher escolhida para compartilhar o leito do senhor lhe traria prestígio e privilégios. E ela parecia ardilosa, fingindo timidez para atrair sua atenção.

Notando que era inútil prosseguir fingindo, ela o fitou abertamente. Edward acompanhou o olhar que deslizava sobre ele, sombreando-se aos poucos de desejo. Victoria tinha formas exuberantes mas ele não estava interessado. Mentalmente ele a comparou a um corpo mais esguio, mais a seu gosto. Com determinação, afastou o pensamento de Isabella.

— Serviu ao antigo lorde?

Ela rapidamente percebeu o tom da pergunta.

— Sim — confirmou.

— Sabe o que procuro?

Victoria assentiu, seus olhos animados pelo que antecipava. Ela deu um passo para frente e abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

— Sim, milorde. Não vou desapontá-lo.

Edward sentiu suas costas enrijecerem. Mesmo ao tocar seus lábios, ele sabia ter cometido um erro. Não a desejava. Não sentia a menor atração pelo corpo voluptuoso pressionado contra o dele. Tentara afastar seus pensamentos de outra mulher mas logo percebeu que não teria conforto com aquela atitude leviana.

Levantou as mãos para se libertar dos braços carnudos.

Imaginando que ele a estava afastando para ir para a cama, Victoria tomou a dianteira, deitando-se nela e já começando a tirar a roupa.

— Não! — Edward gritou. — Estou demasiado cansado esta noite. Deixe-me.

A moça parecia surpresa, então esboçou um sorriso de compreensão.

— Se está preocupado que sua fadiga possa afligi-lo, vou ajudar. Deixe-me pegar...

Edward a segurou pelos pulsos.

— Não é essa minha preocupação. Simplesmente desejo ficar sozinho.

— Mas...

— Mudei de idéia.

A raiva nos olhos escuros o surpreendeu.

— Talvez outra noite, então... Quando estiver descansado, pode me chamar. Estarei sempre disposta.

— Não duvido — murmurou Edward, ficando de costas para ela em sinal de despedida.

— Se há qualquer outra coisa que deseje, a qualquer momento, é só me chamar.

Agora ela o estava aborrecendo.

— Vá! — ele ordenou sem se voltar.

Ouviu-a partir e suspirou aliviado. Repreendeu-se por sua impulsividade. Algo na moça o perturbava, havia algo errado com ela. Ou talvez fosse apenas imaginação. Normalmente ele não era dado a fantasias, mas naquela noite nada estava ocorrendo de maneira normal.

Ao se cobrir com as peles e adormecer, sabia que a feiticeira Edward havia lançado algum tipo de encanto sobre ele. Não importava, ele decidiu, nenhuma mulher o desviaria de seu rumo por muito tempo. Era demasiado disciplinado para que isso acontecesse.

Acordou sobressaltado, instantaneamente alerta, percebendo-se em lugar estranho. À medida que a memória retornava, relaxou outra vez entre as cobertas de peles.

Dormira um sono sem sonhos. Seu humor não havia melhorado.

Levantou-se da cama, fazendo uma careta quando os pés tocaram o chão frio. Ainda era inverno e um vapor de ar quente se formava sempre que expirava o ar dos pulmões, tal era o frio do ambiente. Atravessou o aposento aproximando-se da lareira para atiçar o fogo, e quando as chamas começaram a arder vestiu a grossa túnica de lã que havia usado na véspera. Distraidamente, passou os dedos no tecido já bastante gasto e perfurado. Agora podia-se permitir usar roupa melhor. Trataria disso no momento oportuno.

Um som vindo da porta o fez voltar-se de supetão o sua mão logo alcançou a espada sobre a mesa. Ele a havia deixado desembainhada e estava pronta quando o intruso entrou.

Era Victoria.

— Achei que podia necessitar de alguma ajuda esta manhã — ela se ofereceu provocantemente, sem se deixar impressionar com o brilho do aço da arma.

Quer que lhe tragam algum alimento? Ou talvez queira ajuda para se vestir?

Edward repôs a espada na mesa.

— Se eu quiser algo, darei eu próprio minhas ordens. Vá para a cozinha e peça para lhe darem alguma tarefa por lá.

Victoria sorriu, ignorando a ordem.

— Não tem uso para mim aqui? — Tocou com a mão o peito largo.

Ele agarrou a mão e a empurrou.

— Não quero vê-la outra vez em meu quarto.

Victoria hesitava em obedecer. Edward, então, fora tomado por uma raiva cega. Isabella o havia desafiado, mas compreendera sua reação. Ela o havia enfrentado por se encontrar encurralada. O desafio daquela serva o inflamou, quase fazendo-o perder o controle.

Se a moça não tivesse se afastado, ele poderia ter cometido um ato temerário. Jamais havia erguido a mão contra uma mulher, apesar de sua opinião sobre sexo feminino, e não seria útil a seus objetivos começar seu governo batendo em um dos servos.

Edward colocou suas armas sobre a mesa, prontas para serem polidas e terminou de se vestir. O som de passos o alertou de nova presença. Era Jacob, em pé junto à porta.

— Então, decidiu levantar-se, afinal! — Jacob o saudou com um sorriso afetado. — O fato de acordar tarde nada tem a ver com aquela carinha bonita que acabo de ver saindo daqui, acredito.

— Acabou de amanhecer — Edward resmungou.

— E não, aquela criada insolente não ficou comigo ontem à noite. Você me conhece.

— Foi o que pensei — o enorme viquingue respondeu misterioso. Olhou ao redor do quarto, avaliando o mobiliário rebuscado e os objetos elegantes.

— Vejo que não perdeu tempo em abandonar a rusticidade militar em favor desta elegância senhoril.

Edward seguiu o olhar do amigo. O mobiliário era variado, com peças grandes e esculpidas que em? nada condiziam com seu gosto espartano. Ao olhar o aposento achou que algo estava diferente. A luz matinal, revendo o quarto e comparando com o que vira na manhã anterior, parecia que algo havia mudado, como se algo lhe escapasse aos olhos. Com um gesto de ombros, pôs o pensamento, que poderia ser apenas uma impressão errada, de lado. Voltou-se para o amigo com um expressão sombria.

— Vou me livrar de todas essas odiosas lembranças — declarou, indicando os enfeites incompatíveis.

Jacob ficou sério.

— Espero que tenha conseguido dormir neste lugar. Sei bem como aquelas memórias o atormentam. Achei que sua vontade seria esperar um pouco antes de dormir aqui.

— Na verdade, não foi difícil. — Edward deu de ombros.

— Nada como a distração de uma mulher para dissipar uma noite tumultuada. — Jacob riu. — Uma criada bem-disposta faz diferença quando um homem está inquieto.

— Aquela moça petulante não dormiu aqui! — Edward negou com veemência, confirmando suas palavras com um gesto de cabeça.

— Está bem, acredito em você. — Jacob sorriu. — Conheço seus hábitos. Acho que outra pessoa seria mais de seu gosto. — Dirigiu-se até a janela, abriu a veneziana e olhou o pátio embaixo. O castelo já estava fervilhando de atividades, os servos apressando-se para completar seus afazeres matinais. — Como será que a viúva passou a noite?

— Provavelmente ela lamenta a perda das riquezas de James. — Lucien encarou o amigo com o cenho carregado. — Está trazendo notícias? — ele se adiantou para mudar de assunto.

— Sim. Enviei patrulhas para as áreas que determinou. Os arrendatários logo voltarão a seus feudos.

— Mandou fazer o levantamento por escrito dos itens da casa?

Jacob anuiu.

— Ótimo — Edward estava satisfeito. — Quero todos os pertences do castelo inventariados e os da aldeia também. E organize um fórum onde as disputas sejam trazidas a mim. Quero estabelecer a justiça rapidamente de modo que ninguém possa levar vantagem da confusão.

— Não pode impedir isso — Jacob comentou distraído. Edward sentia o olhar analítico do viking.

— O que está acontecendo, meu leal amigo? — Edward indagou, intrigado.

— Como assim? — A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa.

— Alguma coisa o está perturbando. Conte-me, afinal, nunca houve segredos entre nós.

Jacob fez uma pausa, deu de ombros, depois se sentou junto à lareira. Brincou com uma faca sobre a mesa. Edward reconheceu a lâmina que havia usado para cortar sua mão na véspera.

— Ao que me parece, estamos na mesma situação, Edward, pois continua tão amargo como em nosso primeiro encontro.

Edward fitou o amigo. Jacob prosseguiu sereno:

— Tudo ocorreu como planejou. Nosso exército encontrou pouca resistência e você, com suas próprias mãos, liquidou James. Agiu com honra e conquistou tudo o que almejava. No entanto, não consigo evitar de me perguntar se tudo está mesmo resolvido.

Edward sentou-se em uma banqueta ao lado da lareira de pedra. Pegou uma pedra afiada e uma das armas e, em um movimento costumeiro, passou a lâmina na pedra diversas vezes. Era uma atividade familiar e calmante.

Jacob ficou a observá-lo.

— Pelo visto, sua vitória pouco significou para subjugar os demônios que o atormentam. Mas não o culpo, pois nem os meus, velho amigo.

Edward deu de ombros, um gesto casual desmentido pela tensão em sua voz.

— Ainda há muito a ser feito. Apenas uma parte está finalizada. Minha mãe permanece incólume, protegida em seu convento. Não é engraçado, Jacob, que depois de causar tantas desgraças, minha mãe tenha escolhido um convento para seu lar? — Sua expressão era sombria. — Acertarei as contas com ela na época oportuna. Talvez aí resida minha paz.

— Paz... — Jacob repetiu. — Será que isso é possível para nós? Ou estamos demasiado habituados a matar para descansarmos, agora que tudo o que procuramos está ao nosso alcance? Por que não podemos apenas nos apossar de tudo e nos darmos por satisfeitos?

— A vida doméstica, Jacob, talvez não seja para nós. Que perspectiva estagnadora, ser um barão rural sem uma batalha para excitar meu sangue! — Edward sentia encontrar a explicação para seu desagrado. — Sim, é isso. Receio essa vida fácil que conquistei. Talvez seja o que me incomoda.

— Tenho estado a pensar — continuou Jacob —, talvez seja hora de acabar com o ódio.

— Hora de acabar com o ódio... — Edward repetiu melancólico.

Olhou a lâmina que havia afiado adimirando as linhas perfeitas e a pureza da forma da arma simples. A incongruência de afiar a lâmina ao manter aquele tipo de conversa o atingiu, e ele sorriu para si mesmo. Colocou o punhal na bainha e pegou outro.

— Como se aprende a viver sem o sustento da sobrevivência?

— Talvez não possamos. — Jacob fez uma pausa. — Estou cansado de batalhas constantes. Acho que ficaria contente em me afastar da guerra e viver moderadamente. Colocar as espadas na parede e fitá-las como ornamentos, contando as histórias das lutas que travamos para nossas crianças e seus filhos.

Edward fez uma careta ante a imagem, depois observou as armas. Essas não eram simples ornamentos, eram os instrumentos de sua atividade, a única forma de vida que ele conhecia.

— Sou o filho bastardo de um viking agressor — Jacob voltou a falar. — Um símbolo da desgraça de minha nobre mãe, desprezado antes até de nascer.

Não havia emoção em sua voz, era uma história que ele costumava contar.

— Quando eu viajava para as terras de meu pai para encontrá-lo, acreditava que descobri-lo me traria paz. Sabe tão bem quanto eu o que aconteceu. Aro não passava de um beligerante por profissão, não era um pai para o filho admirar. Em contrapartida, descobri um irmão, pois compartilhamos um laço comum, você e eu. Como você, eu usava a raiva para me tornar um guerreiro. Nunca pensei em um estilo de vida diferente da guerreira. Mas minha amargura se esgotou. Estou cansado dessa vida amaldiçoada de exilado. Cansado de lutar.

— Aspira à vida fácil de proprietário rural, meu amigo? — Edward zombou. — Bem, ainda não terminei minha vingança. A paz virá quando tiver terminado o que pretendo. Quando Gastonbury for minha por decreto do rei Henrique, e minha mãe estiver rastejando a meus pés, então descansarei.

Edward limpou o resto de sangue ressecado de sua espada e a guardou com cuidado. Ao terminar, fitou Jacob.

— Se não fosse você, não teria chegado tão longe. Você abandonou seu pai por mim e esse é um favor de que não me esquecerei. Mas meu rancor ainda não findou, companheiro. Procure seu destino em outra parte se precisar, mas ainda não chegou a hora de eu levar uma vida serena.

Jacob negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Ficarei — disse com firmeza.

Edward anuiu formalmente e precedeu o viking ao sair do aposento. Enquanto encaminhavam-se para o hall, o assunto já era outro.

— Mandei preparar uma comemoração, não de vitória mas pelos novos laços de lealdade e vassalagem. Uma festa mais calma do que a da noite passada.

— Esta noite é cedo — considerou Jacob.

— Escolhi-a, pois os castelões que vieram para cá, para o casamento de James, ainda não voltaram às suas casas. Um festim pode ajudar a consolidar uniões.

Jacob fitou o amigo demoradamente, depois sorriu.

— Talvez, velho amigo, você esteja mais preparado para o novo estilo de vida do que acredita.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de Review<strong>

**Thais flor, mais uma review linda sua! Calmaaa que eles se resolvem! Pois é, postei fiquei super feliz com as reviews e postei! Afz, nem tenho dia certo, eu faço a revisão do cap e posto, ta sendo por uns 2, 3 dias no maximo. Óia, coitado dos dedos, judia deles naOOO! xD! iii Porque você não cria uma conta no ff? Fica mais fácil de gerenciar as fic's , você coloca em alerta e o site te avisa das atualizações. Eu ficava igualzinho você quando não tinha conta, e sei como é aguniante. Me add no MSN naomiiy hotmail . com , BeijOO! e obrigada pela review. **

**_Pessoal, vocês devem estar se perguntando, Ed e Jack melhores amigos/irmãos ? Pois é achei que ficaria legal assim!_**

_**Desculpem não ter postado ontem é que to gripada e fiquei quebrada da academia, ai nem deu. **_

_**Bjo, **_**_Taty! _**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Edward exibia sua severa expressão habitual ao sentar-se à cabeceira da mesa para a refeição matinal. Havia ordenado que as cadeiras de James, de encosto alto e ornamentadas, fossem retiradas e sentou-se em um simples banco.

O olhar do grupo de pessoas que estava no salão, um grupo de soldados de olhos turvos devido à orgia da véspera e o pessoal de expressão reservada de Gastonbury, se voltou para ele. Todos abaixaram a cabeça e a conversa tornou-se um murmúrio, pois a atmosfera era de expectativa.

Isabella entrou. Olhou ao redor e depois sentou-se a uma mesa lateral, junto às esposas dos cavaleiros.

Estava muito bonita, com os cabelos ajeitados em um arranjo no alto da cabeça, e tinha no rosto uma expressão serena. Vestia-se com simplicidade, usava um traje bege-claro, cujas mangas revelavam uma túnica sob o vestido, delicadamente bordada com fios dourados. Alguns cachos rebeldes caíam sedutoramente nos ombros e emolduravam o rosto de pele de pêssego. Não usava maquilagem alguma, moda recentemente introduzida, e seu único ornamento era uma corrente de ouro ao redor dos quadris.

Faria idéia de que aquela simplicidade aumentava seu encanto? Edward acreditava que sim. Em sua experiência, todas as atitudes de uma mulher eram rigorosamente calculadas para produzir o efeito desejado. Certamente ela queria dar a impressão de não representar ameaça alguma. Mas aquele poderia não ser o caso.

Isabella havia deixado bem claras suas intenções, anunciara-se diretamente como sua inimiga. Assim, Edward só podia presumir que ela estava tentando aparentar modéstia por alguma razão. Seus sentidos ficaram em estado de alerta, advertindo-o contra a inocente fachada de donzela inofensiva. O que estaria ela tramando?

Isabella sentia o minucioso e discreto exame de Edward. Era como se seu olhar penetrante quase a locasse, deixando-a nervosa. Mas estava resolvida a não deixar transparecer sua insegurança. Evitando olhar na direção dele, forçou-se a relaxar, fingindo apreciar a companhia das ladies tediosas e irritantes.

— Ele não deseja que nos rebelemos — uma mulher sussurrou.

— Bem, se ele quer que Henrique o favoreça, precisa demonstrar que pode manter a paz e o controle — uma jovem loura acrescentou, corando ante os olhares surpresos das demais. — É o que Sam costuma dizer.

— Ele não teme uma rebelião, Emelly. Sam está certo, ele age assim por ambição e não por medo. O que tem ele a temer? Já nos derrotou.

Emelly inclinou-se para a frente, olhando dissimuladamente para a mesa principal.

— Bem. se ele está procurando boa acolhida, deve me procurar.

— Ele? Não notou sir Jasper? Podia me fazer desmaiar apenas com uma palavra! — exclamou outra, revirando os olhos.

— Ora, você é capaz de desmaiar com uma palavra do velho Harry! — uma mulher de meia-idade escarneceu.

Isabella forçou-se a rir com elas, embora lhe fosse difícil acompanhar a conversa. Estava cansada, havia passado a maior parte da noite revistando os baús de James, agora guardados em segurança em seu aposento. Era difícil decidir qual o melhor uso a fazer deles. Precisava observar certas leis. Um camponês não podia usar determinados materiais ou cores reservados à nobreza e ao clero. Mas ela não tinha escolha e precisava interpretar as restrições do código de vestimenta de modo amplo. Estava resolvida a que os trajes roubados servissem a seu propósito, e os camponeses do feudo iam exibir atavios dignos de um rei.

Edwars continuava a espreitá-la de seu lugar no estrado. Ela riu mais alto.

— Lady Isabella — ela ouviu a voz de sir Jasper chamá-la, sorridente. As ladies ao redor apressaram-se em apresentar ansiosas saudações ao cavaleiro. Ele se limitou a cumprimentá-las com uma leve inclinação de cabeça. — Parece estar desfrutando uma manhã agradável.

— Bastante agradável — respondeu ela.

Gostava dele. Era um flerte ultrajante, mas a bondade dele era transparente.

— Posso sentar-me com você? — perguntou o cavaleiro.

Assim que teve a resposta positiva, ele não perdeu tempo em colocar-se a seu lado.

— É bom vê-la passar tão bem hoje. Os últimos eventos não parecem tê-la afetado — ele observou.

— Realmente. — A resposta foi sucinta.

Os olhos dele a fitavam calorosos, e Isabella sentiu que Jasper a distinguia com sua atenção. As outras a observavam com inveja.

— Bem, suponho que ninguém espere que tudo retorne ao normal imediatamente — afirmou o interlocutor —, mas admito que rir não deixa de ser um bom remédio.

Uma outra voz se fez ouvir, chamando a atenção de todos.

— De fato, sua alegria é intrigante, milady. Raramente se ouvem povos conquistados darem risada tão cedo após sua derrota. Por favor, compartilhe conosco, assim todos poderemos nos divertir com você.

Isabella virou-se. Era, obviamente, Edward Cullen. A voz era neutra, mas a expressão facial estava assustadora. Havia percebido que ela estava fingindo alegria para irritá-lo. E havia conseguido.

As mulheres ficaram em silêncio.

— Foi apenas uma história divertida que me fez rir, pois era muito ridícula — explicou Isabella, dando de ombros.

— Por favor, mademoiselle — ele insistiu —, deixe nos compartilhar de sua hilaridade.

— Ora, não se divertiria com bobagens! — Ela estreitou os olhos faiscantes.

— Mas insisto — ele a contrariou. — Se continuar se esquivando vou acabar pensando que estavam falando de mim. — Ele a fitava, o olhar negro brilhante e duro.

Isabella percebeu que estava sendo provocada, mas não resistiu e rebateu a afronta.

— Oh, por favor, não se ofenda — começou, dissimulada. — Não estávamos nos referindo a você, mas sim a um homem completamente diferente. A piada era sobre um senhor mal-educado, de origem inferior, que captura um castelo e os que nele vivem, depois se pavoneia como seu lorde. É uma anedota muito engraçada.

Ela ouviu alguém respirar fundo e imediatamente soube que havia ido longe demais. Um rápido olhar ao redor confirmou seu receio. Emmet, em pé atrás de seu lorde, parecia apoplético, e mesmo o sorriso de Jasper havia se desvanecido. O único que não parecia abatido era o próprio Cullen.

— Que interessante — ele observou, seus olhos exprimindo exatamente o contrário das palavras. — Quando eu tiver tempo no futuro, para desperdiçar com os meandros obtusos da mente de uma mulher, gostaria de ouvir mais sobre o assunto. As circunstâncias de sua história cômica não são diferentes da minha. Oh, não havia percebido? Era o que eu esperava... Pergunto-me se esse pobre infeliz também é atormentado por mulheres tolas que falam bobagens sem parar durante a refeição matinal. — Ele saboreou seu insulto antes de oferecer a ela um sorrisinho diabólico. — Passe uma manhã agradável, milady. Jasper! Emmet!

As mulheres fitavam-na com estranheza.

— Ai — disse Emelly—, certamente você o impressionou.

Todas desataram a rir. Isabella endireitou-se. Erguendo-se, pediu licença, ouvindo as risadas atrás de si ao sair.

Algum tempo depois, estava de volta a seu quarto, com sua ama, ainda remoendo as palavras de Emmet Cullen.

— Ah, olhe esta roupinha! — exclamou Alice, segurando uma pequena túnica que havia costurado para uma criança.

— Acho que precisa de pele de arminho — Isabella brincou, colocando uma pele ao redor da gola.

— Que Deus nos proteja, servos usando arminho! O novo senhor nos estraçalharia se visse isso!

— É bom que ele não saiba o que vamos fazer, pois essa pele iria secar devido ao seu mau humor.

Isabella deu de ombros. Alice a fitou curiosa.

— Não acha que ele é bonito?

— Está maluca? — irritou-se a moça. — Bonito? Com toda aquela carranca, mal se distinguem seus braços. Além disso, estava demasiado zangada para perceber. Posso afirmar-lhe que nada vi que me chamasse a atenção.

— É difícil não perceber. Mesmo que seus traços não fossem belos, ele seria atraente por sua postura orgulhosa. Não percebeu ao menos como ele é alto e forte?

Isabella se perguntou qual seria o estratagema de sua ama.

— Alice — respondeu com sarcasmo —, de fato me ocorreu, quando ele me arrastou ao quarto para derramar seu sangue sobre os lençóis, que era bem forte. Depois, quando estava me insultando e ameaçando, fiquei muito impressionada com sua boa aparência.

— Mas não observou seu rosto? — O sorriso de Eurice era estranho.

— Ele está sempre franzindo a testa — Isabella retorquiu.

— O homem é assombrado — comentou a ama.

— Talvez — ela refletiu, continuando a costurar. — E agora ele arranjou mais um fantasma para atormentá-lo.

Ficaram em silêncio, trabalhando até a hora do almoço. Isabella sentiu alívio ao ver que Edward não estava no salão com os demais. Entretanto, ficou aborrecida ao saber dos preparativos que estavam sendo feitos para o festim da noite. Todos falavam excitados a respeito, surpresos com o modo como seu novo lorde conduzia seus primeiros dias no poder.

Os moradores de qualquer castelo estavam habituados à guerra, que fazia parte de sua rotina diária, e aceitavam seu destino resignados. Após o reinado de ferro de James, imperava o alívio.

Isabella se surpreendia com a facilidade com que Edward Cullen estava ganhando aprovação.

Depois de se alimentar, visitou a enfermaria e alegrou-se quando encontrou os enfermos em melhores condições, especialmente Charlie, que se recuperava bem. Depois que terminou as tarefas que se havia imposto, ficou satisfeita por não ser mais tão necessária, retornou a seu quarto e recomeçou a costurar.

Decidiu não comparecer aos festejos da noite.

— Mandarei avisá-lo de que estou doente ou cansada, alguma desculpa qualquer — argumentou diante dos protestos da ama. — Não me sujeitarei outra vez à sua onerosa companhia.

— Isabella — Alice advertiu —, não o provoque!

— Bobagem, ele não vai se importar. Odeia-me tanto quanto eu a ele. Mesmo que se irrite, não vai criar caso.

Alice a deixou com um olhar desaprovador. Isabella vestiu uma túnica de linho macia e se acomodou junto ao fogo da lareira para continuar a costurar. Era bom distrair sua atenção do injurioso Edward Culle. Sem aviso, sua paz foi interrompida pelo ruído abrupto da porta do quarto sendo aberta. Aterrorizada, ela saltou em pé.

Sua tranqüilidade esvaiu-se ao ver Edward Cullen com uma expressão ameaçadora.

— Acabam de me avisar que você não vai se juntar a nós. — Ele a examinou por um momento, sombrio, antes de falar. — Sua mensagem diz que está doente. Estranho, parecia muito bem hoje cedo.

Falava entre os dentes, irado. Isabella demorou para recobrar a voz.

— Não estou me sentindo bem. Deve ser cansaço, mas imploro seu perdão.

— Mas não concedo perdão, lady, pois parece ter-se recobrado excelentemente de qualquer doença misteriosa que a tenha afligido. De fato, parece a própria essência da saúde.

Ele passeou o olhar devagar por seu corpo, avaliando suas formas. Seu exame lânguido fez Isabella dar se conta de sua roupa ligeiramente transparente a luz do fogo. Enrubescendo, ela virou-se e agarrou seu vestido. Depois de trajada, voltou-se para enfrentá-lo outra vez.

— Seus modos são abomináveis, sir. Edward Cullen, como sempre, embora eu não devesse esperar que um homem de origem inferior como você pudesse demonstrar outra coisa a não ser rudeza, como é seu costume, aliás.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Esta é a segunda vez que diz isso. O que a leva a pensar que eu seja de origem inferior?

Isabella escarneceu dele com uma risada zombeteira.

— É óbvio que não está acostumado a companhias educadas. Acho que se diverte em chocar e ofender. Nada sei sobre como foi criado, e de fato, já aprendi que direito de nascimento raramente é indicação de caráter.

— Lembre-se de seu falecido marido, por exemplo — Edward aparteou.

— Seu comportamento revela sua ignorância, não importa sua origem — respondeu tensa, tentando ignorar o comentário sobre o falecido esposo.

— Ah, acho que a divertiria ouvir a história de meus antepassados — Edward observou sombrio.

— Comporta-se como se não tivesse coração e depois esbraveja quando é acusado de impiedoso. É um enigma, sir. Edward Cullen. Estivesse eu interessada, acharia seu comportamento muito estranho. É terrivelmente inconsistente, quase tão volúvel quanto uma mulher!

Conseguira atingir o alvo, tornando-o ameaçador.

— Em relação a comportamentos — ele se zangou —, o seu deixa muito a desejar. Suas mentiras para me evitar são admiráveis, embora não espere algo diferente de uma mulher. Entretanto, é a viúva do falecido lorde e nessa qualidade exijo sua presença na festa. Aos meus olhos, esbanja saúde. Seu problema anterior parece ter sido resolvido. Agora, vista-se imediatamente e junte-se a nós no salão. Mandarei que a aguardem antes de começar a servir.

— Não! — exclamou Isabella, ofendida pela ordem arrogante. — Não vou bancar a lady do castelo para um lorde como você.

Edward moveu-se com rapidez inesperada, como um tigre atrás de sua presa, e se aproximou dela. Isabella levantou a cabeça enfrentando o olhar fuzilante. De perto, ela fitava os olhos castanhos de cílios escuros e longos. Tentando parecer corajosa, ergueu o queixo.

— Não volte a jogar comigo outra vez, lady, pois sabe bem que não pode vencer. Quero sua presença no salão esta noite a meu lado. Pense nos privilégios que desfruta, pois tenho sido mais que generoso permitindo-lhe certas liberdades. Esses arranjos podem ser alterados com facilidade.

Isabella se intimidou com a ameaça. Mas antes de poder replicar, ele continuou, seu olhar suavizado pela jocosidade.

— Sua rebelião me surpreende. É tolice. Embora tenha muitos defeitos, burrice não parece ser um deles. Faria melhor em tentar me agradar. Não é nisso em que seu sexo se distingue? Cultivar o poder tecendo encanto ao redor de um homem, do mesmo modo como uma aranha enreda uma presa em sua teia antes de devorá-la? E quem sabe, demoiselle, talvez descubra que meu favor não é tão caro.

— O que o faz pensar que eu quereria seus favores? — Isabella perguntou com a voz entrecortada.

— Vocês, homens, pensam tão bem de si próprios, assumindo que qualquer mulher se derreteria ao ser agraciada com suas atenções. Bem, algumas de "meu sexo" não se importam em agradar um homem. Nao se engane, suas boas graças são a última coisa que desejo. O que procuro é ficar longe de sua presença odiosa e arrogante o quanto conseguir.

Abaixou a voz ao continuar em tom solene:

— Esperarei pela decisão do rei Henrique, mas não duvido que conquistarei minha liberdade, e quando estiver livre, se me ocorrer de lembrar de você, será apenas com um dar de ombros indiferente. Agora, saia deste quarto, pois não tem direito algum sobre mim que eu reconheça.

Edward a fitou sereno por um longo momento antes de se afastar. Dirigiu-se à porta e, quando Isabella estava se sentindo triunfante, ele falou em tom neutro.

— Guarde-se em sua solidão, então, gélida lady. Sua língua afiada e disposição negativa provavelmente iam nublar nossa celebração. Meus convidados e eu ficaremos mais felizes sem você.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta ante aquela declaração, surpresa com o impacto de suas palavras. Ficou muda enquanto ele se retirava, fechando a porta do quarto com infinita gentileza.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de Review<strong>

**Thais**

**Oi, Ah super feliz por mais uma review sua! **

**A Victoria vai dar muito problema pra eles ainda. Mas a resolução deles vai ser... muiTOOO BOA.**

**Pra fazer a conta é só clicar Sing in algo assim que fica no canto da pagina. O tal do tempo é complicado, eu to com tempo por que facul esta em greve :( . não apareceu seu MSN , vou passar o meu aii você só edita o escrito por símbolo! naomiiy (arroba) Hotmail ( ponto) com **

**Beijinho. **

**_Tatianne Beward, xD_**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

O aposento estava envolvido pelo silêncio, ouvindo-se apenas o fraco som de passos no corredor. Isabella estava sozinha, incapaz de se mover, as últimas palavras dele ecoando em sua mente.

— Meu Deus, ele é insuportável! Como ousou impedir-me de ir à comemoração? — perguntava-se em um murmúrio, indignada.

Inquieta, começou a andar diante da lareira.

Como a atormentava sugerindo que procurasse seu favor! Era louco? Devia ser, ou demasiado intoxicado pelo poder que alcançara, e como conseqüência perdera todo senso de propriedade.

Continuou a caminhar agitada. Ele era um bruto, egoísta e insensível. Tão cheio de si mesmo, tão arrogante, que era de surpreender ainda não ter explodido por causa de sua perfeição, conforme sua própria avaliação, é claro.

Apanhou uma escova com cabo de marfim e atirou-a com força contra a parede.

Que Deus a perdoasse, mas ela o odiava. Ele era óbvio em sua tentativa de levá-la a se curvar à sua vontade. Mas Isabella não se deixaria enganar com sua trama. É claro, ele estava contando com sua teimosia para dobrá-la e fazê-la comparecer à maldita festa. Bem, estava errado se achava que ela se deixaria enganar com facilidade.

Sentou-se ao lado da janela, olhando, mas sem enxergar, o pátio. Era uma imagem familiar que apreciava havia muito, antes da chegada de Edward Cullen.

Acomodada ali outra vez, abateu-se com a lembrança vívida do desespero que sentira. Fazia mesmo tão pouco tempo? Parecia uma eternidade. Querido Deus, ao menos não estava mais com James.

Era um pensamento incongruente, mas nem por isso menos verdadeiro.

Detestava o novo lorde por sua arrogância e maneira de falar irônica. No entanto, estava sem dúvida melhor por ele ter derrotado James e tomado Gastonbury. Por mais brutal e insensível que fosse, não podia condenar sua bravura no campo de batalha pois a havia salvado do destino inconcebível de ser a esposa de Brown.

Cullen desejava usá-la para seus fins, mas nunca lhe causara mal algum. Tudo o que fizera fora detê-la.

Em verdade, era um mentiroso desonrado, mas não lhe havia feito mal. E ela precisava admitir, tinha sua parte de culpa. Fizera tudo para antagonizá-lo.

Teria sido pior se o outro tivesse vencido.

Talvez ela estivesse agindo de modo um pouco impertinente. Mas tinha suas razões. Não era esse seu normal. Havia alguma coisa em Edward Cullen que provocava sua fúria. De repente, ela percebeu que não sentia o menor orgulho disso. Estava envergonhada por se esconder em seu quarto para evitar um confronto. O que sua mãe diria de tal covardia?

Isabella ergueu-se. Não se deteve para examinar seus motivos. Resoluta, abriu a cômoda onde estavam guardados seus melhores trajes. Ninguém a ajudaria, assim escolheu uma túnica simples, longa, de brocado rosa-escuro.

Vestiu-se depressa, abriu outro baú procurando uma faixa de ouro e um adorno delicado de filigrana para os cabelos.

Apanhou a escova do chão e se penteou. Os cachos reluzentes caíam em cascata sobre seus ombros. Colocou o enfeite de filigrana e vestiu os escarpins macios que combinavam com o vestido. Pronta, respirou fundo e foi ao salão.

Ao entrar, ouviu os murmúrios abafados enquanto ela se dirigia à mesa elevada. A última vez que ali sentara, James havia sido o anfitrião. Agora, em seu traje negro habitual, Edward Cullen ocupava a cadeira do senhor. Ele a observou com segurança presunçosa enquanto se posicionava a seu lado.

— Peço-lhe desculpas, milorde, pelo atraso. Vim a sua comemoração, como pediu.

As palavras lhe custaram um pouco apenas, mas valeu a pena para assistir ao desaparecimento de seu sorriso afetado. Era óbvio que estava esperando que ela esbravejasse. Aquele pedido de desculpas gracioso o surpreendeu.

Mas ele se recobrou rápido, o que a desapontou. Edward limitou-se a acenar com a mão para a cadeira ao lado.

— Sente-se e que a festa comece.

Com graça natural, colocou-se à sua esquerda. Sua atenção foi atraída para Jasper e Emmet que discutiam para decidir quem ficaria do outro lado de seu assento. Por fim, Jasper venceu seu jovem amigo e ocupou o lugar. Na posição cobiçada, ele se voltou sorridente para Isabella, ignorando de propósito o sombrio aviso de Edward.

Emmet sentou-se na cadeira seguinte, muito perturbado, A jovem se divertia com as momices dos dois. Sorriu para ambos e isso aliviou a carranca de Emmet. Também a disposição dela melhorou e ficou encantada por terem aborrecido Edwar Cullen.

Decidiu aproveitar a noite. Evitou qualquer conversa com ele e dedicou sua atenção ao encantador sir Jasper.

O belo cavaleiro era muito atencioso. Divertia a todos com suas maneiras agradáveis e histórias engraçadas sobre a própria coragem e bravura. Entretanto, contava com tanto exagero que tudo se transformava em paródias deliciosas.

Edward tinha plena consciência da presença de Isabella . Depois de se recobrar do choque por sua humilde desculpa, ele compreendeu que não passava de um estratagema calculado para distraí-lo. Aquela mulher não era previsível como a maioria, ele não podia esquecer-se daquilo.

Mas ficou aborrecido quando a criada colocou a tábua de trinchar carnes e o cálice entre ele e Isabella. Aquele tipo de objeto costumava ficar entre duas pessoas, e como novo lorde, era lógico que a compartilhasse com a viúva de James. Entretanto, era muito estranho. Ele olhou de relance para a jovem que ficou horrorizada com a idéia de partilhar a refeição com ele. Olhava-o acusadora, e era claro que achava que ele havia planejado tudo. Edward sentiu um prazer perverso pelo aborrecimento dela.

— Algo a desagrada, milady? — inquiriu, quando um criado lhes trouxe uma bandeja para fazerem suas rsmllias. Diante da solicitude sarcástica, ela se irritou.

— Sim, milorde. Nada aqui me agrada — ela declarou.

Edward devolveu-lhe um sorriso sombrio.

— Leve esta travessa, não agrada à milady — ele ordenou.

Isabella não havia esperado por aquilo. O próximo criado apresentou-lhe uma variedade generosa de carnes. Edward percebia que ela estava com fome pelo modo como olhava o prato, mas jamais o admitiria.

— E quanto a estas? Não há nada aqui que lhe agrade?

Ela não respondeu, hesitando como um animal preso em uma armadilha e inseguro sobre a direção a tomar. Ante a indecisão, ele acenou para que levassem a travessa embora. Outra travessa passou sem ser tocada. Quando a próxima foi apresentada, ela se apressou.

— Vou comer tortas — declarou. Edward dirigiu-se ao criado:

— Milady deseja uma torta. Mas espere, essas tortas não parecem apetitosas! São muito baixas, não devem conter muito recheio.

Ela estava admirada. Não havia nada errado com as tortas, ambos o sabiam.

— Leve-as embora. Milady deseja tortas mais nutritivas, recheadas com carne e especiarias, nada disso aí.

O criado estava chocado e sua incerteza momentânea deu tempo a Isabella para pegar diversas tortas e colocá-las à sua frente.

— Estão boas — ela afirmou. Sorriu para o criado, voltando um olhar zangado para o senhor do castelo.

Edward riu, inclinando a cabeça devagar para conceder-lhe vitória.

Seus modos eram elegantes, mas seu apetite substancial. Comeu até o último pedaço. Quando ele lhe ofereceu o cálice, tomou cuidado para beber no lado do copo que os lábios dele não haviam tocado.

Edward riu daquela encenação. Era a mulher mais exasperante que havia encontrado. Não se intimidava com ele. Ninguém, até então, havia ficado insensível à sua autoridade e ao seu escárnio. No entanto, a fera indomada tinha a audácia de contrariá-lo. Deveria sentir-se enfurecido, o que acontecia com freqüência. Mas, por qual razão inexplicável, ela também o divertia?

Observando o olhar sombrio dele a examiná-la, Isabella o enfrentou corajosa.

— É minha vez de indagar, milorde, por que parece tão infeliz? Embora, geralmente dê a impressão de ter engolido um limão, no momento parece particularmente obstinado. Está, mesmo, descontente?

Edward se enrijeceu ante a provocação.

— Tenho assuntos importantes em minha mente, mademoiselle. Não se esqueça de que há muito a realizar antes da chegada do representante legal do rei.

— Oh! — Ela se mostrou surpresa. — E está preocupado com suas falsas reivindicações?

— Sou homem de ação, experiente na arte da guerra, não em assuntos de governo. Mas suponho que logo me habituarei. Estou sereno e tudo ocorrerá como pretendo. — Ele inclinou-se para a frente. — E todos aqui farão exatamente o que espero.

— Bem, é uma expectativa atemorizante — Isabella observou com suavidade. — Intimidaria um homem que não estivesse à altura do desafio.

Ele a fitou longamente, um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Apanhou o cálice e sorveu um gole lentamente.

— Na realidade, estou aguardando-o com ansiedade. Fortaleço-me diante de desafios, seja com armas, seja com o espírito. Não me falta confiança na minha capacidade de vencer em qualquer situação.

— Ah, sua confiança, evidenciada por suas freqüentes demonstrações de orgulho, parece de fato Interminável.

— É apenas fato. — Edward deu de ombros. — Nunca fui superado.

— Ainda não. — Aquelas palavras foram pronunciadas com força e vagar.

— Está sugerindo que conseguirá alguma vantagem sobre mim? Acredita, um único momento, que não conseguirei, de você e de todos neste castelo, examente o que eu quiser? Se é assim, devo adverti-la de que está enganada.

— Obrigada por sua imensa generosidade, milorde — replicou Isabella. — Mas não necessito de garantias suas.

— O futuro dirá, não é?

— Sim — Isabella anuiu. — Vamos esperar que nosso debate seja resolvido pelo teste do tempo. Edward ergueu o cálice em saudação zombeteira. Seu olhar caloroso provocou desconforto em Isabella. Aborrecida, ela virou-se para o outro lado.

À medida que a refeição progredia, os convivas ficavam cada vez mais turbulentos, bebendo sem parar do vinho servido em abundância.

Isabella não estava gostando daquela mudança de comportamento. Não desejava estar presente se a ocasião degenerasse em confusão.

— Não se preocupe com eles, milady — observou Jasper, a seu lado.

— Sou tão transparente?

— Receio de que não seja muito feliz ao tentar esconder seus pensamentos.

— É culpa minha — ela declarou.

— Creio que não. — Jasper a fitou com amabilidade. Isabella olhou para trás, para o grupo vociferante de soldados mercenários. Pareciam inquietos.

Jasper se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, um sorriso tranqüilo estampado no rosto.

— Inquietude no domínio de Edward Cullen é uma escolha perigosa.

— Seu senhor não parece nada interessado — respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

Jasper fitou Edward, ocupado com Jacob. Seu sorriso não se desfez, até pareceu aumentar ao notar a falta de atenção de seu lorde.

— Sim, milady, é o que parece, não é? — Ele voltou a atenção para a multidão. — Há alguém acenando-lhe, ali adiante.

**Isabella avistou Mellyssand** sentada a uma mesa de lado tentando chamar sua atenção.

— Com licença, sim? — pediu, erguendo-se.

— Por favor, não se demore, ou ficarei demasiado solitário — disse Jasper com sinceridade, levantando-se e fazendo uma reverência.

Ela riu, depois olhou apreensiva para Edward Cullen. Não estava prestando atenção alguma, ela percebeu com alívio. Ao descer da plataforma, sentiu os inúmeros olhares que a seguiam. Estava se tornando o centro da curiosidade alheia. Todos deviam estar falando sobre ela após seus vários embates com o novo barão. Sem dúvida, deviam considerá-la uma lunática por irritar o formidável personagem. Talvez estivessem certos.

— Isabella! — Sue exclamou, abraçando-a. — Não a vimos hoje.

— Tenho estado muito ocupada — ela respondeu evasiva. Não podia divulgar sua atividade recente de cortar e costurar os trajes roubados.

— Como vai, filha? — lord Charlie indagou. Ele parecia bem, com uma aparência saudável. Suas mãos estavam fortes e cálidas. — Estou surpreso por vê-la aqui. Ouvi que não estava bem.

Isabella corou.

— Oh, foi apenas um mal-estar passageiro. E você, parece ter melhorado muito.

— Graças ao tratamento de minha devotada esposa — ele anuiu.

— Não é o que diz quando insisto para que descanse! — Sue exclamou com uma risada.

Trocaram um olhar amoroso antes de Charlie se voltar para Isabella.

— O que pensa do nosso novo lorde? — ele indagou.

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, acrescentou: — Muitos acham que é um bom homem.

Isabella deu de ombros, desinteressada.

— Não posso afirmar que me preocupo com ele em particular.

Charlie pareceu surpreso.

— O que ele realizou aqui é surpreendente. O povo está ansioso por um líder justo.

Isabella ficou calada. Seria tolice tentar dissuadir Charlie de sua admiração por Edward Cullen.

— Acho que ele será bom para Gastonbury, mas estou ansiosa para voltar a Londres. Aguardo uma palavra de minha mãe, pois não recebi mensagem alguma dela desde que cheguei. Deve estar preocupadíssima comigo.

— Por que você não lhe envia uma carta? — indagou Sue

— Não incomodarei lorde Edward com esse pedido.

— Receia que ele esteja demasiado ocupado para ouvi-la? De fato, assuntos mais urgentes o preocupam — Charlie considerou. — Talvez seja melhor não incomodá-lo agora. Tratarei disso para você, se quiser.

Isabella pensou na oportunidade. É claro, se Charlie soubesse da disposição de Edward Cullen de "preservá-la", não se mostraria tão disposto a ajudar. Mas ela não podia deixar passar a oportunidade.

Afastando uma pitada de remorso, aceitou a oferta. Sue começou a falar de outros assuntos, mas a mente de Isabella se regozijava de excitação, calculando quanto tempo precisaria esperar pela chegada da mãe. Três dias para o mensageiro chegar a Londres, depois alguns mais para a mãe se aprontar, depois três dias de viagem, não, mais, pois o número de pessoas acompanhando-a retardariam a jornada. Talvez quinze dias!

Advertiu-se para não mostrar demasiada excitação, para não chamar a atenção de Edward. Desculpou-se e voltou a sentar-se na mesa sobre a plataforma, ainda muito preocupada com seus planos. Alegrava-se interiormente ao antecipar a fúria de Edward Cullen quando a mãe chegasse e exigisse sua libertação. Não podia adivinhar o que ele faria. Mas era um confronto que enfrentaria de cabeça erguida.

Não percebeu quando um homem havia dado um passo em seu caminho até quase colidir com ele.

Encontrava-se diante de um personagem desajeitado, de dentes escurecidos e barba grisalha.

— Oh! — ela exclamou com a voz entrecortada. — Com licença, por favor.

Pretendia passar ao lado, mas ele a impediu. Era um dos mercenários de Edward.

— Lady Isabella de Gastonbury — o homem falou em voz arrastada.

— Por favor, afaste-se — ela disse em um tom glacial. Ergueu o queixo em gesto de desafio.

O homem desatou a rir e levantou a mão para tocar seu rosto. Isabella afastou-a com força. Deu-lhe as costas, pensando em recuar, mas ele segurou seu braço e a puxou, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Está louco? Solte-me imediatamente!

Ele e seus companheiros rugiram ante sua maneira imperiosa. Outro homem, alto e com um grande bigode, postou-se atrás dela, apertando-se contra nas costas.

— Se não me deixar passar, vou providenciar ajuda — Isabella exigiu.

Olhou para a mesa principal e viu que Jasper havia partido e Edward estava de costas para ela, entretido em uma conversa. O ruído no salão era tão alto que não seria ouvida ainda que o chamasse aos gritos. Maldição, ele sempre estava à espreita. Agora, quando necessitava dele, era ignorada.

— Ah, aposto que lord James deu-lhe um bom tratamento, com certeza — o homem revoltante disse. Seu mau hálito a deixava nauseada.

Seus camaradas deram gargalhadas.

— Deve ter gostado, não? Por que não dá um pouco a um pobre cavaleiro? Não é justo, vê? Todos nós lutamos muito e agora queremos algum prêmio. Que tal dar um para mim, milady?

Isabella recuou da mão pesada que outra vez procurava agarrá-la.

Estava para gritar quando de repente, e sem explicação aparente, o sorriso de seu atormentador se desvaneceu. O olhar de Isabella agora se dirigia para o peito do pobre.

Viu um punhal cravado em seu tórax. Uma mancha escura começava a cobrir sua túnica. Ela reconheceu a arma que Edward havia usado para cortar a própria mão!

Virou-se e vislumbrou-o em pé na plataforma, com um olhar ameaçador como jamais havia visto outro.

— Saia — ordenou Edward. Sua voz ecoou pela multidão, chamando a atenção de todos e criando um silêncio súbito.

— Estou ferido! — exclamou o mercenário. Passou as mãos na roupa e o sangue as manchou.

Edward não reagiu.

— Saia! — ele repetiu.

Os camaradas do homem se adiantaram para ajudá-lo, pedindo para que ele obedecesse, mas foram afastados pelo ferido.

— Estávamos apenas nos divertindo um pouco. Devemos agir como santos?

— Aceitou os termos quando o contratei. Esse é meu povo agora, e jurei protegê-los. É a última vez que direi: saia!

— Deve-me dinheiro. Contratou-me para lutar e lutei.

Edward olhou impassivo para o homem.

— Emmet, pague a ele. Depois escolte-o aos portões do castelo e providencie que ele parta com rapidez. — Seu olhar ameaçador não se afastou um minuto do homem. — Não quero vê-lo outra vez neste castelo ou em qualquer parte de minhas terras.

Terminando de falar, Edward sentou-se, dando o assunto como resolvido.

Isabella ficou petrificada por longos segundos, hesitante, depois apressou-se em voltar à mesa principal. Todos a fitavam enquanto ela retornava à segurança da companhia de Edward. Teria ajudado muito a diminuir seu embaraço se o senhor do castelo lhe tivesse oferecido algum conforto, mas, naturalmente, ele não o fez.

— Obrigada, lorde Edward — pronunciou com a voz tensa, ao chegar a seu lugar. Interrompido, ele se voltou em sua direção. — É sempre bem-vinda, madame. — Sorriu zombeteiramente. Dispensando-a, retomou sua conversa.

Por que sempre a tratava com tanto desprezo? E se assim era, por que viera em sua ajuda?

Poderia até discorrer sobre o assunto se sua atenção não tivesse sido atraída pelo som de outra voz. Avistou um homem em pé diante da plataforma. Reconheceu lorde Laurent, um dos amigos mais próximos de James e castelão de algum poder.

— Lord Edward?

Cullen voltou-se para atender ao chamado. Seu olhar era cauteloso.

— Sim — respondeu com cuidado.

— Imploro sua indulgência sobre um assunto que tem me perturbado. — O olhar de animosidade de Laurent era mal dissimulado. — Há entre os seus um criminoso e desertor. Exijo justiça, pois o jovem Emmet esteve em treinamento comigo antes de servir em seu exército. Ele fugiu e tomou armas contra mim, seu senhor feudal, sem mencionar James Brown, que era seu suserano. Isso chama-se traição, sir, e peço-lhe que trate o assunto como a lei ordena.

— É o que pede? — Edward inquiriu diante daquela declaração, fitando o castelão com ferocidade.

— Agora que é lorde de Gastonbury, sabe bem a importância de manter os elos de fidelidade.

— Sim, dou valor à lealdade acima de tudo — declarou Edward.

— Além disso, ele era apenas um escudeiro quando mudou de campo e correu como malcriado que é. E no entanto senta-se a seu lado como um cavaleiro. Ele não passa de um mentiroso!

— Eu investi nele como cavaleiro — Edward respondeu. — Considero-o digno.

Edward estava calmo, apenas seu olhar irado traía seus sentimentos.

— Desejo saber se vai honrar minha queixa contra seu crime.

Edward fitou Laurent com frieza, alisando o bigode distraidamente com a ponta dos dedos.

— E o que pretende que eu faça?

— Ele quebrou seu juramento. Merece ser punido com a morte!

— Não tem o direito de falar em juramentos e honra! — Emmet exclamou, erguendo-se. Todos se voltaram para ouvir o jovem que até então não pronunciara uma palavra. — Você tratava os homens em seu campo de treinamento como animais. Não! Ainda pior! O jovem Mike não foi o primeiro a morrer. Não recebemos instrução sobre armamentos mas sobre medo!

Laurent ficou vermelho.

— Controle-se jovem, e fique em seu lugar!

O rosto juvenil de Emmet se anuviou ultrajado.

— Sim, obviamente prefere que me controle. Há demasiadas histórias que prefere que continuem desconhecidas.

— Basta! — vociferou Laurent. — Não deixarei que espalhe mentiras e improbidades sobre mim para justificar sua desonra.

Edward tomou a palavra serenamente e todos o ouviram atentos.

— Quando você desafia meu julgamento tão publicamente demonstra uma audácia inacreditável ou confiança desabrida. De qualquer forma, é um oponente de porte. É meu inimigo ou meu vassalo fiel, Laurent de Thalsbury?

— Fiz minha promessa — Laurent admitiu, relutante.

— Acho que você deveria pisar com cuidado aqui, pois posso destituí-lo das terras que possui.

— Não ousaria! — o homem explodiu. — Não lhe dei razão. Aceitei sua proposta.

— Simplesmente porque não tinha outra opção, afinal, as propriedades são minhas. Não sou eu, por direito, o lorde de Thalsbury?

Edward sorriu para Laurent, um sorriso malévolo que provocou tremores em Isabella. Estava surpresa com a notícia. Havia conhecido apenas fragmentos de sua identidade. Mas saber que ele era o herdeiro do mais lucrativo dos feudos de Gastonbury era uma revelação chocante.

Edward estava em silêncio, mas Isabella podia sentir a tensão crescer nele como em uma cobra prestes a dar um bote mortal.

— Então, isso me torna vassalo de James, no entanto, tomei armas contra ele. Sou também um criminoso? Vou lhe dizer o seguinte, os laços de fidelidade implicam compromisso nos dois sentidos. James quebrou esses laços. Assim, sou livre por virtude de seu crime para agir como quero. Assim, Emmet é livre, de você e de James. Não me pressione com juramentos, não me cite a lei, pois o contrato de lealdade une lorde e vassalo reciprocamente para se proteger e servir. — Edward calou-se, examinando longamente Laurent. — Se eu ouvi-lo queixar-se outra vez sobre este assunto, irei tratá-lo como insurreição. Está claro?

Laurent não protestou.

Cullen continuou:

— Emmet é meu vassalo agora. Ele jurou ficar a meu serviço e eu ao dele. Não o perturbe mais, pois a ordem do velho barão cessou, e este é meu domínio.

Laurent abriu a boca para protestar, mas mudou de idéia. Sombrio, lançou um olhar funesto para Emmet, anuiu seu consentimento com rapidez. Mas como homem desprezível que era, continuou a exibir sua malignidade.

Edward conseguiu sorrir formalmente. Voltando-se para Isabella, ergueu uma sobrancelha para reforçar sua expressão presunçosa.

— O que diz agora de meu status inferior? Isabella eriçou-se.

— Sempre achei que seu comportamento condizia mais com um bárbaro do que com um lorde bem-nascido.

Para seu desapontamento, Edward respondeu-lhe com uma risada calorosa.

— Seu senso de humor é tão afiado como sua língua, lady. De fato, há muito dos bárbaros em mim, pois cresci em sua companhia.

Ela se ergueu com o máximo de controle que lhe era possível.

— Dá-me licença, milorde? Estou cansada. Edward fez uma pausa imperiosa, como se estivesse considerando o pedido.

— Sim — concordou com um suspiro, subitamente entediado. — Creio que é melhor. Se ficasse, poderia me tentar com sua língua maliciosa e acho que meus convivas já tiveram distração suficiente por hoje. Boa noite.

Isabella ficou muda, o que foi ótimo, pois se pudesse dar voz à sua reação teria com certeza gritado estridentemente. Assim, inclinou a cabeça em uma reverência, recatadamente, antes de se retirar.

Deitou-se, mas demorou até conseguir acalmar seus pensamentos e concentrar-se na esperança que residia na carta que enviaria por meio de Charlie. Quando sua mãe chegasse e exigisse sua liberdade, varreria o sorriso zombeteiro daqueles traços sombrios, porém belos. Alice tinha razão. Ele era muito bonito. Sua aparência era avassaladora, mas sua grosseria irritante. Ela mal podia esperar para livrar-se dele.

De repente, sentiu-se mais aliviada ante essa possibilidade e adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Respos<strong>t**a de Review**

**oiiii, aii que feliz que estou com as reviews, estou aqui louca pra sair, não tem com quem, morrendo de tédio, Meu ex namorado e eu terminamos ontem e to aguniada dentro de casa, hoje era dia de eu fica na casa dele :( ! é o estilo deles, orgulhos, briguentos ele vão se resolver um pouquinho... KKK Ri de mais de você com o msn! A Victoria é uma vacA. Ela ainda vai aprontar. Bjooo! Até o próximo.**

_**Tatianne Beward, xD**_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

— Esta é a última peça. Alice e Isabella estavam a costurar no quarto, terminando os últimos retoques em uma pequena túnica. Haviam demorado cerca de duas semanas para remodelar as roupas elegantes, transformando-as em peças usáveis. Durante aquele período, Isabella pouco viu Edward Cullen, pois estava reclusa no aposento e o novo lorde parecia contente em deixá-la em paz.

— E agora, minha querida? — indagou Alice. — Estas peças precisam ser entregues no vilarejo e não podemos ir lá sem a permissão de lorde Edward.

— Ora, então vou solicitar sua autorização. — Isabella deu de ombros, como se se tratasse de assunto de extrema simplicidade.

Alice a olhou reprovadora.

— E como acha que vai conseguir isso? Isabella parou um pouco para pensar.

— Ele parece estar de sobreaviso contra mim e indisposto a conceder-me qualquer favor. Mas não tem razão para suspeitar que estejamos fazendo algo errado. Talvez, se eu apenas lhe pedir diretamente, minha naturalidade não o leve a ficar desconfiado.

— Você não conseguiria ser tão ousada!

— Tem solução melhor? — Isabella questionou.

— Nenhuma — Alce negou com um gesto de cabeça, mas advertiu: — Lembre-se de seu temperamento, Isabella. Não o aborreça.

A jovem fitou a ama com um ar brincalhão.

— Acha que não sei como ser simpática?

A observação só conseguiu fazer Aliice olhar para o céu como se estivesse pedindo ajuda a todos os santos para protegê-la.

Isabella partiu ao encontro de Edward Cullen. Sabia que devia agir com o máximo de cautela. Forçou-se a lembrar-se do tesouro que estava para presentear bem debaixo de suas barbas. Bastou para torná-la agradável.

Depois de uma rápida busca, ela o encontrou no arsenal junto com Jacob e um escriba, fazendo o inventário do estoque das excelentes armas que James havia amealhado.

— Perdão, milorde — ela pediu polida.

A cabeça de Edward se voltou ao som de sua voz, e ele imediatamente franziu a testa.

Isabella sentiu sua ira crescer apenas com aquele olhar, mas logo reprimiu tal sentimento.

— Lady... — Edward fez uma reverência.

Atrás dele, Jacob cumprimentou apenas com um gesto de cabeça. Ela se sentia um tanto intimidada pelo viking, sem saber exatamente por quê. Simplesmente seu porte avantajado e ar estrangeiro a acautelavam.

— Posso falar-lhe, milorde? — ela inquiriu.

— É assunto que pode esperar? Estamos ocupados.

— Oh... gostaria de falar-lhe sobre um assunto de alguma importância. É só um momento. — Engoliu em seco, resolvida a permanecer serena.

Ele anuiu com a cabeça, como se estivesse concedendo um favor descomunal. Um olhar ao escriba e o homem logo saiu.

— Muito bem, o que é? — perguntou Edward.

— Diz respeito ao vilarejo perto da floresta. Os habitantes ali estão muito empobrecidos, vivendo em condições difíceis de ignorar desde minha chegada.

— Estou a par — ele dardejou.

— Gostaria de atender a suas necessidades e distribuir alguns trajes que fiz para eles.

Edward a fitou.

— E então?

— Peço transporte e uma escolta — ela explicou, tentando com coragem impedir-se de usar um tom ríspido. — E, é claro, necessito de sua permissão para sair do castelo.

— Bem, você a tem — ele concedeu.

— Vou tratar disso. Informe-me o que precisa e farei todos os arranjos. Jacob intercedeu sereno.

Eram as primeiras palavras que ela havia ouvido do gigante. Não havia, esperado uma resposta tão gentil de um homem de aparência tão rude. E também amigo de Edward Cullen.

Edward apenas fitou o viking.

— Obrigado, amigo, por sua ajuda — ele declarou.

Jacob exibiu um grande sorriso. Para Isabella, disse:

— Vou instruir o cavalariço para lhe dar os suprimentos necessários. — Com isso, saiu do aposento, deixando Isabella e Edward face a face.

— Sua caridade é tocante — ele notou cáustico.

Por um momento os olhos dela faiscaram.

— Não, sir, sua caridade é que é impressionante.

Ele deixou passar a observação enigmática.

— Sua missão também me é útil, pois tenho em mente fazer o inventário de todas as pessoas neste burgo e de suas necessidades a fim de promover assistência em todas as minhas propriedades. Vou mandar um homem de minha confiança junto para avaliar as condições locais, e os dois objetivos poderão ser alcançados ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se surpreendeu com a preocupação dele com camponeses empobrecidos, embora isso fosse de seu interesse para alcançar seus objetivos. Os camponeses eram considerados como bens secundários, no entanto, a fortuna de um barão repousava nas contribuições e taxas que eles pagavam. Ela sempre havia considerado intoleravelmente desumana a ignorância com o sofrimento dos pobres, dos quais os nobres dependiam. A visão de Edward Cullen era sábia ao se preocupar com o atendimento de suas necessidades.

Era gratificante perceber sua preocupação.

— Posso lhe ser útil de alguma outra maneira? — ela perguntou sem pensar.

Edward refletiu por um momento antes de voltar ao exame das armas que estivera inspecionando, fitando-as de modo distraído.

— Sim, lady, talvez possa. Estou interessado na avaliação de tudo o que encontrar, pois há ocasiões em que uma mulher percebe coisas que escapariam aos olhos de um homem. Jasper vai acompanhá-la e poderá fornecer-lhe um relatório...

A voz de Edward foi sumindo quando se deparou com uma estante de espadas à sua frente. Se Isabella não achasse impossível, teria acreditado ver medo em sua expressão sombria.

— Algum problema? — Isabella perguntou com delicadeza. Nada havia visto que fosse digno de atenção especial, apenas uma fileira de espadas alinhadas em uma estante de ferro.

Ele não respondeu. Sequer se moveu.

— Sente-se bem? — ela inquiriu outra vez. Estava ficando alarmada. Estaria ele doente? Deveria buscar ajuda?

Aproximou-se para apoiar a mão no braço dele, tentando tirá-lo daquele transe.

— Por favor, responda. Está me assustando.

Ele a fitou. Seus olhos pareciam estranhos, fixos, atravessando seu corpo como se ela não existisse. Aquele olhar era estarrecedor. Murmurou algo inaudível.

— O quê? Não consigo ouvi-lo — ela quase gritou.

— A espada do meu pai — ele falou em um tom de voz entrecortado.

Isabella ficou assombrada. A espada de seu pai? A espada de um homem era sua posse mais valiosa. A única maneira de privá-lo da arma era pela derrota. Havia James combatido contra o falecido lorde de Thalsbury?

— Aqui, no arsenal de James? — ela tentou esclarecer.

— Sim — Edward anuiu com vagar.

Libertando o braço, Edward moveu-se lentamente para a frente. Ficou de joelhos diante das lâminas expostas, retirando uma com cuidado deliberado. Segurou-a com reverência na palma abertas das mãos.

Gostaria de perguntar se ele estava certo em sua observação, mas era claro, a arma era única. Apresentava um trabalho especial com entalhes delicados na lâmina. Uma safira tão grande quanto o olho de um tigre e brilhante como os raios do sol, estava incrustada no cabo da arma.

Tratava-se de uma peça de artesanato magnífica. Não poderia jamais ser confundida com outra.

Ele recobrou a voz, Isabella notou que estava carregada de emoção.

— Fomos presos em uma armadilha. Meu pai, eu e alguns de seus homens havíamos saído para caçar.

— Ela se esforçava para ouvir cada uma das palavras que Edward murmurava. — Aconteceu rápido demais, pois estavam à nossa espera. Meu pai não teve sequer a oportunidade de desembainhar sua espada. — Ele fitou o objeto em suas mãos.

— O que aconteceu a você? — ela indagou incapaz de resistir.

— Fui levado — respondeu, breve.

— Escapou? — Isabella quis saber.

— Assisti meu pai ser assassinado, depois fui atingido.

Isabella não encontrava palavras adequadas. Embora sua curiosidade tivesse sido estimulada, relutava em pressioná-lo a contar mais. Sem saber como agir, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Edward enquanto ele segurava a espada que pertencera a seu pai, havia muito tempo morto. Evidentemente uma vítima de James Brown.

Quando Jacob retornou, seu rosto logo assumiu um ar perigoso ao avistar a cena com que se defrontava. Isabella apressou-se em tranqüilizá-lo.

— Ele estava olhando as armas quando descobriu esta e foi como se adoecesse de repente.

Jacob nada disse. Com três grandes passadas, estava ao lado de Edward. Sem delicadeza alguma, segurou o amigo pelo braço e forçou-o a se erguer.

— O que está acontecendo, Edward? — Jacob perguntou.

— Disse que essa é a espada de seu pai — Isabella respondeu.

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram surpresos.

— É verdade?

— Sim — Edward respondeu.

Parecia estar finalmente recuperando a expressão dura em seu rosto. Com cuidado, desembainhou a própria espada e a substituiu pela arma maior. Seus movimentos eram lentos, como um ato cerimonioso que exprimia com eloqüência seus sentimentos. Depois de ajeitar a lâmina, ele se voltou para os outros dois, seu tom de voz outra vez firme.

— Fez os arranjos para a jornada?

— Sim — confirmou Jacob.

— Diga a Jasper para acompanhá-la. Antes de partirem, mande-o vir me encontrar, pois tenho uma tarefa para ele enquanto estiver lá.

Jacob anuiu. Edward se virou para Isabella, a expressão reservada.

— Está tudo acertado, _mademoiselle_. Algo mais?

Isabella ficou por um momento sem saber o que fazer após ter testemunhado a involuntária exposição dos próprios sentimentos.

— Oh, não — respondeu, discretamente pediu licença e retirou-se.

Iriam ao vilarejo dentro de dois dias, mas a excitação de Isabella diminuíra pelo que havia observado no arsenal. Perturbava-a ter visto o guerreiro indômito, e homem por quem ela se sentia feliz em desprezar, em estado de tanta vulnerabilidade. Havia visto o conquistador de Gastonbury em um momento sem reservas, testemunhado uma visão íntima de seus demônios interiores. Avistá-lo assim tornava mais difícil odiá-lo.

Foi com sensação de culpa não habitual que ela preparou os baús de roupas roubadas para serem transportados à aldeia.

Ao chegar o dia da partida, Isabella alegrou-se ao ver uma bela égua selada à sua disposição. A sensação de liberdade ao cavalgar fora dos portões, embora temporariamente, era deliciosa e ela se entusiasmou pela aventura que vislumbrava.

Jasper era o acompanhante encantador de sempre e logo ela estava rindo de suas piadas, e histórias divertidas. Contou-lhe sobre os homens a serviço de Cullen, de Emmet a Jacob e ao cavaleiro mais jovem. De cada um, ele lembrava alguma história exagerada ou humorística. Mas de Edward só falava de modo respeitoso e reverente.

Ultrapassaram as cabanas agrupadas ao longo da estrada, em direção à praça onde o povo das aldeias estava reunido para suas atividades diárias. Ruídos e aromas atingiram o grupo de viajantes à medida que se aproximavam. O barulho ruidoso do mercado de trocas, o nervoso balido das ovelhas e a risada das crianças correndo por todos os cantos chamaram-lhes a atenção.

Os sons cessaram de repente quando os viajantes se detiveram.

Isabella sentiu-se insegura. Olhou para Jasper à espera de orientação mas ele aguardava suas ordens. Com um sobressalto, ela se deu conta de que era lady de Gastonbury, e por direito lhe cabia o dever de tratar com a multidão hostil. Endireitou-se e respirou fundo.

— Sou lady Isabella de Gastonbury — ela anunciou, estranhando ter de ostentar aquele título. — Sou a viúva do falecido James Brown, derrotado em batalha por nosso novo barão, Edward Cullen. Enviou-me para cumprimentá-los em seu nome e pediu-me para trazer-lhes roupas como presentes e para conhecer suas necessidades.

Isabella foi premiada com olhares vazios. Nervosa, desmontou e instruiu diversos cavalariços para abrir os baús transportados em uma carreta.

— Lord Edward deseja que vocês recebam os presentes como sinal de sua boa vontade — continuou.

Era mentira, claro, mas ninguém desconfiou. De repente, desejou que o feroz barão estivesse ali para manejar aquela situação difícil.

Prendeu a respiração. Ninguém se moveu. Olhou para Jasper, mas não se sentiu encorajada por ele. Viu um soldado atrás do cavaleiro abrindo a bainha de sua espada.

Isabella não fazia idéia do que fazer para impedir o crescimento da tensão até avistar um dos minúsculos trajes que ela e Alice haviam feito para um bebê. Havia visto uma mulher com uma criança mal vestida nos braços. Pegou à roupa e aproximou-se dela.

Atrás, Jasper desmontou e deu alguns passos.

— Seu filho parece precisar disto — ela ofereceu, estendendo a peça.

A mulher não esboçou movimento para pegá-la. Isabella ficou paralisada, sentindo-se vencida pelo fracasso.

Então, a criança sorriu para ela e aquilo deu-lhe a idéia de como agir. Estendeu os braços para o bebê. Este desvencilhou-se do abraço da mãe e antes que ela pudesse reagir, a criança estava no colo de Isabella. Sorria e brincava com os cabelos da lady, que também brincava com ele toda contente.

Ao entregar a criança, a mãe devolveu-lhe um sorriso caloroso. Timidamente, a mulher pegou o filho e estendeu a mão para a roupinha.

— Qual é seu nome? — inquiriu Isabella.

— Angela — contou a mulher.

— E seu filho? — Isabella sorriu para a criança. — É muito bonito.

— Seu nome é Eric.

— Olá, Eric — cumprimentou Isabella, fazendo-o rir ao tocá-lo de leve. — Angela, quer roupas novas? Sabe de alguém que precise?

— Sim, lady — ela afirmou.

Quando encontraram uma peça apropriada, a jovem Leda encorajou os outros a se aproximarem dos baús.

Começaram a escolher roupas e ao terminarem, Angela adiantou-se outra vez.

— Perdão, milady, mas se quiser descansar antes de voltar ao castelo, ficaria honrada em oferecer-lhe um humilde refresco. Temos pouco, mas há sempre pão fresco e minha mãe faz um queijo excelente para oferecer aos visitantes.

Isabella sentiu-se tocada com a oferta e aceitou imediatamente. Jasper insistiu em acompanhá-la e dirigiram-se a um pequeno abrigo muito simples, mas também muito asseado. Abaixaram-se para atravessar a porta e entraram na cabana de único cômodo, quase sem móveis, mas bem conservado e fresco.

— Por favor, sentem-se ali — Angela pediu, indicando a mesa rústica e diversos bancos.

Jasper e Isabella atenderam ao pedido. Eric encaminhou-se para eles, andando com passos inseguros, e levantou os braços para ser pego no colo. Angela colocou um queijo sobre a mesa, um pão e um jarro de cerveja.

Isabella pegou uma pequena fatia da iguaria, surpresa com sua excelente qualidade.

— Disse que esse queijo foi feito por sua mãe?

— Sim, lady. Ela faz o melhor queijo da aldeia. Fazemos trocas com seu queijo e não damos conta dos pedidos.

Foram interrompidos por uma algazarra do lado de fora. Jasper saltou e correu para a porta, abriu-a com a espada pronta na mão, apenas para encontrar Edward na soleira.

Jasper deu um passo para trás surpreso ao avistar seu senhor. Com um suspiro de gratidão, abaixou sua arma.

Entretanto, Edward não compartilhava seu alívio. O rosto estava sombrio ao entrar sem cerimônia na cabana. Fitou as mulheres, parecendo enorme no minúsculo aposento. Seus olhos se detiveram sobre Isabella, avaliando-a com intensidade.

Ela se sentiu em brasa diante daquele olhar. Ergueu-se rapidamente para enfrentá-lo estendeu a criança assustada para sua mãe.

— Milorde? — inquiriu tensa.

— O que está fazendo ainda aqui? — ele quis saber. — Pensei que faria o que pretendia e que retornaria prontamente ao castelo.

— Fomos convidados para comer e descansar um pouco — ela respondeu de imediato, sem nada a esconder.

— Aconteceu algo errado? — Jasper indagou. Ignorando-o, Edward olhou para a mulher acuada no canto, uma mão protetora erguida para salvaguardar o filho.

— Quem é você? — ele interrogou.

— Como ousa desafiá-la? — Isabella interveio. — Ela estava apenas nos oferecendo bondosa hospitalidade. Compreendo que essas qualidades não lhe não familiares, mas conceda que não nos encontramos em perigo algum.

A resposta foi interrompida pela entrada apressada de Jacob.

— Encontrou-a? — ele indagou sem fôlego.

A situação estava ficando piegas. Três cavaleiros de porte atlético agrupados no pequeno quarto, duas mulheres amedrontadas e um bebê de colo prestes a chorar.

Edward soltou uma exclamação exasperada, passando a mão pelos cabelos espessos. Deu meia volta e atravessou a porta.

Jasper, abatido pela evidente falta de confiança de seu amo, retirou-se quase que imediatamente. Desculpando-se com Angela, Isabella seguiu-os, passando ao lado do viking junto à porta. Jacob, confuso e sozinho no quartinho com Angela e Eric, sorriu desajeitado para a mulher assustada que o fitava de olhos arregalados.

O cavaleiro nórdico deu de ombros.

— Meu amo estava preocupado. Quando milady não retornou como deveria ter feito, pensamos que ela se encontrasse em perigo.

Angela permaneceu calada. Eric, com os lábios trêmulos, fitava o homenzarrão. A criança respirou fundo e começou a gritar alto e forte. Jacob deu um passo para trás, saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, pois sabia que só assim a calma se instalaria novamente naquele pequeno chalé.

Edward caminhava com amplas passadas em direção aos cavalos. Jasper corria a seu lado. Ambos trocaram breves palavras e Alayna, que se apressava para alcançar Edward e confrontá-lo, pôde ver que o jovem cavaleiro fora apaziguado pelo que Edward lhe havia dito. Entretanto, ela não era tão fácil de ser acalmada.

— Por que tomou atitude tão intempestiva? — perguntou ao alcançá-lo.

— Ocorreu-me, tolamente, que algum mal havia recaído sobre você, mas eu devia saber melhor. Deus ajude quem se intrometer em seu caminho! — ele redarguiu sem interromper o passo.

— Não me engana, Edward Cullen. Não estava pensando em minha segurança. Em verdade, imaginou que eu tivesse conseguido partir, não é?

— Oh, não! Sei que não o fará. Ela o fitou com desprezo.

— De onde vem sua confiança, sir? Acha que sua companhia é tão encantadora que receio deixá-la?

Grosseiramente, ele pegou-lhe o braço e arrastou-a para o lado onde os outros não poderiam ouvi-los.

— Tome cuidado — ele ameaçou. — Não vai me agredir assim com sua língua perversa. Embora tenhamos muitas diferenças, ainda sou seu lorde e protetor e não tolerarei nenhum desrespeito.

Ela preparava-se para retorquir, mas Edward a impediu. — Não, demoiselle, não me irrite. — Com o dedo em riste, encarou-a severo. — Fique satisfeita por sua demora aqui na aldeia ter me causado alguma preocupação, pois não havia me ocorrido os ressentimentos que pendem entre nós. Se minha chegada a sobressaltou, lamento. Mas não estava pensando em cortesia.

Ela o fitou, desafiadora.

— Não é verdade! Não pensava em cortesia? É um lapso inadmissível em um lorde de cavalaria.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, sem compreender por um momento seu sarcasmo. Antes que ele se recuperasse, Isabella prosseguiu.

— Entrou como um trovão, aterrorizou uma mulher inocente e seu filho, anda com passos pesados...

— Ando com passos pesados? — ele a interrompeu perigosamente.

— E tudo porque receia que eu tente fugir para a liberdade.

— Isso — ele esbravejou —, é algo que não receio! Às vezes acho que não iria interferir se tentasse escapar. Pelo modo como me provoca, juro que iria gostar disso. — Seu rosto exibia fria superioridade. — Mas sei que não o fará.

— Então, é um tolo, pois partirei na primeira oportunidade! — ela desafiou. Estava à frente dele, mãos nos quadris, os olhos faiscando em desafio.

Ele esperou se acalmar para replicar.

— Não, lady, não irá. Porque não ouviu palavra alguma de sua mãe ainda. Não pode partir antes de receber uma resposta.

Ela se sentiu mais atingida do que se ele a tivesse esbofeteado. Muda, Isabella o observou desenrolar um pergaminho que tirou de uma bolsa de couro. Imediatamente reconheceu o documento como a carta que havia escrito à mãe e confiado a lord Charlie.

— Achou que Charlie não me mostraria qualquer missiva, especialmente uma dirigida à corte do rei Henrique?

Com um rápido movimento, arrancou a carta da mão dele.

— Como ousa interferir, criatura desprezível? — ela exclamou. Para seu desalento, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, molhando-lhe as faces. — Você mentiu e me enganou para prender-me contra minha vontade, manteve-me separada de minha mãe e do lar que amo, deixando-me neste odioso lugar que é testemunha da minha pior e mais profunda humilhação. Por que deseja que eu fique aqui sem ninguém saber, apenas para zombar de mim em cada oportunidade? Quaisquer que sejam suas motivações egoístas, elas me deixam doente. Só pensa em me conservar como posse sua, tudo parte de sua vingança patética que nada tem a ver comigo. Acho você cruel, desalmado e detestável!

Com um soluço, ela atirou o pergaminho contra o peito dele antes de sair em disparada para seu cavalo.

Edward aguardou um momento antes de apanhar a carta jogada. Segurou-a, considerando-a com cuidado. Depois, guardou-a em sua bolsa antes de se reunir aos demais.

O grupo retornou a Gastonbury envolto em um manto de tristeza. Isabella desmontou e foi a seu quarto sem dizer palavra a ninguém. Edward também foi a seu aposento, silencioso e pensativo, demasiado preocupado para se aborrecer com a presença de Glenna ali, contra sua ordem anterior.

— Victoria, vá chamar Emmet para mim — ordenou, aproximando-se da lareira.

Inacreditavelmente, a moça deu um passo em sua direção. — Está aborrecido, milorde. Ela o provoca, eu sei. Permita que eu...

— Vá chamar Emmet! —Edward esbravejou.

Os olhos de Victoria faiscaram mas ela obedeceu.

Ao ver-se sozinho, Edward começou a despir a roupa suja pela viagem. Não sentia o menor desejo de converter ao costume dos nobres de receber ajuda para se vestir e se banhar. Preferia seus velhos hábitos, ainda que fossem os de um escravo. Apenas alguns momentos mais tarde, Emmet bateu à porta.

— Milorde? — Emmet pronunciou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Edward sorriu. A exuberância do rapaz nunca deixava de alegrá-lo.

— Sim, Emmet. Tenho uma missão para você. Quero que entregue esta mensagem para lady Rosalie de Avenford, na corte do rei Henrique.

Reconhecendo o nome, os olhos de Emmet exprimiram assombro. Pegou o documento indicado.

— Não conte a ninguém o que vai fazer e volte em breve — Edward advertiu.

— Sim, milorde — o jovem anuiu, despedindo-se com um gesto de cabeça e retirando-se.

No silêncio do quarto, Edward terminou de se despir e comeu a carne fria que lhe fora servida. Entrou na grande cama e apagou a vela. Embora cansado, não conseguia adormecer. Era uma experiência nova, ficar acordado e a dor na consciência a atormentá-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>o dó, Ed com dor na consciência, Essa Bells, o criatura.<strong>

**Afz, demorei neh? Mil desculpas sem net no serviço e em casa não tinha tempo de postar. **

**Pessoal cadê as reviews? Obrigada as meninas que me mandaram reviews, Cristiane e Ninha.**

**Beijinhus**

**Taty Beward, xD**


	10. Capítulo IX

Isabella sentia o frio penetrando-lhe nos ossos, embora estivesse envolvida em um xale de grossa lã. Nuvens escuras no céu prenunciavam chuvas, refletindo seu íntimo desolado ao se despedir de Sue e Charlie.

— Gostaria que não precisassem voltar para casa tão cedo — ela disse.

— Farei Charlie prometer-me uma visita o mais rápido possível — garantiu Sue.

— Por favor.

— Charie tem certeza de que lorde Edward é um bom homem. Ele o admira muito, como sabe, e meu marido não oferece sua lealdade sem razão. Não fique tão séria. Venha, dê-me um último abraço, pois devo partir antes que Charlie perca a paciência.

Isabella abraçou a amiga por um longo momento e Sue subiu no carroção ao lado do marido. Charlie estava mal-humorado pois seu ferimento não lhe permitia cavalgar ao lado de seus homens. Estava carrancudo e a esposa tentou confortá-lo com uma palmadinha. Ele se deixou amparar com relutância, apertando a mão da esposa em gesto de desculpa.

— Cuide-se, minha querida — ele se despediu. — Apesar de eu ter certeza de que será bem tratada. Está em boas mãos.

Saudou Edward, que estava em pé, a uma curta distância.

Isabella não conseguiu evitar olhar para Edward Cullen. Ele a fitou zombeteiro. Erguendo o queixo, Isabella cumprimentou-o discretamente ao sair.

Alice a esperava nos degraus da entrada.

— Venha, você parece prestes a explodir.

— É um presságio adequado, não acha? — rompeu Isabella, parando para olhar para cima. — O céu é testemunha do meu destino, Alice. Você gosta tanto de interpretar tudo... Não enxerga nele um sinal do meu desespero? Vou apodrecer aqui, como uma posse desprezada de Edward Cullen.

— Não se inquiete, criança. — Alice riu. — Tudo vai acabar como lhe reserva o destino.

Isabella negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Não sei por que ele me mantém presa aqui. Parece me desprezar tanto quanto eu a ele.

Alice sorriu.

— Cullen é um homem que gosta de ter nas mãos o comando da vida alheia, principalmente a sua. Mas em você ele encontrou a única pessoa que não pode dominar. Você o tenta, criança, não percebe?

— Sei. Parece que basta eu me aproximar para seu rosto se anuviar.

— Não me referia a isso.

Diante da estranheza de Isabella, Alice explicou:

— Meu bem, não é presunção conhecer a verdade. Você é uma bela mulher.

— Ele me odeia! — ela exclamou.

— Ele a deseja.

Isso era inconcebível e inaceitável. Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Mas ele me evita, e quando se dirige a mim é sempre com desprezo.

Alice perdeu a paciência.

— Um homem como lorde Edward sabe muito bem como controlar o próprio coração. É o que ele faz com você.

— Como sabe tanto a respeito dele?

— Há muito a ser aprendido quando se tem a mente e os olhos voltados para o conhecimento humano.

— Por que todo mundo insiste em tentar me explicar o comportamento de Edward? — Isabella estranhou. — Será que não percebem que não me importo?

— Tem certeza?

— Estou cansada, essa é a verdade. — Ela levou as mãos à testa.

Alice a fitou repreensiva.

— Está outra vez com pena de si mesma e cavando a própria miséria. Tenho de preparar algumas poções. — Começou a se afastar, parou e a chamou:

— Já pensou, querida, que céus como esse não fazem sombra nos que estão embaixo? Há muitas maneiras de interpretar um presságio.

E Alice partiu para retornar às suas tarefas.

Isabella estava quase alcançando a torre principal quando ouviu o ruído de cascos de cavalos ressoarem cada vez mais próximos. Voltou-se e avistou Emmet entrando no pátio, detendo abruptamente o cavalo diante de Edward. O cavaleiro estava com toda a certeza trazendo informações urgentes, pois falava acompanhado de gestos enfáticos a seu senhor.

Notícias que tornariam Edward Cullen ainda mais sombrio, Isabella refletiu, decidindo esconder-se em seu quarto para que ele não descarregasse sua ira sobre ela.

A tempestade explodiu, chuvas torrenciais e ventos uivantes exacerbando os nervos de Isabella. Apesar do conforto oferecido pelo quarto, ela sentia um estranho presságio. Talvez fosse devido à partida de seus bons amigos, Charlie e Sue, ou sua discussão com Alice.

Naquele momento um criado assustado veio informá-la de que Edward desejava que fosse ao seu quarto.

Antevendo outro encontro desagradável, ela cerrou os dentes enquanto seguia o rapaz ao aposento de seu amo.

Ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo diante da porta. Não permitiria que ele percebesse sua ansiedade. Bateu uma vez apenas.

— Entre.

O tom imperioso a irritou ainda mais.

Edward estava em pé, de costas para a porta, fitando a lareira. Ela só avistava sua silhueta. Sua postura exprimia arrogância, com os pés apartados e os largos ombros enquadrados.

O quarto estava bem iluminado, tanto pelo fogo como pela luz das velas que queimavam nos candelabros, pendurados ao longo da parede.

Ele havia mandado remover a maioria das peças maiores e mais rebuscadas do mobiliário, deixando apenas alguns poucos objetos de desenho mais simples.

A imensa cama ainda estava encostada contra a parede de modo a aproveitar ao máximo o calor da lareira, e era a única peça original do aposento. Apesar da ausência de ornamentos, o lugar parecia mais acolhedor, menos opressivo.

Ele a fez esperar o que parecia ser uma eternidade antes que se voltasse em sua direção. Quando virou o corpo, a expressão era neutra e seus modos a deixavam pouco à vontade. Ele parecia irradiar tensão pelos poros, alertando suas defesas.

— Isabella — falou em voz inexpressiva. Entretanto, seu nome ser pronunciado com tanta familiaridade parecia estranho. Ele parecia estar lutando contra algo, um conflito interior. Teria a ver com ela? Novamente sentiu medo.

Edward fez uma pausa, depois recomeçou.

— Soube de um desafio para o baronato de Gastonbury. — Afastou-se da lareira e Isabella percebeu seu rosto duro e contrito. Preocupação? — A demanda provém de alguém que afirma que James legou a você suas propriedades muito antes de o desafio ter sido feito.

— Então Gastonbury não lhe pertence — ela concluiu, surpresa.

— Não, não se trata disso. Em verdade, o baronato ainda não me pertence, não sem a benção de Henrique. Mas não duvido que isso ocorrerá. Esta demanda conflitante é frágil. A lei deve reconhecer meu direito ao título e às terras por ter desafiado James honradamente e vencido. Tomei posse do domínio e recebi o juramento de fidelidade dos vassalos do baronato.

— Então o que o preocupa? — Ela se sentia cada vez menos à vontade. Os modos dele, a paciência inusitada ao explicar sua situação, tudo a levava a sentir-se presa em uma armadilha.

— Qualquer coisa que minimamente ameace o baronato, preocupa-me seriamente — ele declarou.

— Mas disse que não receia ser usurpado — Isabella observou.

— Sobrevivi muito tempo aprendendo a lição de jamais subestimar a ameaça de meu inimigo e de estar sempre preparado para o pior.

— O que isso tem a ver comigo? — inquiriu Isabella, cautelosa.

Edward aproximou-se da mesa para se servir de um copo de vinho. Sorveu um gole do líquido. Respirou fundo e tentou expor seus pensamentos.

— Como já disse, tenho tudo o que importa sob minha responsabilidade. Possuo o castelo, os servos e os vassalos. E o mais importante de tudo, minha lady Gastonbury — ele fez uma pausa significativa — , tenho você.

Uma pontada de medo agulhou seu estômago.

— O que quer dizer?

— Foi você, a esposa de James, quem tudo perdeu. Minha petição seria fortemente reforçada por uma aliança entre nós.

As palavras dele pareciam chumbo caindo sobre sua cabeça. Aliança? Sua mente estava conturbada. Ele não podia pretender... Sem dar atenção à reação dela, ele prosseguiu: — Assim, decidi por uma solução simples e rápida para o problema. Vamos nos unir em casamento amanhã, e deste modo qualquer reclamação pelas propriedades de James reverterá para mim. Com tal coalizão, ninguém terá chance alguma de arrancar o baronato de mim.

— Está louco? — Isabella prorrompeu, reencontrando com dificuldade sua voz. — É a proposta mais absurda que já ouvi. Se acreditasse um momento sequer que estava falando sério...

— Asseguro-lhe, senhora, estou falando sério.

— Diga-me, por favor, qual a vantagem que essa união lhe trará?

— Além da alegria evidente de me casar com uma lady tão graciosa como você? — ele caçoou, o mau humor perigosamente expresso no olhar. — Devia estar claro que você é deveras muito valiosa. Visto que James não deixou herdeiros, você, como sua esposa, tem direito as suas propriedades.

Compreendendo o que ele estava dizendo, ela falou com suavidade, ausente, quase para si mesma.

— Então sou a verdadeira herdeira dos bens de James? Como isso jamais me ocorreu?

As sobrancelhas de Edward se abaixaram.

— Porque seria absurdo, ora! — Tudo parecia muito óbvio para ele. — Você precisaria me derrotar em batalha para garantir isso e duvido muito que conseguiria. — Um sorriso frio apareceu em seus lábios. — A menos que prefira desafiar-me corpo a corpo para decidir o assunto.

Sem perceber a ironia, ela irritou-se.

— É improvável. — Ao vê-lo sorrir percebeu que ele fazia alusão a um tipo de encontro íntimo. — É louco em fazer tal sugestão!

— Já me disse isso!

— Não — ela retrucou, negando com um gesto de cabeça. — Talvez não tenha prestado atenção, Edward Cullen. Eu o desprezo, abomino o mais simples pensamento em você, e vivo para o dia em que ficarei afinal livre de sua odiosa presença. Unir-me a você como sua esposa seria o destino mais cruel que eu poderia imaginar.

— Não alimento ilusões sobre seus sentimentos — ele declarou, e deu de ombros. — Simplesmente não tem importância. O futuro de um dos maiores condados da Inglaterra está em jogo. Casamento é para se tirar proveito, apesar das idéias tolas que as mulheres fazem dele. Ou talvez não, pois seu primeiro casamento lhe garantiu enorme recompensa, não é?

— Já lhe disse, não foi escolha minha desposar James. Opunha-me a ele tanto quanto a você — respondeu Isabella.

— Não importa. Este é um jogo de conseqüências sérias e pretendo vencer. Como seu protetor, faço a escolha de seu casamento e escolho a mim próprio. Não lhe resta opção senão obedecer.

— Não o farei! — exclamou Isabella. — Jamais proferirei meus votos! Vou recusá-lo no altar! Vou...

Edward surpreendeu-se com a própria ira ante tal resistência. Ele havia dito a verdade. Não alimentava ilusões de que ela aceitaria a idéia com boa vontade, no entanto sentiu uma irritação indesejável crescer diante da recusa veemente.

Pronunciou devagar, enunciando cada palavra.

— Você obedecerá.

— Nada, nada poderia me obrigar a concordar. Prefiro me casar com um chacal! — Isabella esbravejou.

Aquela exaltação provocou nele uma reação desagradável, próxima à dor e ele se encolerizou.

— Você vai obedecer. Há muita coisa em jogo. Vai concordar ou eu próprio vou surrá-la e mandarei prendê-la na torre! — vociferou. Sua raiva o dominava, algo que ele havia prometido a si próprio que não permitiria acontecer.

— Surre-me então, seu grosseirão desalmado! — gritou corajosa, mas a ameaça a assustara, era visível. Maldição, ele não esperava aquela expressão ferida que o aborreceu ainda mais.

Para seu crédito, Isabella não se intimidou com sua tática agressiva. Com aquele irritante erguer do queixo, ela pronunciou:

— Nunca o desposarei.

Aquela mulher era de enlouquecer! Edward adiantou-se, segurou-a pelo braço e a puxou para si com força.

— Sim, mademoiselle, o dia de amanhã a verá como minha esposa — ameaçou com os dentes semicerrados. — E com nossa união, ninguém poderá protestar contra meus direitos como lorde de Gastonbury. — De chofre, ele a soltou. — Esteja pronta quando chegar a hora.

Isabella voltou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Edward observou-a partir, passando a mão pelos cabelos exasperado. O que ele havia feito?

Voltou-se rápido com a entrada de Jacob.

— Bem, ela concordou?

— Deus... — Edward sentia vontade de gritar. Como Jacob deixara de ouvir a discussão? Com certeza as vozes de ambos haviam ressoado pelo grande corredor.

— Falou com ela com gentileza? Explicou-lhe a situação?

— Agi como um asno! — esbravejou Edward. Passou outra vez a mão pela cabeleira espessa. — Por que essa mulher me exaspera? Basta eu vê-la para perder a cabeça. E suficiente ela levantar o queixo e olhar para mim com desprezo e minhas boas intenções vão por água abaixo.

Jacob franziu a testa mostrando sua preocupação. — Ela consentiu?

— Não importa, a cerimônia vai ocorrer como foi planejado. Essa união é demasiado vital para ser impedida pelo orgulho ferido de uma moça mimada. Só importa que eu mantenha tudo o que conquistei.

A resposta indiferente de Edward era desmentida por seu andar descontrolado. Finalmente, frustrado, bateu o punho em uma peça da mobília.

— Isso ajudou? — Jacob perguntou, em um comentário sarcástico. Edward voltou-lhe um olhar furioso. — Talvez deva repensar o assunto, Edward. O outro homem que reclama Gastonbury talvez não represente uma ameaça séria afinal. É possível que você não necessite da viúva.

Edward negou com determinação.

— Não podemos vacilar. Não sabemos com certeza quem apelou para Henrique, mas provavelmente foi Laurent. Seu pedido pode ser julgado procedente, pois ele gozava da confiança e amizade de James. Se conseguir alguma maneira de me fazer desacreditar diante de Henrique, estou acabado. Não cheguei tão longe para perder agora. Farei o que devo.

— Reflita em que está se envolvendo — Jacob advertiu com suavidade.

— Ela vai se acostumar com a idéia — Edward resmungou. — Vou desposar essa mulher geniosa o pagar o preço por isso também! Deus me ajude se eu conquistar Gastonbury a um custo tão alto.

Para total surpresa de Edward, Jacob tentou suprimir um sorriso, sem sucesso aliás.

— É irônico que tenha sido a missão de Emmet, ao entregar a missiva de Isabella para sua mãe, que tenha nos feito receber a notícia de outro reclamante de seus despojos de guerra. Sem isso, não saberíamos de nada. A lady já nos trouxe boa sorte, caro amigo.

Edward fechou o rosto sombriamente, pois detestava ser espicaçado.

— Ela tem sido um espinho em meu pé desde nossa chegada.

— Então por que insistiu em mantê-la aqui?

— Porque sabia que ela se provaria útil, seu paspalhão! Agora pare de me aborrecer, já tive meu quinhão com a visita anterior!

Para aborrecimento de Edward, Jacob desatou a rir compulsivamente.

— Tudo bem, velho amigo, vou embora. — O viking dirigiu-se à porta, depois parou. — O que Isabella disse ao receber a resposta à sua mensagem? Parece-me estranho, supus que o fato a acalmaria. — Diante do olhar de Edward, Jacob pareceu incrédulo. — Não me diga que se esqueceu de contar-lhe?

— Estava distraído — Edward comentou irritado.

— Distraído? — inquiriu Jacob. — Eu que o diga. Se tivesse mencionado a carta de Rosalie, sua lady se teria mostrado muito mais acolhedora a seus propósitos.

— Não importa — ele resmungou.

— Estranho que você tenha esquecido.

— Isabella me irrita como ninguém mais — queixou-se Edward.

Outra vez, o guerreiro gigantesco desatou a rir, atirando a cabeleira loura para trás.

— Ela o irrita de um modo como meu pai não conseguiu em onze anos. Apesar de todo o seu tratamento brutal, ele nunca conseguiu derrubar Você. No entanto, essa moça o enredou. É melhor tomar cuidado, pois uma vez casado, não se sabe o que ela poderá fazer.

A disposição miserável de Edward espelhava-se em seu rosto. Jacob conteve-se.

— Deixe que eu leve a carta para sua noiva — o amigo se ofereceu. — Isso a acalmará. Poderá ajudar se ela receber as notícias que tanto aguarda. Receia sua mãe?

Encarando o amigo por um momento, Edward estava a ponto de fazer algum comentário escabroso, depois mudou de idéia.

— Não, vou entregá-la eu próprio. Sua mãe pouco poderá fazer, pois quando chegar, sua filha já estará unida a mim e o casamento consumado.

Ele passou ao lado do amigo, demasiado irritado para perceber o sorriso de satisfação do outro. Percorrendo os corredores como um demônio, alcançou a porta de Isabella e bateu com força. Surpreendeu-se ao precisar esperar, sentindo dificuldade em se controlar para não forçar a porta.

Quando ela atendeu, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de chorar e ao avistar Edward quase bateu a porta outra vez. Rapidamente ele apresentou-lhe um pergaminho.

— Emmet lhe trouxe isto — ele disse com simplicidade e foi embora.

Confusa, Isabella segurou o rolo e fitou o inimigo se retirando. Sua mente procurava alguma réplica adequada, mas não encontrou energia para pronunciá-la. Com um suspiro de resignação, abriu a carta.

Olhou de relance as palavras, depois releu outra vez mais atenta. O significado do conteúdo a inundou de alegria.

Sua mãe. Era de sua mãe!

Ocorreu-lhe seguir Edward, mas deteve-se. Ele havia partido.

Era incrível. Ele havia enviado sua carta, afinal. E agora ela estava sabendo que sua mãe planejava acompanhar o procurador do rei quando ele viajasse para Gastonbury, pois Henrique a havia proibido de vir enquanto o assunto não estivesse resolvido legalmente. Rosalie assegurava a Isabella, em seu estilo inimitável, que trataria do assunto da "detenção" da filha assim que chegasse.

Mas a missiva contava que o enviado por Henrique só chegaria em junho, dentro de dois meses! Tempo demasiado longo para esperar. Pela manhã estaria casada com Edward Cullen!

No entanto, de algum modo, aquele pensamento não a atormentava como havia alguns momentos. Ele havia enviado Emmet a Londres com sua mensagem. Por que esse simples fato fazia tanta diferença?

Justo agora, quando estava preparada para condená-lo como o homem mais odioso e insensível da cristandade, ele fazia algo desse tipo. Mostrando... o quê? Significava que ele tinha alguma consideração por seus sentimentos? Isso contradizia seus atos. Porém, houvera aquele episódio no arsenal. Então ele havia se mostrado diferente. Vulnerável. Talvez tivesse algum sentimento afinal. E talvez não fosse tão imune a ela como pretendia fazê-la acreditar.

O mais provável era que tudo servia aos propósitos dele. Era habilidoso o suficiente para saber que a intervenção da mãe lhe daria o suporte necessário de que precisava para ganhar sua cooperação.

Apertando o pergaminho, Isabella sorriu para si própria. Cullen achava-se invencível. Mas não fazia idéia da influência de sua família na corte. Rosalie era uma viúva rica e poderosa, corajosa como uma leoa quando se tratava da filha.

Cullen desejava uma aliança política e ele a teria. Mas apenas por algum tempo. Tudo poderia ser desfeito com rapidez suficiente quando a mãe chegasse. Dois meses. Não era tanto tempo, na realidade.

Seria um arranjo apenas nominal, fácil de anular. Cullen a detestava quase tanto quanto ela a ele. Que ele pensasse que havia vencido, ora. Isso tornaria sua vitória muito mais doce.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de Review <strong>

**Thais**

**Pois é, infelismeste tive , Bate nãoOO! Logo mais se entendem, aaa daqui a pouco começa a introdução a lemons, só que são "fraquinhas". Tadinhooo, atira não, vai ferir os sentimentos dele , xD**

**kkk...bjinhos e até o próximo!**

_**A Bells se iludi, deixa ela!**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews, Postei rapido como desculpa pela demora do cap anterior, :) **_

_**Tatianne Beward, xD**_


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

O dia que amanheceu tinha tudo para ser esplendoroso: o céu estava claro e os raios de sol brilhavam como nunca. Mas aquele seria o dia do segundo matrimônio de Isabella, o que para ela seria como se o céu desabasse sobre sua cabeça, com pesadas nuvens e trovões a retumbar no infinito.

Mal conseguiu dormir e logo que viu a claridade pela janela, despertou. Permaneceu no quarto até um pajem vir avisá-la de que a cerimônia estava marcada para o fim da tarde.

Alice estava estranhamente silenciosa ao ajudá-la a vestir o traje simples, de cor creme, e ao pentear suas tranças formando um coque para fixar o véu.

Durante todo o ritual, Isabella ficou sentada calmamente, sustentada pela esperança secreta de liberdade e vingança em futuro próximo.

A capela havia sido restaurada à sua finalidade anterior e Edward aguardava por ela ao lado do padre, um monge desconhecido que rompera com o irado bispo. Bastou um breve olhar para o noivo sombrio, aparentando estar ali à força, para Isabella sentir medo. Porém, declarou seus votos com uma confiança que estava longe de sentir.

Quando foram declarados marido e mulher, ele lhe deu um leve beijo na face, mas o calor de seus lábios percorreu-lhe o corpo de maneira irrefreável. Então, sem preâmbulos, ele se afastou, deixando-a em pé, pouco à vontade, até Jasper se aproximar e oferecer-lhe o braço.

— Felicidades — ele cumprimentou tenso.

Isabella tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas sem sucesso. Vendo-a abandonada pelo noivo, Jasper a levou para o salão onde todos a fitaram com curiosidade, parecendo tão desconcertados quanto ela própria diante da súbita mudança dos acontecimentos. O jovem desculpou-se e a deixou sozinha.

Ela praguejou contra Edward Cullen em pensamento, avistando-o ocupado com seus cavaleiros e ignorando-a deliberadamente. Sua rudeza não deveria surpreendê-la, pois era esperada. Mas era demasiada. Não a perceberia ali sozinha, alvo de olhares curiosos e especuladores?

Seriam dois longos e tenebrosos meses.

A um canto, uma jovem serva encarava Isabella acintosamente. Não piscou nem quando a noiva encarou-a, nem mudou a expressão malévola em seus olhos escuros.

— Quem é essa moça? — Isabella indagou, aproximando-se de Alice.

— Qual?

— Lá adiante... — Isabella fez uma pausa, olhando ao redor. A moça havia partido.

— Estava ali há pouco. Encarava-me com ódio terrível. Nunca a vi antes. Queria saber quem é.

Alice parecia desconfortável.

— Se a vir outra vez, conte á lorde Edward. Há muita gente aqui que sente ciúme de sua boa sorte o lhe deseja todo o mal.

— Boa sorte? — Isabella quase deu risada.

— Está sentindo pena de si própria outra vez.

— E não tenho direito? — ela indagou.

— Minha querida, sei que não gosta dele, mas há de convir que lorde Edward tem sido generoso com você.

— Mesmo quando me insulta e me dá ordens como a uma criada?

Alice riu, pressionando o braço dela em suave reprimenda.

— Parece que você também faz sua parte de insultos. — Ela suspirou, movendo a cabeça de um lado a outro. — Só digo que seu pior crime é o de ser desagradável.

— E forçar-me a desposá-lo, o que acha?

— Oh, mas seria diferente se o casamento tivesse sido arranjado por seu pai? — Alice negou com um gesto de cabeça. — Querer ganhar com a união não é crime. Se fosse, todos os maridos estariam pendurados na forca.

— Não seria má idéia, essa — Isabella murmurou. Com um aceno de mão, Alice desistiu de argumentar, retirando-se para a cozinha.

Isabella não entendia por que a ama defendia Edward. Sem o conforto familiar de Alice, ela se sentia mais exilada do que nunca.

— Posso apresentar minhas felicitações? — Uma voz ressoou, provocando um sobressalto. Ela voltou-se para Jacob em pé a seu lado, cumprimentando-a de leve com a cabeça.

— Ah, surpreendeu-me.

— Parece perdida em seus pensamentos — ele comentou.

Isabella não temia mais o homem imponente. Suspirou.

— Felicitações devem ser reservadas para acontecimentos felizes, sir, como o próprio nome já o diz. Seus votos me fazem sentir uma hipócrita.

Ele a fitou durante alguns instantes.

— Sei que este casamento não era do seu gosto, mas descobrirá que Edward é um marido honrado.

— É-me difícil imaginar por que ele seria honrado em relação a mim como marido quando não o tem sido até agora.

— Precisa compreender que Edward espera há muito tempo por esta vingança — Jacob explicou, levando-a para a cabeceira da mesa e sentando-se a seu lado. — E também acho que seus métodos parecem extremados. Mas acredite-me, se soubesse o que ele sofreu, não pensaria tão mal dele.

— Só gostaria de não tomar parte desse constrangimento — lamentou-se. Ela o fitou pensativa. — Como você e Edward ficaram amigos? Não se parecem em nada.

— As circunstâncias de nossa amizade foram únicas. Basta dizer que descobrimos ter muita coisa em comum e, de muitas maneiras, milady, somos muito parecidos. Sei que ele parece duro, orgulhoso e até teimoso às vezes, mas Edward tem uma força de caráter que muito admiro. Sobreviveu a condições que teriam reduzido outros homens, talvez a mim próprio, a pó.

— O que lhe aconteceu de tão difícil? — ela indagou. Jacob hesitou, depois sorriu.

— Edward é quem deve contar a própria história. Embora aquelas palavras devessem silenciá-la, o tom era gentil o suficiente para não dissuadi-la.

— No arsenal, ele confessou que foi pego pelos homens de James e enviado para longe. Como conseguiu voltar, e com riqueza suficiente para organizar um exército tão bem treinado?

Erguendo-se, Jacob sorriu cativante. Após alguns momentos, em que parecia resolvido a não responder, ele se inclinou em sua direção.

— Matou meu pai e roubou seu tesouro — disse em um murmúrio.

Ela engoliu em seco e não duvidou por um momento sequer que o gigante estivesse dizendo a verdade.

Jacob cumprimentou-a com um gesto de cabeça e partiu deixando-a outra vez sozinha.

Edward sentia-se disperso.

Talvez em parte devido ao choque. Aquela havia sido sua reação quando Isabella havia chegado à capela, adequadamente trajada e serena. Até aquele momento, não havia esperado que a noiva capitulasse, não sem mais ameaças e impropérios contra ele. Sim, ela o havia surpreendido com sua serenidade e expressão impassível.

Sentira-se aliviado, também. E, decidida e inexplicavelmente... Culpado.

Mas não conseguia imaginar por que estava se sentindo assim. Tinha a impressão de que tudo o impedia de saborear a satisfação que lhe cabia por direito.

Por Deus, estaria ele desenvolvendo uma consciência? Esperava que não, era algo a que ele não se deveria permitir. No entanto, não poderia dizer que estava satisfeito consigo próprio naquele momento. Na verdade, estava enfurecido ao extremo.

Não com Isabella. Ela nada fizera. Talvez consigo mesmo. Mas ele não havia previsto as circunstâncias que o haviam levado a tão apressado casamento.

Em verdade, não estava feliz por ter desposado uma mulher que o desprezava tanto. Que destino perverso o havia ligado a ela com tantas mulheres no mundo? Isabella o havia irritado como nenhuma outra havia ousado. Havia desafiado suas ordens, menosprezando-o em público, diminuindo-o com seu olhar arrogante e ataques verbais. Era de longe a mais exasperante, enfurecedora, fascinante.

Ele suspirou, afastando aquele último pensamento. Jacob o estava fitando com curiosidade. Edward percebeu que não havia ouvido uma palavra do que o viquingue estivera dizendo.

— O que o está perturbando agora? — inquiriu Jacob, impaciente.

— Estou muito distraído — explicou Edward. — Essas batalhas constantes estão me exaurindo.

— Estamos falando de Laurent ou de Isabella?

— Meu humor não melhora por eu ter arrumado uma esposa que me odeia. Olhou para ela? Parecia uma virgem vestal indo para a pira da morte.

— O que esperava? — perguntou Jacob.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Preciso viver o resto de meus dias com uma mulher geniosa, cuspindo fogo e rosnando contra mim?

— Estranho... Ela disse quase a mesma coisa de você há um momento atrás.

Edward olhou de relance para sua nova esposa. Não podia se impedir de sentir uma pontada de pena ao vê-la sentada sozinha. Parecia tão solitária quanto ele.

— Talvez seja a hora para palavras de reconciliação — sugeriu Jacob.

— Cheguei até aqui sem pedir desculpas — Edward negou sombrio. — E não vou começar agora! Todo este fingimento é cansativo. Vou embora.

— Mas é o dia de seu casamento! — Jacob protestou.

— Ah, é mesmo! Alegre-se por eu não decretar este um dia de luto.

Quando Isabella subiu cansada para seu quarto à noite, não esperava encontrá-lo sem os seus pertences.

Confusa ficou parada por um momento, em pé no meio do aposento vazio. Devagar começou a compreender. Edward Cullen!

Um som débil atrás de si a fez voltar-se. Avistou a mesma criada jovem a quem surpreendera encarando-a antes. Não exibia mais o ar malévolo. Pelo contrário, seu rosto parecia estranhamente sem expressão.

— Que caia uma maldição sobre você — ela proferiu sonhadoramente.

Isabella deu um passo para trás, horrorizada.

— O que disse?

— Ele não quer saber de mim, só vê você. Foi assim desde o início, mas achei que meus modos e sua língua afiada o trariam para mim. Eu só queria ser sua amante. Mas ele me afastou. Por sua causa.

Isabella sentia-se confusa e assustada.

— De quem você está falando? — indagou, tentando entender o que rapariga dizia.

O olhar vazio desapareceu por um momento.

— Olho-o, mas ele não me enxerga — ela contou, concentrando-se em Isabella. — Mas eu vejo tudo. Vejo mais do que ele imagina. — A criada fez uma pausa, a angústia contorcendo seu rosto. — O lorde falou seu nome durante o sono — sussurrou. E, sem dizer mais nada, a moça saiu do quarto.

Santo Deus, aquela mulher era insana! Como se sua situação já não fosse bastante difícil, ainda estava sendo atormentada pelos delírios de uma louca.

Não tinha tempo para perder pensando na criada. A ausência de seus pertences só podia significar uma coisa: Edward a esperava em seu quarto naquela noite.

Não havia outro modo de interpretar o que ele fizera.

Não suportava sequer avistá-la, e agora desejava dormir com ela? Com certeza, ela jamais conseguiria entender aquele homem.

O que aconteceria se recusasse a ir? Sem dúvida, ele mandaria uma tropa de soldados em seu encalço, para arrastá-la aos chutes e gritos se fosse necessário.

Se recusasse ele a tomaria à força? Isabella não acreditava em tal possibilidade. Cullen podia ter muitos defeitos, mas não era um demolidor de mulheres. Pelo menos, era o que ela imaginava... Não, ele não o era. Iria procurá-lo e lhe diria que não se entregaria a ele.

Ao dirigir-se ao quarto principal do castelo, sua mente se preocupava com uma única questão: o que ele faria? Era um pecado uma mulher renegar o marido e naquele mesmo dia prometera diante de Deus que o obedeceria.

Por todos os céus, em que ela havia se envolvido?

Edward estava à sua espera. A porta estava aberta e ele encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira junto à lareira. Ele levantou-se assim que Isabella entrou no quarto.

— Feche a porta — ordenou, mas com fala mansa, calma.

Ela obedeceu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— O que fez com minhas coisas?

— Estão aqui — declarou, aproximando-se dela.

Sua expressão era impassível. Não exibia seu cenho carregado. Seus traços eram uniformes e agradáveis. Mas seu olhar era estranho. Incapaz de sustentar o olhar mortífero, ela voltou-se.

— Disseram-me que agi mal. — Nada indicava que estava prestes a explodir. — Jacob, que sempre me censura por minha falta de modos, especialmente para com você, fez questão de me informar desse fato. Suponho que seja verdade. — Após uma pausa, ele acrescentou: — Peço desculpas.

Estava tão calmo, com uma expressão tão triste que fazia pena. Foi pior para os nervos de Isabella do que se ele estivesse bradando contra ela enraivecido.

— Compreenda — prosseguiu —, não tinha outra escolha além de insistir no casamento. Conhece minhas razões, por isso não vou mais falar sobre o assunto. Contudo estamos vivendo uma situação estranha. — Ele parecia estar procurando pelas palavras certas. — Estamos começando mal.

— É fácil para você ser tão cortês... A vitória foi sua, Edward Cullen — ela falou com dificuldade, insegura quanto a querer provocá-lo. Como confiar nessa gentileza inesperada?

— Sim, venci até certo ponto. Mas diga-me, mademoiselle, o que foi que venci?

Ela franziu a testa, confusa. Nunca havia visto Edward Cullen daquele jeito, pensativo e sóbrio, quase penitente. Apenas uma vez, no arsenal. Algo daquela dor estava presente nele e a tornava estranhamente nervosa e excitada.

O que ele havia vencido? Tudo! E agora, ele pediria ainda mais dela, o que a lembrava do assunto em questão.

— Por que trouxe meus objetos para cá? —Isabella não reconhecia a voz insegura com que fizera a pergunta.

— Por que aqui é o lugar deles, como é o seu também.

Sua garganta de repente ficou estrangulada pelas emoções que a invadiam.

— Nunca me ocorreu que desejasse... Nunca pensei... Você sempre deixou claro que não gostava de mim...

— Deixei? — Edward pareceu considerar a pergunta por um momento, como se fosse uma idéia nova. — é um pensamento curioso. Fui tão duro com você?

— Como pode me perguntar isso? — ela inquiriu incrédula. Edward devia estar jogando algum tipo de jogo, algo cruel para se divertir. — Desde o momento em que chegou aqui, não parou de me provocar. Agiu como um vilão do começo ao fim. Acreditei que me odiava!

Ele sorriu, ambíguo.

— Poderia dizer o mesmo de você. De fato, lady, é capaz de me provocar como nenhuma outra pessoa.

— Foi você quem começou tudo — Isabella defendeu-se irritada. — Só pedia permissão para partir.

— Mas, como sabe, não poderia concedê-la.

— Sua vingança preciosa.

— Sim, minha vingança — ele repetiu em voz baixa. — Mas já superamos tudo isso.

— Somos os mesmos desde que começamos. Umas poucas palavras pronunciadas diante de um padre não mudam nada.

Edward não parecia ter ouvido.

— Pensou que eu a odiasse? — indagou, como se tal idéia lhe parecesse incrivelmente ridícula.

— Naturalmente! — Isabella explodiu, sem conseguir se controlar. Ficou um momento paralisada e aguardou tensa pela resposta. Inacreditavelmente, ele lhe sorriu com indulgência.

— Esse seu temperamento é um tanto difícil de lidar. Sabia que quando fica nervosa seus olhos brilham de um jeito diferente? E sua boca faz o beicinho mais irritante que já vi.

— O que está dizendo não faz sentido — ela retrucou.

— Deve saber que a considero linda. Admiti isso na primeira vez que nos encontramos. — Edward se deteve por um momento. — Não pretendia feri-la.

— Então por que o fez? Por que sempre me trata como uma criança voluntariosa. Cujos desejos não têm a menor importância? Ah, sim, meus sentimentos nada são, comparados às suas grandes ambições, já me contou. Então não venha me dizer que nunca pretendeu me machucar. Você o fez e jamais se importou com isso!

— Fiz o que sempre faço, o que preciso fazer para sobreviver. Seria difícil acreditar que lamento, e até que não tenho escolha?

— O que significa tudo isso? Está querendo me convencer de que age completamente contra vontade?

Ele suspirou profundamente.

— Acha mesmo que sou um animal. — Edward cruzou os braços à frente do peito. — Não estou me queixando, nem é assim tão complexo. Sempre precisei lutar por tudo o que tenho, e venho fazendo isso há muito tempo. Simplesmente não desejo passar o resto de minha vida lutando contra você.

— Devia ter pensado nisso antes de insistir neste casamento inadequado.

— Talvez devesse.

Isabella tentou ver pela expressão de seu rosto se ele estava sendo sincero, ou simplesmente estava escarnecendo.

— Então, arrepende-se?

— E se disser que sim? — Edward deu de ombros.

— Estamos casados. E o que podemos fazer? Pretende sentir sua raiva para sempre?

Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça, com descrença.

— Achei que esse casamento era exclusivamente pelo baronato. Já tem o que quer. Por que deseja dormir comigo quando sente aversão até de olhar para mim?

Os olhos dele faiscaram de um modo que a afetou mais do que se a tivesse tocado. Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade.

— Aversão não é o que sinto quando olho para você, tenho de admitir que é um sentimento bem diferente, Isabella.

A jovem levou as mãos à cabeça como se tentasse se livrar do peso daquela revelação.

— Não posso ser sua esposa verdadeira. Nunca o aceitarei.

Edward tornou-se pensativo. Seus traços vagarosamente ficaram carregados, como nuvens prenunciando tempestades, e a fitou com aquela frieza que Isabella estava acostumada. Esperou, magnetizada pela ira provocada por suas palavras cruéis.

— Não jurou exatamente o contrário hoje mesmo? — Edward a lembrou, em tom amargo.

— Não sei por que me quer — Isabella tentou entender desesperada. — Não esperava por isso!

— Não me incomodo com o que você esperava. Agora que já sabe o que eu espero, o que fará?

— Meu Deus, não o compreendo de modo algum! — Isabella exclamou.

— Ah, sim — ele pronunciou sombrio, seus olhos faiscando fogo. — Não me compreende!

— Nem me interessa, só desejo ficar sozinha!

— É impossível, esposa!

De repente, ultrajado, ele deu alguns passos pelo quarto, mas logo voltou ao lugar inicial.

— Faz alguma idéia da razão pela qual fiz tudo isso, essa "vingança preciosa", como chama? Por que exauri meus cofres para montar um exército? Por que conquistei um condado que foi destruído a tal ponto que vinte anos não bastarão para me restituir o que gastei? E por quê, mais do que tudo, me prendi a uma esposa cujo único deleite, como não tem cansado de repetir, é sonhar com o dia em que nunca mais me verá? Por quê, pergunto-lhe, por que acha que venho agindo desse modo?

Estava mergulhado em uma de suas terríveis crises de raiva, mas daquela vez havia uma mistura de angústia que ela não compreendia. E que tinha o poder de silenciá-la.

— Achou que era ganância? — ele esbravejou. — Ganância! Bem, vendo como vivo em luxo e nado em riquezas com tanta liberdade, posso compreender seu engano. O problema é que não faço nada disso. Não, lady, não é ganância que me impele, pois não tenho gosto por peles, jóias ou por qualquer das coisas que o ouro pode comprar.

O intervalo que Edward não falava era apenas para poder tomar fôlego, não lhe dando chance de argumentar.

— Poder, talvez? E no que acredita? — ele questionou, ciente da resposta. — Outra vez repito, testemunhou como tenho me sentado complacentemente no conforto da abundância de James e feito o papel do barão preguiçoso? Com certeza, não. Ao contrário, viu-me banhado de suor e lama, cavalgando ao raiar do sol para trabalhar junto ao mais insignificante de meus servos, retornando muito tempo depois do crepúsculo para o conforto de uma refeição fria. Jamais pedi aos empregados da cozinha para esperarem por minha volta, pelo amor de Deus! Então diga-me, como abusei de meu poder?

Estava ofegante após terminar suas perguntas.

— Acho que está na hora de você me contar a razão de tudo isso — Isabella pediu.

Uma risada amarga escapou de seus lábios e ele olhou ao redor do quarto como se buscasse ajuda.

— Paz. É tudo. Fiz tudo isso para encontrar paz para mim mesmo.

O silêncio caiu sobre ambos como uma fina teia, ligando-os. Isabella não conseguia se mover, mesmo quando ele diminuiu a distância entre ambos.

— Onde está minha paz? Não a encontrei. E agora, tendo você como minha esposa, nunca a terei. — Se ela não conhecesse sua arrogância, teria acreditado haver súplica em sua voz. — Ponha a amargura de lado. É minha esposa, será a mãe dos meus filhos...

— Nunca imaginei que pretendia tornar nossa união um casamento de verdade — ela acrescentou com suavidade.

— Bem, mas é o que pretendo. Quero que seja um casamento real em todos os sentidos. E não lhe darei razão para negar isso como para nada mais. Não falharei, como seu infortunado primeiro marido, com meus deveres.

Seus olhos estavam outra vez sombrios e ferozes. Queimavam-lhe a pele sem ao menos tocá-la, e ela sentiu o pânico retornar.

O abraço de Edward foi recebido sem entusiasmo. Estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir o perfume másculo que exalava dele e fazia-a sentir-se atordoada.

Um som abafado escapou de sua garganta, um protesto estrangulado. Sua capacidade de retaliar havia desertado ao perceber que era sua esposa. Precisaria dar-lhe tudo o que ele lhe pedisse.

Sua teimosia rebelou-se.

— Não — ela declarou, em voz ausente.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de Review<strong>

**Thais **

**oioii, Casam sim! Acho que realmente nunca acabam as brigas, é isso que apimenta a relação deles. Já te aceitei. Desde quando raquearam meu MSN e fizeram a maior benção na minha vida nunca mais usei em sites meu MSN pessoal/trabalho em sites de relacionamento. Meu nome na verdade é Mariana, mas como pegou Tati no ff. nunca mudei.**

**Bruce**

**PosteoiiI! Obrigado pela review! Amei que tenha gostadO! xD**

**VVMR**

**Fico feliz que esteja gostando, muito obrigado pela review **

**bjO! Ate o próximo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>BjaO á todos! <em>**

**_Taty Beward, xD. _**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Edward tinha consciência de ter falhado miseravelmente. Frustrado e desamparado, queria revidar, impingir de volta um pouco do sofrimento que ela lhe havia infligido.

Rude, atraiu-a para si. Isabella caiu sobre seu peito como uma boneca. Ele desceu as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos, enquanto lutava para controlar o desejo de beijá-la.

Não, não! Quando disse que não desejava mais guerrear contra ela, falara com sinceridade. Não queria começar seu casamento daquela forma. Não a forçaria mais.

Ela o observava com os olhos arregalados e assustados. Edward percebeu que Isabella estava trêmula. Com a boca semicerrada, Edward não conseguiu resistir.

Abaixando a cabeça tocou seus lábios, beijando-a. Devagar, muito lentamente, abraçou-a, quase suspirando pela aproximação macia do corpo feminino pressionado contra o dele.

Deus, ele a desejava.

Havia sido difícil aceitar, mas já havia algum tempo o reconhecera, e também admitira que não conseguia se controlar. Sentia-se assustado. Nunca havia imaginado necessitar de uma mulher, mesmo que apenas fisicamente, e era exatamente o que estava ocorrendo naquele momento.

Aquela suave criatura, tão desafiadora, atordoava seus sentidos, intoxicando-o de desejo. Será que estava imaginando sua resposta? Isabella parecia se agarrar a ele com um sentimento de urgência desamparada.

Edward se afastou, procurando em seus olhos os segredos que trazia em seu íntimo, mas ela não o permitiu. Lutou para se libertar.

— Meus beijos não a agradam, milady? — ele indagou, aborrecido com a própria demonstração de fraqueza.

— Sabe que não. — Mas aparentemente o tom de voz não confirmava suas palavras.

— Acho que está mentindo. Não me desaponte, Isabella. Tem sido sempre tão honesta. — Obrigou-se a desvencilhá-la de seu abraço, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cambalear para trás. — Conte-me, o que posso fazer para agradá-la.

— Não conseguirá.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Divorciar-me de você. É isso? Seus lábios se curvaram quando ela levantou a cabeça naquele ângulo familiar.

— Por que continua me atormentando com esse jogo cruel? Não suporto esperar para me ver livre de você e de sua pomposidade e rudeza. Vai lamentar tudo quando minha mãe chegar.

— E o que imagina que vai acontecer então, minha amada lady? — A ironia perpassava cada palavra.

Isabella não piscou. Fitou-o com seu olhar esmeralda.

— Então verei sua cabeça servida para mim em uma bandeja de prata pelo que você me fez — disse, tentando explorar a crueldade em cada uma das palavras.

Edward ficou surpreso pela veemência com que ela falava e pelo desprezo que seu rosto encantador exprimia.

Como podia ele ter imaginado que conseguiria extinguir o conflito entre os dois?

— Então, Salomé, parece que meus dias estão contados até essa hora trágica. Estou tremendo de medo. — Os olhos dela se anuviaram diante da zombaria cáustica.— Acho que devemos proceder como pregam os trovadores: "sejamos felizes agora, pois o amanhã poderá nos trazer tristeza e morte".

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a trouxe para junto de si outra vez.

— Venha, esposa — ele falou em voz rouca. — Sejamos felizes esta noite.

Seus lábios uniram-se aos dela, cruelmente desta vez, esmagando-os e machucando como havia desejado fazer antes. Suas boas intenções haviam ido por água abaixo, junto com a ternura e muito do seu controle também.

— Não — Isabella suspirou, sem relutar.

Ele não lhe deu atenção, inclinando-se para devorar as curvas voluptuosas que o tentavam. Tocou seu pescoço, seus ombros... O perfume, feminino e sensual, e já tão familiar para ele, dominava seus sentidos, tecendo uma mágica que ameaçava dominar sua vontade. Estava se perdendo nela...

Isabella havia ficado indefesa diante de Edward, a pulsação acelerava ao toque dos lábios que beijavam com fúria a parte posterior de suas orelhas.

Ela deixou escapar um som, como um suave gemido e fez um gesto de cabeça para negá-lo. Mas era outra mentira, tão débil que ele a ignorou. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas curvas do corpo de Isabella, saboreando seu abandono sensual quando, sem aviso, ela gritou:

— Não! — E, surpreendendo-o, esquivou-se de seu abraço.

— Não sabe quando pouco é suficiente, Isabella!

— Não me toque outra vez! — ela gritou. — Não consigo suportar.

— O que você não suporta? Isto? — Ele esboçou um gesto para alcançá-la, mas deteve-se ao vê-la recuar. Aquele pequeno movimento bastou para feri-lo como nenhuma espada jamais o conseguira.

— Sente tanta aversão por mim? — ele inquiriu antes que se impusesse o silêncio. Ela o fitava, a boca vermelha latejando devido ao beijo, os olhos brilhantes como pequenos fragmentos de gelo. Isabella era tão incrivelmente desejável que Edward precisou virar-se para não perder o pouco controle que lhe restava. — Lamento que a idéia lhe seja tão repugnante. Vá agora, se é o que deseja. Faremos a seu modo. Talvez não haja como reverter o impasse entre nós. Mas lembre-se de que foi sua escolha.

Isabella permaneceu em silêncio por tanto tempo que ele chegou a pensar que ela havia partido.

— Por que não pega o que quer? — A pergunta fora feita em um sussurro. — É o que sempre faz.

Ficaram de costas, um para o outro.

— Não o farei.

— Não está lutando como um verdadeiro guerreiro, Edward Cullen. Justo quando estou pronta para desprezá-lo como o pior dos homens, oferece-me afinal a liberdade que venho lhe implorando há tanto tempo. Você me deixaria mesmo ir embora? Arriscaria perder tudo?

Ele não respondeu. Voltou-se e examinou o rosto da esposa. Percebeu as diferentes emoções espelhadas em seu semblante. Descrença, suspeita, culpa e, por fim, resignação.

— Sabe que é um pecado — começou — e também contra a lei uma esposa expulsar o marido de sua cama. Está me preparando alguma armadilha? Bem, não terá razão para me atormentar com punição alguma. Vou lhe permitir seus direitos. — Lançou-lhe um olhar ressentido. — Isso o faz feliz, marido?

Por pouco, Edward não emitiu uma sonora gargalhada. Ela lhe daria o que desejava, mas do modo como jamais desejara. Isabella demonstrava uma submissão dócil, como se cumprisse um dever de esposa.

— Não, Isabella, não me faz feliz.

— Nunca está feliz.

— Talvez seja minha maldição.

Ela suspirou com desprezo.

— O que mais quer de mim?

Edward diminuiu a distância entre ambos de repente. Avistou o medo na face feminina e algo mais. Maldição, por que não podia apenas admitir que, apesar de toda a inimizade entre eles, também existia uma inexplicável onda de paixão?

— Apenas isto — ele murmurou em voz embargada. Daquela vez Isabella não resistiu ao beijo ardente que cobriu seus lábios.

Ela lutou. Para crédito de seu maldito orgulho, tentou desesperadamente controlar o sentimento em combustão que explodia dentro deles, mas seu corpo a traiu como antes. Isabella colou-se a ele, seus braços enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

Edward havia pretendido apenas provocar desejo em Isabella, com aquele beijo, mas não conseguia parar ainda que o desejasse. Sentia-se inflamado por um fogo incontrolável. Abandonou-se ao ímpeto urgente. Jamais unira-se a uma mulher daquela maneira, ou sentira tais emoções, deixando-o com uma sensação de pura necessidade.

Relutante, afastou-se e saboreou a doçura de sua boca. De repente, era como se o desejo incontido não conseguisse se satisfazer com a proximidade dos corpos, das bocas. Ele queria muito mais.

Era sua, completamente à sua mercê. Impaciente, tentou desfazer-se de suas roupas. O vestido deslizou facilmente pelos ombros, mas o fino corpete estava amarrado, requerendo paciência para retirá-lo, da qual ele não dispunha. Agarrando o tecido por duas extremidades, ele o rasgou.

Isabella gritou baixinho ao sentir sua mão tocar-lhe a pele febril. Ele saboreou cada centímetro dela, livre para sua exploração. Depois acariciou o volume arredondado de seus seios. A pressão áspera estimulou o mamilo contra a palma de sua mão fazendo-o sentir outro sobressalto através do corpo que ameaçava fazê-lo perder os sentidos.

Atraindo-o, ela se curvou em busca da carícia íntima. A vitória quase o levou à loucura. Era o que Edward desejava! Ela não podia negar suas sensações. Não podia recusá-lo mais, pois seu corpo tinha vontade própria.

Afastou-se. Era a criatura mais encantadora que lá vira em sua vida, e mais ainda agora que o desejo inflamava suas faces. As pálpebras estavam pesadas e ela parecia atordoada.

— Perguntou o que quero de você. É simples... — sussurrou. — Quero que me dê, por vontade, o que só você pode oferecer — ele afirmou. — Diga não agora, esposa. Peça-me para não continuar e eu obedecerei. Mas se deseja que a possua, então deve dizê-lo em voz alta. Não aceitarei que você alegue que veio compulsoriamente. Diga se me aceita ou não, pois esta será a última vez que vou perguntar. Mas não ficarei satisfeito com fingimento de simples submissão, pois sei que há muito mais entre nós.

Isabella o fitou, o horror estampado no olhar ao perceber o que ele estava pedindo.

— Dei minha palavra de que não o recusaria. Jurei perante Deus honrá-lo e obedecê-lo, e a lei proíbe...

— Não me venha com leis, Isabella! — ele protestou. — Agora é entre mim e você.

— Se eu o proibir, vai me surrar por desobedecer...

Edward a sacudiu.

— Não haverá surras, prometo-lhe. Como pode imaginar isso? Quando levantei a mão contra você? Sem ameaças agora. Nada além do desejo, seu e meu. Diga-me o que quer. Diga-me.

Isabella o fitou paralisada, muda. E para seu desagravo, desejava-o de fato. Não queria que ele interrompesse o torvelinho excitante e terrível que havia criado. Cada nervo em seu corpo doía pelo beijo escaldante e pelo toque cálido e suave das mãos dele. Ela lhe teria implorado para extinguir o fogo que queimava suas vísceras. Porém, o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava a fez voltar do limite aterrorizador ao qual se abandonara.

Edward a fitava com seus olhos negros, esperando que ela sucumbisse. Aguardava por outra vitória para o guerreiro jamais vencido.

Contudo, em seus olhos também havia uma esperança desesperada enquanto esperava pela resposta de Isabella. Mas como podia ela confiar?

— Não — ela disse em um sussurro quase inaudível.

— O que me disse, milady? — Edward interrogou.

Apenas acabara de falar e já lamentava suas palavras. O que ela desencadeara com aquela negação ilegítima? Olhava horrorizada o rosto do marido formar outra vez a máscara rígida que costumava exibir. Ele afrouxou o abraço.

De repente, segurou-a pelos ombros e beijou-a cruelmente. Isabella imaginou que ele fosse retroceder em sua palavra e tomá-la à força, mas Edward a soltou e deu um passo para trás.

Ela conseguiu cobrir os seios com o tecido rasgado do corpete.

— Então, eu a deixarei, como prometi. Mas lembre-se de que a escolha foi sua.

Parecia perigoso, os olhos faiscavam. Talvez sua consciência culpada a fizesse imaginar que havia uma dor terrível na profundeza do olhar negro.

— Parece que me enganei seriamente. Por um momento acreditei que havia mais do que água correndo em suas veias.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele partiu.

Edward acordou um serviçal para que lhe preparasse uma bebida.

Dirigiu-se então para as ameias do castelo.

Costumava andar por ali com freqüência, desfrutando da solidão e da ampla vista de seus domínios. Seu castelo, suas terras, seu povo, que ele conquistara de seu inimigo por meio de um ataque estratégico brilhante, que lhe trouxera tudo o que ele havia sonhado. Seu, tudo seu.

Mas o que importava?, ele refletiu infeliz, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Como havia se permitido chegar a tal ponto?

Endireitou-se, o corpo enrijecido pela tensão. Havia pouco quase perdera o autocontrole. Como havia conseguido parar e impedir-se de atirá-la sobre a cama e tomá-la à força, ele não sabia explicar. Orgulho, supunha. Reconhecia que tinha esse defeito, haviam-lhe apontado muitas vezes. Outros consideravam isso uma falha, mas fora o que lhe permitira atravessar todos aqueles anos sombrios de tortura e humilhação. Por mais que Aro tivesse tentado, jamais conseguira romper sua determinação teimosa.

Para onde fora seu maldito orgulho aquela noite? Por Deus, ele quase havia implorado por ela. Então, Isabella o detestava, achava-o revoltante a ponto de seu toque provocar-lhe repulsa? Não, não fora o que acontecera. A pequena mentirosa não podia admitir que apesar de seu coração amargurado, era tão vulnerável à atração entre ambos como ele próprio.

Maldita! Maldita por sua beleza e por aqueles olhos que podiam faiscar de raiva ou tornar-se tão límpidos como dois lagos do verde mais cristalino quando estavam feridos. E maldito ele próprio pela fraqueza que o tornara suscetível. Chegara até a oferecer para deixá-la livre, pelo amor de Deus!

Bem, ela não iria para lugar algum, agira como um insano. Podia fazer o que bem quisesse, mas não permitiria que seu rosto meigo o privasse daquilo que ele desejava. Isabella era a chave para que conservasse Gastonbury. Que o desprezasse, amaldiçoasse, fizesse o que bem entendesse. Edward havia sobrevivido sem o amor de uma mãe, podia também sobreviver sem o olhar carinhoso de sua esposa.

Mas ela não podia negar a resposta do próprio corpo. Apesar de sua fria rejeição, suas emoções a haviam traído. Em seu corpo, ele tinha um aliado. Tratava-se de um jogo de poder. Ele jamais esqueceria.

Raiva e orgulho estavam misturados, ajudavam-no a criar uma nova determinação. Era algo familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de review<strong>

**Fofa não sei se respondi sua review do cap 8. Caso não , esta ai a resposta! **

**Milla Pattz**

**oii, obrigada pela review, a que otimo que você gostou eu tenho o livro em pdf aki, se quiser que eu te mando me manda seu email. Manda assim oo ex: abc hot. com - se nao , nao aparece no ff. **

**BjO até o proximo cap.**

_**Essa bells bOba...ela. A se fosse eu ! **_

_**Taty Beward, xD**_


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Isabella despertou com a desagradável sensação de um tapa bem aplicado, como uma criança travessa. Sobressaltada, sentou se e viu-se cara a cara com Edward. Precisou de alguns segundos para sua mente se desanuviar dos efeitos do sono.

— Levante-se, esposa, e vá preparar meu banho. Preciso sair cedo hoje.

— Não entendi — ela respondeu arrogante.

— Não adianta implorar, mulher, pois não permitirei que fique por aí, à toa. Prepare a água para meu banho.

— Mas esse é o dever de um escudeiro!

— Não tenho escudeiro. Não preciso de um, pois tenho uma esposa.

Ela estava chocada. Ignorando-a, ele começou se despir. Quando Isabella viu sua intenção de ficar nu, saltou da cama. Vestiu depressa uma roupa e apressou-se para a cozinha a fim de buscar água.

Uma criada acendeu o fogo, mas Isabella assegurou-lhe de que não era necessário, sorrindo ante o pensamento do banho gelado que ela ia oferecer Levou com dificuldade o balde para cima, espirrando líquido para todos os lados e sobre si mesma.

Cambaleando dentro do quarto, avistou Edward sentado junto à lareira com uma peça de linho sobre o colo. Estava inspecionando as amarras de couro de seu cinto, indiferente ao choque de Isabella ao vê-lo naquele estado. Ficou paralisada junto à soleira da porta, respirando com dificuldade à vista do peito robusto revelado a seu olhar. Os músculos dos braços se flexionavam do modo mais fascinante enquanto ele trabalhava o nó, testando sua resistência.

— Derrame a água na bacia e seja rápida — ele ordenou, rabujento. — Não posso perder a manhã inteira à sua espera.

Aterrorizada pela possibilidade de ele se levantar e jogar o tecido para longe, Isabella apressou-se a obedecer e sair do quarto.

— Não vai sair de minha presença até eu lhe dar permissão! — ele trovejou ao vê-la junto à porta. — Lembre-se disso no futuro e lhe poupará uma lição dolorida de obediência conjugal.

Ela cerrou os dentes até machucar o lábio inferior ao se voltar do portal. Fingindo estar ocupada ajeitando o quarto, tomou cuidado para ficar de costas todo o tempo. Ouvia o barulho da água enquanto ele se lavava, depois o som suave do linho sendo esfregado sobre a pele para secá-la. Foi assaltada por imagens intrusas dele esfregando o tecido sobre seu corpo: os ombros largos que ela avistara, os braços musculosos e as pernas longas e fortes.

A voz dele próxima de seu ouvido a fez sobressaltar.

— Muito revigorante, esposa. Como sabia que prefiro uma temperatura fria para meu ritual matutino? E excelente você me conseguir agradar tão bem.

Ela rangeu os dentes ante a observação insidiosa.

— Já terminou?

— Pode se voltar, meu amor — ele anunciou sarcástico. — Acho que minha aparência não pode provocar ofensa.

Estava vestido. Ela o fitou como se achasse que lhe faltava algo.

— Oh, milorde, não está me ofendendo.

Indiferente, ele brincou com um cacho dos cabelos da moça. Ela precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não desviar a cabeça da mão dele.

— Tenha cuidado, Isabella, pois amanhã posso querer que você me ajude no banho — ele declarou. Sorriu ante a expressão consternada dela, virou-se para sair do quarto. Na porta, Edward a chamou.

— Está vindo, meu amor?

Suspirando de desgosto, ela o seguiu. Entraram no salão em silêncio e sentaram-se em seus lugares.

Durante sua refeição, Edward ordenou a Isabella para lhe escolher as carnes e os petiscos que lhe eram oferecidos em grandes bandejas apresentadas pelos criados. Estava ressentida por precisar servi-lo em público. Era posição de um criado ou de um escudeiro servir ao amo, ou do homem servir a mulher como forma de distinção. Obrigá-la a desempenhar aquele dever servil era uma maneira de humilhá-la diante dos outros.

Estava penosamente consciente dos olhares curiosos que suscitava nos que estavam reunidos no salão. Em desafio, ela derrubava a comida desajeitadamente e se esforçava para respingar vinho sobre ele. Molho e pedaços de comida foram atirados sobre a túnica antes imaculada. Edward limitou-se a um breve olhar de escárnio diante do jogo que ela realizava, mas limpou as manchas sem fazer comentário algum.

Ao terminarem a refeição, ele se levantou e deixou o recinto sem a cortesia de se despedir. Era uma ofensa aquela exibição pública de escárnio. Fingindo não se importar, Isabella saiu apressada, com a intenção de encontrar Alice. Logo deparou-se com a ama em uma saleta ao lado da cozinha, preparando cataplasmas com ervas e gordura. Quando Isabella entrou, a velha ama apenas a fitou rapidamente e retornou a seus afazeres sem pronunciar palavra.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou Isabella. Alice a olhou injuriada.

— Milady.

— O que está fazendo? — ela indagou, tentando diminuir a tensão entre ambas. — Que tipo de cataplasma está fazendo?

— É para curar a doença de um aldeão, nada mais. Não é importante.

— Deve ser importante, pois a ocupa noite e dia. —Isabella comentou com uma alfinetada que não passou despercebida a Alice. A ama levantou a cabeça.

— Acha que a tenho negligenciado, menina?

Sentindo-se aviltada por Edward Cullen e espicaçada pela falta de consolo da ama, Isabella rebateu:

— Abandonada seria a verdade.

— E de que se queixa que eu não tenha feito?

— Não me fez companhia, para começar! — ela exclamou.

— E o que acha que posso fazer por você? Acha que uma mulher velha como eu pode ajudá-la agora? Está casada, seu caminho está determinado. Não precisa de alguém como eu.

Os olhos de Isabella se estreitaram com suspeita.

— Cullen a proibiu de se aproximar de mim?

— Não — Alice negou. — O barão não me perturbou. Não faria tal coisa. Não tem nada em comum com James. — Diante do olhar de aborrecimento de Isabella, ela acrescentou: — Deve se esforçar mais, Isabella. É dever de uma esposa concordar com seu marido.

— Bah!

Os olhos de Alice se estreitaram.

— Você o expulsou ontem à noite? — perguntou depressa.

— Não, não fiz isso. Ele... — Como poderia explicar? — Disse-lhe que eu me entregaria.

— Ah. — Alice parecia satisfeita. Mas logo começou a suspeitar de algo. — E como se sente hoje? Precisa de algo para a dor? E o sangramento, já parou?

— Ah, sim, a dor me perturba. Mas não se preocupe com isso.

— Você nunca mentiu bem, Isabella! — A ama se zangou. — Ele não se deitou com você!

— Ele não me quis!

Alice indignou-se novamente.

— É outra mentira. Há semanas o homem faz de tudo para não olhar para você, com medo de suas reações. É tão cega que não enxerga como o atormenta?

— Ele queria...mais do que eu podia lhe dar.

— Deve dar a seu marido tudo o que ele quiser, é seu dever se entregar. — Alice se deteve, refletindo por um momento. — O que ele lhe pediu?

— Para eu admitir que o desejava. — Pronto, Isabella pensou. Com certeza Alice iria compreender que não podia fazer aquilo.

— Ah, criança... — Ela deu uma risada. — É tão jovem e orgulhosa. Seria assim tão difícil contar a verdade? — Diante do olhar surpreso de Isabella, a mulher negou com um gesto de cabeça. — Você tem um belo marido, viril, que a deseja. Esqueça os antigos ressentimentos, Isabella, e entregue-se a ele.

— Não posso!

— Sua mãe e eu erramos ao sermos tão indulgentes com você. Nossa intenção era a de amar e passar nosso conhecimento a você, pois era uma criança meiga, inteligente e encantadora. Mas vejo que ficou estragada com tantos mimos.

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos infelizes. As palavras que ouvia eram uma agressão.

— Não queira ser paparicada agora — continuou Alice —, pois não é mais uma criança e foi tratada assim por tempo demasiado. É hora de se tornar uma mulher. É esposa e um dia será mãe. Está na hora de crescer, Isabella.

Havia verdade naquelas palavras, mas eram insuportáveis a seus ouvidos. Muda de dor e indignação, Isabella virou-se e saiu.

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, Isabella tomou todo o cuidado para se controlar. Não provocou Edward Cullen, procurou não servir a comida desajeitadamente em seu prato, muito menos derramou vinho ao completar o cálice.

— Sua jovem esposa está estranhamente calada esta noite, Edward. Será que assustou a pobrezinha e a levou a esse silêncio nada natural? — questionou Jacob.

Edward também havia observado a diferença.

— Ah, é verdade, ela está se comportando de modo mais apropriado — ele concordou. — Não faz desafios hostis, nem insultos. Eu mesmo não sei como agir sem sua constante oposição.

Sentindo uma satisfação particular diante da exibição de obediência de Isabella, escapou-lhe o desagrado de Jacob. — Ela parece de certo modo... abatida — comentou o viking.

— Isso é bom — disse o amigo —, pois era demasiado teimosa. Essa atitude só demonstra como uma mulher voluntariosa necessita de uma mão firme para guiá-la. Assim, aprenderá como deve agir uma esposa adequada.

— E o que sabe você sobre comportamento apropriado de uma esposa? — Jacob escarneceu. — Sua mãe nada fez para honrá-lo, sir. E guarde esta expressão de desprezo para quem não o conheça.

Edward não mudou seu semblante.

— Tem razão, minha mãe não me mostrou como uma boa esposa deveria agir. Ao contrário, ensinou-me como uma esposa não deveria agir. E pretendo usar as duras lições que aprendi com ela. Não tolerarei exibições de orgulho, acessos de petulância e vaidade.

— Com todo o devido respeito, Edward, não observei nem uma dessas qualidades em sua esposa — repreendeu Jacob com suavidade.

— Nem assistirá — garantiu Edward sombrio.

Ainda entristecida pelo confronto com Alice, Isabella não conseguia disfarçar sua tristeza.

Em nada ajudava o fato de cada movimento de Edward fazê-la querer fugir. A presença dele a abrasava com um calor mágico. Não conseguia afastar o olhar de suas mãos, grandes e bronzeadas, com dedos longos, calejados e rijos. Sua mente traiçoeira os imaginava explorando sua pele, como ocorrera na noite anterior, quentes e possessivos. Ela estremeceu, forçando-se a desviar o olhar para o infinito.

E se a tocasse outra vez com aquelas mãos, poderia negar-se a ele?

Enlouqueceria se não tivesse algo em que pensar durante dois meses a não ser nas mãos de Edward, ela concluiu. Talvez devesse trabalhar para conseguir algo para os pobres da aldeia. Cullen parecia interessado em que seu povo se sentisse feliz. Quem sabe ele se tornasse mais agradável.

— Faça o que quiser — Edward replicou quando ela pediu. Erguendo-se, ele murmurou algo para Jacob e saiu. Isabella o fitou e depois deu de ombros. Quem poderia compreendê-lo?

Após alguns momentos, um jovem criado, muito nervoso, aproximou-se.

— Seu senhor ordena que espere por ele em seu quarto — o jovem informou, tenso.

Ela foi invadida por raiva e vergonha. Para seu profundo embaraço, vários sorrisos sarcásticos indicavam que todos estavam a par de sua humilhação.

— Diga a milorde que irei daqui a pouco — murmurou.

O jovem parecia desconfortável.

— Milady, ele instruiu-me para conduzi-la o mais breve possível.

— Mas estou ocupada e não desejo retirar-me agora.

— Nosso novo barão necessita de você, lady — uma donzela brincou. — Seu apetite por alimento já foi atendido. Agora ele procura satisfazer o outro.

A mulher riu do próprio comentário de mau gosto. Edward seria capaz de vir ele próprio buscá-la se recusasse.

Isabella reuniu o que restava de sua dignidade e ergueu-se com um movimento suave. Levantando o queixo, seguiu o rapaz para o quarto do senhor.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de Review<strong>

**Thais**

**III sem problemas, Boa Sorte no projeto. A Bells é osso duro de mais. Já mandei o livo. Atualizei rápido neh? Estou de molho em casa, operei 2 cisos (dentes) Ai 5 dias em casa. bjoos**

_**II Oque será que Edzinho que com bells no quarto? **_

_**Taty xD**_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Isabella encontrou Edward em um dos costumeiros acessos de mau humor, sentado junto à lareira. Bem que gostaria de extravasar sua irritação após ter sido humilhada em público, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo quando encontrou-o naquele estado. Ele a fitou assim que atravessou a porta, ameaçador.

— No futuro, senhora, espero que me acompanhe sempre a nosso quarto depois do jantar. Ela não respondeu.

— Está entendido? — ele insistiu.

Isabella concordou, preparando-se para se deitar.

Confusa, ficou em pé, insegura por um momento. Era demasiado tímida para se despir em sua presença. E não podia dormir vestida, como uma criada. Como se tivesse seus pensamentos lidos, ouviu uma risada ecoar em sua direção, vinda da lareira.

— Vá em frente e dispa-se. Não há nada que ainda não tenha visto. — Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais sombrios ao observá-la. — Ah, sim, eu ficaria contente em ter outra vez essa visão, esposa.

Ela o observava apreensiva. Cullen parecia estranho, pensativo e agitado, como se tivesse estado a ruminar pensamentos desagradáveis.

Com um movimento ágil, ele se ergueu e se aproximou dela.

— Certamente tenho o direito de ver minha esposa naquele estado de beleza natural, sem restrição de roupas, pelo qual todo homem anseia! Vai me negar isso, Isabella?

Isabella concordou com um gesto de cabeça, significando que o obedeceria, mas não esboçou movimento algum.

— Está silenciosa esta noite. Que acontecimento abençoado causou a calmaria de sua língua ácida? — Ele deslizou as mãos pelos braços delicados, pelos ombros e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço. — Por que hesita? Necessita de ajuda? Fico contente em auxiliá-la, mas lembro-me de não ter sido capaz de fazer um bom trabalho ontem.

Estava caçoando, é claro, pois na noite anterior ele havia rasgado sua roupa. E Isabella sabia que se resistisse, o fim seria idêntico, pois seguramente Edward realizaria sua ameaça e repetiria o estrago em sua roupa.

Rezando para que o marido estivesse apenas tentando atemorizá-la, desvencilhou-se do vestido. Quando Edward Cullen a fitou em expectativa, retirou a túnica com relutância e ficou em pé estremecendo diante da figura máscula, em sua roupa íntima.

Mantinha o olhar baixo para não ver a desaprovação à sua recusa ao pedido de vê-la nua. O tecido da roupa que lhe restava era do mais puro linho, transparente mas ainda assim oferecia um certo grau de proteção.

— Não lhe agrada essa peça de roupa? — ele espicaçou.

Isabella cruzou os braços protetoramente sobre os seios.

— Por favor, milorde — ela implorou.

Edward levantou-lhe o queixo para poder ver seu rosto.

— É raro vê-la assim, suave e fraca. Pergunto-me se é sincera ou se se trata de outro estratagema para derreter o coração de um homem.

— Não pode esperar que eu tire a roupa e fique em pé diante de milorde. Nem você próprio seria tão cruel a ponto de exigir isso de mim.

Os olhos dele percorreram o belo corpo escultural, suavizando-se.

— Por quê não? — Ele não se afastou. E Isabella não desejava ser abandonada, porém seu corpo tremia violentamente com sua proximidade.

Ele não a havia forçado na noite anterior. Lamentava não tê-la tomado? Pretendia possuí-la naquela noite?

— É bonita, sabia, minha esposa? — Atraiu-a para seus braços e a beijou com suavidade.

Isabella prendeu a respiração devido ao toque macio, mas seu coração batia convulsivamente em seu peito. Temia que ele ouvisse o pulsar descontrolado. Sentia o enrijecimento muscular ao longo de todo o corpo másculo. Sua boca era quente, a língua tocava a dela em uma invasão progressiva que a deixava vulnerável.

Devagar, sua mente lembrou-a de sua ira, de todos os artifícios para feri-la e ofendê-la, mas ainda assim ela se sentia cair, outra vez, presa das sensações que a haviam assaltado na noite anterior. Ondas de prazer percorriam seu ventre e despertavam faíscas de excitação. Gemeu como se protestasse, mas o som era de pura paixão. Tentou afastar a boca, mas ele prosseguiu, em movimento descendente, deslizando por seus ombros e pescoço.

A boca era como ferro em brasa, tocando sua pele com beijos inflamados: As mãos calejadas que ela observara durante a ceia, percorriam as curvas de seu corpo, saboreando suas formas femininas. Ela sucumbia, outra vez devorada pelas exigências que ele despertava com maestria.

Novamente ele se deteve, como se quisesse penetrar em sua alma com o olhar profundo.

— Será como antes, Isabella. Precisará dizer-me sim, antes de eu possuí-la. Fiz o voto de não tomar a noiva contra sua vontade no leito matrimonial. Assim, eu pergunto: você consente?

Será que ele a deixaria sozinha para sempre, como havia prometido? Não era o que ela tanto almejava? Se assim fosse, por que não proferia a palavra mágica e recebia aquela noite outro adiamento temporário?

— Por que hesita? — ele provocou. — Será possível que esteja avaliando os benefícios de meu leito?

— Não! — ela exclamou irritada.

Edward apenas sorriu pesaroso.

— Antes que decida, minha fria esposa — ele pediu com amargura —, deixe-me mostrar-lhe alguns dos deleites que está declinando. — Atraiu-a novamente para seus braços.

O beijo agora era apaixonado e exigente, dominando-a por completo. Então, de repente, ele a libertou. Tropeçando com a inesperada ausência de apoio, Isabella perdeu o equilíbrio. Edward retirou-lhe a peça de linho, deixando-a nua antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

— Estou melhorando — ele comentou, notando a peça intacta ao atirá-la para o lado. Abraçou-a outra vez para beijá-la. Suas mãos vagavam livremente sobre a pele sedosa. Ele circundou um seio, passando o polegar pelo mamilo rígido em agonizante excitação. Ela gemeu e tentou libertar-se sem ter certeza se era esse mesmo o seu desejo.

A boca quente afastou-se da dela, para tomar posse do que antes as mãos afagavam, capturando o mamilo intumescido entre os lábios. Isabella simplesmente se deixou envolver, subitamente enfraquecida. Com os dedos crispados na vasta cabeleira, ela gemia e a língua insaciável se deleitava em uma carícia perversa. Os joelhos fraquejaram, e não fossem os braços fortes de Edward, ela teria ido ao chão.

Cullen tirou vantagem da situação e deslizou o corpo para baixo, inclinando-se sobre ela ao pressioná-la contra a cama. Isabella sentia-se flutuar em um turbilhão de puras sensações, todo pensamento lógico suspenso. Ele anulava sua vontade a cada segundo que passava.

A voz grave estava estrangulada, e sussurrou rouco ao seu ouvido.

— O que me diz, Isabella?

Ela sentia-se destruída, negligenciada, zangada e impaciente. Um misto de sensações a atormentá-la. Seu corpo clamava por algo que não compreendia. Contudo, desprezava-o ainda mais por possuir tal influência sobre ela.

— Sabe minha resposta.

Edward a afastou bruscamente, como se sentisse repulsa. Quando ele se virou, Isabella tentou recuperar suas vestes, mas a voz de Edward ressoou negando-lhe tal benefício.

— Seu orgulho foi suficientemente tolerado esta noite, mas outra liberdade não lhe será permitida. Sua perversidade me surpreende, Isabella. Em seus esforços para negar-me meus direitos como seu marido, você se trata mal, pois nega seu próprio prazer também. Não percebe o que há atrás de cada toque, de cada sensação despertada por nós? Existem prazeres com os quais você nunca sonhou. — Ele a considerou por um momento. — Mas não pretendo mostrá-los para você, minha donzela de gelo, pois a fria prisão do orgulho não foi derretida por meros beijos. Mas não serei privado de todos os meus direitos, por isso esqueça-se da roupa e deite-se na cama a meu lado. — Ele desviou o olhar para longe, visivelmente lutando contra sua ira. — Vamos continuar testando esse maldito orgulho que aflige a nós dois.

Ela se enterrou rapidamente entre as peles, fechando os olhos enquanto Edward se despia. Quando ele se deitou a seu lado, Isabella prendeu a respiração. Passaram-se vários minutos. Nenhum movimento foi feito em direção a ela.

O dia amanheceu claro e os raios do sol invadiram o quarto através das frestas nas janelas. Isabella suspirou contente em seu sono, feliz com o calor do leito.

Acordado a seu lado, Edward sorriu quando ela apertou a face contra seu ombro, curvando as costas para moldar seu corpo junto ao dele. Seu corpo respondia à sensualidade inesperada da moça, mas ficou quieto, saboreando a sensação e antecipando o momento em que Isabella acordaria e se perceberia agarrada a ele como uma gatinha preguiçosa. Não se furtaria nem um pouco daquele prazer por causa de sua impaciência crescente.

Em pouco tempo, ela despeitou, esticou-se languidamente antes de abrir os olhos e encará-lo a uma distância mínima. Arregalou os olhos, e quando ia se afastar, Edward a forçou a ficar a seu lado.

— Bom dia, meu amor — ele falou com a voz arrastada.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou confusa.

— Ora, nada, minha querida gatinha, estava apenas dormindo quando você de repente me acordou, pressionando-se impertinentemente contra mim. Confesso, fiquei chocado, mas devo admitir que não me desagradou.

Isabella se mostrava incrédula.

— Está mentindo, sir, pois jamais o tocaria voluntariamente, mesmo estando adormecida.

— E, no entanto, tem a evidência diante de si — Edward declarou, sorrindo.

— É uma armadilha.

Os olhos dela faiscavam como dois cristais verdes protegidos por longos cílios negros. Pareciam capazes de penetrar a alma de um homem.

— Por que luta contra mim, Isabella, quando reconhece que seu corpo anseia pelo que posso lhe dar?

— Você é desprezível! — exclamou, tentando outra vez se libertar, mas ainda sem resultado.

— Deseja que faça um teste para você? — ele ameaçou perigosamente.

Antes que pudesse negar, a mão dele apoderou-se de um seio nu. Ela tentou desesperadamente se cobrir, mas foi presa pelos pulsos com facilidade. Os olhos dela se anuviaram quando a mão de Edward cobriu sua pele exposta. Ele observava os olhos cor de esmeralda escurecerem enquanto passava seu dedo indicador sobre o mamilo enrijecido. Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não se moveu ou proferiu som algum.

Forçou-se a ficar quieta. Dessa vez não permitiria que ele a afetasse.

Teria sido bem-sucedida se as mãos calejadas não houvessem começado a deslizar suavemente por seu corpo, criando ondas de tremor eletrizante que a percorriam por inteiro. De repente, seu corpo assumira vida própria e sua vontade de resistir se esvaíra com uma rapidez inacreditável.

Edward se inclinou, aproximando os lábios dos dela. Mas foi ela quem quebrou a distância e procurou avidamente o beijo oferecido.

— Diga que quer — ele murmurou.

Era quase impossível reprimir as palavras que estavam engasgadas em sua garganta, mas jamais ela poderia dar-lhe aquele prazer.

— Não, Edward — ela sussurrou. — Não me peça isso. Pegue o que deseja e deixe-me, ao menos, minha dignidade.

Ele ficou em silêncio, lutando para se controlar.

— É uma tola.

Ergueu-se, bruscamente, deixando-a enquanto ela tentava se recompor. Vestiu-se e saiu rápido do quarto.

Edward não estava no salão quando ela chegou.

Isabella passou a maior parte do dia envolvida com os preparativos para sua segunda ida à aldeia. Trabalhou junto com Quill, o administrador, inventariando as despensas do castelo. Apesar de haver testemunhado antes o grande apreço de James por reunir riquezas gananciosamente, ficou impressionada ao inspecionar os artigos e fazer suas escolhas.

— Devo perguntar ao meu senhor e marido se ele aprova que eu me desfaça de tantas coisas — Isabella comentou, pensando em voz alta.

— Lorde Edward deixou instruções para lhe dar liberdade de escolher tudo o que quiser — o homem explicou gentilmente com um amplo sorriso. Havia trabalhado para James e, embora jamais tivesse proferido uma palavra contra seu antigo senhor, era claro que tinha seu novo lorde em elevada estima. — Disse que confiava na senhora.

Quando ela se recuperou da incredulidade, começou a ordenar o que separar para o transporte com entusiasmo renovado e ao fim do dia, o projeto estava bem encaminhado.

Somente na hora do jantar disseram-lhe que Edward não retornaria por diversas noites. Emmet a informou timidamente que seu senhor e Jacob haviam partido com alguns dos homens da guarda para eliminar um bando de ladrões da floresta. Mas foi-lhe assegurado que ele retornaria a tempo para escoltá-la à aldeia como o planejado.

Ela se surpreendeu com o próprio desapontamento. Ignorando-o, decidiu empregar bem seu tempo, resolvida a passar boa parte dele ajoelhada na capela orando por prudência. E castidade.

Alguns dias depois, estava nos estábulos, conversando com o cavalariço-chefe sobre o número de montarias e veículos de que necessitaria. O funcionário também fora instruído a colaborar com ela. À diferença de Quill, entretanto, o homem grosseiro não tinha paciência com sua nova senhora.

— Acho que seria melhor nos preocuparmos com os daqui e não com o pessoal lá de fora — ele resmungou em voz baixa após ouvir as instruções.

— Se não fosse por aquelas pessoas lá embaixo no vale, e que cultivam seus campos, não teria nada à sua mesa! — Isabella reagiu. — Nem seu lorde. É-lhe útil atender às necessidades deles. Agora faça como lhe expliquei e não quero ouvir outra queixa sequer.

Ele deu de ombros com indolência, afastando-se.

— E outra coisa — ela o chamou. — Pode nos acompanhar. Talvez presenciar alguns fatos lhe ensine algo sobre caridade cristã. Se isso não bastar, então um trabalho pesado lhe fará bem.

O homem se afastou em silêncio, chutando um balde de madeira para demonstrar sua desaprovação.

Isabella respirou fundo quando ele partiu, surpreendida com a ira que demonstrara. Sentada em uma prancha, apoiou a cabeça contra a parede. Talvez estivesse exausta, raciocinou. A missão à aldeia assumira um grau que ela não previra e estava ocupada dia e noite com os preparativos. Entretanto, nem seu nível frenético de atividade nem suas orações fervorosas, pedindo auto-controle, haviam ajudado a banir os pensamentos impuros. Olhos escuros e uma juba de cabelos em desalinho a perseguiam como um demônio torturando sua pobre vítima.

Um movimento ao lado chamou sua atenção. Jasper estava em pé junto à porta.

— Jasper, deseja me falar? — ela indagou. O cavaleiro hesitou um momento.

— Não, lady, só queria ter certeza de que está bem.

— É muito gentileza sua, mas desnecessária — ela retribuiu, tocada pelo cavalheirismo. — Tenho certeza de que estou a salvo, protegida pelos muros do castelo.

O desconforto do jovem era evidente.

— Não importa, continuarei por perto para protegê-la.

As maneiras dele eram tão estranhas que Isabella suspeitou de algo.

— Cullen enviou-o para me espionar?

— Ele me pediu para garantir sua segurança, sim.

— Seu barão teme tanto assim que eu tente escapar, a ponto de precisar mandar você me proteger como a uma criança?

Jasper negou-se a responder ao desafio.

— Duvido que minha segurança o preocupe — ela falou com desprezo. — Em verdade, é o receio de que eu saia daqui assim que o conseguir. Que Deus proíba que o grande Edward Cullen seja privado de qualquer vestígio daquilo que James uma vez possuiu. Em nada importa um ser humano, uma mulher com sentimentos, detestar esse homem arrogante!

Ela se ergueu e começou a partir furiosa, as mãos sobre os quadris, irada contra a audácia do marido. Colocar um guarda para vigiá-la!

Jasper ignorou sua perturbação.

— Isabella — ele proferiu suave. — Quero lhe falar.

— Sim? — Piscou.

Ele hesitou, como se estivesse lutando para se decidir.

— Sei que é infeliz com Edward... ele a trata muito mal. Imploro-lhe para considerar uma alternativa.

— Alternativa?

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Eu.

— O quê? — Estava surpresa.

— Pense no que estou oferecendo. Eu a protegeria, levaria embora. Com certeza deve ter notado minha admiração. Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, eu a teria cortejado. Não suporto ficar por perto e vê-la tão miserável. O que estou tentando lhe dizer, Isabella, é que gosto de você.

— Por favor, não diga mais nada — ela pediu, afastando-se. Era casada diante de Deus, não importavam seus sentimentos a esse respeito. Não trairia Edward com outro.

Jasper se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu braço.

— Isabella, não me dispense tão rapidamente. Pense no assunto, no que posso oferecer. — Os olhares se cruzaram por um breve momento antes de ele a atrair e beijá-la, todo o seu anseio, sua necessidade transparecendo no abraço roubado.

Ela se mantinha rígida e sem ceder até ser libertada. Livre do abraço, enxugou a boca com as costas da mão.

— Está querendo me desonrar, Jasper?

— Oh, não! — ele suspirou. Seus olhos azuis revelavam seu desejo, mas a voz continuava sóbria. — Não tenho ilusões a seu respeito. Sou apenas um mercenário. Fui empregado por Edward Cullen para ajudá-lo a conquistar esta propriedade. Mas veja, acabei descobrindo que queria servir como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, por lealdade, não por dinheiro. Então, ele precisou desposá-la, e nem a trata como merece.

Olhou para o horizonte, como se não suportasse mais fitá-la.

— Eu a honraria, amo-a de todo o meu coração.

— Não, Jasper. É verdade que não estou com Edward por gosto próprio, mas fugir não seria correto.

Ele parecia deprimido, sorrindo tristemente ao se voltar para ela.

— Não deveria ter falado.

Ia embora quando Isabella colocou a mão em seu braço.

— Não fique remoendo sobre isso. Jasper. Não contarei a ninguém. Mas saiba o seguinte: você me é muito caro, embora não o ame. Mesmo que não fosse a esposa de seu lorde, ainda declinaria de sua oferta. Não amo homem algum.

— Não ama? — ele interrogou misteriosamente.

— Deixarei Edward Cullen quando chegar a hora.

Jasper a fitou por um momento antes de falar.

— Eu a comprometi de um modo que cavalheiro algum deveria fazer com uma lady. Fui egoísta quando a procurei, e tinha razão ao me recusar. — Ele a fitou longamente. — Sabia o que resultaria para Edward se você viesse comigo, no entanto, arrisquei.

— Ah, certamente, o espicaçaria muito ser privado do menor de seus troféus.

— Isabella, é tão cega? Ele ficaria devastado. — A voz do jovem deixava transparecer seu sentimento de culpa. — Percebe o vilão que eu sou?

— Nada devastaria Edward Cullen— ela caçoou. — Muito menos uma mulher, e certamente não eu.

Jasper limitou-se a negar com um gesto de cabeça.

— Venha, vamos entrar antes que alguém nos encontre e comece a tagarelar. Vamos fazer o que disse e esquecer esta conversa.

Ele a seguiu de volta à torre principal, e entraram no castelo em silêncio. Isabella foi diretamente para o quarto que compartilhava com Edward. Estava distraída e perturbada, mas não pela ação imprudente de Jasper.

Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa ao andar pelo quarto vazio, sentindo uma solidão inexplicável. Jasper a havia beijado, a abraçara apaixonado.

E ela nada havia sentido. Absolutamente nada.

O que havia de errado com ela que não se interessava por um homem gentil, de boas maneiras, belo e agradável? Pelo contrário, era suscetível a um homem inferior e obstinado que gostava de irritá-la e caçoar dela, que a forçava brutalmente a se entregar a suas agressões amorosas com a esperança de conquistar sua vitória final sobre ela. Cullen estava certo em relação a um ponto: ela era perversa!

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de review<strong>

**Thais **

**Nada não! Pois é, vou ter que arrancar os 4, não tenho espaço pra eles. Os meus nem nasceram.**

**A Alice foi cruel, mas, acho que a Bell tava precisando, vai ver que o problema dela é mimo e super-proteção. O Ed é um brutamontes... **

**Obrigada pela review. bJOO**

**I**

**Oiii, bem vinda! Obrigada pela review. E espero que continue gostando da história e me acompanhando. **

**DIA **

**Oiii, bem vinda, obrigada pela review, também amo histórias Medievais. **

**Ol**

**Oiii, Fico feliz que esteja gostando, obrigada pela review. Até o próxmo! **

_**Tatianne Beward, xD.**_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Nas primeiras horas da manhã em que Isabella faria sua segunda viagem à aldeia, as grandes carroças já estavam carregadas e prontas para partir quando Edward e seus homens entraram no pátio.

— Vejo que não me desapontou, milorde — ela comentou ao vê-lo aproximar-se em sua montaria. — Ainda que tenha esperado até o último momento possível.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Não foi possível evitar. Vamos embora. — Esporeou seu cavalo e foi à frente do grupo atravessando o portão do castelo, optando por ignorar o olhar arrogante da moça.

Ela estava ansiosa por uma discussão naquela manhã, mas desta vez ele não se mostrava disposto a qualquer tipo de colóquio.

Não pretendera ser rude com ela. Reagia daquele modo sempre que a esposa olhava-o com desdém e virava a cabeça daquela forma arrogante e intolerável. E como conseguia parecer tão atraente, mesmo trajada no vestido cinza mais simples e com os cabelos puxados para trás?

Quando chegaram à aldeia, foram diretamente à praça do mercado. Edward observava as pessoas com atenção, buscando encontrar sinais de rancor, como na última visita, mas ficou gratificado ao perceber a expectativa esperançosa nas expressões do povo que os observava.

— Tragam as carroças para cá, e arranjem ajuda para descarregá-las — ele ordenou.

A multidão se encolheu diante do tom autoritário. "Ele era assim tão intimidador?", perguntou-se. Sabia que poderia agir assim quando pretendia sê-lo, mas naquele lugar não alimentava indisposição alguma. Suavizando seu tom de voz, ele continuou:

— Há muito a ser feito. Cada um cumpra suas obrigações.

Avistou Isabella dirigir-se a uma mulher que segurava um bebê. Pegou a criança em seus braços e riu encantada quando o pequenino atirou-se em seus braços. A mulher seguiu Isabella e a criança para uma das cabanas, deixando Edward observando-as perplexo.

Era a primeira vez que a via sorrir, ele percebeu. Completamente à vontade, sem sinal algum de amargura. Nunca agira daquela forma em sua companhia.

— Não está ficando mais fácil, não é amigo? — sorriu Jacob. Edward zangou-se com ele e o nórdico tornou a rir. — Por que insiste nesse jogo, quando o que tem a fazer é tomá-la, e assim ficará aliviado dessa obsessão?

— Obrigado pelo prudente aviso — Edward rebateu —, mas considerando seu longo relacionamento com mulheres, entenderá por que não sinto entusiasmo em seguir seu conselho.

Jacob piscou, sentindo-se ferido pela observação de Edward, mas logo voltou a rir. Edward apenas aprofundou a ruga do sobrecenho.

— Milorde! — interrompeu Emmet— Um homem da aldeia pediu para lhe falar.

O aldeão, de constituição vigorosa e bastante alto, esperava nervoso. Edward esforçou-se para parecer mais acessível. Queria o respeito daquelas pessoas, não o medo que James havia inspirado.

— Milorde barão, vários desta aldeia desejam falar-lhe — explicou o homem. As mãos reviravam sem parar seu boné. — Consentiria em se juntar a nós na sala de reuniões no andar superior da taverna?

Edward pediu-lhe para mostrar o caminho. Desmontando, ele o seguiu por uma estreita escada até um quarto pequeno, empoeirado. Muitos homens, sentados em bancos, ficaram em silêncio quando Edward e Jacob entraram.

Um deles, um ancião que parecia ter uma camada de neve no lugar dos cabelos e uma espessa barba, indicou um lugar vazio. Edward declinou a oferta.

— É o novo barão — disse o velho homem. Sua voz era surpreendentemente forte. — Agradecemos-lhe pela generosa oferta das roupas.

— Não dei roupa a ninguém — ele negou. O homem franziu a testa.

— Mas... sua lady, antes de desposá-la, presenteou os pobres da aldeia com peças de roupas. — O homem franziu a testa. — Disse que vinham do senhor.

— Ah! — Edward concordou. — Então ela é quem foi generosa, pois era seu presente.

— Contou que o senhor era diferente de lorde James. Disse que era justo. Já ouvimos outras vezes pessoas nos fazer afirmações desse tipo. Em verdade, nossa dúvida é simples: gostaríamos de saber que tratamento dispensará a nós.

Edward admirou aquele homem, era corajoso e direto. Sentou-se no banco que havia lhe sido oferecido antes.

— Conte-me sobre sua aldeia — solicitou diretamente. O grupo trocou olhares. O ancião acenou para o homem corajoso que havia trazido Edward até eles e deu um passo à frente, as mãos ainda ocupadas com seu boné.

— Desculpe-me, milorde, meu nome é Embry. Tenho vivido nesta aldeia toda a minha vida, e posso dizer-lhe que nunca sofremos tanto como sob o jugo do falecido lorde. — Como se tivesse ficado subitamente preocupado por falar mal dos mortos, Embry fez o sinal da cruz no peito. — Deus tenha clemência de sua alma — disse, em um murmúrio.

— Conte-lhe sobre as taxas, Embry — alguém pediu. Embry balançou a cabeça.

— Sim, milorde, elas quase nos arruinaram. Outro homem, um ruivo, provavelmente escocês, adiantou-se.

— Sim, ele nos aterrorizava.

Ouvindo as histórias dos anos difíceis sob o governo do baronato de Brown, Edward ficou muito impressionado com o grupo. Eram pessoas, em sua maioria, boas e honestas, capazes de se entregar ao trabalho duro, mas desconfiadas após anos de opressão pela nobreza.

Ouviu com paciência. Quando terminaram seus relatos, levantou-se e deu alguns passos pelo minúsculo aposento.

— Há vários problemas que poderei remediar de momento — ele refletiu. — Por exemplo, consertar suas casas e fornecer as provisões necessárias para suas famílias. Aliás, estas coisas já foram iniciadas. Quando terminar, espero que consigam levar suas propriedades para a frente, melhorando-as. Fiquem tranqüilos que não tenho o menor interesse em seguir o mau exemplo de meu antecessor, mas também não quero que se aproveitem de mim. Espero trabalho da parte de cada homem, e receberei minha parte como é meu direito de lorde. Mas só tomarei o que necessito. E isso, asseguro-lhes, é menos do que a décima parte do que estavam acostumados a dar a lorde James.

Um murmúrio perplexo ecoou pelo grupo, seguido de um pedido de silêncio enquanto aguardavam as palavras seguintes.

— Em relação aos outros assuntos — ele continuou —, vou me aconselhar a respeito.

O ancião ergueu-se nas pernas trêmulas, um olhar brilhante de aprovação irradiando-se por seu rosto enrugado. Ele anuiu, dizendo:

— Nós lhe agradecemos, milorde.

Edward fez um gesto para Jacob e os dois saíram. Uma vez fora, Edward se dirigiu ao amigo.

— Mande os homens inspecionarem o lugar e fazer uma lista do que vai ser necessário. Faça o que puder hoje, e depois traga-me um relatório.

— O castelo não necessita de alguém para fazer queijo? — perguntou a mulher.

— De fato, boa mulher, o castelo sempre necessitou de queijo como o que me mostrou — Isabella anuiu para a mãe de Angela. — Vou providenciar para que arrumem um lugar para você e sua família.

A mulher não parecia impressionada com o cumprimento.

— Então tem algo para minha filha?

— Sim — Isabella garantiu. — Angela vai me ajudar. Necessito de uma criada.

— Uma última coisa — a mulher prosseguiu, satisfeita. — Se vamos viver no castelo e servir a nosso barão, devo saber como ele é. — Endereçou um olhar de compreensão para Isabella. — Minha filha estará a salvo?

Isabella ficou surpresa com a franqueza da mulher mas entendeu sua preocupação. Era muito comum um lorde achar que tinha direito sobre qualquer rapariga que trabalhasse sob seu teto, e tirar vantagem de sua posição superior para fazer valer sua ordem. Embora a questão fosse razoável, fazê-la à esposa do lorde era incomum.

— Ele não abusa de sua autoridade e respeita seus criados e servidores — respondeu sem hesitar. — Goza de estima crescente entre seu povo. Não faria mal à sua filha ou a qualquer outra criada. Até proibiu seus homens das práticas habituais quando chegaram.

Ela própria se espantou com os termos generosos que usava para descrever Edward Cullen, ainda mais porque refletiam o que pensava dele com precisão. Sobressaltada, percebeu que seu marido era um homem admirável em todas as áreas exceto no que lhe dizia respeito. Nesse caso, seus escrúpulos pareciam desertá-lo, pois pelo jeito ela trazia à tona o que Edward tinha de pior dentro de si mesmo. Essa compreensão não era nova, mas o estranho anseio que vinha junto com ela era.

— Muito bem, iremos — decidiu a mulher. Angela bateu palmas mostrando sua satisfação.

Isabellaestava feliz, e refletiu como também Edward ficaria contente. De algum modo lhe agradava a idéia de contentá-lo.

Angela e sua mãe arrumaram seus parcos pertences para acompanhá-la de volta ao castelo naquela mesma tarde. Enquanto isso, Isabella brincava do lado de fora com Eric, atraindo o interesse das outras crianças da aldeia e em pouco tempo estavam todos brincando juntos.

O som de risadas chamou a atenção de Edward. Pelo canto dos olhos, observou a esposa brincando alegremente com as crianças. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Como havia sentido sua falta! Acreditara que a distância e o tempo passado longe dela durante a semana anterior a tirariam de sua mente, diminuiriam a louca necessidade por seu corpo, que tanto ameaçava sua paz. Pelo contrário, seus anseios desesperados haviam crescido a cada dia que passava. Mesmo assim, ele se forçava a ficar longe, esperando que tais emoções se extinguissem por si mesmos se não fossem avivados por sua presença. No entanto, o adiamento só havia contribuído para aumentar seu desejo.

Ela o avistou e imediatamente a alegria se desfez. Recompôs-se rapidamente. Edward sentiu um aperto no estômago diante da mudança repentina.

— Milorde — Isabella falou sem fôlego, aproximando-se. Ele percebeu o olhar alerta. — Vou fazer-lhe um pedido. Encontrei uma jovem cuja mãe faz um queijo excelente. Achei que ela poderia servi-lo com seu talento.

— Qual é o problema? — ele indagou. Sentiu uma ponta de ira diante de sua fala cuidadosa, gostando ainda menos depois de ter testemunhado seu desagravo diante dele momentos antes.

— Pedi-lhes para nos acompanharem ao castelo — ela explicou cautelosa. — Achei que poderia agradá-lo. E também Angela seria minha criada, se não se importar.

— Não me importo! — ele esbravejou, irritado com a dureza involuntária da própria voz. Por que tinha que ser tão rude?

— Muito obrigada, milorde — murmurou, após fazer uma mesura.

Aquela exibição de submissão deveria agradá-lo, mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Porém, ao menos daquela vez, seu desagrado ficou restrito apenas ao tom mais áspero de sua voz. Qualquer outro sentimento ele guardou para si próprio.

Atravessaram os portões do castelo ao escurecer. Isabella foi imediatamente para seu quarto, despiu-se e deitou-se na cama antes de Edward chegar, esperando que ele não acreditasse que estava adormecida.

Mas Edward não tardou para desfazer suas pretensões. Havia acabado de apagar a vela quando ele entrou, levando-a a se amaldiçoar por não haver sido mais rápida. Um olhar bastou para evidenciar que o humor dele não havia se alterado. Estava aborrecido e zangado.

— Artimanhas são fáceis de desmascarar, Isabella — Cullen declarou com firmeza.

Ficou magoada por ele ter adivinhado sua intenção com tamanha rapidez. Cobriu-se o máximo possível com as peles do leito, deixando bem clara sua petulância.

— Também não aceito amuos — ele acrescentou secamente, tirando a roupa sem a menor cerimônia.

— Somente milorde tem a permissão de dar mostras de raiva?

Edward deu de ombros, aceitando o desafio.

— Sou o senhor deste condado. Isabella o fitou.

— E tire essa roupa ridícula — ele ordenou. — Está parecendo uma criada, dormindo assim.

Isabella ficou ainda mais zangada com a reprimenda, embora reconhecesse que ele tinha razão. A nobreza dormia nua, debaixo das peles. Apenas servos dormiam de roupa. Devia estar cômica em sua tentativa patética de esconder o corpo.

Como hesitava, ele a fitou ameaçador.

— É outra roupa de que não gosta?

Tirou o vestido rapidamente antes de se afundar nas peles e antes que ele o reduzisse a trapo.

Edward continuou a tirar as botas. Isabella não conseguiu evitar de observá-lo enquanto se despia sem a ajuda de um pajem ou de um escudeiro. Questionava-se sobre aquele comportamento. Se havia nascido nobre, lorde de Thalsbury segundo alegara, por que não tinha um criado pessoal para despi-lo ou cuidar de seus pertences, que eram de qualidade fina e bem-feitos embora pouco numerosos?

— Por que não emprega um escudeiro para atendê-lo? — perguntou em voz alta antes de perceber que estava externando seus pensamentos.

Ele a fitou surpreso ante sua curiosidade.

— Estou acostumado a cuidar de mim.

— Mas agora que é o senhor do lugar, não acha...

— Prefiro minha privacidade.

— Ah... — ela proferiu e voltou a ficar silenciosa.

Deus, ele era assustador. Era belo, mas sua barba fina e bigode lhe davam um ar sinistro. Sua cabeleira desalinhada dava-lhe uma sensualidade estranha. Ao se despir, o corpo musculoso foi revelado, escultural e rijo. Os músculos fortalecidos permitiam movimentos rápidos e flexíveis quando ele se inclinava.

Era um belo homem. Isabella sentiu os primeiros sinais de paixão. Bom Deus, estava perdida se apenas o fato de contemplá-lo excitava seu desejo. Desviou o olhar.

Edward apagou a vela e juntou-se a ela na cama. Isabella se encolheu, quase incapaz de respirar, antevendo o que aconteceria em seguida. Não sabia o que mais temia, sentir suas mãos sobre ela, atraindo-a outra vez, ou ouvir sua respiração serena indicando que estava adormecido e não a perturbaria durante a noite.

Ele a tocou primeiro nos braços, percorrendo de leve a pele acetinada e depois acariciando o ombro arredondado. Isabella tentou desviar sua mente das sensações excitantes provocadas pelo toque. O medo de seu destino a dominou, pois seria naquela noite. Ela sabia que sua reação era demasiado forte e suas defesas fracas para recusá-lo outra vez.

A voz dele, suave como veludo, flutuava na escuridão.

— Cansei deste jogo. Fiz a promessa de tomá-la como esposa voluntária, mas a possuirei de qualquer forma, pois não posso esperar mais tempo para que você abandone seus tolos joguinhos femininos.

— Já lhe disse que não resistirei a você — ela sussurrou.

Edward se aproximou ainda mais, pressionando todo o seu corpo nu contra o dela pelas costas. Isabella mal podia respirar, pois sentia a rigidez de seu desejo forçando-a por trás de sua coxa.

— Não, não é isso que procuro — ele murmurou suavemente em seu ouvido. — Não desejo obrigações de esposa. Sabe o que quero.

"Oh, sim", pensou Isabella, "minha rendição completa e incondicional". Ficou desesperada.

— Uma lady não aprecia tais prazeres, mas se entrega para uso de seu marido apenas para o objetivo de obedientemente produzir crianças. Como sua esposa, jurada perante Deus, é tudo o que posso oferecer. — Era o catecismo das moças educadas e influenciadas por freiras pudicas e padres ressentidos e ela não acreditava em uma só palavra do que dissera.

— É uma mentirosa — ele afirmou, deixando transparecer que estava se divertindo. Parecia um encantamento. Ela estava enfraquecendo. Estava quase no ar.

— Sua mãe não lhe ensinou as maneiras dos lordes e de suas ladies? — ela tentou desesperada. — Não se espera que mulheres virtuosas se entreguem a luxuriantes...

— Pare com essas tolices — ele a interrompeu. Apertou-lhe os braços com força. — E nunca mais fale sobre minha mãe comigo!

Ele a afastou como se sentisse repulsa por ela.

— Estou cansado de seus modos perversos. Faz de tudo para me espicaçar. Dou-lhe uma chance após outra para se redimir, no entanto não corresponde a um tratamento gentil. Poderia mandar surrá-la. Juro, madame, eu próprio poderia fazê-lo sem a menor hesitação, pois se existe uma mulher que merece tal tratamento, essa mulher é você! Mas receio que seria tentado a estrangulá-la e assim silenciar para sempre essa língua sarcástica.

Saiu da cama, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro extremamente irritado. Isabella se refugiou entre as cobertas.

Não atinava com o que tinha feito. Não havia pretendido irritá-lo. Havia tocado uma ferida sem querer.

— Desculpe-me — pediu delicada.

Edward ouviu tais palavras, pois por um momento parou de andar.

Evidentemente não tiveram efeito, uma vez que ele deixou o aposento.

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoal, eu já havia postado o capítulo mas, houve um erro de edição. Este está editado! Desculpem pela demora e obrigada a quem me avisou do erro.<strong>

**Resposta de reviews**

**Thais**

**Seria bem interessante a continuação, mas, não tenho nada em mente ainda.  
>Obrigada pela review <strong>

**Lu Silva**

**Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review**

**Lorena**

**Obrigada pela review ! E a Bella é cabeça dura mesmo.**

**Dia**

**Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pela review.**

_**Beijo a todos! **_

_**Tatianne Beward,xD.**_


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Edward não voltou. Isabella não fazia idéia de onde dormira, nem naquela nem nas noites seguintes, pois por quase uma semana não dividiram o mesmo quarto. Mal o via durante o dia, e quando isso acontecia, não se falavam. Embora fosse o que queria, ser deixada sozinha, não conseguia desfrutar da trégua. Sua mente ficava remoendo os estranhos acontecimentos da última noite juntos, tentando descobrir o que havia dito que tanto o ultrajara.

Estava ainda muito preocupada com seu marido ausente no fim da semana. Como se quisesse desviar sua atenção, costurava em seu quarto, pois achava a atividade relaxante. Trazia-lhe a lembrança de memórias agradáveis das noites com os pais ao lado da grande lareira, onde a mãe a havia ensinado como aplicar minúsculos pontos no tecido. Ah haviam passado o tempo juntos como uma família, rindo e contando histórias e, mais do que tudo, brincando entre si. Seu pai costumava observar a mãe com olhares de adoração, é Isabella sentia o amor que ambos compartilhavam espalhar-se pelo ambiente como um manto protetor.

Algum dia um homem a veria daquela maneira? Certamente Edward Cullen nunca o faria.

Apanhou uma túnica de Edward e descobriu um pequeno buraco na bainha. Poderia consertá-lo com facilidade. Alisando a lã macia, estendeu-a sobre o colo. Seu cheiro másculo de frescor matinal ainda permanecia impregnado na roupa. Era agradável, fazendo-a suspirar enquanto preparava a agulha com a linha preta.

De repente, um barulho ruidoso tirou-lhe a atenção de sua tarefa, vindo do pátio. Foi à janela e espiou, discreta. Uma pequena multidão estava reunida em círculo. No centro, um homem lutava contra dois mercenários de Edward. Nu da cintura para cima, suas costas eram recobertas por marcas escarlates de ferimentos. Isabella abriu mais a janela para ver melhor o que os olhos não queriam acreditar.

Um estalido seco cruzou o ar quando uma correia espessa de couro atingiu as costas do homem abrindo outro ferimento.

Isabella ficou agitada. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estaria Edward, por que não detinha tal punição?

Então ela o avistou, também de peito nu, em pé, a curta distância das costas mutiladas do homem, com o chicote fazendo curvas ao redor de seus pés como uma cobra inquieta antes de reerguê-lo para golpear outra vez. Suor brilhava em seu corpo, fazendo-o parecer mais poderoso do que nunca. Isabella o fitou petrificado de horror quando ele ergueu o braço para atingir o homem outra vez. Retesou os músculos por um momento, juntando forças antes de abaixar a arma. O homem gritou, arremessando-se contra os que o seguravam.

A vingança de Edward continuou. Bateu mais uma vez. E de novo. E ainda uma vez até parar, enfim.

Por um momento ficou em pé, suando pelo esforço, seu peito agitado enquanto fazia uma pausa. Aproximou-se do homem que mal se sustentava após o ataque terrível. Agarrando-o pelos cabelos, Edward empurrou sua cabeça para trás para lhe falar.

A mensagem fora breve. Fez a cabeça do homem pender para a frente. Apanhou o chicote e afastou-se em direção aos estábulos. Parecia terrivelmente zangado. Aquela raiva havia sido dirigida com tanta freqüência para Isabella que ela podia sentir o chicote açoitando suas costas, mesmo que estivesse a salvo no interior de seu quarto.

Voltando-se, começou a tremer convulsivamente, quase doente pela brutalidade que acabara de testemunhar. Pior ainda era o rosto Edward Cullen, sua violência exibida sem repressão. Ela se afundou nas almofadas, procurando sua costura, mas as mãos se recusaram a trabalhar por muito tempo. Quando a noite chegou, deslizou outra vez para dentro do grande leito. Sozinha.

Havia acabado de abafar a vela quando um som trovejante rompeu o silêncio. Isabella sentou-se e reconheceu a silhueta tão familiar. Edward estava em pé junto à entrada em arco. Havia aberto a porta com brutalidade desnecessária, pois não estava trancada, e agora aguardava.

— Ótimo... não está adormecida.

Entrou no aposento e bateu ruidosamente a porta atrás de si. Ela o observava com receio crescente, tremendo ao perceber sua atitude predatória ao avançar contra ela no quarto. A lembrança do castigo selvagem que havia testemunhado ainda queimava em sua memória.

— Minha esposa — ele rugiu. — Minha bela, fria, agressiva e pequena fúria vingativa. Sentiu falta de mim, querida?

— Tenho estado à espera, eu... — a voz de Isabella tremeu, entrecortada, ao responder.

— Esteve? — ele trovejou. Caminhava agitado, pisando o chão com força. Isabella não entendia seu comportamento estranho. Encolheu-se outra vez sob as cobertas, assustada.

— E me espera todas as noites, meu amor, ansiando por mim, perguntando se não encontrei conforto junto a outra? — Ele riu cruelmente, sabendo que a havia atingido. — Então, sentiu falta de mim! — exclamou. — Bem, não receie, minha virgem frígida, pois não estive com outra.

De repente, Isabella compreendeu que o palavreado forte, o modo de andar cambaleante e as palavras pronunciadas com dificuldade significavam uma única coisa.

— Você bebeu! — ela gritou.

— Sim — ele confirmou. — Sim, estou bêbado, mas ainda lúcido. Ainda posso vê-la, minha deliciosa e intocável víbora, portanto, não bebi o suficiente para sucumbir. Ainda sinto seu perfume, aquele cheiro doce que lhe é tão característico, e por isso meus sentidos não estão totalmente embotados. Quem pode me censurar, realmente? Uma esposa como você poderia fazer qualquer homem suspirar pelo abençoado esquecimento proporcionado pela bebida.

Ela parecia hipnotizada ao ouvir as palavras por ele proferidas, terríveis mas, em grande parte, verdadeiras. Era uma esposa que homem nenhum invejaria.

— Olhe para você — ele continuou —, com os cabelos soltos a adornar seu belo semblante, os olhos arregalados me fitando como um antílope acuado, a boca sedenta para ser beijada. Mas é tudo mentira, não é? A beleza é a maior mentira que uma mulher conta para um homem, pois promete prazeres, mas só leva ao sofrimento.

Com um rápido movimento, Edward a agarrou. Seu hálito rescendia à bebida que ele consumira, e seus olhos castanhos pareciam como os de um animal.

— Você me tenta, mulher. Suportei as punições mais terríveis de um lorde viking, famoso entre os cruéis por seu talento singular nessa área. E tudo sem jamais permitir-me vacilar em meus propósitos.

Ela não ousava sequer respirar, fascinada com a revelação. Edward jamais havia falado de seu passado.

— Está me tentando a jogar fora minha honra e romper minha promessa de só possuí-la como uma esposa disposta — ele retomou a palavra. — Como pode ser tão fácil conseguir o que Aro não foi capaz em muitos anos? Mas para você é ridiculamente fácil, não é? Meu corpo me trai e minha vontade me deserta. Você me instiga além dos meus limites, pequena sedutora. E a encarnação da loucura.

Ele a beijou com fúria. Isabella não o repeliu, recebendo de bom grado o beijo cruel e devolvendo-o com um ardor que o tomou de surpresa.

Edward a desejava, e ela precisava reconhecer que, apesar de tudo o que havia entre eles, o medo e a ira, desejava-o também. Seu anseio era desesperado e selvagem. Não havia lugar para a razão. Se lhe fosse pedida sua capitulação, ela diria que sim. Imploraria para que a possuísse, satisfazendo-a infinitamente.

Quando Edward se afastou de repente, abriu os olhos e o encarou. Os lábios se moveram para pronunciar algumas palavras mas o olhar ameaçador a impediu. Parecia torturado por emoções perturbadoras que contorciam os belos traços do rosto.

— Sabe quem a está beijando, lady? Sabe quem a abraça? — Sua voz estava estrangulada. Ele a sacudiu de leve. — Diga, diga quem sou eu.

— Edward Cullen— sussurrou. Ele a estava atemorizando novamente.

Ele negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Meu título! — ele exigiu.

— Lorde de Gastonbury — murmurou de novo. O sangue parou de correr em suas veias ao ouvir a risada glacial.

— Não, lady, não é a verdade. Sou apenas um escravo. Sabia disso? Um escravo!

Ele a libertou afinal, deixando-a perplexa.

— Escravo? — Sua mente absorvia cada palavra que era dita, rememorando rapidamente o que já sabia. No arsenal, ante o choque de avistar a espada do pai, Edward havia dito que havia caído com seu pai, mas não morto. Levado, dissera. Levado como um escravo!

O que ele havia acabado de dizer momentos atrás? Um senhor que se excedia pela crueldade. Escravo durante todos aqueles anos! Seria verdade? Edward o fitava com olhar petrificado, ao menos uma vez não atemorizada por ele, mas pela verdade que eslava ouvindo. Ele sorriu-lhe.

— Sabe o que fiz hoje? — perguntou em voz embargada. — Fustiguei um homem que tentou me assassinar. — Ele se aproximou de novo, desta vez sem tocá-la, apenas inclinando-se como se fosse participar-lhe um grande segredo. — Sabe quantas vezes fui chicoteado quando escravo? Não, é claro! Muito menos eu, pois foram tantas que perdi a conta. — Ela desviou o olhar. O som de suas palavras sibilavam em seu ouvido, tal a proximidade. — E hoje fui eu quem fez o mesmo com outro homem. Consegue imaginar como foi?

Silêncio, e Isabella entendeu instintivamente.

— Precisou fazer isso, Edward — ela falou com suavidade. Suas palavras gentis surpreenderam a si própria, e ficou chocada ao sentir uma lágrima cair em sua face.

— Ah — ele anuiu, olhando para o infinito. — Não posso parecer fraco. — Seus olhos mostravam a dor que sentia. — Ainda não — murmurou.

Isabella pegou-o pelo braço, sentindo a força que ele irradiava e maravilhou-se, pois sempre o acreditara invencível, além do alcance de outros homens, e certamente além do seu. A empatia por ele a dominava, e para surpresa de ambos, aproximou-se para envolvê-lo em um abraço. Colocando as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, ela o atraiu para um beijo.

Edward fechou os olhos, Ela seria sua aquela noite, sentia. Mas estava confuso e havia bebido demais. Não poderia possuí-la, pois suas necessidades o transformariam em um selvagem. Ele a machucaria, tinha certeza. Ferir seria tudo o que conseguiria naquele momento.

Rude, afastou-a.

— Estou cansado — argumentou.

Foi para um lado e começou a se despir. Isabella permaneceu estática, as faces enrubescidas. Depois, deitou-se. Ficou em seu lado, encolhida. Ele apagou a luz e deixou-se cair ao lado dela.

Quando Isabella acordou na manhã seguinte, Edward ainda dormia. Deixou a cama com cuidado, vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu à cozinha para buscar água. Mandou aquecê-la e ordenou que diversos criados levassem os baldes para o quarto, garantindo que trabalhassem sem fazer ruído.

Não abriu as janelas para a luz do dia não penetrar no aposento, e andou pelo quarto em silêncio, respeitando o repouso de Edward, acendendo o fogo e ajeitando as roupas atiradas no chão. Ao se erguer, Edward a observava.

— Que horas são? — ele perguntou em um resmungo. Parecia irritado. Seria conseqüência do que acontecera na noite anterior ou teria ela feito algo para provocá-lo?

— A manhã já vai longe, milorde — ela respondeu.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos espessos, ele escorregou de volta ao aconchego das peles, surpreso por ainda estar inteiro. Lançou um olhar questionador para Isabella.

— Fui buscar água para você. Está perto do fogo para não esfriar.

Ele se levantou silencioso, demorando um pouco para ficar equilibrado. Passou outra vez os dedos pelos cabelos e moveu a cabeça para os lados a fim de desanuviá-la. Lembrava-se pouco da noite anterior. Imagens vagas, incompletas, era tudo de que recordava. O rosto horrorizado de Isabella em seus braços. Estremeceu involuntariamente ante a idéia de tê-la maltratado.

— Quer que eu chame Jacob? — ela ofereceu.

— Por que eu precisaria de Jacob? — ele replicou, mas sua voz não era agressiva. — Eu o encontrarei logo mais no salão.

— Achei que não ia querer sair hoje. Quero dizer, como está de ressaca...

— Não estou com ressaca! — ele protestou de modo pouco convincente, movendo-se com cuidado para se vestir. Seus membros estavam entorpecidos e sua irritação crescia a cada movimento desajeitado. — Saia daqui antes que eu comece outra guerra entre nós. Devo advertir-lhe que hoje estou aborrecido. — Isabella apressou-se em direção à porta.

Com sua carranca habitual, Edward entrou no salão em abóbadas onde muitas pessoas ainda tomavam sua refeição matinal. Ignorando a saudação em coro de seus homens, foi à mesa principal e deixou-se cair em sua cadeira, entre Isabella e Jacob. Afastou seu prato e pediu bebida.

Jacob trocou um olhar conspirador com Jasper. Com um sorriso diabólico, deu um tapa forte nas costas de Edward e falou em voz estrondosa.

— Como vai, milorde barão? Dormiu bem? Edward piscou, lançando um olhar assassino ao viking.

— Bastante bem.

— Que bom — comentou Jacob. — Mas não parece lá muito disposto. Tem certeza de que se sente bem? Talvez precise de alimento, essas lingüiças estão deliciosas. Pegue, já experimentou uma?

O cheiro da comida fez Edward ficar ainda mais pálido.

— Não. — Afastou a iguaria.

Isabella precisou disfarçar uma risada. Estava surpresa pelo fato de Edward, com seu temperamento explosivo, aceitar provocações sem reagir. Não havia percebido que algumas vezes ele apenas fingia desaprovação. Talvez não estivesse sempre tão irritado como parecia.

O nórdico aproveitou-se para chamar o criado em voz alta.

— Vá buscar para milorde barão outras especialidades, pois ele não suporta as lingüiças que preparou! — Olhando para Edward, inquiriu: — Talvez alguns ovos mexidos com molho? Ou prefere as perdizes recheadas com molho de frutas silvestres que sobrou do jantar de ontem?

— Não estou com fome, Jacob — Edward rebateu, sentindo o suor fino escorrer por seu rosto.

— Talvez um pouco de ar fresco lhe faça bem, milorde — Isabella sugeriu, tímida.

Todos a fitaram, surpresos.

Jacob foi o primeiro a se recobrar, falando outra vez em voz alta:

— Não, milady, nosso lorde Edward precisa se alimentar para ter forças a fim de enfrentar as tarefas do dia. Sem alimentação adequada, nós homens, ficamos fracos, suscetíveis a enjôos e doenças do estômago, não é velho amigo?

A brincadeira entre eles recomeçou. Edward parecia resolvido a não sucumbir à repugnância natural pelo alimento que passava à sua frente, mas seus atormentadores eram incansáveis. Quando Jacob ofereceu um prato de pão doce quente, Edward levantou-se abruptamente e saiu. Ao menos seus oponentes tiveram a bondade de esperar que ele estivesse longe do alcance de suas vozes para desatarem a rir.

Isabella fingiu desaprovação, mas acabou rindo também. Quando seu marido retornou, parecia muito melhor e sorriu a seus homens.

— Chega de ficar à toa na mesa do café, seus preguiçosos. Vamos trabalhar.

Os guerreiros se ergueram e os criados se apressaram a limpar as mesas para depois se entregarem a outras tarefas. Edward se deteve, observando a cena, parecendo satisfeito com aquela atividade comum. Seu rosto estava descontraído e ele se voltou para Isabella com um olhar suave.

— O que vai fazer hoje, milady?

Ela o fitou tentando se recobrar da surpresa da pergunta.

— Estou planejando trabalhar com o cozinheiro e o administrador, examinar as despensas do castelo e fazer alguns arranjos para trocas com os camponeses. — Por que o olhar dele a fazia corar? — Pensei que, como há muita coisa em excesso, poderíamos compartilhar com outros. Acho que eles iriam gostar muito, trabalhar melhor e ficar mais saudáveis. — Ela hesitou. — Então... está de acordo?

Edward sorriu satisfeito. Era o primeiro sorriso sincero que Isabella já vira em seu rosto. Sentiu um fraquejar estranho nos joelhos.

— É inteiramente aceitável. Procuramos o mesmo para os que nos servem. É ótimo ter uma lady como você. — Seu sorriso se aprofundou e Isabella ficou fascinada ao assistir à transformação dos traços do rosto em uma expressão pueril. O semblante duro esvaíra-se e os olhos deixaram de externar ceticismo.

Ela não conseguia responder palavra alguma, pois seu cérebro e boca eram incapazes de formular e exprimir qualquer pensamento.

Distraído, não percebeu seu jeito intimidado e saudou-a com um gesto de cabeça, seguindo seus homens para fora do salão.

A muito custo, ela reprimiu um amplo sorriso. Sonhadora, brincou com uma taça de ouro à sua frente, lembrando-se das palavras gentis que acabara de ouvir e do encanto apenas revelado.

O que estava acontecendo? Perguntou-se. Na noite anterior estava pronta para recebê-lo de bom grado em seu leito e dar-lhe tudo o que ele pedisse, e ainda mais. Agora, pela manhã, ele parecia menos agressivo. Chegou a se entristecer ao ouvir o som de cavalos se afastando.

Suspirando, ergueu-se, ainda perdida em pensamentos, quando quase colidiu com uma criada que vinha limpar a mesa. Desculpando-se distraída, encarou a moça. Reconheceu-a como a que lhe havia falado malevolamente no dia de seu casamento. Isabella sobressaltou-se.

— Meu senhor está tentando fazer a pazes. — A moça sorria com maldade.

— O quê? — indagou Isabella, tentando, dessa vez, ser enérgica, mas só conseguindo soar assustada.

— Só está procurando acalmá-la para fazer o que quer. Necessita da senhora, por Gastonbury. É um homem que alcança o que precisa, sempre. Mas ele não a quer. Em seu coração não há mais ardor por você do que por seu antigo senhor viking.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

— Como sabe sobre o passado de meu marido?

— Ah, minha bela lady, sei muito a respeito de seu marido. Os homens dispõem de outras escolhas quando suas ladies superiores não os aceitam.

Estava claro o que ela pretendia transmitir.

— Está mentindo!

— Tem certeza, milady? Sei que ele só vai a seu quarto bem tarde. Imagino que seu leito não esteja ao gosto do barão. Ele é um homem que ama o prazer. Posso lhe garantir. Pergunte-lhe um dia sobre a jovem Victória e verá o que ele vai contar.

— Como ousa me falar assim, sua miserável! Saia de minha frente antes que eu mande puni-la por sua insolência.

Os olhos de Victória faiscaram de ódio.

— Não, ele não permitiria.

Então, a jovem se afastou, silenciosa e rápida como uma cobra.

Estupefata, a mente de Isabella vagava por milhões de pensamentos, todos confusos e desconexos. Edward havia negado ter tomado outra mulher enquanto estivera longe dela, mas podia ser uma mentira, embora ele não tivesse a menor razão para tanto. Se escolhesse ficar com outra, nada poderia fazer a respeito.

Havia-lhe negado o convite que ele havia oferecido para seu leito. Era possível que tivesse encontrado outra, alguém mais disposta, como Victória afirmara. E a bela criada parecia bem interessada em dissipar o desconforto de seu lorde.

Que idiota ela havia sido! Deixara-se atrair por ele, mesmo quando todos os seus instintos se revoltavam contra ele. Com que facilidade havia caído todas as vezes em seus braços, respondendo à sua sedução ardente como uma serva qualquer, submissa ao grande guerreiro. Ele fazia o papel de lorde gentil, era verdade, mas apenas para seu próprio benefício.

Todos os beijos ternos, as raras palavras gentis, as revelações cuidadosas, tudo para tomá-la de surpresa e levá-la a seu leito. Então não haveria anulação e ele conservaria seu baronato. Só se preocupava com Gastonbury. Desejava usá-la, nada mais.

Estaria agora se comprazendo da vitória com seus homens? "Viram como ela estava submissa pela manhã? Bastou uma artimanha, nada mais. Lancei uma migalha e ela a devorou como um cão faminto." Ah, ele estava conseguindo conhecer suas fraquezas muito bem. E era verdade que sentia uma inclinação crescente por ele.

Com um grito estrangulado, encaminhou-se com dificuldade para o leito.

Odiava-o. Oh, Deus, como o odiava. Sua sedução esperta era pior do que qualquer insulto.

Não podia vê-lo outra vez. Não suportaria!

Tirou os sapatos e rapidamente pôs as botas e agarrou a capa. Não tinha plano algum, nem idéia do que iria fazer. Sabia apenas que precisava fugir. Fugir de Gastonbury. Fugir de Edward Cullen.

Por um milagre, conseguiu esgueirar-se para fora do castelo sem ser detida. Edward tinha tanta confiança nela que ninguém disse uma palavra quando ela saiu decidida pelo lado da guarita da entrada e seguiu a estrada rumo ao norte.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, em que a louquissíma da Bells vai se colocar agora, neh?<strong>

**Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo.**

**Resposta de reviews**

**Dia**

**Essa boba da Bells até me irrita, tadinho do Ed. **

**obrigada pela review.**

**Até o próximo.**

**Lorena**

**Pois é, não foi ainda. **

**Obrigada pela review.**

**Thais**

**oioiii, Sem problema minha flor, te entendo, essa vida louca, pira qualquer um. Até que fim a mudança entre eles está próxima! To contando os cap! **

**Obrigada pela review. Até o próximo. **

**Lorena**

**Como é durona, ninguém merece, não é?**

**Obrigada pela review**

**Isabela Borges**

**Alayna é Isabella, havia ocorrido um erro de edição , que já foi corrigido. xD! **

**Obrigada pelo alerta e espero que continue acompanhando a fic. **

_**Beijo a todos **_

_**Tatianne Beward.**_


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

As masmorras ficavam nas entranhas do castelo Gastonbury. Eram minúsculas celas escavadas na terra, cada uma contendo apenas um pouco de palha no chão e um fosso ralo que servia inadequadamente para fins higiênicos. O cheiro era horrível, alcançando Edward quando ele ainda descia a escada íngreme que mergulhava na escuridão.

Sentia um aperto no peito bastante familiar, uma emoção que o alcançava e o forçava a confrontar uma memória particularmente lúcida de seu passado. Ficara como que paralisado depois de ter chicoteado o prisioneiro no dia anterior. Havia sido necessário. De fato, era o mínimo que o assassino merecia. Agora, após uma longa noite sozinho com sua dor, o prisioneiro deveria estar mais disposto a falar.

Edward entrou em uma pequena câmara onde Jacob estava em pé ao lado do cativo. Assumiu sua expressão mais assustadora.

— Milorde barão — Jacob cumprimentou-o com um gesto de cabeça em sinal de respeito.

Edward quase riu da reverência exagerada do amigo. O viking representava seu papel. Edward representou o seu, correspondendo com mais veemência a saudação.

— O prisioneiro decidiu nos contar quem o contratou?

— Ainda está se comportando como o maior dos tolos, sir.

— Então, não há remédio. A quantia paga deve ter sido bem alta para ele se conservar tão leal a seu empregador. Uma pena.

O prisioneiro, curvado e exausto, o rosto muito sujo para ser reconhecido, não esboçou reação. Edward observava seus olhos.

— Ah, milorde. Apesar de ter me proibido, devo confessar que tentei convencer o homem, oferecendo-lhe uma bela soma pela informação. Ele rejeitou.

Em verdade, haviam discutido a tentativa de suborno, mas haviam concluído que seria mais prudente se parecesse que Edward não estava de acordo, pois ele não queria mostrar sua ansiedade em barganhar.

— Realmente? — perguntou em tom seco, demonstrando desconhecimento e desdém. — Vou tratar disso com você, Jacob, quando terminarmos aqui.

O viking abaixou a cabeça com vergonha fingida. Edward afastou-se, dizendo casualmente:

— Nenhuma soma compraria esse tipo de lealdade do um bandido, pois ele venderia sua própria mãe por dinheiro. Não, o dinheiro não poderia comprar esse tipo de lealdade, mas o medo poderia. Poderíamos matá-lo, mas então não saberíamos mais do que sabemos agora.

— É verdade — Jacob concordou. — Não seria bom para nós.

— Não desejo a morte deste homem — admitiu, depois de refletir um pouco.

Observou a reação do prisioneiro. Curiosidade, percebeu com satisfação. Apenas uma faísca. O animal havia se imaginado morto, agora havia esperança. Muito bom.

— Solte-o! — mandou. Jacob pareceu surpreso diante da ordem.

Pela primeira vez o prisioneiro levantou a cabeça olhando para os que o prendiam.

"É experiente", refletiu Edward, "agüenta firme". Mas ninguém nessa terra tinha mais experiência do que ele próprio.

— Soltá-lo? — desafiou Jacob.

— Sim, vamos permitir que retome sua vida. Mas vamos dar-lhe uma ajuda, um novo desafio. Vamos espalhar que ele falou sobre seu senhor para você e para mim. Em troca dessa informação, esse homem ganhou sua liberdade, assim vamos deixá-lo partir. — Sorriu diabolicamente. — Então, por qual outra razão agiríamos assim a não ser que ele tivesse cooperado?

— Não! — o homem gritou, saltando em pé. Edward soltou o ar de seus pulmões.

— Por piedade, milorde, mate-me. Por favor, não me obrigue a sair daqui e enfrentá-lo. Ele dá castigos terríveis, muito piores do que o seu. Vai matar minha filha e meu filho.

Edward olhou o prisioneiro friamente, intocado pelas súplicas.

— Conhece os termos.

— Mas minha família... — O prisioneiro abaixou a cabeça.

— Podemos protegê-la, levá-la para outro lugar onde estará a salvo.

O homem pensou alguns momentos, inconsolável ao pesar suas opções.

— Vou contar-lhe seu nome se prometer livrar minha família.

— Quem o mandou me assassinar?

A resposta era a esperada.

— Laurent de Thalsbury.

As suspeitas de Edward se confirmavam. Sentiria enorme prazer em planejar sua vingança contra Laurent.

— Vamos fazer como planejamos — disse a Jacob, e virou-se para partir. Forçou-se a não subir correndo os degraus traiçoeiros. Para cima, para a luz do sol. Com esse assunto miserável para trás, estava pensando em Isabella.

Foi diretamente para seu quarto, pensando encontrá-la ali, costurando como era seu hábito àquela hora. Ficou desapontado ao encontrar o aposento vazio.

Cansado, sentou-se junto à lareira. O lugar parecia tão vazio sem ela. O enjôo pela manhã o fizera sentir-se fraco e ainda estava remoendo seu acordo com o assassino. Quando o passado pararia de assombrá-lo? Descansaria um pouco, decidiu, inclinando-se para trás e fechando seus olhos para o mundo.

Quando poderia parar de lutar? Havia quanto tempo sentia-se inquieto e insatisfeito, ansiando por algo...

Isabella. Se ao menos aqueles braços o recebessem de bom grado, se ao menos aquela língua ferina lhe falasse gentilmente ao invés de lhe infligir ataques que o provocavam.

Ao começar a dormitar, perguntou-se onde ela estaria.

Foi acordado com a pressão suave, ardente de uma boca sobre a sua. Tímida. Suave. Isabella! Ergueu os braços para envolvê-la, os dedos passando em seus cabelos ao atrair sua boca, abrindo-a para sentir sua doçura. Despertou de repente, consciente do pulsar descontrolado em suas veias, do despertar em seus membros, da dor urgente e insuportável. Ainda receava que fosse um sonho, algum sonho terrível e maravilhoso.

Abriu os olhos, esperando avistar os olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Porém, descobriu-se encarando os olhos castanhos da criada Victória.

Saltou em pé com violência, quase derrubando-a. O fogo que ardia nela parecia escaldá-lo com uma proximidade indesejável.

— Não me importo se pensa nela — suplicou em voz implorante. — Possua-me e finja que sou ela.

— Já lhe disse para nunca mais vir a este quarto! — ele rugiu. Havia algo de errado com aquela moça.

Os braços roliços envolveram-no.

— Por que sofre por ela?

— Ouça, jovem — ele ordenou com firmeza. — Vá embora e não volte. E nunca fale comigo a não ser que eu lhe faça uma pergunta direta, compreende?

Ela o encarou um momento, os olhos arregalados.

— Eu devia ser sua, honrada em todo o castelo. E por causa dela. É tão ruim com você, não percebe? Eu a detesto!

Apesar de suas ameaças a Isabella, Edward nunca havia batido em uma mulher, independente da provocação. Mas ele o fez naquele momento, estalando uma bofetada no rosto de Victória. Não pretendia machucá-la, apenas fazê-la sair de seu transe histérico.

Devagar, ela levou a mão ao rosto avermelhado e seus olhos se estreitaram. Com um soluço, saiu correndo do quarto.

A raiva de Edward diminuiu, substituída por uma sensação de desconforto. Onde estaria Isabella? Costumava passar a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, longe das línguas tagarelas que a atormentavam no salão. De repente, seus instintos ficaram em estado de alerta. Sentiu-se alarmado.

Saindo com fúria do quarto, deteve um jovem criado que trazia lenha para a lareira.

— Viu sua senhora hoje, rapaz? — ele interrogou. O servo negou com um gesto de cabeça. Edward andou depressa, quase correndo, só parando para interrogar uma criada no caminho.

— Onde está lady Isabella?

— Não sei, milorde — ela respondeu.

— Largue tudo o que está fazendo e vá procurá-la. Quero que todos nos castelo a busquem. Só parem quando ela for encontrada.

— Pois não, milorde. — Edward quase colidiu com ela, depois se deteve impaciente para deixá-la passar, agarrando outro homem que surgiu à sua frente.

— Viu sua senhora?

— Não, milorde, desde a manhã.

— Onde foi?

— Estava no salão, logo após a refeição. Ela falou com o senhor e depois que milorde se retirou, ela ficou um pouco enquanto eu varria.

— Você a viu falar com alguém?

— Somente com uma criada.

— A moça, quem era? — Edward inquiriu, desconfiado.

— Acho que era Victória, milorde.

Descontrolado pela ansiedade, Edward ordenou a alguns pajens para encontrarem Jasper, Jacob, Emmet. Voltou rápido ao quarto e escancarou os baús de Isabella. Aborrecido, jogou as roupas no chão. Não tinha familiaridade com seu guarda-roupa. Não saberia se algo estava faltando.

O som de passos o fez voltar-se. Uma jovem trêmula postou-se junto à porta. Era a criada de Isabella.

— Está faltando algo de sua senhora? — perguntou, aos berros.

A pobre moça quase tropeçou nos próprios pés ao apressar-se para examinar as vestes amontoadas no chão.

— Somente a capa e o vestido que usava hoje, milorde. E também suas botas.

Sem pronunciar palavra, Edward saiu do quarto, quase colidindo com Jasper. Jacob chegou em seguida.

— Isabella fugiu — ele declarou sombrio.

— Fugiu? Por quê? — retrucou o nórdico.

— A tolinha levou adiante sua ameaça de fugir de mim. Sua capa e as botas estão faltando.

— Precisamos encontrá-la! — exclamou Jasper. — Ela pode estar em perigo.

Os olhos de Edward se obscureceram. Lá estava algo que ele não havia considerado. Se algum mal sobreviesse a Isabella, não se desculparia, pois fora responsabilidade sua não ter impedido que Victória a perturbasse desde o início.

Decidiram dividir-se em grupos a cavalo para cobrir a região. Jacob e Emmet levaram um bando de homens para a aldeia, a fim de inspecionar as cabanas e a floresta próxima. Edward e Jasper foram percorrer as trilhas na floresta acima e além do castelo, ao longo do rio.

— Vamos nos dividir — Edward propôs. Você vai para o sul, siga as trilhas até chegar a Deaston Manor. Ela pode ter procurado refúgio por lá. Caso contrário, volte e reúna-se a mim.

— Você vai em direção ao norte? — inquiriu Jasper.

— Sim — confirmou Edward, o rosto contraído. — Laurent talvez esteja envolvido nisso. Vou a Thalsbury.

Isabella percorria uma trilha estreita na base de um rochedo escarpado, ao longo do rio. O nível da água, elevado em virtude das chuvas recentes quase cobria a margem e a já circunscrita faixa de estrada. Quando a chuva recomeçou, Isabella amaldiçoou a sorte. Pensou brevemente em retornar ao castelo, mas rejeitou a idéia. Ainda não desejava enfrentar Edward. Encontraria uma abertura no rochedo e se abrigaria na floresta até pensar no que faria a seguir.

Caía uma chuva torrencial de primavera e logo ela estava aos pingos. A lã pesada de sua capa tornara-se insustentável. Escorregava e tropeçava na lama. Temerosa de que a margem da água se elevasse muito, começou a procurar por algum meio de escape na parede da rocha. A água começava a invadir a estrada, espirrando em seus tornozelos.

Exausta de lutar por cada passo, perguntava-se quanto já haveria andado. Estava escuro pela hora ou pelas nuvens de tempestade? Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estivera vagando por ali. Suas forças estavam-se se esvaindo e movia-se com dificuldade crescente na lama que aumentava devido à maré. O pânico crescia, de repente só pensava em retornar ao castelo, e seus esforços pouco progresso lhe traziam. Com uma sensação doentia de desespero, reconheceu que não conseguiria.

Pensou em Edward. Toda sua raiva havia-se dissipado pela poderosa sensação de medo. Com prazer, se humilharia se ele aparecesse.

Como em atendimento por sua oração, percebeu uma silhueta através da chuva que caía aos borbotões. Era um cavaleiro solitário vindo da direção de Gastonbury. Pressentiu que era Edward!

Ele estava ali. e apesar da ira que alimentaria contra ela, estava a salvo. Começou a soluçar de alivio.

Ele apeou da sela e fez um gesto em direção a algumas pedras que conduziam a uma passagem estreita à frente do rochedo. Isabella apressou-se a obedecer, tropeçando na rocha escorregadia com suas últimas forças. Ele estava atrás dela, seguindo após uma breve luta com seu cavalo. O caminho era demasiado traiçoeiro para o animal assustado, assim, depois de algumas tentativas, desistiu e o deixou na estrada.

Adentraram a floresta, escorregando sob o abrigo de um grupo fechado de árvores. Não era típico de Edward ficar calado por tanto tempo. Ela esperava uma enxurrada de ataques como ele jamais havia antes proferido, e no entanto continuava a andar em silêncio. Devia estar furioso. Um sentimento estranho a assolou. Olhou-o de lado. Ele não a fitava, seu capuz cobria-lhe a cabeça embora a chuva não os atingisse.

De repente, Isabella percebeu que jamais havia visto Edward usar uma capa com capuz.

Uma suspeita terrível a invadiu e ela se deteve.

— Edward?

Ele também estacou, observando-a protegido por sua roupa. Devagar, ergueu a mão e descobriu a cabeça. Um estranho de olhos cruéis a defrontava. Ela se encolheu com um grito de alarme.

— Continue a cooperar tão bem como estava fazendo. Não pode resistir nem fugir. Conheço esta floresta muito bem.

Isabella pensou em correr mesmo assim, mas reconheceu que seria inútil. Estava certo. Não poderia resistir e, além do mais, para onde iria? Nem sabia onde se encontrava.

— Há uma cabana de caçador logo ali adiante. Vamos nos abrigar lá até a tempestade amainar. Depois prosseguiremos.

— Para onde?

Sua resposta foi um sorriso desagradável, um esgar repulsivo com o canto da boca. Parecia fantasmagórico. Cuidadosamente, evitando a mão estendida, ela se manteve ereta e andou calmamente. Ainda não havia esperança de fuga, mas esperaria pela primeira oportunidade em que ele não estivesse alerta e fugiria.

Alcançaram uma pequena cabana com telhado de sapé. O homem empurrou Isabella para dentro. O lugar era imundo, coberto de hera e poeira, sem mobília alguma. Entretanto, estava seco.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele retirou a capa ensopada. Não dizia palavra, mas a observava com cuidado ao empilhar alguns troncos secos colocados havia muito tempo junto à lareira. Isabella tremia em pé no meio da sala. Não ousava se mover. O peso de suas roupas, o tremor de frio pela umidade atingindo seu corpo, a exaustão tomava conta de seu ser, nada sentia.

Parecia um antílope alerta enquanto observava o estranho em seu trabalho. Terror atravessou-lhe as veias ao ver que ele a observava com olhar de luxúria.

Quando afinal o fogo acendeu, ele se despiu ainda mais, ficando apenas com sua horrível roupa de baixo e meias. Olhava para ela e sorria de jeito medonho. Pretendia tranqüilizá-la, mas o efeito fora totalmente contrário, fazendo-o sangue dela correr mais rápido nas veias.

— Venha sentar-se junto ao fogo, lady Isabella — ele convidou. Tentava parecer polido, mas sua voz soava grosseira.

Ela obedeceu pois não tinha escolha além de esperar por sua oportunidade de fuga.

— Tire a capa para se aquecer. Aqui, vamos secá-la neste cabide.

Isabella permaneceu calada e imóvel enquanto ele tirava seu abrigo e o pendurava.

— Ele não mentiu quando contou que era uma beldade — o homem falou em tom de conversa, ao sentar-se outra vez junto ao fogo.

— Qual é seu nome? — inquiriu Isabella, ignorando o cumprimento.

— Chame-me Embry.

— Embry, de quem está falando quando diz "ele"?

Embry sorriu sarcástico.

— Vai saber na hora certa. Ele gosta de se apresentar sozinho.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, fitando as chamas. Ela estava pensando em como ganhar sua confiança, escapulir para a porta, pegar uma arma, qualquer coisa.

Embry mexeu no bolso, tirando um pedaço de carne salgada e ofereceu-lhe, Isabella recusou com um gesto de cabeça. Estava claro que ele procurava ganhar tempo. Estava muito tenso, o que a fazia ficar com todos os sentidos em alerta.

Aproximando-se, Embry sorriu diante do olhar de desafio que ela lhe lançava.

— Será melhor se compartilharmos nosso calor.

Oh, Deus. Isabella fechou os olhos, tentando reunir forças ou coragem ou sabedoria, algo que a ajudasse a lutar, mas só foi invadida pelo pânico. Precisava se controlar se pretendia ter alguma chance para escapar. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a encolher-se.

— É incrivelmente bela. A moça me contou que era feia e desagradável, mas eu sabia que ela era louca.

— Moça? — Isabella voltou a cabeça. — Qual moça? Uma criada chamada Victória?

Ele anuiu.

— Sim. Ela respondeu a todas as minhas perguntas. Ansiosa em ajudar. Acho que meu senhor vai encontrar nela uma aliada útil. Deu instruções bastante claras. Encontrei-a sem o menor problema. — O homem a fitou, os olhos estreitando-se. — Deus, é a coisinha mais linda que já vi!

Dedos frios e úmidos fecharam-se ao redor de seu braço. A reação de repulsa dela, ele a atraiu com força. Isabella começou a lutar sabendo que não havia outro meio de fuga.

Embry apertou-a com força, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

— Não lute comigo, pois ele não vai gostar se aparecer marcada.

Seu beijo era horrível. A repulsão era tanta que ela temia vomitar. Fétido, alcançou seus seios com as mãos nojentas.

Ela se rebelou, chutando-o e arranhando-o, mas o homem a dominou pressionando-a contra o chão sujo e cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Isabella gritou. Ao tentar mordê-lo, recebeu um forte tapa que a aturdiu por um momento.

De repente, teve a compreensão horrível do que estava acontecendo. Que tola havia sido! Era uma mulher casada duas vezes, ainda virgem. Havia rejeitado seu marido, um homem cujo simples toque fazia o sangue ferver em suas veias, e recusado uma iniciação excitante só para ser possuída por um assaltante rude, repulsivo, em uma cabana imunda.

Lutou com todas as forças, mas não era páreo para um homem. Sua roupa de baixo estava aberta e ele tentava se desvencilhar dela quando, de repente, sem o menor aviso, sumiu!

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram de surpresa.

Ela só avistou de relance um homem, aparentemente suspenso no ar acima dela, com a boca aberta e os olhos exprimindo um grande choque.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Apareceu o principe encantadoOO! <strong>

**Resposta de Reviews**

**Lorena**

**E bota tola, mas, a tolice vai trazer de lucro algo muito bom..**

**Aguarde melhoras no proximo cap! **

**Obrigada pela review**

**Thais**

**Oiii , Aff, o tempo ta complicado. OMG, coitadinhos. Fico feliz que a agitaçao da semana passou, a minha esta começamdo a ficar mais agitada ainda, minha facul ta voltando da greve, quero nem ver o rolo que vai virar. OMG OMG OMG, qual o endereço que mando a piruca? *brincadeirinha!* . Nem te conto, vacatória vibora ainda vai aprontar. **

**Obrigada pela review. **

_**Tatianne Beward, xD. **_


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

Edward pairava sobre os dois como um gigante lendário, segurando o atacante de Isabella com apenas uma das mãos. Urrando, atirou o adversário contra a parede da casa.

Vestido de negro, a água da chuva penetrando em seus ossos, parecendo mais diabólico do que nunca, Edward se deteve, fitando-a nos olhos por um instante antes de se voltar para seu inimigo. Em um segundo, segurou o homem pela garganta e deu-lhe um soco esmagando-lhe o rosto.

Embry logo recuperou seu equilíbrio e começou a enfrentar Edward tentando devolver as agressões. Isabella gritou ao ver o sangue jorrar do lábio de Edward . Mas, como um valente guerreiro, ele não desviou sua atenção e continuou a lutar.

Arrebatado, Embry puxou uma faca. Isabella desesperou-se ao ver a arma, mas o lábio de Edward apenas se curvou como se o fato lhe agradasse. Ela logo descobriu a razão. À primeira tentativa do monstro,Edward esquivou-se do golpe e derrubou a lâmina torcendo o pulso do agressor. Em um relance, ele apanhou a arma do adversário e rapidamente enterrou-a em seu estômago.

Segurou firme até o mal-feitor dar seu último suspiro. Levou-o até a porta e desapareceu na chuva. Voltou em seguida.

Respirava com dificuldade. Sombrio e apreensivo, fitou Isabella.

— Ele a machucou? Está ferida? — interrogou.

O máximo que conseguiu foi negar com um gesto de cabeça, pois ainda tremia, incapaz de falar.

Sua mente estava agitada pela compreensão inebriante de que ele viera em seu auxílio e a salvara milagrosamente. Como a havia encontrado naquela tempestade não fazia a menor idéia. Esqueceu-se de quanto deveria detestá-lo, e sentiu uma necessidade visceral de que a abraçasse.

— Estava voltando... — ela choramingou, tentando explicar-se. — Sentia tanto medo! Pensei que a inundação ia me afogar. Estava chovendo muito, não conseguia enxergar. Ele vinha de Gastonbury, pensei que fosse você.

E, de repente, ela estava onde desejava estar, envolvida em seus braços, apoiando-se em sua imensa força. Apoiou o rosto no tórax acalentador.

— Ele estava me tocando. Oh, Deus, Edward! Só conseguia pensar em como havia repelido você e que ele ia tomar o que jamais deveria ter-lhe negado.

— Calma — Edward sussurrou.

Isabella se deixou embalar, entregando-se a tudo, liberando o terror, o pesar, soluçando e tremendo com todo o seu ser. Ele a acalmava, beijando-lhe os cabelos, acariciando-a de leve e murmurando palavras de conforto.

O cheiro dele, misturado ao suor e à chuva, era limpo e sensual, seus braços eram fortes, parecia tão natural estar ali, ouvindo a voz suave dizendo que estava salva. Jamais se sentira tão segura em toda a sua vida.

Parecia correto, instintivo, apresentar-lhe o rosto, permitir-lhe beijar sua testa, beijar os olhos, a face, os lábios. Nada mais natural que a pressão de seus lábios, respondendo à questão não formulada à medida que sua paixão se inflamava e o beijo se aprofundava com a reação imediata de seu próprio ardor.

Era como se ela tivesse saído de seu corpo e flutuasse no espaço, ardente e fora de controle. Não dava a menor importância para seu orgulho bobo e cego, pois dentro dela se avolumava uma fome há muito tempo ignorada. Não esperou que ele a atraísse, e moldou seu corpo ao dele, beijando-o com ardor.

Quando ele começou a desamarrar sua roupa, ajudou-o a despi-la e ofereceu seu corpo nu a seu toque e carícias ardentes.

Os nervos se excitaram em antecipação às carícias de seu toque íntimo, aquelas carícias chocantes contra as quais ela tanto lutara para não sentir. Quando Edward se aproximou outra vez de seu corpo, não ficou imóvel, mas começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos tímidos e a deslizar sua mão com voracidade por todo o corpo másculo.

Sentiu os músculos fortes se moverem sob as palmas. Que loucura a havia feito negar-se a ele? Ou seria loucura o que a consumia agora? Não se importava com mais nada pois estava maravilhosamente inflamada e sentia-se tão bem que seria impossível recusá-lo, não naquele momento. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse o último resquício de orgulho, ainda assim valia a pena.

Tomada pela própria necessidade, agarrou-lhe a túnica querendo tirá-la mas sem saber como proceder. Ele a atendeu, despindo-se rapidamente.

Tomou-a outra vez nos braços, apertando o dorso nu contra ela. Fazendo-a inclinar-se sobre o próprio braço, ele cercou um dos seios e capturou o mamilo excitado em sua boca. Isabella estremeceu em convulsão diante das sensações instintivas que a invadiram violentamente quando ele acariciou suavemente a extremidade sensível. Emitiu um gemido, quase um grito, quando ele fechou os lábios em torno do mamilo uma vez mais e sorveu-o, delicadamente, enviando-a às alturas de um excitação frenética e desesperada. Com urgência, puxou os cabelos dele, trazendo-o mais perto, não querendo que ele parasse.

Edward se endireitou, afastando-se. Isabella aproximou-se dele.

— Não, não me deixe assim. Eu o desejo. Farei tudo o que me ordenar, tudo o que exigir de mim. Mas não pare, não agora.

Por um momento, a expressão dele era a de um menino pego de surpresa. Mudo, ele acariciou o rosto delicado com as mãos.

— Não poderia parar agora — ele respondeu em voz embargada, tomando-a outra vez em seus braços. — Um exército inteiro não me afastaria de você. Vou torná-la minha esposa de verdade, Isabella, e nada nos deterá esta noite.

Ela sentiu suas entranhas saltarem enlouquecidas quando Edward Cullen arrancou as botas e a roupa íntima e jogou-as no chão. Trouxe-a para junto de si e ficaram assim, admirando-se um ao outro.

— Desculpe-me por este lugar. Deveria ser no conforto de nosso quarto.

— Não me importo, Edward. Não quero esperar mais tempo.

Ele a beijou, sendo prontamente correspondido. As mãos calejadas percorriam-lhe o corpo sensualmente, sentindo-a inteira, a curva dos quadris, o suave intumescimento de seus seios. Isabella respondia a cada toque, reagindo a cada carícia com um abandono que a teria assustado se tivesse possibilidade de pensar no que estava acontecendo. Mas suas emoções estavam inteiramente à mercê dele, inflamadas a um ponto quase intolerável.

Edward cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu. Beijou-a com selvageria antes de penetrá-la.

— Poderá doer, amor — ele sussurrou, e Isabella abriu os olhos ao ouvir o termo carinhoso.

A dor aconteceu, em verdade, mas sentia-a muito distante, pois só lhe importava que ele a chamara de seu amor. Desta vez, ele a beijou com delicadeza, detendo-se, para que se acostumasse a senti-lo dentro de si, antes de iniciar seu ritmo.

Nada ocorreu do que ela havia esperado, nada semelhante. Havia ouvido dizer que haveria dor, mas a sensação aguda após a primeira investida deu lugar ao prazer, e depois a fome insaciável assumiu, enchendo sua mente e corpo de necessidades urgentes. Edward pressionava o corpo contra o dela, as mãos exigindo cada centímetro, enquanto a voz murmurava palavras meigas e doces que ela jamais esperara ouvir.

Algo estranho e maravilhoso começou a se instalar dentro de seu corpo, uma sensação parecida com uma grande onda engolindo-a por inteiro, fazendo-a arquear-se e forçar-se contra os quadris viris, procurando um alívio instintivo e desconhecido.

Ele a tomou em um poderoso abraço por um momento antes de sua respiração voltar ao normal e repousar. Entorpecida. Isabella continuou enlaçada a ele quando Edward se levantou, levando-a consigo de modo que ficaram lado a lado, fitando-se.

Ele a encarava, um sorriso esboçando-se preguiçosamente nos cantos de seus lábios. Tocou a face feminina com delicadeza, fazendo-a estremecer.

— Está... Sente-se bem?

Isabella anuiu, sem confiar em sua voz.

— Não... a machuquei? — indagou, titubeando. Ela negou com um gesto veemente de cabeça. Um vestígio de seu antigo modo de olhar surgiu em sua expressão.

— Está arrependida?

Isabella aproximou os dedos de uma mecha dos úmidos cabelos negros, afastando-a da fronte imperiosa.

— Não, não estou — fez uma pausa, para acrescentar em tom solene —, marido.

— Nem eu — murmurou, beijando-a outra vez. Isabella não entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas em nada mais pôde pensar ao se perder outra vez na carícia terna de seus lábios.

De repente, Edward deslizou a mão sobre a pele alva até alcançar seu ventre. Ela gemeu quando seu dedo deslizou vagarosamente, encontrando o triângulo feminino e íntimo, que ao fazerem amor havia produzido uma necessidade dolorosa. Ele beijou-lhe a boca enquanto seus toques acendiam as brasas escaldantes provocando emoções devoradoras. Não conseguiria esboçar um pensamento coerente, embora em alguma parte remota de seu ser soubesse que ficaria chocada com aquele novo toque íntimo. Nada conseguia distinguir, exceto a sensação de puro prazer que atravessava seus membros, crescendo, tensionando até afinal explodir em milhões de faíscas de realização resplandecente.

De repente, Isabella foi invadida por uma consciência perturbadora, a sensação dos lábios dele, seu braço musculoso enlaçando-a, seu corpo rijo pressionado contra o dela, suas pernas entrelaçadas. Era uma conjunção de desejos satisfeitos em total plenitude... ela jamais havia experimentado algo semelhante antes.

Voltando ao consciente, sentiu-se estupefata e débil. Ao aninhar-se contente ao lado do marido, ele a segurou com firmeza, beijando-lhe a testa enquanto a mão brincava com um cacho de cabelos mais rebelde.

— Receio que nossas roupas vão ficar horríveis pelo que fizemos com elas — ele comentou.

Isabella riu, imaginando a visão ridícula que ofereceriam aos outros em seus trajes manchados e amarrotados.

— Temo que todos perceberão o que estivemos fazendo — sussurrou.

— Bem, já era hora — comentou, fitando-a com carinho.

Isabella piscou.

— Sim — admitiu, sorrindo.

— Está agindo como donzela outra vez?

— Não é fácil para uma mulher aceitar a intimidade com um homem. Vocês são criados sabendo que serão os perseguidores, sempre encorajados a conquistar uma mulher. No entanto, nós sempre fomos ensinadas a negar tais sentimentos e a dizer não a seus pretendentes. Então, quando casadas, supõe-se que devem entregar o tesouro único da virgindade e permitir coisas que, até o juramento de fidelidade, eram chocantes e proibidas.

Ele a considerou por um momento, um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

— É uma donzela sábia, não é?

Percebendo que ele estava brincando, Isabella se deixou atrair. Era incrivelmente maravilhoso ficar a seu lado, melhor do que qualquer sonho de amor que havia tido quando menina.

Edward passou a mão por seus cabelos, depois segurou-lhe o pescoço para beijá-la, ao que ela correspondeu entusiasmada.

Com relutância, ele se afastou. Parecia perturbado.

— Por que partiu? — interrogou.

Isabella se sentiu enrijecer. Muito bem, ela decidiu, vou contar-lhe e que ele negue se não for verdade. — Uma moça alegou ser sua amante e contou-me que você gostava dela. Disse que me procurara para fazer as pazes somente para firmar sua posição política. Eu me senti como uma tola.

— Então partiu sem me dizer uma palavra?

— Achei que era um mentiroso — ela explicou. — Parti para pensar. Mas decidi retornar quando a tempestade piorou. Quando avistei Embry, aquele monstro, eu...

— Embry? Você o conhecia?

— Não, mas foi como ele disse para chamá-lo.

Edward colocou-se outra vez sobre ela de repente, impaciente com a história.

— Não tem importância. Ele não vai nos importunar mais. Agora, esposa, compreenda o seguinte: sempre virei em seu socorro.

Beijou-a profundamente, movendo-se outra vez sobre ela, dessa vez tom ando-a sem grandes cerimônias, pois Isabella estava pronta, ansiosa e disposta.

Quando se deitaram lado a lado novamente, Edward pegou o cabide onde suas capas estavam penduradas para secar. Ainda estavam um pouco úmidas, mas usáveis. Ele cobriu a ambos ao se aninharem. Dormiram um sono profundo e reparador enlaçados em um abraço apertado.

* * *

><p><strong>Demorei a postar ne? Desculpem! <strong>

**Resposta de Reviews**

**Camile Cullen**

**Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Obrigada pela review. **

**Lorena**

**Aiiiiiii desculpa pela demora, obrigada pela review.**

_**Beijoo a todos os queridos leitores. **_

_**Tatianne Beward, xD.**_


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

Ao acordar, Isabella viu-se sozinha na cabana.

Sentou-se na cama rapidamente. O fogo da lareira estava aceso, desenhando grandes sombras nas paredes do quarto escurecido. Ainda sonolenta, imaginou para onde Edward poderia ter ido.

A porta foi aberta e ele entrou, trazendo um pesado monte de lenha. Vestia sua capa, apenas a roupa de baixo e as botas nos pés. Fitou-a com afeto antes de dirigir-se à lareira, a fim de guardar os troncos no compartimento apropriado.

Pendurou o grande casaco e atiçou o fogo antes de sentar-se junto a ela. Brincou com um cacho de seus cabelos.

— Consegui encontrar um pouco de lenha seca.

Isabella estremeceu. Os dedos fortes de Edward tocaram sua testa, afastando uma mecha que caía rebelde. Seu toque era como fogo queimando sua pele.

— Descansou bem? — ele quis saber.

Estava fascinada com os músculos bem torneados de seus ombros e braços enquanto movia os dedos com agilidade.

— Sim — ela disse em um sussurro, desviando o olhar para seu rosto.

Uma necessidade incontrolável a fez erguer a própria mão e passar um dedo ao longo da barba cerrada que descia em uma linha fina da orelha ao queixo. Um olhar tão sinistro, mas atraente a ponto de fazer seu coração parar de bater. Ele a fitava, o olhar suavizado agora. Era difícil, em tais momentos, imaginá-lo duro como aço quando a ira se apossava dele. A curva sensual de sua boca era emoldurada sombriamente pelo bigode e a barba. Lábios macios e cheios. De repente, compreendeu que eram voluptuosos e sensíveis quando não estavam contraídos. Ah, Edward era um homem de bela aparência.

— O que tanto olha?

Isabella encarou-o, constrangida pelos pensamentos que tomavam sua mente. E no entanto, ele não havia se intimidado ao expressar sua admiração por ela, ainda que o fizesse desajeitadamente. Decidiu falar com honestidade.

— Estava olhando seu rosto, marido. É belo quando não parece severo.

Edward a apertou com força e seu rosto sombreou-se. Ela não podia imaginar o que havia dito para causar tal reação.

— Como é que me acha bonito? Não vê a cicatriz cm meu rosto?

Isabella piscou.

— Sim.

— Quero saber o que você espera ganhar com toda essa falsa lisonja, pois ninguém poderia achar belo meu rosto.

Seus olhos apresentavam outra vez uma expressão sombria, e embora ela pudesse sentir-se intimidada com aquela súbita mudança de humor, o que a aborreceu foi ter estragado o momento.

— Bem, não consigo imaginá-lo como uma autoridade em sua própria aparência — ela rebateu. — Se digo que o acho belo, então é mesmo, apesar de agora estar vendo o que não havia percebido antes. Mas como você prefere manter esse comportamento rude, confunde a percepção que se tem de sua pessoa.

Ele a fitou por um momento, depois, inesperadamente, seu rosto relaxou. Recomeçou a acariciá-la, aproximou-a dele e beijou-a.

— Por que nunca concorda comigo, apenas? — perguntou em um murmúrio.

Isabella estava para replicar afirmando que ele nunca tinha a razão, mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios. Prendeu a respiração com os beijos ardentes nos seios, e parou de pensar no que quer que fosse.

Levantaram-se algum tempo depois e Edward saiu para caçar algo para o jantar.

O fogo aquecia o pequeno aposento e ela preferiu ficar apenas com a veste íntima. Tentou diminuir os vincos das roupas, pendurando-as em cabides suspensos no teto.

Houve tempo para varrer parcamente o cômodo com uma vassoura rústica que encontrou encostada em um canto. O lugar pareceu ficar mais acolhedor graças a seus esforços.

Edward chegou carregando diversos animais já limpos e prontos para assar.

— Coloque tudo nos espetos — ele pediu. — Acha que há lenha suficiente para o fogo?

— Tenho dúvidas, talvez falte um pouco. Será que encontraria ainda alguma seca lá fora?

— A tempestade está amainando, mas é difícil dizer o que se pode encontrar, pois a floresta é muito espessa. Vou procurar.

Embora não soubesse cozinhar, enfrentou de bom grado a tarefa de assar as carnes. Edward retornou com galhos de árvores e grandes arbustos com folhas. Amontoou as folhas no chão, e cobriu a grande pilha com a capa de Embry.

Encantada, Isabella sorriu e espalmou as mãos.

— Bravo, milorde barão! — ela exclamou. — É muito criativo.

— Criatividade é natural quando a motivação é forte — ele brincou. — Planejo fazer bom uso deste leito.

— Não passa de um preguiçoso lascivo — comentou rindo, fingindo resistir quando ele a enlaçou em seus braços. — Só sabe pensar nisso?

Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

— Deixe-me mostrar-lhe, milady, o que estou pensando fazer.

Fundiu-se a ele ao ser beijada, e logo estaria perdida não fosse o cheiro suculento da caça. Não haviam comido desde a véspera.

— Milorde, a caça está pronta.

— Sim? — ele murmurou, saboreando a doce curva de seu pescoço.

— Nossa comida... — ela insistiu, mas logo estremeceu pois ele acabara de descobrir mais um recanto que enviava tremores por todo seu corpo.

— Vai queimar... — ela pronunciou debilmente. Empertigando-se com relutância, ele ralhou:

— Só consegue pensar em seu estômago, milady? Ela riu da provocação.

— Seria bobagem nossa morrer de inanição com toda essa carne à nossa disposição.

— Ah, mas que morte suave!

Isabella se esquivou quando ele tentou puxá-la outra vez, e riram. Sentaram-se na cama de folhas macias e saborearam a refeição simples, porém farta.

Fitando-a saborear a carne, Edward sentiu-se surpreso com ela e consigo próprio. Não reconhecia a voz que havia rido com tanta espontaneidade havia alguns momentos. Seria mesmo sua voz?

Sua vida fora marcada por muitos acontecimentos difíceis, alguns mais dolorosos do que outros, mas nenhum trazendo a mínima felicidade que fosse. Edward mal se lembrava dos momentos em que tivesse vontade de sorrir, a não ser por zombaria ou de raiva. Desde menino, nunca se sentira à vontade com outras pessoas, jamais baixara a guarda. A nova sensação era divertida e aterradora ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella encarou-o e lançou-lhe um sorriso animador.

Edward sentiu um aperto no coração. Era encantadora, mais ainda por sentir-se feliz. Sim, acreditava-a tão feliz quanto ele naquele breve momento que haviam passado na floresta. Mas poderia ele confiar que algo daquele lugar encantado duraria? E o desejo desesperado que ela sentia para retornar a Londres? Será que ainda o abandonaria se tivesse oportunidade?

Seria um tolo se voltasse as costas àquela mulher em conseqüência dos próprios temores. Mas sabia que os antigos fantasmas não desapareceriam tão facilmente.

Acometido por súbita incerteza, estendeu as mãos. Isabella aninhou-se em seus braços e ele se perdeu outra vez na doçura da esposa.

Na manhã seguinte, despertaram para o silêncio da floresta.

— A chuva cessou — Edward comentou.

Isabella anuiu . O que significava que voltariam ao castelo tão logo as águas baixassem. Ele a apertou mais.

— Está com fome? — perguntou.

— Um pouco.

— Preciso caçar outra vez. Não demorarei. — Ia se levantar quando foi impedido.

— Fique comigo — pediu, enrubescendo de imediato com a franqueza. Ele dirimiu qualquer hesitação, atendendo-a imediatamente, deitando-se outra vez e enlaçando-a com os braços.

Isabella desejava mais, pois também sentia a fragilidade da aliança que haviam forjado. Edward parecia um homem diferente, e ela estava disposta a falar e agir sem a teimosia e o orgulho que havia exibido desde seu primeiro confronto. Será que tudo isso se manteria quando retornassem a Gastonbury, ou se desvaneceria como um sonho quando os primeiros raios da aurora invadissem a noite?

Precisava outra vez dele, queria ser tocada para banir as dúvidas e preocupações que de repente pareciam mais reais do que a sensação de seu corpo musculoso junto ao dela. Mostrando-lhe o que desejava, deslizou as pernas em torno dos quadris musculosos, movendo-se de modo provocante. Sua desenvoltura o inflamou e ele correspondeu de modo apaixonado. Ela gemeu baixinho. Edward reagiu com outra investida e Isabella se moveu como uma sereia, acompanhando seus movimentos e chegaram juntos à realização total, finalizando de modo abrasador e exaustivo. Sem fôlego, ficaram deitados lado a lado, relutantes em se separar.

Após um descanso revigorante, ele indagou:

— Está com fome ainda?

— Oh, sim — Isabella deu uma risada. — Estou faminta.

— Eu também estou. — Espreguiçou-se e pôs-se de pé. Vestiu-se, abaixou-se para beijá-la e partiu.

Depois de ele sair, decidiu passear à procura de frutas silvestres, nozes, ou o que quer que a floresta pudesse oferecer. Vestiu-se com rapidez e foi em direção oposta à de Edward, pois não queria perturbar sua caça.

Encontrou algumas avelãs sem grande trabalho e alegrou-se ao deparar-se com amoras silvestres. Colocou tudo o que conseguiu levantando a saia para usá-la como apoio e pegou o máximo possível.

Estava voltando para a cabana ao encontrar com Edward, que vinha em disparada. Quase se chocaram quando ela foi amparada pelos fortes braços, evitando que caísse.

Isabella se viu face a face com o rosto furioso do marido.

— O que está fazendo? — ele rugiu. — Há alguém atrás de você?

Isabella o fitou desalentada.

— Não.

— Então o que faz fora da cabana?

— Fui procurar nozes e frutas — ela gaguejou.

— Sou eu quem traz a comida! — ele berrou. — Em que estava pensando ao perambular pela floresta desse jeito? Não percebe o perigo?

— Não aconteceu nada!

— E se tivesse encontrado outro tipo como Embry? E se tivesse se deparado com algum animal esfaimado?

— Não corria perigo com coelhos e esquilos a me espreitar. Ou acha que algum veado me encontraria?

Ele rangeu os dentes.

— Nunca achei graça em suas pilhérias, Isabella. Volte já para a cabana e fique por lá.

Erguendo o queixo do modo que o enfurecia, ela replicou, teimosa:

— Está bem, vou voltar, mas só depois que tiver acabado de colher o que quero.

— Vai fazer o que eu mandei! — ele bradou.

— Já lhe disse, Edward, não vou. Agora, pode me ajudar ou ficar aí a me censurar, mas pretendo comer nozes e frutas silvestres e é o que farei.

Estava se comportando como uma criança insolente, e ele ficou carrancudo. Bom Deus, ela sabia como provocá-lo! Enquanto estavam ali em pé, a céu aberto, discutindo sobre as malditas frutas, podiam ser encurralados por inimigos.

— Aqui não é seguro, Isabella. Volte para a cabana!

Os olhos dela se cobriram de lágrimas, claramente não por causa das frutas ridículas, mas pela mágoa devido ao modo brusco como fora tratada. Ele resmungou ao perceber a tristeza da moça.

— Muito bem — cedeu, afinal. — Pegue tudo o que quiser e aproveite que está fora, pois não permitirei que saia outra vez.

Começou a apanhar as frutas esparramadas no chão, deixando bem claro seus sentimentos com a expressão de seu rosto. Edward ficou de guarda, perscrutando a escuridão da floresta.

Retornaram à pequena habitação em silêncio. Uma vez dentro, Edward demonstrava seu mau humor, vendo-a libertar-se de seu fardo e começar a limpar as frutas para comê-las.

O que poderia dizer-lhe? Deveria tentar fazê-la compreender? Não, decidiu teimosamente, não devia explicações a quem quer que fosse! Teria de aprender que, apesar de o fato de terem se reconciliado de muitas maneiras, ele ainda era seu marido e devia ser obedecido sem questionamentos ou queixas.

Outro olhar mostrou-lhe que ela estava se sentindo muito infeliz. Com os olhos tristes e expressão carregada, ela comia sozinha, completamente desanimada.

De repente toda a raiva o abandonou. O incidente parecia trivial.

Segurou Isabella em seus braços e apertou-a contra a parede. Em princípio ela tentou lutar, mas parou para fitá-lo. Parecia aguardar alguma explicação.

Ele desejaria ter as palavras adequadas para exprimir seus sentimentos. Mas ficaram bloqueadas em desafio silencioso por um longo momento.

Então, sem mais, a tensão se dissolveu e ela relaxou seu corpo junto ao dele, um sorriso suave iluminando seu rosto. Edward foi tomado de surpresa quando ela atirou a cabeça para trás e deu uma risada. Ele riu também, e apertou-a ainda mais. Beijou-a, sendo correspondido com intensidade.

Cullen derrubou-a sobre a cama, colocando-se sobre ela. Parou de beijá-la e a fitou.

— Não se aventure lá fora sozinha outra vez. Não agüentaria se algum mal lhe acontecesse.

Ela se surpreendeu ante a veemência daquelas palavras.

— Prometa! — ele exigiu.

Levando a mão à face dele, tocou de leve seus lábios com o dedo.

— Sim, milorde. Farei o que deseja.

Ele beijou-lhe a palma da mão de olhos fechados. Ao fitá-la novamente, os olhos esverdeados pareciam o oceano em tempestade, pois lágrimas começaram a brotar e em pouco tempo transbordariam. Beijou-a de novo, saboreando a suave suavidade de seus lábios. A urgência da necessidade apoderou-se dos dois, selvagem e compulsiva, e fundiram-se em um só corpo cedendo ao amor.

Ficaram abraçados longo tempo, atentos às chamas do fogo que se extinguia, ainda fascinados com seus corpos e acariciando-se preguiçosamente. Edward a fitava, observando como seus cílios escuros contrastavam com o tom agora" corado das faces. Seu nariz perfeito e arrebitado o agradava. E a boca, carnuda e desejável, fazia uma curva encantadora no rosto bonito. Quando os lábios se abriam em um sorriso, ela parecia despreocupada e mais jovem do que realmente era, seus olhos esverdeados dançavam como lâminas de esmeraldas à luz do fogo. Ele jamais se cansaria de beijar aquela boca e admirar a beleza estonteante de sua mulher.

Isabella apoiou a mão em seu peito, percorrendo os dedos até a cintura. Seus dedos deslizavam, indo e vindo, da cintura ao torso coberto de pêlos. Seu toque parecia leve como uma pena, inocente e sensual.

De repente, o tato alcançou uma região da pele enrugada, que ela descobriu ser uma cicatriz.

— É uma marca deixada por uma de suas batalhas? — inquiriu.

Edward limitou-se a dar de ombros.

— Sim...

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas os movimentos manuais continuaram até os dedos depararem-se com outra cicatriz.

— Pertence a outra batalha? — indagou.

Ele anuiu. Sentia-se consternada ante as evidências da vida do marido como guerreiro.

— Ah, há muitas marcas. Cada uma tem sua história em uma grande batalha.

— Sim, histórias que contam uma vida árdua — Isabella disse.

Edward deu de ombros. Fitando-o com atenção ela se aventurou a desvendar seus mistérios.

— Não quer me contar um pouco de sua vida e dividir comigo suas agruras?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo considerável. Respirou fundo e se preparou para mais uma batalha: contra seu passado.

— Quando era escravo, vivia na casa de um viking chamado Aro. Era um _jarl_, algo como um conde na Inglaterra. Tinha muito poder e riqueza, e sustentava suas propriedades saqueando as de seus vizinhos.

As lembranças estavam se apagando, mas o ódio que alimentava por Aro ainda permanecia vívido em sua memória. Sentia o peso da emoção na própria voz.

— Aos dezesseis anos — ele continuou —, já usava a espada como ninguém, e tinha talento.. Nessa idade fui levado para as Terras do Norte e Aro me comprou. Analisou minha estatura e habilidade, então tornei-me um guerreiro a seu serviço e um "_A-viking_", como eles costumavam chamar.

Deitada e calada, Isabella não desviava um segundo da atenção à sua narrativa. Pensativo, Edward se questionava qual a opinião dela acerca de seu passado triste e conturbado. Porém, sendo sua esposa, tinha o direito de saber de tudo, ele decidiu. E, surpreendentemente, tinha a necessidade de contar-lhe.

— Partir para batalhas e matar passou a ser uma obsessão, uma vez que era consumido pela raiva e ódio pelo mundo. Fui obrigado a deixar meu lar, havia assistido ao massacre de meu pai. Vi-o morrer diante de meus olhos. Mal consegui sobreviver à viagem ao mar do Norte. E odiava Aro, pois era um bárbaro dos mais temidos. Desprezava os ingleses e a mim mais do que a qualquer outro. Suponho que era porque precisava muito de mim. Mas, como já dizia meu sábio pai, bons e maus sentimentos são capazes de mover montanhas. E não podia ser diferente comigo, pois a ira era o combustível que alimentava minha vontade de ser o melhor guerreiro de toda Inglaterra.

Isabella incentivava-o, com o olhar, a continuar.

— Travei inúmeras batalhas, entre elas planejei e participei do seqüestro de um rei, cujo resgate transbordou os cofres de Aro de todo tipo de riquezas. Mas, como era de se esperar, nunca passei de um reles escravo. Por melhor que lutasse nos campos de batalha, era um pobre e odiado escravo.

Isabella não ousava sequer respirar. Percebia a emoção no rosto de Edward e de repente compreendeu sua amargura, desconfiança e até seu egoísmo obstinado em certas ocasiões. Havia suportado experiências que ela jamais poderia supor existir.

Era evidente a dor que sentia ao falar sobre o passado, tanto que seu próprio peito parecia oprimido pela dor.

Sua atenção agora era redobrada, analisando minuciosamente o semblante sombrio que estava aprendendo a respeitar.

Porque o amava.

Deveria surpreender-se? Pois não foi o que aconteceu, nem ao menos se assustou. Amava-o protetora e apaixonadamente, e desejava de coração que suas histórias não tivessem passado de meros contos. Por Deus, desejaria passar os dedos em sua pele e apagar para sempre as marcas que tão más lembranças lhe traziam, como se com o gesto pudesse também apagar seu passado de infelicidade. Mas, naturalmente, nada poderia, jamais. E então, todas as vezes que fizessem amor e sua mão acariciasse a pele máscula, teria em seu caminho as cicatrizes e reconheceria os traumas que representavam.

— Eu o matei, é claro — ele continuou. — Acabei por fazê-lo sem o menor remorso. Esperei anos pela oportunidade e hora certas, mas jamais teria conseguido sem a ajuda de Jacob. Apesar de me odiar, seu maior erro foi confiar em mim, até que o momento certo chegou. Como nunca recebia o que me era de direito, seu tesouro passou a me pertencer, e com ele adquiri armas, uma nave e contratei homens para lutar para mim, pois havia jurado que retornaria à Inglaterra e me vingaria de Brown.

— Como sabia que James matara seu pai?

— Eu sabia. — Ele respondeu com tamanha simplicidade que Isabella sentiu-se constrangida em enveredar no assunto. Talvez ele ainda não estivesse pronto para compartilhar daquele segredo.

— Então Jacob estava com você no norte? — ela indagou, mudando de assunto.

— Sim — concordou. — Jacob é filho bastardo de Aro, que abusou de uma nobre inglesa durante um dos ataques vikings à costa da Inglaterra. Ela não amava o próprio filho, pois ela era resultado do estupro que sofrera. Assim, ele procurou seu pai. Aro o aceitou, mas Jacob não tinha a menor vocação para seguir os passos do pai em sua selvageria. Por isso arriscou a sorte comigo. Tínhamos muito em comum e quando percebemos a similaridade de nossas experiências de vida, tornamo-nos amigos. Sem Jacob eu jamais teria conseguido sair da Dinamarca.

— É uma história que permaneceu a sete chaves — ela comentou, pensativa.

Muitas pessoas sempre haviam lhe dito que Edward era um homem de muitos segredos e razões inquestionáveis para fazer o que fizera. Agora, sabendo da verdade, seus sentimentos por ele se aprofundaram.

— Nunca falo sobre isso — Edward rebateu.

— Mas contou-me — ela instigou, deixando implícito que desejava saber a razão.

Ele hesitou, desviando o olhar. — Achei por bem que devia saber. Existem momentos certos para tudo nesta vida, e este era o momento. Mesmo por que, eu queria evitar qualquer tipo de mal-entendidos posteriores.

De repente, os fatos ficaram mais claros para Isabella. Segurou com as duas mãos a cabeça dele e o fitou.

— Quanta dor — sussurrou. Sentia os músculos do rosto se contraírem. Levou os dedos delicados à cicatriz da face, percorrendo-a com a ponta dos dedos, gentil. — Como deve ter sofrido!

Edward tomou seus pulsos, afastando a mão da ferida.

— Esta marca, esposa, não é o resquício de uma batalha, mas, sim, o sinal de outro inimigo.

Teimosamente, ela libertou a mão e beijou com ternura a pele enrugada. Depois fitou-o, esperando que o amor do seu coração fosse perceptível em seu rosto, pois faltava-lhe a coragem para dizer qualquer palavra.

— Assim, agora me conhece pelo que sou — ele afirmou. — Um bárbaro, um selvagem. Corresponde à sua impressão inicial, não é?

— Sim, concordo, marido. Vejo você como é na verdade. Um homem bom, generoso e gentil disfarçado sob uma máscara feroz. Um homem que seria bem diferente se o destino não o tivesse obrigado a suportar experiências atrozes e imerecidas. Vejo também um rosto franco, sem rugas de amargura, que pode me olhar sem a feiúra do ressentimento, e ser o rosto do homem que teria sido sem os anos de dor e miséria.

Beijou várias vezes o ombro e o peito, acariciando-lhe o pescoço como ele havia feito com ela. Agia instintivamente, para confortá-lo, como se amando seu corpo pudesse apagar os ferimentos da alma.

Edward a beijou. Ele a possuiu com força, exigente, necessitando expulsar a dor que sua história havia evocado. Queria possuí-la, enterrar-se em suas profundezas e se perder em terna paixão. Ansiava pelo vórtice do esquecimento, morrer para tudo exceto para as sensações puras.

O fogo total das sensações externas extirparia o ódio infernal dentro dele. Isabella podia fazer isso. Podia aquietar a dor com seu luxuriante corpo feminino. Encontraria a paz e o refúgio que jamais havia conhecido no encanto consumidor que somente ela podia oferecer.

* * *

><p><strong>WOw, Triste a história do nosso guerreiro, e pensar que ainda tem muito mais pela frente.<strong>

**Resposta de Review **

**Lorena**

**Tava passando da hora neh flor?**

**Dany**

**Oii, **

**Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, é uma adaptação muito linda. **

**Thais**

**Oi flor, tudo ótimo. Não tem problema não, entendo essa loucura chamada vida. Eu fico on o dia todo, só que é em outro MSN, esse quase não fica aberto, vou deixar ele aberto essa semana para nos falarmos. **

**_Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e as reviews. _**

**_NOTA: Não estou entendendo oque aconteceu até agora. Eu postei este capitulo semana passada e já estava até preocupada por não ter recebido review. Ai hoje entrei pra postar novo capitulo e vi que este NÃO ESTAVA na fic. _**

**_To boiando aqui... _**

**_beijinhos_**

_**Taty Beward, xD**_**.**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

Partiram ao alvorecer, caminhando silenciosamente pela floresta, sob as densas copas das árvores e dirigindo-se para a estrada.

Quando alcançaram a passagem que atravessava o rochedo, Edward assobiou chamando seu cavalo. O grande animal atendeu ao chamado, sacudindo com impaciência suas rédeas.

— Ele está bem? Ficou todo esse tempo aqui? — indagou Isabella, intimidada com a idéia de precisar montar no animal enorme.

— Encontrei-lhe um abrigo e cuidei dele todos os dias. Deve ter engordado pela falta de exercícios e por tudo que comeu.

Como se compreendesse, o cavalo empinou com arrogância e atirou a cabeça para trás. Isabella riu.

— Percebe-se claramente que ele tem o mesmo temperamento de seu dono.

Foi recompensada por um sorriso repentino, que em pouco tempo foi substituído pela seriedade. Isabella pousou a mão em seu braço, desejando encontrar um modo de contar o que se passava em seu coração. Em segundos a mão calejada cobria a sua, fitando-a por um momento antes de erguê-la para a garupa do cavalo.

A chegada do casal criou grande impacto. As pessoas corriam alvoroçadas, gritando aos quatro cantos a novidade que o senhor retornara com sua senhora, sãos e salvos. Jasper surgiu em meio ao caos, trotando na direção deles com expressão de alívio. Edward apeou para cumprimentar seu cavaleiro. Ficou perplexo quando ele o ignorou e foi direto para o lado de Isabella.

— Milady — pronunciou Jasper, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

Edward não interveio ao ver o cavaleiro ajudar a jovem a descer do grande cavalo. Observava com frieza quando ela sorriu agradecendo a ajuda.

Bom Deus, os sentimentos do homem estavam declarados em seu rosto. O louco estava apaixonado por ela!

E Isabella? Seria suscetível aos encantos do belo cavaleiro?

— Louvado seja Deus, voltou salva! — declarou Alice, chegando apressada para abraçar sua protegida. Fitou-a, dos pés à cabeça com ternura. — Bem, não está mal, pelo que posso ver. Amém! Lorde Edward encontrou-a a tempo. O que estava pensando ao fugir daquele jeito?

Isabella moveu os lábios para responder, mas Alice levantou a mão em gesto imperioso.

— Não tinha razão alguma, por melhor que fosse, essa é a verdade! Está suja, precisa de um banho. Venha.

Olhando por cima do ombro da ama, Isabella fitou Edward com ar de cumplicidade. Ele assentiu com a cabeça mas seus olhos logo se voltaram para estudar Jasper.

— Estou contente que esteja bem. Estávamos todos preocupados com você e com Isabella — disse Jasper, voltando-se e segurando o braço de Edward.

Ele deu mostras de que não lhe agradara o modo familiar como tratara sua esposa.

— Onde está Jacob? — inquiriu ríspido.

— Partiu ontem de manhã com Jared e Paul. Foram à sua procura, nas florestas ao norte.

— Bom — declarou Edward. — Mande buscá-los de volta. Diga-lhe para falar comigo assim que chegar. Estarei na sala de reuniões. Chame Emmet e Seth e que venham se reunir conosco lá.

Olhou para Jasper que o fitava surpreso.

— Vamos para a guerra, — explicou com simplicidade.

A mente de Edward estava atormentada com seu recente descobrimento. Até que ponto iam os sentimentos de Jasper pela esposa? E quanto a Isabella? Teria conhecimento? Sentiria o mesmo?

Suas velhas dúvidas recomeçaram a surgir, conflitando com a razão. Podia ter muitas diferenças com a esposa, mas ela sempre se mostrara direta e objetiva. Quando o ódio por ele a consumia, exprimira-o sem reservas, e quando se havia entregado a ele, fizera-o completamente. E Isabella não era como sua mãe. Devia lembrar-se disso.

Mas seu pai havia sido enganado, cego diante da traição da mãe. E esse fora um erro mortal.

Alice andava pelo quarto, tagarelando sem parar a respeito de como se preocupara com a ausência da protegida. De vez em quando desatava a chorar, sem controle. De sua parte, Isabella não se deixou tocar pelas emoções da velha ama embora se sentisse emocionada pelo afeto implicado. Porém, sua mente estava ocupada com outras idéias.

Angela veio também, à frente de vários criados, carregando uma gigantesca tina e baldes de água quente. Ao ter o banho preparado, Isabella deixou-se despir dos trajes sujos e entrou na água.

— Agora vamos deixar a pobrezinha aproveitar o banho. — Alice sugeriu a Angela e ambas passaram a se ocupar de outras tarefas. Isabella sorriu. Alice a conhecia tão bem, a ama sentia quando ela precisava de privacidade.

Recostada na banheira, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Edward, onde estaria no momento e o que estaria fazendo. Estaria pensando nela? Ou outros assuntos de peso já ocupariam sua mente?

Olhou-se nua, dentro da água. Na noite anterior as mãos dele haviam deslizado sobre sua pele. Viu os próprios seios, altos e firmes, os bicos dos seios rosados enrijecidos ante a lembrança do marido. Estremeceu ao pensar em sua boca, quente e úmida, fechando-se sobre cada um dos mamilos macios. E lembrou-se da própria resposta desembaraçada. Um tremor surgiu na base de seu estômago e a necessidade de tê-lo a seu lado afirmou-se com súbita urgência.

Fechou os olhos. Estaria assim tão aflita de desejo que não podia olhar o próprio corpo sem rememorar o toque de Edward? Entregar-se a ele não havia abafado em nada seus desejos ardentes, ao contrário, parecia ter aumentado seu anseio. Não, raciocinou melhor, não era apenas o desejo físico. Edward como um ser completo a fascinava. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais. Era um homem aquém da compreensão humana. Sentia-se obcecada por ele.

Alice aproximou-se para lavar-lhe os cabelos.

— Parece distraída, milady. Como passou os últimos dias?

Isabella abaixou os olhos, mas não conseguiu impedir-se de corar.

— Não foi difícil... Alice riu.

— É mesmo, criança? — Inclinou-se para a frente, sussurrando em seu ouvido como se estivesse compartilhando um grande segredo. — Está luminosa.

Isabella olhou para o nada, embaraçada.

— Por favor, Alice, não me atormente com sua curiosidade.

A velha ama sentou-se, rindo satisfeita. Esfregou as mãos juntas num gesto exagerado.

— Ah, minha bela e orgulhosa lady, então tudo correu bem, não é? Seu marido mostrou-se um homem saudável que sabe como dar-lhe prazer...

— Alice! — Isabella exclamou, mortificada. Sentia vontade de afundar-se na banheira.

A ama riu outra vez, ainda mais forte.

— Oh, minha querida menina. Justo você que nunca se cansou de me envergonhar com suas brincadeiras infantis? E além do mais, criança, é um alívio maravilhoso para este velho coração de mulher ver que finalmente está contente com sua sorte.

— Contente não. Na verdade, o tempo que passamos juntos ajudou em muito a diminuir a lacuna entre nós. Minha dúvida é saber se agora que voltamos, continuaremos naquele rumo ou voltaremos aos modos antigos? É isso que me preocupa.

Alice alisou-lhe os cabelos com movimento afetuoso e calmante.

— Sim, é verdade, vocês têm muitos detalhes para acertar. Mas não se esqueça, Isabella, que a responsabilidade não cabe apenas a lorde Edward.

Ela compreendeu. No entanto, não sabia o que deveria fazer. Certamente tentaria com todo o empenho não se envolver em outra briga e devia esforçar-se por reconhecer a soberania dele sobre sua pessoa, independentemente de quanto isso a irritasse. Só assim poderia demonstrar-lhe o que havia em seu coração. Mas seria suficiente?

Uma das primeiras coisas que Edward fez após a volta foi ordenar que trouxessem Victória à sua presença. Talvez tivesse até sido melhor que não a conseguissem encontrar, pois temia ser capaz de cometer um assassinato se defrontasse a moça mentirosa com tanta raiva como a que sentia. Como ela não fosse encontrada, ordenou que não tinha permissão de retornar ao castelo e se fosse avistada em qualquer parte de sua propriedade deveria ser imediatamente presa.

Em seguida, começou os preparativos para a guerra.

Como desejava contar ele próprio a Isabella as notícias de batalha iminente, procurou-a naquela tarde. Ela estava no salão, em companhia de outras ladies ao lado da lareira onde costumavam se acomodar para conversar enquanto costuravam. Ficou contente ao ver que ela não se refugiava mais em seu quarto. Parecia estar passando momentos agradáveis. A felicidade da esposa era-lhe de grande importância.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça quando ele se aproximou. Uma emoção nova apossou-se dele e com surpresa sentiu-se de modo estranho.

— Milady, quero dar-lhe uma palavra — avisou.

Apreciou o modo como os olhos esverdeados se iluminaram e os cantos dos lábios se curvaram de leve em sinal de prazer. Isso não era bom. O menor dos movimentos dela acelerava seu pulso e a resposta inconveniente de seu corpo era embaraçosa.

— Pois não, milorde meu marido. — Ele a tomou pelo braço e a conduziu para o lado.

— Vim contar-lhe que partirei hoje de novo — ele informou. Detestou parecer tão ríspido, mas era difícil ser gentil quando a paixão se agitava tão furiosamente em seu ser. E também havia a questão de Jasper.

— Vou à floresta tentar desemboscar foras-da-lei e espiões que possam estar escondidos por lá. A armadilha contra você pode ter sido obra de Laurent de Thalsbury. Foi ele quem mandou o assassino atentar contra minha vida. Outras fontes confirmam que ele vem falando abertamente de rebelião e é mais do que provável que seja ele quem esteja atormentando Henrique com uma reivindicação por Gastonbury. Não posso ignorá-lo, mas preciso garantir que o castelo está seguro antes de ir a Thalsbury.

Os olhos dela se alarmaram e Edward se apressou em tranqüilizá-la.

— Deixarei uma guarda para protegê-la, e Emmet ficará aqui com o resto do exército. Ele é jovem, mas capaz. Porém, não se aventure sem proteção. Lembre-se, estamos em guerra.

Isabella anuiu.

— Estarei a salvo. É você quem deve tomar cuidado.

Edward não desejava caçoar dela, mas não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso diante da advertência sincera.

— Voltarei o mais rapidamente que puder — declarou em tom solene. Queria tocá-la, mas não confiava em si próprio.

Com um gesto de cabeça à guisa de adeus, saiu do salão antes que pudesse esquecer-se de seus compromissos e arrastá-la para seu quarto, como havia leito por ocasião de seu primeiro encontro, mas agora com intenção muito mais libidinosa.

Isabella sentiu enorme falta de Edward nos dias seguintes. Resolvida a ocupar bem seu tempo, entretanto, dedicou-se às lides condizentes com sua posição. Sob a paciente orientação de Quil, aprendeu tudo o que precisava saber sobre o funcionamento do castelo e o que se esperava dela.

As demais mulheres do castelo tornaram-se mais tratáveis, e após suas tentativas iniciais de amizade, encontrou algumas cuja companhia apreciava. Sem Edward, sentia-se triste, mas tentou se concentrar em seu novo papel.

Cerca de uma semana decorreu até o guarda de vigia soar o sino anunciando a aproximação de seu senhor. Excitada, Isabella ordenou alguns pratos especiais para a refeição da noite e depois foi rapidamente preparar-se para a chegada de Edward.

No quarto, tirou uma roupa de brocado de cor suave, debruada com pequenas pérolas e bordada com fios de prata. As mangas eram amplas, e o conjunto era da última moda, copiada dos franceses. Era um de seus mais belos vestidos e ficou contente por apresentar o melhor de sua aparência naquele dia.

Chamou Angela para ajudá-la a vestir-se e seus cabelos foram escovados até brilharem como madeira polida. Pediu um estilo simples que deixasse os cachos caírem livremente para trás, embora esse fosse um arranjo para uma donzela. Edward havia dito que gostava de seus cabelos soltos. Selecionou diversas jóias em seus cofres e apreciou o resultado final no espelho de mão. Ficou satisfeita.

Depois de pronta, foi à cozinha. Ao chegar ao salão, Edward já se encontrava no recinto, refrescado e trajando uma túnica escura. Havia se banhado e trocado enquanto ela fora à cozinha supervisionar a refeição. Ainda estava de botas, limpas e brilhantes, e um broche de prata prendia a capa ao redor de seus ombros. Era um adereço incomum para ele, embora habitual para a maioria dos homens. Havia aparado a barba, mas seus cabelos, sempre desalinhados, caíam do modo costumeiro.

Conversava com outros homens no salão, mais alto do que todos, esplêndido com sua postura arrogante e beleza sombria. Isabella sentiu o coração parar ao avistá-lo.

Sentindo sua presença, ele se voltou. Observou-a caminhar em sua direção, fitando-a com intensidade. Ela sentiu o olhar perscrutador. Edward parecia tão distante, tão senhor do castelo. Restaria ainda algo do amor terno?

Tremeu ao se aproximar. Como uma pequena mesura, inclinou a cabeça.

— Milorde — pronunciou.

Ao erguer a cabeça, avistou suavidade nos olhos do marido. Alegrou-se e sorriu-lhe. Sentia que ele a olhava com aprovação.

— Milady — respondeu, inclinando a cabeça.

— Lady Isabella — Jacob adiantou-se. Tomou-lhe a mão. — Está particularmente radiante esta noite. Tenho andado tão ocupado com meus próprios deveres que ainda não tive a oportunidade de dar-lhe as boas-vindas em seu lar desde sua chegada da floresta. — Seus olhos brilharam travessamente ao olhar de relance para Edward. — Estou muito contente por terem se dado tão bem. E também grato por ter cuidado de nosso barão. Sem dúvida, ele teria vacilado sem sua coragem e engenho para orientá-lo. Não estava lá mas sinto-me grato por ter permanecido em meu lugar.

Os que estavam perto riram. Edward surpreendeu a todos por exibir um sorriso bem-humorado no lugar de sua expressão zangada. Isabella também riu, com olhos só para seu marido. Ele devolveu o olhar. O tempo parecia ter parado para os dois.

Então o encanto foi rompido e ele foi forçado a se afastar.

Sentaram-se para jantar, Isabella em seu lugar usual à esquerda de Edward. Mas dessa vez ele não a evitou como em outras ocasiões. Ajudou-a, trinchando o faisão e o carneiro que partilhavam. Ao notar que Isabella sentia sede, ele lhe ofereceu um cálice. Sua solicitude era um contraste total com sua disposição passada e a mudança drástica não passou desapercebida. Todos os olhavam com curiosidade e muitos murmuraram comentários.

— O festim foi bem orientado, esposa — comentou Edward. — Meus pratos favoritos estão todos aí.

— Não há coelho nem esquilo.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Edward ante a alusão das refeições íntimas que haviam compartilhado na cabana. O coração dela bateu mais forte, sentindo a vibração de prazer familiar em seus membros quando percebeu o olhar de carinho do marido.

— Tem razão — ele sussurrou. — Mas duvido muito que qualquer alimento servido neste salão se compare de longe ao repasto delicioso que desfrutamos na floresta.

Ela corou pelo significado duplo das palavras e olhou ao redor para ver se alguém mais havia ouvido. Porém, ficou satisfeita.

Edward percebeu o rubor espalhar-se sobre a tez alva e seu coração se acelerou. Será que poderia levá-la já para seu quarto? Não, é claro que não, a comemoração mal havia começado.

Outros problemas o preocupavam, entretanto. Enquanto ceavam, homens trabalhavam nas forjas para os preparativos da batalhava que se avizinhava. Não dispunha de muito tempo. Após a refeição, Jacob e ele se encontrariam para avaliar o progresso dos preparativos e começar as sessões intensivas de estratégia para analisar as defesas antecipadas e planejar seu ataque.

Com Isabella a seu lado, porém, não sentia a excitação usual com a guerra iminente. Sua disposição aquela noite era para atividades mais suaves, e com facilidade poria de lado tudo o que até recentemente havia sido o trabalho de sua vida. Mas ninguém conseguia escolher as próprias oportunidades.

— Jasper, aí está você — cumprimentou Jacob quando o cavaleiro entrou no salão. — Traz notícias sobre o ferreiro?

— Sim — anuiu Jasper. — Ele e seus ajudantes logo terão as armas prontas, apesar do atraso. Explicou-me que surgiram problemas com a forja. Não sê preocupe, Edward — o jovem virou-se na direção do senhor —, já resolvemos o problema e está tudo bem.

Edward acompanhara atentamente a entrada de Jasper. A sua passagem, as cabeças das ladies se voltavam para fitá-lo. Mas o belo cavaleiro não tinha tempo para aqueles olhares convidativos e veio logo sentar-se em seu lugar habitual ao lado de Isabella, comportando-se de modo encantador. Edward não teve como evitar o mau humor.

A reunião chegou ao fim. Isabella ergueu-se para sair. Lançou um olhar recatado para Edward, pediu licença e foi para seu quarto.

Ele percebeu o olhar. Apesar de suas obrigações, resolvera segui-la tão logo conseguisse livrar-se de seus homens, ainda que fosse por um curto momento, ele garantiu a si próprio.

Viu-a caminhar para fora do salão, as costas eretas a cabeça erguida. Mais uma vez surpreendeu-se com seu encanto. O modo gracioso de se mover emitia sensualidade. Será que todos veriam também ou apenas ele, devido ao fato de sua percepção estar aguçada pelo desejo.

Voltou-se para Jasper. Surpreso, acompanhou com o olhar o momento que o jovem se levantou, indo de encontro a Isabella, interceptando-a e detendo-a. Enquanto conversavam, a cabeça do rival se abaixou e se aproximou da moça. Conversaram por um breve momento, quando Isabella colocou de leve a mão sobre o braço do cavaleiro. Que cena terna, pensou Edward mordaz sentindo a bílis subir pela garganta. Impulsivamente, virou-se para Jacob.

— Vamos trabalhar. Toda essa brincadeira já nos custou tempo demasiado.

Ergueu-se intempestivo e saiu do salão. Todos os que ficaram atrás, em silêncio, pensavam na desventura de ser inimigo de um homem como aquele.

* * *

><p><strong>Menininho ciumento não? <strong>

**Resposta de reviews**

**Lorena **

**Por nada minha flor!  
>Obrigada pela review<strong>

**Ana Clara**

**Oiii! kkk! que bom que deixou review, amei! Afz, o mar de rosas balança :( Mas, vamos torcer pra isso se resolver rápido. xD! **

**Thais**

**Minha querida, Se nem vai crer, tem mais de semana que meu net nao liga, to com dó dele, só estou entrando no serviço e olhe lá. kkKKK! Longinho mesmoOO! Mas graças a Good que foi apenas falta de tempo mesmo. Até que fim eles estao se entendendoo. KKKK! nem penseiii no lance do msn, vo te mandar meu msn pessoal. xD! Otimo fim de semana pra você ! **

**Camile Cullen**

**oiii! A o Ed por baixo da casca dura é um amorr. Obrigada pela review. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! **

**Beijos **

_**Tatianne Beward.**_


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo** **1**

Depois de ser brevemente interpelada, Isabella apressou o passo a fim de se aprontar para Edward. Fez Alice escovar seus cabelos até os cachos brilharem como os raios de sol de uma manhã primaveril. Vestiu com cuidado uma roupa de baixo de fino linho, pensando ao passar o traje delicado pela cabeça que Edward provavelmente o reduziria a trapos quando a despisse. Não importava, decidiu serena. Queria ter a melhor aparência possível, e aquela roupa era uma de suas melhores. Valeria a pena usá-la ainda que fosse arruinada.

Sua face ficou corada pela excitação, e seus olhos brilhavam à luz do fogo que haviam acabado de acender na lareira. Alice cantarolava baixinho e ria, mas Isabella recusava-se a sentir qualquer embaraço. Tratava-se apenas da velha ama brincando com ela, e não podia pensar em nada mais além da excitação provocada pela iminente chegada do marido. Dispensou Alice e sentou-se confortavelmente em uma grande poltrona enquanto o aguardava.

As horas passaram. As brasas brilhavam e Isabella permanecia sentada desanimada, fitando o fogo extinto.

Alice abriu a porta com cuidado, entrou no quarto e veio para junto dela.

— O barão continua junto com seus homens — murmurou.

— É a guerra — Isabella comentou secamente, a voz não mostrando a menor convicção nas próprias palavras. — Não me cabe esperar que ele venha me procurar quando assuntos tão vitais estão à sua frente. Naturalmente, está muito ocupado com esse problema nauseante provocado por lorde Laurent.

— Você pronuncia as palavras, criança, mas seu coração não acredita.

Isabella fechou os olhos. A excitação deu lugar à exaustão.

— Será a batalha? Se não fosse isso, ele viria para mim? — Ela fitou a ama. — Acha que ele me quer, de verdade?

— Com certeza demonstrou que sim — Alice a tranqüilizou. Isabella corou um pouco ante o significado daquelas palavras.

— Mas ele é meu lorde e marido — protestou, teimosa. — É seu dever.

— Dever! Foi como ele fez? — interrogou a ama.

— Não — admtiu Isabella, ruborizando ante a lembrança. — Entretanto, como posso ter certeza de que tudo não fez parte daquele jogo terrível em que estávamos envolvidos? Como posso saber se a gentileza foi real, que meus sentimentos eram correspondidos por ele?

— Ora, criança, você não tem mais esse tipo de dúvida.

— Ele nunca declarou o que sentia em seu coração, nunca me falou sobre seus sentimentos. É um homem perseguido por demônios. Talvez eles sejam mais fortes do que qualquer preocupação comigo. Sim, duvido muitíssimo. Nunca tenho certeza quando se trata de meu marido, pois há tanto que desconheço.

Alice demorou para replicar.

— É claro que não sabe, minha querida. Ninguém jamais pode afirmar o que há no coração de outrem. Deve acreditar.

— Não sei em que acreditar. — Isabella suspirou.

— Não, criança — confortou a ama, sorrindo. — O que se passa é que tem medo de acreditar. — Afastou um cacho brilhante da testa jovem e inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite.

Isabella não compreendeu de imediato as palavras da ama mas estava demasiado cansada para refletir. Fechou os olhos, ansiando pelo esquecimento curador do sono.

Antes porém de adormecer, as palavras de Alice ecoaram em seu cérebro. Acreditar.

Se ousasse acreditar, então onde estaria ele aquela noite?

Edward dormitava a um canto do estábulo enquanto esperava por seu cavalo. Sonhava com cachos castanhos caindo sedutoramente em madeixas soltas. Sonhava com lábios rosados, macios e luxuriantes, levemente entreabertos e prontos para seu beijo. No sono, viu-a emergir nua de um lago de águas brilhantes, claras e do mesmo verde-esmeralda de seus olhos. Movia-se com graça provocante. Seus braços se estendiam para alcançá-lo, e ele estava na margem do lago, ansioso para reunir-se a ela, mas não conseguia mover-se. Só podia observá-la, Isabella, sua esposa, acenando para ele.

Despertou com a voz de Jacob a chamá-lo. Resmungando uma resposta em voz sonolenta, surpreendeu-se com a dor em seu corpo. Lembrou-se da cama confortável ali perto, com Isabella, sempre macia e quente, encantadoramente aninhada. Seu mau humor se acentuou ainda mais.

— Bom, está acordado. Não foi um sono muito repousante, não é? Pelo seu modo de olhar, deve estar cheio de espinhos naquele monte de feno.

— Onde está Jasper? — Edward gruniu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Ele e Emmet foram fazer o reconhecimento da floresta para Thalsbury. Devem voltar à tarde.

Edward anuiu. Sentiu alívio por saber que Jasper estava longe do castelo. E de Isabella. Precisaria tomar cuidado para sempre saber onde estava o cavaleiro.

Deixando de lado as preocupações ele se levantou.

— Muito bem. Vamos tratar dos suprimentos. Quero o arsenal aberto e as armas entregues aos soldados desmontados. Que os homens montados façam as preparações de última hora para seus cavalos e armaduras. Então ficaremos prontos. Quando Jasper retornar com Emmet, mande um deles vir me apresentar seu relatório e depois nos encontraremos para finalizar os derradeiros detalhes de nosso plano. Se tudo correr bem, ficaremos prontos para partir amanhã.

— E quanto às máquinas, vamos levá-las? — interrogou Jacob.

Edward refletiu por um breve momento.

— Não. A estrada para o norte ainda está demasiado traiçoeira devido à lama e o peso em excesso poderia fazê-las atolar. Além disso, não precisaremos delas.

Diante da expressão de dúvida de Jacob, Edward explicou.

— Laurent imagina que atacaremos pelo lado mais fraco, e ele sabe que conheço a localização do portão secreto próximo aos rochedos, junto ao rio. No entanto, do lado leste da muralha há uma torre. A floresta termina bem ali perto. E um lugar que conheço bem desde menino. Costumava me esgueirar para dentro e para fora do castelo à noite até meu pai descobrir e mandar cortar um trecho da floresta. Mas a linha das árvores ainda fica perto o suficiente. Poderemos mandar alguns homens se esgueirarem entre os galhos e abrirem uma passagem para a torre. Um sorriso começou a se abrir no rosto de Jacob.

— Mandá-los por cima da muralha e lançar um ataque do lado de dentro? Que sorte você ter sido uma criança incorrigível.

— Fui bem-sucedido apenas por um curto tempo — Edward disse, lembrando-se de quando um dia retornara de madrugada e encontrara o pai à sua espera.

Carlisle jamais precisara inspirar medo no filho, o grande respeito de Edward pelo pai havia sido suficiente para garantir sua obediência. Aquela noite fora a única vez que seu pai lançou a mão sobre ele e mesmo assim sem grande convicção. Ao se lembrar, Edward sentiu afeto inundar seu coração. Era estranho a dor não existir mais, embora ele ainda sentisse muito a falta do pai.

— Conduzirei o grupo até lá — continuou. — Jasper e Emmet ficarão na parte inferior para garantir a retaguarda, caso sejamos emboscados. Enquanto isso, você espera com o resto do exército junto ao portão no qual imaginam que iniciaremos o ataque. Quando estivermos dentro das muralhas de Thalsbury, levarei os homens para lá e atacaremos as forças deles de ambos os lados.

Jacob deu um suspiro de alívio, acompanhado de uma risada contagiante.

— É um belo plano, de longe é o melhor. Reunirei os homens e explicarei tudo a eles.

— Chame-me quando Jasper e Emmet voltarem. Poderemos então acertar os detalhes.

Os dois homens se entreolharam, um louro, outro moreno. Ambos fortes e de porte atlético, embora o claro fosse mais avantajado que seu companheiro. Já haviam passado por situações igualmente complexas, envolvidos pela excitação da luta iminente. Edward sentia a emoção se avolumar, o sangue ferver nas veias ante o desafio.

Mas daquela vez seria diferente, pois não queria apenas dar vazão a seu ódio mas sim derrotar rapidamente o inimigo. Tinha outros assuntos em sua mente.

— _A-Viking._ — Jacob sorriu. Era uma brincadeira entre eles, o antigo grito nórdico que seus camaradas dinamarqueses costumavam bradar para se envolver com fúria na batalha. Para os dois homens, era uma lembrança de que eram guerreiros, um chamado para trazer o instinto selvagem do homem na batalha.

— _A-Viking_ — concordou Edward.

Separaram-se. Começava a amanhecer. Edward encaminhou-se para seu quarto.

Como acontece com as preocupações, após uma noite o ciúme de Edward haviam diminuído. Veria Isabella outra vez antes de partir.

Subiu a escada em silêncio, passando com cuidado ao lado dos servos cobertos por lençóis no chão. O guarda que havia mandado ficar ao lado da porta do quarto estava acordado e Edward acenou para ele, satisfeito. Não deixara mais nada à sorte desde o recente quase-seqüestro de Isabella. Abriu a porta lentamente.

Ela estava aninhada junto ao fogo na grande cadeira de que ele gostava. Parou por um momento para admirar o rosto em repouso. Era tão incrivelmente bela que seu coração quase parou de bater. Os cílios longos contrastavam com o corado da face e os cabelos caíam em cascata em seus ombros, cobrindo-a como um xale de ébano.

Aproximando-se, sua sombra cobriu-lhe a face. Isabella abriu os olhos e o fitou.

Por um momento nenhum dos dois se moveu. Então, Edward se inclinou e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Ela se voltou e ofereceu seu rosto para o beijo. Saboreando a doce visão, ficou parado.

Um ruído às suas costas o fez endireitar-se de repente, sentindo dores na região lombar devido à noite passada no chão dos estábulos.

— Ah, milorde! — a criada exclamou. — Eu... eu não sabia... de manhã eu pensei...

Isabella estava atrás dele indiferente ao fato de estar com uma roupa provocante. O tecido fino da camisola deixava entrever seus seios, revelando curvas generosas e mamilos firmes e rosados. Edward sentia a testa latejar.

— Está tudo bem, Angela. Milorde acaba de chegar — ela pronunciou em tom suave. E voltou-se para Edward, a imagem da esposa solícita. — Deseja um banho, marido? Posso mandar preparar-lhe.

Ele afirmou com um gesto de cabeça virou-se, consciente do efeito pronunciado da esposa sobre seu corpo e que devia ser aparente a um olhar casual.

Isabella vestiu rapidamente seu pegnoir e mandou a criada preparar o banho. Observou-o com timidez enquanto ele despia o traje empoeirado revelando vagarosamente seu corpo. Sentiu o calor inflamá-la, queimando-a e acelerando seu pulso. Ao ser surpreendida como se fosse uma criança travessa, subindo em uma árvore, desviou o olhar, enrubescendo de imediato.

Homens entraram com a banheira e depois a encheram com baldes de água fumegante. Angela acenou para se retirarem antes de sair ela também.

— Está com fome, milorde? — indagou Isabella. Edward havia despido quase toda a roupa. Ela não conseguia raciocinar claramente diante da nudez próxima do corpo do marido.

— Sim — ele confirmou, queimando-a com o olhar. — Mande um dos criados trazer uma bandeja para cá. Quero que me ajude em meu banho.

Ela sentiu ao mesmo tempo excitação e ressentimento pelo que ouvira. Sempre o senhor.

— Sim — concordou, submissa, voltando-se para atender às instruções.

Encontrou um rapazinho no salão e confiou-lhe a ordem de Edward. Quando retornou ao quarto, ele estava já na banheira, com a cabeça reclinada para trás, os olhos fechados. Não fez movimento algum quando ela entrou. Parecia adormecido.

Com os olhos semicerrados, ele a perscrutou.

— Estou esperando, esposa.

Avizinhando-se ao lado da banheira, Isabella se ajoelhou tomou entre as mãos o sabonete. Ele estava atento a cada movimento, como um gato que parece relaxado exceto pela excitação que o faz mover o rabo.

Esfregando as mãos juntas, ela fez espuma e as colocou sobre o peito másculo. Com vagar, deslizando a mão, ela explorou com os dedos os músculos dos braços, depois o estômago acima da linha d'água. Distraidamente, recomeçou a carícia de espuma sobre o peito, saboreando a sensação da firmeza sob a pele aquecida.

— Acho que essa área está bem limpa, senhora — ele pronunciou suave.

Ela corou, fitando-lhe o rosto, de olhos arregalados agora, a observá-la.

Ela enxaguou as mãos, para depois jogar água em Edward.

— Se se sentar poderei esfregar-lhe as costas — recomendou, enquanto repetia os movimentos.

Uma das mãos calejadas emergiu da água e tocou-lhe a face. Presa ao olhar dele, ficou paralisada enquanto ele se movia devagar em sua direção, a pressão aumentando ainda mais. Isabella fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração contra seus lábios. De repente, ouviu-se um ruído forte às suas costas, que a fez sobressaltar.

A porta foi aberta e diversos pajens entraram carregando água quente. Angela era a última a entrar.

— Desculpe-me, milorde, mas achei que talvez a água já tivesse esfriado.

— Não esfriou — Edward murmurou, afundando o corpo.

Um pouco preocupada que o marido pudesse se zangar com a intrusa inocente, Isabella apressou-se em agradecer e deu-lhe ordem para sair, garantindo que tudo estava bem. Resolvida a ser útil, a jovem criada fez sua senhora prometer que chamaria imediatamente se ela ou o senhor precisassem de algo. Isabella assim o fez e fechou a porta com um suspiro de alívio.

— Basta! — Edward exclamou, saindo da banheira.

A água escorria profusamente por seu magnífico corpo. A pele brilhava à luz matinal. Isabella tentou apanhar uma toalha de linho, mas ele estendeu um braço e outra vez ela se viu contra ele. Os lábios de Edward estavam próximos ao seu ouvido.

— Tranque aquela porta, esposa — sussurrou. Ele a soltou abrupto, apressando-a a obedecer.

Com a tranca no lugar, voltou-se outra vez a seus afazeres. Ele havia apanhado a toalha e estava se secando depressa. Seus olhos a fitavam. Ela sentiu uma convulsão no estômago, vivaz e exigente ao mesmo tempo.

— Venha — Edward ordenou em voz rouca.

Isabella obedeceu logo, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Seus lábios encontraram os dele e ela não se intimidou ao abrir a boca para a língua exploradora. Ardia em brasa, em um estado de desejo quase desesperado, indiferente a qualquer regra. Ele a desejava. A dureza de sua masculinidade comprimia-se acaloradamente contra o quadril arredondado, enquanto era novamente enlaçada, ajustando-se com perfeição ao peito musculoso.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em cachos, cobriu-lhe a boca de beijos, os olhos, o ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo com seus dentes fortes. Ela estremeceu violentamente com o prazer que a dilacerava, sussurrando seu nome e ele repetia o dela. Começou a repetir o nome da esposa sem cessar, como uma oração ao se ajoelhar à sua frente, desatando suas vestes com impaciência até Isabella ficar nua como ele.

Edward admirou os seios perfeitos, segurou-os com as mãos e acariciou-os, possessivo. Eram tão perfeitos, com os mamilos avermelhados como amoras e que se endureciam sob seu olhar. Com um gemido, ergueu-a do chão e carregou-a para o leito. Deitando-a, deteve-se um momento para fitá-la, sua esposa, seu prêmio, mais do que tudo ela era simplesmente Isabella e ele a desejava com uma ferocidade que não podia ser contida.

Um som alto fez-se ouvir na porta novamente, atingindo seus sentidos entorpecidos. Edward ergueu a cabeça.

— Quem é? — rugiu.

— Edward, é Jacob.

Isabella se moveu como se pretendesse levantar-se. Edward a impediu com seu braço.

— Vá embora! — ele gritou rouco. Voltou-se para a mulher amada, mordiscando a pele macia. Isabella gemeu nervosamente e só voltou a relaxar quando não se ouviu mais som algum do viking.

— E agora, minha esposa, não há viva alma para salvá-la — resmungou Edward.

Isabella suspirou, envolvendo o pescoço do marido com seus braços.

— E se eu não desejar ser salva? — perguntou sem fôlego, sentindo a mão fechada sobre o mamilo intumescido. Gemendo, levou as mãos à cabeça do marido e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade.

Uma vez mais, Edward moveu-se sobre ela, deslizando dentro dela com movimento suave. Ela gemia baixinho ao acompanhar o ritmo das investidas profundas. Ele a penetrou inúmeras vezes enquanto um som primitivo, gutural, saía involuntariamente de sua garganta pelo puro êxtase físico de sua união. As sensações os arrastaram para a conclusão inevitável, uma explosão física que culminou em um clímax brilhante, luminoso, que a deixou tremendo, débil, fraca, mas ainda não inteiramente saciada.

Incansavelmente, Edward acariciou-lhe a pele macia. Se tivesse tempo, exploraria, elevaria a tensão até ela ficar pronta para ser outra vez tomada. Queria tocar cada centímetro dela, saboreá-la, sentir a textura das diferentes partes de seu corpo.

Mas ele se lembrava dos deveres que o aguardavam e sabia que hoje nada mais seria possível.

— Preciso ir — ele murmurou. Virou a cabeça para fitá-la. Isabella mantinha a cabeça de lado, os cabelos cobriam-lhe o rosto. Gentilmente, ergueu-lhe o queixo com a ponta do dedo e confrontou-se com o glorioso olhar esmeralda. — Preciso ir tratar de uma batalha. — Ele tentou sorrir, mas sem sucesso.

Segundos depois, que pareceram uma eternidade, ela anuiu. Com relutância, Edward rolou para longe dela e começou a se vestir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nosso guerreiro partindo novamente. <strong>

**Resposta de Review**

**Lorena**

**O ciúme não estraga não, pode ficar tranquila! xD**

_**Beijos**_

_**Tatianne Beward**_


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

O pátio fervilhava de agitação com cavalos, cavaleiros em suas armaduras e criados correndo para preparar apressadamente as tarefas de última hora, Edward caminhava entre a multidão, impaciente com a menor demora. Estava de humor negro. Não fazia a menor idéia da razão. Desta vez Isabella não estava lhe provocando problema nenhum. Muito pelo contrário, a lembrança do que acontecera no quarto havia pouco ainda queimava em sua memória. Estava para partir para a guerra, para uma empreitada que constituíra a ocupação principal durante a maior parte de sua vida. E na qual sempre havia sido excelente e onde encontrara alívio significativo para o ódio que o consumia.

Hoje, entretanto, ele não sentia vontade, muito menos vontade de partir.

— Montem! — ele gritou. Como seus soldados não atendessem de imediato, ele esbravejou: — Não me ouviram? Será que preciso gritar mais alto para seus ouvidos de surdos!

Os homens obedeceram enquanto seus escudeiros foram apanhar as provisões. Edward avistou Isabella aproximando-se dele com dificuldade devido ao peso de diversos cestos repletos. Ele desmontou, correndo para aliviá-la do peso.

— É alimento, milorde — ela explicou sem fôlego. Ele sorriu.

— Isabella, sou perfeitamente capaz de prover minhas próprias refeições.

Embora Edward não tivesse intenção de repreendê-la, ela franziu a testa.

— Pensei que pudesse ajudar.

— E ajuda muito — ele a tranqüilizou e amarrou os cestos em sua montaria. — Meus agradecimentos, esposa.

Jacob aproximou-se a cavalo.

— Está tudo pronto, Edward. Esperamos ordens suas. Ele acenou para o amigo, que se afastou, deixando-os outra vez a sós.

Tocando a face dela com a ponta dos dedos, ele murmurou:

— Quando eu voltar, minha esposa...

— Esperarei por você, meu marido — ela interrompeu em tom suave. — Que Deus o acompanhe e o traga a salvo.

Aquela expressão sincera de sentimentos tocou o coração de Edward. Anuiu com um gesto de cabeça e afastou-se. Acenando com a mão para que os portões fossem abertos, deu a ordem de prosseguirem. O exército se movimentou para a frente e Edward esperou até ficarem quase completamente fora do pátio antes de partir. A galope, seguiu seus homens para fora do portão de entrada, cavalgou para a frente e os conduziu para a estrada que ia para o norte.

Acamparam segundo o esquema previsto, perto da muralha de Thalsbury e esperaram pelo chamado às armas que ocorreria um pouco antes da aurora. Alguns homens cochilaram para garantir sua melhor forma. Edward surpreendeu-se pois a fadiga tomou conta de seu corpo e ele adormeceu também.

Isabella estava presente ali, como sempre, em seus sonhos. O eco da promessa que ele lhe havia feito antes de deixá-la ressoava em sua mente. Quando ele retornasse...

Despertou, afastando os resquícios da visão inebriante e deixou a pedra onde se recostara para ir afiar suas armas. Como sempre, a tarefa simples o acalmava, obrigando-o a se concentrar. Ao terminar, colocou as espadas nas bainhas e montou.

Jacob, pronto para conduzir sua tropa ao portão escondido na base dos rochedos, cavalgou ao lado com a espada erguida. Edward bateu nela com sua própria arma.

— A-Viking — o amigo sussurrou e depois esporeou sua montaria.

Edward sorriu sombriamente. Acenou para seus homens e cavalgaram em direção à torre do lado leste.

A invasão ocorreu melhor do que Edward poderia ter esperado. Os guardas de sentinela não perceberam sua aproximação. Como havia feito com freqüência quando criança, subiu pelas árvores e seus homens o seguiram. Com rapidez, construíram uma passagem estreita com pranchas lisas, cruzaram as muralhas e desceram em silêncio para dentro das edificações externas. Os guardas de prontidão no portão de entrada foram vencidos com facilidade, a grade do portão da entrada foi erguida, permitindo a todo o exército de Edward penetrar em seu velho lar.

— A maioria no castelo ainda está dormindo — ele sussurrou aos homens. — Vão aos estábulos e ao arsenal, dominem os guardas em silêncio. Você, reúna os criados no salão. Jacob, venha comigo!

Com o viking a seu lado, dirigiu-se ao lugar em que o senhor da casa dormia. Parando diante da porta, foi tomado pela lembrança vívida de que ali era o quarto de seus pais. Respirou profundamente para se recompor, depois abriu a porta de chofre.

Jacob introduziu uma tocha acesa no quarto as escuras. O senhor de Thalsbury estava na cama recoberto por várias cobertas de pele.

Laurent sentou-se, piscando várias vezes contra a luz. Ao perceber os intrusos, arremessou-se para a frente para alcançar a espada ao pé da cama. Ergueu-se em um instante, brandindo a arma contra seus inimigos.

— Então, milorde barão — ele escarneceu. — Rasteja como um ladrão na noite.

— Provoca menos derramamento de sangue — Edward explicou com paciência. — Vou precisar de seus súditos depois de matar você.

Ao lado, Jacob estava à vontade diante do homem nu à sua frente.

— Acho que esqueceu de sua armadura, sir — disse o nórdico.

O olhar de Laurent não desviava do rosto de Edward.

— Sua audácia é, sem dúvida, extraordinária, Edward Cullen. Mas sua estupidez é ainda maior. Mesmo que tenha conseguido me surpreender, imagina que eu não teria uma defesa planejada?

— Não sei. Tem? — Edward parecia desinteressado. Um sorriso esboçou-se no rosto de Laurent.

— Olhe atrás de você.

Edward jamais permitiria seu olhar ser desviado de seu inimigo não fosse o som fraco de aço tocando metal atrás dele. De soslaio, olhou para o companheiro, e a cabeça de Jacob virou-se de imediato.

Com um movimento rápido, o viking girou nos calcanhares, estendendo sua espada para o rosto dos homens atrás deles.

Edward não se moveu. Ficou como estava, vigiando Laurent com atenção.

— Você me subestimou, Edward Cullen — zombou o homem mais velho.

— Nunca subestimo um inimigo — respondeu Edward.

— Ah, mas neste caso enganou-se!

— Tem certeza? — Edward franziu a testa. — Pelo que vejo apenas equiparamos nosso jogo. Agora Jacob vai ter o que fazer enquanto você e eu tratamos de nossos negócios.

Com rapidez incrível, Edward arremeteu contra Laurent, que foi obrigado a enfrentar o desafio. O ruído do choque de aço ecoou pelo quarto e a pobre moça que estivera dormindo com seu senhor escondeu-se temerosa sob as cobertas.

Edward lutava com energia, movendo sua espada com maestria até encurralar Laurent contra a parede. Em desespero, o oponente rebateu com ferocidade renovada e Edward recuou um pouco, mas apenas por um momento.

— Você recebeu Thalsbury como prêmio por ajudar James a matar meu pai. Foi você quem nos emboscou naquele dia, não foi?

Laurent riu de modo zombeteiro.

— Ora, adivinhou bem. Sim, fiquei feliz em me livrar de Carlisle, pois ele era demasiado nobre para meu gosto e James queria Esme. Você precisava ser silenciado.

— Agora que acertamos as razões para nossa disputa, vamos prosseguir com sua morte?

Com um rápido lance de sua espada, Edward rasgou o ombro direito de Laurent. Um fio de sangue começou a escorrer sobre a pele clara. Tomado de surpresa, ele colocou a outra mão sobre o ferimento.

— Está doendo, lord Laurent? — inquiriu Edward, com voz enganadoramente educada. — Quando fui dominado por seus homens, um deles me feriu bem aí. Ainda tenho a cicatriz, junto com muitas outras. É assim a vida de um combatente de guerra, não é? Como estava dizendo, essa ferida me perturbou muito. De fato, quase morri por causa dela, pois era profunda e próxima a uma artéria. Mas sobrevivi, como pode ver. Quer que lhe mostre onde mais as espadas deles me atingiram?

Outro golpe rápido produziu outro ferimento. Edward franziu a testa.

— Ah, como sou desajeitado! Não foi aí que um deles me feriu. Foi mais para a esquerda, creio.

Outro ferimento foi aberto tão rapidamente que Laurent não teve chance de se esquivar da lâmina.

— Sim — disse Edward satisfeito —, foi bem aí. Agora, como essa não me perturbou muito, pois...

— Chega! — gritou Laurent, arquejante. Estava ficando nervoso.

— Ainda temos mais dez anos de vários procedimentos dolorosos para percorrer. Cansou deste jogo? Vou abreviar. Vamos acertar isso, então, embora eu não compreenda por que deseja morrer tão cedo.

Com isso, sua lâmina se abateu com um som vibrante. Laurent ergueu a espada para se defender, mas tropeçou sob a força tremenda. Edward ergueu outra vez a arma, arremessando uma seqüência de golpes que assombraram seu adversário.

O pânico crescia em Laurent, podia-se ver em seu olhar. Levantando a ponta de sua espada. Edward brincou seu jogo cruel até o fim.

— Justiça será feita, então, pois a espada de meu pai produzirá sua morte.

Sem aviso, como se aquela última declaração tivesse eliminado sua sanidade ou honra, Laurent gritou como um réptil e arremessou-se contra seu algoz. Bastou uma rápida cutilada para encerrar o ataque do outro. Encurralado, Laurent encarava Edward ao ser empurrado para a janela. Voltando-se com rapidez, Edward soltou sua espada, jogando Laurent para fora pela abertura, seus olhos já fechados pela morte ao ser imediatamente engolido pela escuridão.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Edward correu para a janela e olhou o breu. O quarto ficava ao longo das muralhas ocidentais, as que ficavam no topo dos rochedos acima do rio.

Ele se afastou depois de alguns momentos. O trapaceiro havia sumido e não os perturbaria nunca mais.

Jacob ainda estava ocupado com o último guarda pessoal de Laurent.

— Seu lorde está morto! Pare essa vã resistência — advertiu Edward, acrescentando: — Será tratado com justiça, pois não tem culpa da traição de seu amo.

O homem hesitou. Um olhar de relance para seus companheiros caídos o ajudou a decidir. Atirou sua espada para longe.

O resto da noite foi passado reunindo os demais ocupantes, e mais uma vez, Edward propôs a alternativa de fidelidade ou a prisão. A parte uns poucos companheiros de Laurent, todos logo acederam ao vencedor. Os poucos que se recusaram foram levados às celas sombrias nos porões do castelo.

Aquela noite Edward dormiu no leito outrora de seu pai. Entregou-se às lembranças doces e amargas de sua juventude, finalmente encontrando a paz perdida que o havia obcecado por tanto tempo.

Seus últimos pensamentos foram reconfortantes, pois pensava em Isabella.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Edward sentiu muita falta da jovem esposa. Quando avistava uma moça, por um momento pensava tratar-se dela. Mas ao focar melhor o olhar, não entendia como pudera se enganar tanto, pois os cabelos da moça não eram belos, nem os traços de seu rosto delicados ou sua silhueta tão sensual como a da esposa. Ao ouvir uma voz feminina iludia-se por um momento que ela estava ali e seu coração batia mais depressa. Mas era outra pessoa, desinteressante e, olhando mais de perto, em nada parecida com Isabella.

No sexto dia, retiraram o corpo de Laurent do rio, assinalando o fim do ataque. Edward não suportava mais. Delegou a Jasper o comando, enquanto ele e Jacob levaram a maioria dos soldados de volta para Gastonbury.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pessoal peço desculpa, mas, este capítulo não vou responder review's, pois, devido a diversos problemas demorei muito para postar e acho que perde a "conexão" a resposta das review's. <strong>_

_**Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram, li todas as review's e amei. **_

_**Até o próximo. **_

_**BjO**_

_**Tatianne Beward. **_


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

Isabella, acompanhada por Quill, percorria os corredores da adega, inspecionando o suprimento de vinhos e os barris de cerveja. Além dos passos, um ruído aterrorizante de ratazanas quebrava o silêncio do lugar, deixando-a arrepiada. Para sua sorte, o facho de luz da tocha que o administrador segurava não lhe permitia ver os nojentos roedores. De súbito, viu-se dando risada de sua atitude tão infantil diante daqueles que não passavam de pequenos roedores. Tentando enxergar entre as sombras, apontou para um pequeno caixote de madeira.

— Que são aqueles frascos estranhos, e de formas tão diferentes?

— Não faço idéia, milady — respondeu o homem. — Nunca os vi antes. Estão marcados com uma insígnia, mas não a reconheço. Parece uma montanha e o sol com uma vinha rodeando ambos.

Isabella ficou atônita.

— Céus! — exclamou. — Trata-se de bebida de um dos melhores e mais famosos vinhedos de Bordeaux!

— Onde será que lorde James os conseguiu? — Quill perguntou, aproximando-se para examinar melhor os frascos.

— Mande levá-los para cima e que sejam servidos na mesa do senhor quando ele regressar. Quero o vinho Bordeaux apenas.

— Sim, milady. — Quill sorriu.

— Acha que há outros tesouros como esse? — ela indagou, perscrutando os cantos escuros além da luz.

— Por favor, milady, permita que eu chame alguns pajens com tochas. Eles podem carregar aquelas caixas para fora.

Isabella concordou, pois seu espírito de aventura estava por exaurir. Ambos subiram a escada rústica para sair da adega suja.

Puxando as saias, ela tentou se livrar do pó das cavernas subterrâneas. Teias haviam grudado em seus cabelos e ao desembaraçá-los, rezava para que nenhuma aranha houvesse ficado neles. Avistou vários criados envolvidos em atividade febril. Deteve uma menininha que conhecia, de uns oito anos de idade, que estava passando com uma bandeja de pão para a mesa.

— O que está acontecendo, Kachiri?

— O barão está chegando! Os sentinelas avisaram! — exclamou a criança com alegria, para voltar em seguida à sua tarefa.

— Oh, não! O barão está voltando! — exclamou Isabella, alarmada. — Olhem para mim, estou um horror! Tia, comece os preparativos que previamente conversamos para a chegada de milorde. Alertem as cozinheiras, e Quill, mande trazer as garrafas de Bordeaux imediatamente!

— Sim, milady. Pode ir, tratarei de tudo — asseverou o auxiliar.

Isabella subiu correndo para seu quarto. A água na bacia para a higiene matinal estava fria, mas ela não hesitou em se lavar embora tremendo o tempo todo. Já ouvia os sons dos cavalos entrando no pátio. O exército acabara de chegar aos estábulos. Bem. ainda dispunha de uns dez minutos ao menos até Edward entrar no castelo.

Estava nua e enregelada ao abrir um dos baús. Apanhando o primeiro traje que encontrou, de seda verde-jade, ela o suspendeu para analisá-lo. Era muito rebuscado para aquela hora do dia, mas não tinha tempo para procurar outra roupa. Vestiu-o com o corpo nu. Ao perceber seu engano, amaldiçoou seu esquecimento, mas depois deu de ombros. Não havia tempo para mais nada. Correu em direção à penteadeira, tomou na mão sua escova de marfim e começou a passá-la nos cabelos. De quanto tempo ainda dispunha? Onde estava o calçado verde que fazia par com o vestido? Estaria o adereço de cabelos no baú pequeno ou...?

Seus pensamentos aflitos foram interrompidos pelo som da porta do quarto sendo escancarada. Ela estendeu a mão, mas não fez movimento algum ao encontrar o olhar negro do marido em pé junto à porta. Estava empoeirado e em desalinho pela viagem, com os pés apartados, a mão ainda no trinco da porta.

"Como chegara com tanta rapidez a seu quarto?", perguntou-se.

A escova caiu-lhe da mão, seus dedos estavam entorpecidos. Os olhos dele a encaravam fixamente, a lembrança de sua despedida e a promessa que ele havia-lhe feito fizeram-na adentrou o aposento, fechou a porta e passou a tranca com firmeza. Após apenas alguns passos, encontrava-se nos braços dele.

Beijou-a com intensidade, apertando-a em um abraço esmagador. Isabella envolveu-o pelo pescoço, atraindo-o cada vez mais para perto até conseguir sentir a plena rigidez dele contra todo o seu corpo. Passeou as mãos avidamente pelos músculos das costas, descendo ao longo dos braços. Os lábios de Edward esmagavam os seus, pressionando-os, abrindo-os para invadi-la. O toque macio do tecido contra seus seios parecia uma carícia, os mamilos forçando-se contra a aspereza da cota de malha que ele ainda usava.

Edward moveu as mãos com rapidez para retirar e fazer deslizar o vestido sedoso com facilidade sobre os quadris. Depressa, desamarrou a calça e a ergueu de costas para as pedras da lareira. Tomando-a com firmeza, penetrou-a com uma arremetida súbita. Ela emitiu um grito, misto de surpresa e alegria, para logo após relaxar no domínio de aço enquanto ele a espremia contra a parede.

Movendo-se contra ela, cobriu-lhe a boca para abafar os sons que dilaceravam sua garganta. A cada investida, ela se esforçava para encontrá-lo, seu prazer começando a tomar forma ditada pelo desejo. Sentiu-o avolumando-se, e a necessidade a levou a abandonar-se a seus sentidos, rendendo-se à cristalização do prazer e à realização final.

Ele se inclinava sobre o corpo delicado, a respiração ofegante em seu ouvido. Devagar, foi diminuindo a pressão, fazendo-a escorregar para o chão, enfraquecida para conseguir ficar em pé, as pernas trêmulas. A sensação opressiva que se seguia após terem feito amor ainda persistia em suas veias, deixando uma sensação flutuante, sonolenta, que a fazia sentir-se como uma pluma à deriva no vento. Mas Edward não havia terminado. Beijou-a com paixão acalorada, exigente, como se não tivesse consumido o desejo de seus corpos.

Pegou algumas peles do leito e atirou-as no chão, à frente do fogo. Com delicadeza, deitou-a na cama improvisada, fazendo o mesmo em seguida. Segurou-a desajeitadamente, deitando-a de costas, despindo o vestido amarrotado que ainda cobria parcialmente o corpo feminino, revelando-a por completo.

Sua impaciência chegava a ser intoxicante, despertando outra vez as sensações que ele dominava com esforço. Acariciou os seios com as mãos, inclinou-se para beijar um de cada vez, brincando eroticamente com a ponta da língua até que ela arqueou o corpo e gemeu uma súplica sem palavras.

Edward demorou-se sobre as saliências macias, testando e provando as curvas suaves enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam para desamarrar a roupa e tirar os trajes sujos da viagem até ficar despido. Então, deitou-se sobre ela, cobrindo-a com o calor de sua pele febril.

Seus beijos, suas carícias não pararam por um momento, explorando, tocando, excitando até ela se contorcer em anseio desesperado. Com um gemido de desejo impaciente, ele a penetrou outra vez, mas tomando-a com gentileza, sussurrando palavras carinhosas que a excitavam enquanto se agarrava mais a ele.

— Senti sua falta — declarou, extasiado.

Estavam abraçados, deitados no grande leito, os raios do sol do fim de tarde penetrando entre as janelas abertas, criando delgadas sombras nas paredes do quarto. Seu polegar se moveu sobre sua face, depois contornou o lábio superior. Edward pôde notar um leve sorriso delinear-se nos cantos de sua boca enquanto apreciava seus traços.

Não era para menos, afinal, o marido havia sentido falta dela!

— Então isso a agrada, não é, milady esposa? — Edward brincou estranhamente. — Já meus homens gostaram menos, considerando meu humor nos últimos dias desde que estivemos separados. E eu quase acabei com eles em minha pressa para retornar.

— Então preciso pedir-lhes desculpas — gracejou. — Eu não gostaria que me culpassem pelo que passaram em suas mãos.

— Não há por que preocupar-se. Minha disposição vai estar muito melhor amanhã.

— Ah — ela anuiu. — Então tenho tempo até amanhã para adulá-lo e fazê-lo sentir-se bem e disposto?

— Estou mais interessado em ser adulado.

Ela riu, incapaz de evitar que seus olhos passeassem pelo tórax avantajado, a cintura firme e o abdome reto. Seu corpo era magnífico, esguio, cujos músculos bem trabalhados se manifestavam ao menor movimento. Em todas as vezes que haviam feito amor, ele sempre havia mantido controle, abertamente experimentado o corpo da mulher, tocando, beijando e excitando com seu toque desbravador. Isabela ansiava explorar o corpo dele da mesma maneira.

As velhas inibições ressurgiram e ela se viu envergonhada por alguns momentos. Relutando contra o sentimento infantil, respirou fundo e se aventurou a explorá-lo, afinal, era seu marido. Tocá-lo com intimidade e oferecer-lhe os mesmos prazeres que havia recebido eram também atribuições de uma esposa, ora.

— Então, é melhor eu começar... — ela sussurrou.

Uma batida forte na porta despertou Isabela. Edward resmungou sonolento.

— Droga, quem será?

Vestindo-se, ela se apressou a atender. Destrancou a porta, abriu-a apenas o suficiente para avistar Alice de pé no corredor. Sua ama estava visivelmente satisfeita.

— Isabela, minha querida, será que você e seu marido gostariam de se juntar a nós na festa da vitória?

— Festa?

— Sim. A festa que você mandou preparar. Esqueceu?

— A festa!

— Ah, vejo que se esqueceu. Bem, então. Estou contente por ter perturbado você. Seus convidados aguardam seu lorde e milady. E alguns visitantes muito especiais acabam de chegar para participar da comemoração. Não vai querer decepcioná-los.

— Não posso acreditar que me esqueci de algo tão importante! Desceremos imediatamente.

Alice deu uma risada.

— Ah, não há pressa, ainda haverá muito a aproveitar.

Voltando-se para o marido, Isabella parecia encabulada.

— Ordenei que preparassem uma festa para seu retorno e então...

— Ouvi tudo — ele resmungou rabugento. — imagino que devo descer para deixar todos felizes, quando tudo o que desejo fazer é continuar celebrando do modo como estávamos fazendo.

Ela sorriu, percebendo que ele não estava em verdade descontente. Apanhando as vestes amarrotadas do chão, concluiu que não estavam em condições de uso. Sua criada levaria muito tempo para alinhar o tecido delicado. Isabella escolheu outro, verde-escuro, uma combinação perfeita com seus olhos. Não desejava chamar Angela, pois Edward provavelmente se afastaria e ela ainda não queria se privar de sua presença. Assim, pediu-lhe timidamente para ajudá-la, amarrando os laços nas costas.

Seus dedos quentes tocaram-lhe a pele quando ele tentou, um tanto desajeitado em princípio, a cumprir a complicada tarefa de auxiliá-la. Por sorte, também naquela batalha contra o tecido teve sucesso.

— Prefiro tirar sua roupa, esposa — ele gracejou em seu ouvido ao terminar. — De certo modo, vexame realizar essa tarefa para você.

— Como se sai com uma escova? — ela inquiriu inocente, estendendo-lhe a peça de cabo de marfim.

Ele pareceu surpreso, levantando as mãos à sua frente em gesto de negação.

— Não, não sou criada de lady. — Sua risada ecoava sonora, misturando-se ao som da risada da esposa.

Ela penteou-se sozinha enquanto Edward se lavava com a água fria da bacia. Vestiu-se com roupa limpa, de preto. Era claro para Isabella que embora ele não optasse pelas roupas coloridas privilegiadas pela nobreza, sempre usava trajes de qualidade impecável. Mas em vez dos sapatos macios, em moda na corte, preferia botas. Mantinha sempre a postura de um guerreiro.

— Pronta? — inquiriu.

Dando-lhe o braço, ela sorriu. Não conseguiu evitar a tentação de afagá-lo, apreciando a força do braço. Seus olhos se estreitaram sombrios com as carícias.

— Cuidado, esposa. Desse jeito nunca chegaremos ao salão para a festa com nossos companheiros.

Ela deu uma risada enquanto saíam do quarto.

No salão, foram recebidos com gritos de boas-vindas, todos exprimindo a alegria pela vitória recente de Edward.

Isabella sentiu uma grande surpresa ao encontrar lady Suee lord e Charlie que lhe sorriam calorosamente em seu lugar de honra na mesa principal. Apressou-se a correr para junto deles, abraçando-os entusiasticamente.

— Por que não me avisaram que estavam de volta a Gastonbury? Não fazia a menor idéia de que planejavam vir!

Sue deu uma olhada para o lado de Edward e sussurrou:

— Obriguei Charlie a me trazer de volta para ver como você estava se saindo com o barão. Vejo por sua entrada que tudo correu bem e para sua completa satisfação!

Isabella ruborizou um pouco, mas sorriu.

— Sim, está muito melhor agora do que antes.

O sorriso de Sue ampliou-se.

— Charlie sente grande admiração por ele. Disse que se lembra de seu pai, lorde Carlisle, e contou-me que o filho é tão notável quanto o pai. Sua mãe, lady Esme, era uma beldade famosa.

— edward fala muito bem do pai — Isabella comentou, imediatamente intrigada. — Sei que o admirava muitíssimo. Quanto à mãe, acho que não gostava muito dela.

— Sim, bem... Esme encabeça um mistério. Ninguém sabe o que lhe aconteceu. — Os olhos de Sue se desviaram. — Lá vem seu marido.

— Lady Sue — Edward cumprimentou formal, juntando-se às mulheres. Charlie deu um passo à frente e apanhou o braço do senhor de Gastonbury em uma saudação de guerreiro.

— Milorde barão — Charlie falou em voz alta, enquanto a esposa fazia uma mesura.

— Charlie, está muito bem — comentou Edward.

— Bem, não estou, sir — queixou-se o vassalo. — Fiquei muito triste ao saber de sua recente campanha contra Laurent de Thalsbury. Fiquei muito desapontado por não ter-me chamado para servi-lo.

Isabella prendeu a respiração ante o desafio. Mas Edward, surpreendentemente, não se zangou.

— Apenas não foi necessário, Charlie. Por que perturbar sua recuperação uma vez que ainda tinha meus mercenários? Meus recursos eram mais do que adequados.

Jacob juntou-se a eles.

— Sim, pois ele dispõe de mim para salvá-lo de vez em quando. — Pontuou sua piada com um tapa forte nas costas de Edward, e em reação o amigo desviou o olhar para o céu.

Entretanto, de algum modo, Charlie se apaziguou.

— Bem — concedeu —, então deve-me contar todos os detalhes da batalha. Não aceitarei nada a não ser cada instante da luta, e não vejo a hora de ouvir como o falecido lorde Laurent o recebeu.

— Venha, Isabella, vamos nos juntar às ladies — Sue sussurrou, e as duas mulheres deixaram os homens entregues às suas histórias.

A noite foi alegre com manifestações de contentamento dos vitoriosos. Isabella brilhava sob o gentil olhar fixo de seu marido e o companheirismo de suas amigas.

Conversaram sobre o futuro, e ficou impressionada com a ambição do marido, sua visão. Discorreu em voz suave sobre suas idéias para melhoramentos, seus planos para o castelo e o desejo de preparar mais terras para expandir as atividades agrícolas dos camponeses. Ela já o havia reconhecido como um guerreiro de talento, mas as idéias que ele estava expressando agora o mostravam com igual valor como protetor e governante do burgo. Outros aderiram, propondo outras reformas. Solenemente, Edward prestou atenção a suas idéias, pesando cada uma com cuidadosa consideração.

Ainda era cedo quando Edward a tocou e seus olhares se encontraram.

— Parece cansada, milady — ele murmurou.

Isabella sorriu, pois sabia que não parecia nem um pouco cansada, mas aquela era uma desculpa excelente para se retirar cedo.

— Sim, estou muito cansada — ela confirmou, sem fôlego ao perceber como os olhos dele escureceram com rapidez e se tornaram lânguidos.

Saíram acompanhados por vários olhares observadores ao subirem a grande escadaria. No claustro de seu quarto, tiraram a roupa um do outro e fizeram amor outra vez, devagar, com gentileza, saboreando cada toque, cada momento, entregando-se à paixão até encontrarem alívio no êxtase e, depois, no sono reparador.

Uma quinzena decorreu lembrando um dos sonhos infantis de Isabella. Seus dias eram cheios de amor, paixão e romantismo em uma sucessão que ela jamais acreditara possível. Edward continuava atento e bondoso durante o dia e um amante amoroso, quase insaciável à noite. O que sentia por ela jamais dizia. Mas estava contente com tudo o que ele lhe dava.

Edward também parecia satisfeito. Tinha Isabella, a amizade de Jacob, a lealdade dos súditos e ia ser bem-sucedido em todos os seus planos. Estava, como se deu conta com alguma surpresa, perigosamente perto de ser feliz. Tratava-se da ilusória e mais desejável das emoções que prenunciavam o despertar de uma necessidade havia muito tempo suprimida.

Seu passado não seria apaziguado enquanto um detalhe final não fosse resolvido.

Quando contou a Jacob sua intenção, o viking tentou detê-lo.

— Esqueça — ele urgiu.

Mais tarde, ao informar Isabella sobre seus planos, ela ficou em silêncio, mas Edward podia ver o medo em seus olhos.

— Voltarei dentro de uma semana — sua voz era seca.

Ela vacilou. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda o fitavam fixamente.

Ele partiu sem dizer mais nada. Nenhuma palavra podia falar que a confortasse, pois todas soariam falsas, também sentia medo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que gostem do capítulo o tanto que eu gostei. <strong>_

_** OBS: Se preparem pois vem emoções a frente.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Tatianne Beward**_


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

Foram quatro dias até Edward e seus guerreiros chegarem a Erstentine Abbey. O convento era um velho e mal conservado edifício, um amontoado austero de pedras cinzentas com ápices pontiagudos que pareciam alcançar o céu cinzento da penumbra. As imensas portas bateram com um ruído surdo quando Edward se fez anunciar.

O pequeno orifício no portal, ao nível dos olhos, foi aberto, possibilitando-lhe explicar à atendente invisível seus propósitos. Foi recebido por uma jovem freira que, apesar de sua juventude, era tão grisalha e ríspida como o ambiente em que se enclausurara. Esperou pouco à vontade no recinto vazio enquanto a outra levava a mensagem à sua mãe.

Havia descoberto seu paradeiro logo após ter chegado à Inglaterra. Era o lugar menos congruente para a soberba Esme de Thalsbury. Ele não aventurava uma idéia sequer sobre a razão pela qual ela o havia escolhido. Mas logo receberia a resposta para tal mistério.

Se não quisesse vê-lo, ele simplesmente forçaria sua entrada, decidiu sombrio.

A jovem freira retornou e indicou um pequeno aposento onde ele podia esperar pela mãe. Era uma câmara quadrada, pouco mobiliada e iluminada por velas que queimavam em profusão ao longo da parede.

Ela o fez aguardar tempo considerável naquele lugar pequeno e desconfortável. A tortura da espera não ajudava a melhorar seu humor.

Mais sentiu do que ouviu sua entrada. Respirando fundo, voltou-se para enfrentá-la, sua mãe, pela primeira vez depois de mais de onze anos.

Estava mais velha, definitivamente mais velha. Seu rosto, muito enrugado e flácido, não escondia em nada os anos que carregava nos ombros. Mas ainda tinha as belas feições que a caracterizavam. Seus cabelos, de um tom acobreado incomparável, escapavam recatadamente da touca de freira que lhe envolvia a cabeça. Os olhos ainda eram de um azul incrível, belos, mas frios como cubos de gelo. O nariz orgulhoso, um traço que herdara junto com o queixo marcante, ainda era bem delineado. Sua legendária beleza havia resistido aos anos. E ainda exibia o mesmo olhar frígido e arrogante.

Ele sentiu o peito apertar. Ficou rígido em pé.

Antes de dar os primeiros passos, Esme permaneceu por um momento na entrada, olhando para o filho. Edward estava pronto para confrontá-la, examinou-a com atenção distante. Nada em sua aparência poderia indicar o tumulto enorme que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Edward. — Era um sussurro apenas. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e os lábios grossos tremeram. — Meu filho.

Ele não se moveu. Podia ter manejado uma cena de natureza cruel, mas estava despreparado para tal clima emocional. Observou com cautela. Graças a Deus ela não esboçou qualquer movimento para abraçá-lo.

— Então veio para me encontrar afinal. Tenho estado à sua espera. Acreditei até que estivesse morto, pois nada soube a seu respeito nestes últimos onze anos. Quando recebi a notícia de sua volta, rezei para que viesse até mim.

— Como tem passado, mãe? — Ficou aliviado por sua voz soar fria e indiferente a seus próprios ouvidos.

— Como acha que estou? — Ela sorriu com tristeza.

— Não saberia o que responder...

Silêncio. Ela se moveu com graça e deixou-se cair em uma cadeira.

— Também ouvi dizer que se casou.

Edward enrijeceu-se, alerta a qualquer ameaça ou insinuação contra Isabella.

— Sim — respondeu monossilábico. Ele a observava com cuidado.

— Ouvi dizer que é encantadora.

— Quem lhe contou? — ele quis saber.

— Uma de minhas criadas... Ainda tenho algumas leais a mim. Trouxeram-me as notícias.

Considerando-a por um momento, Edward tentava descobrir se ela estava mentindo.

— Também lhe contaram que acabo de voltar da guerra? Matei Laurent de Thalsbury. Era o homem de James. Lembra-se dele? Foi quem matou meu pai. — Inacreditavelmente ela se encolheu. — Mas suponho que você soubesse disso.

Observou-a enquanto a senhora se erguia devagar, como se estivesse carregando um peso enorme. Aproximou-se da pequena janela colocada no alto do muro de pedra. De sua posição, apenas seu perfil lhe era visível, a beleza acentuada pelo halo da luz do dia que vinha por trás. Esme disse:

— Sem dúvida, vai achar muito difícil acreditar — começou a falar em um tom quase inaudível —, mas não conspirei para que você e seu pai morressem.

Edward sentiu o coração bater acelerado no peito, quase temendo que o som ecoasse no minúsculo aposento, que ela ouvisse e conhecesse sua fraqueza.

— No entanto, foi como se eu própria o houvesse massacrado. — Ela virou a cabeça, ainda evitando o olhar austero do filho. — Carlisle era um bom homem, um excelente homem. Era um marido de que se podia orgulhar, mas eu não sentia orgulho em ser sua esposa. Em minha juventude fui mimada, achava-me importante apenas por minha beleza e tinha a ambição de que conseguiria me casar com um conde, talvez até um príncipe. Meu pai costumava contar-me histórias sobre como minha beleza me alçaria a um reino. Diferentemente de minhas irmãs, recebia tratamento especial. Era arrogante e egoísta. Ninguém gostava de mim, era terrivelmente solitária. Tudo isso me tornava ainda mais rancorosa. Dizia a mim mesma que todos sentiam ciúme de mim, minhas irmãs e minha própria mãe. A beleza deteriorou meu coração e afastou todos de mim.

— Então por que se casou com meu pai? Ele não era conde ou príncipe. — Edward indagou, surpreso com a própria curiosidade. Necessitava saber, agora que tinha a oportunidade de conhecer as respostas às questões que haviam queimado dentro dele durante anos.

— As esperanças de meu pai por um grande casamento foram eliminadas quando não conseguiu atender às exigências de dote para qualquer contrato de casamento que considerava apropriado. E os candidatos a noivos que não estavam interessados em dinheiro logo ficavam desiludidos com meus modos antipáticos. Até Carlisle, seu pai. Apesar de minha famosa beleza, ele foi o único homem que chegou a pedir minha mão. Havia acabado de herdar Thalsbury quando nos encontramos. Era um homem espetacular e admito que até o admirava, embora o achasse inferior a mim. — Um sorriso melancólico esboçou-se em seu rosto. — Tinha sido criada para ser uma princesa, como vê, e então meu pai, de boa vontade, deu-me a um proprietário de terras menor. Creio que naquela ocasião ele ficou feliz em se ver livre de mim.

Virou-se para o filho. Edward enfrentou o olhar, aparentemente calmo, mas, no íntimo sua alma estava enfurecida.

— Percebo que está surpreso por me ver falar tão sinceramente. Faz muito bem em esconder o que sente, mas sou, afinal de contas, sua mãe e enxergo coisas que outros não conseguem. — Ela o observou por um momento. — Acho que se parece comigo. Nunca havia percebido antes.

— Na realidade, nunca prestou atenção em mim — ele disse em voz rouca.

Esme negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Eu o negligenciei. Admito isso, embora dizê-lo me faça sofrer. Sentia orgulho de você, mas você admirava Carlisle tanto que fazia-me sentir rejeitada. Era meu filho único. Se não pudesse tê-lo inteiramente para mim, então eu não o queria.

— Você me detestava — ele declarou. Os olhos dela se suavizaram.

— Não, Edward, jamais. Eu era mesquinha, é verdade. Mas nunca o odiei.

A mão de Edward subiu à face em um gesto involuntário. Seus dedos passaram ao longo da cicatriz na pele. Não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo até avistar o arroubo de cólera nos olhos de Esme.

— Sim, vejo que se lembra daquele dia. Costumava olhar seu rosto depois do que aconteceu. Era aí que me sentia doente pelo que havia feito.

Edward estremeceu, uma tristeza enorme crescendo em seu coração. Não podia ser verdade. Ela havia sido uma bruxa cruel, pura e simplesmente. Nunca havia, durante sua juventude e vida adulta, considerado que ele tivesse tido consciência.

— Joguei aquele anel fora. Atirei-o pela janela no rio. Sabe por que bati em você naquele dia?

Não esperou por uma resposta. Para sua completa surpresa, Edward viu lágrimas caírem pelas faces da mãe. Ficou paralisado, sua testa latejando dolorosamente. Não podia estar chorando. Era impossível. Nunca havia visto a mãe chorar.

— Quando você nos encontrou, James e eu, em Gastonbury não era o início de nossa relação. Já durava anos. Como era tão frívola! Achava excitante. Pensava que talvez pudesse divorciar-me de Carlisle se James se casasse comigo. Ele era jovem, belo e mais poderoso que seu pai.

O sangue começou a ferver em suas veias à medida que as lembranças eram trazidas à tona. Mas Edward já sofrera tanto e guardara seus sentimentos, que fazê-lo naquele momento não lhe seria impossível tarefa.

— Naquele dia em que bati em você e meu anel cortou seu rosto — ela continuou —, havia recebido uma mensagem de James para ir encontrá-lo. Deixei-a, estupidamente, sobre minha mesa. Você a encontrou. Sempre foi brilhante e com nove anos, já era uma criança precoce. Leu uma parte da mensagem de James. Fiquei furiosa. Achei que saberia o que ela significava. — Esme fechou os olhos diante da lembrança. — Fiquei em pânico, zangada. Antes de saber que nada entendeu do que leu, atirei-me sobre você. Bati por causa de meu sentimento de culpa e você ficou com uma cicatriz por mim causada.

— Nem todas as cicatrizes são visíveis — ele afirmou amargo.

— Sim, sei bem disso. Por que acha que vim morar com as irmãs? Faço penitência pelo pecado terrível do orgulho e da vaidade e por trair a confiança de um bom marido. E pelo fracasso com você, meu filho.

— Fracasso! — ele reagiu zangado. — E assim que pensa? Não foi mais um assassinato?

— Quando tinha dezesseis anos e nos pegou em flagrante no quarto, fiquei aterrorizada que contasse a seu pai. Mas James me assegurou que nada de ruim aconteceria por causa disso e acreditei nele. Tenho pensado nisso com muita freqüência nos últimos anos. Se eu própria tivesse contado a Carlisle ele ainda estaria vivo. E você...

Esme encarou o filho com tanta saudade que ele voltou-lhe as costas.

— Então, agora, percebe minha culpa? Ansiava por tudo o que me havia sido prometido em minha juventude e depois me fora negado. Sentia-me ludibriada, enganada, carente. No entanto, o que eu possuía era muito mais. Tinha um filho belo e forte e um marido que me adorava. Podia ter tido amor, e aprendido a amar em troca. Mas atirei tudo pela janela por ambição impiedosa.

Soluçava, estendendo as mãos para ele em súplica.

— Implorei a Deus para me trazer você. Só posso esperar que Ele responda a uma oração mais, pois estou lhe implorando perdão. É meu único descendente. Por favor, Edward, perdoe-me. Então, talvez, algum dia eu consiga me perdoar.

Edward a fitava. Suas mãos estavam contraídas e ele lutava contra o desejo de bater nela. Só falou quando teve certeza de que sua voz não sairia entrecortada.

— Algumas coisas não podem ser perdoadas — declarou. — Esta cena terna não trará meu pai de volta à vida, ou exorcizará de mim onze anos de inferno. Você penitencia seus pecados dentro destas paredes frias. Bem, é assim que deve ser. Se tivesse sido supliciada durante todo esse tempo, justiça ainda não teria sido feita pelo sofrimento que causou. Agora reconhece o mal em que se encontrava. Bom. É muito bom.

Passou ao lado dela, saiu da abadia e foi para junto de Emmet que o aguardava com sua montaria. Ouvia o som dos lamentos da mãe ecoarem pelas frias pedras.

Jacob havia deixado ordens para ser despertado no instante da chegada de Edward, pois já estava nos estábulos antes de o amigo desmontar do cavalo. O guerreiro mal-humorado não comentou nada com o amigo. Não estava disposto a confidências.

— Edward — começou Jacob.

— Não falarei sobre o assunto — ele interrompeu sem olhar para o amigo.

O nórdico não forçou. Anuindo com um gesto de cabeça, afastou-se.

— O oficial de justiça do rei chegou. Edward voltou-se rápido, surpreso.

— Então devemos saudá-lo.

— Não compreendeu. Não está acabando de chegar. Está aqui há três dias.

Por um momento, Edward se deteve para assimilar as notícias. — E lady Rosalie? — inquiriu com cuidado.

— Está com Isabella. — Após uma pausa, ele acrescentou: — Rosalie está muito infeliz.

Edward ficou tenso.

— Não há como adiar o inevitável. Onde estão eles?

— O representante real está no salão e as mulheres também.

Ao caminharem juntos, Edward pediu outras informações de Jacob.

— Que tipo de homem é o representante?

— Parece bastante justo. Tem se mostrado visivelmente impressionado com os relatos bons e brilhantes que tem ouvido sobre você.

— Ah, realmente? E quem está falando tantas maravilhas sobre mim?

— Uma das pessoas é sua esposa. Ela tem se ocupado de Billy, mostrando-lhe todas as melhorias que seu baronato trouxe para o condado e tentando-o com a promessa da prosperidade que Gastonbury pode oferecer a nosso rei. — Detiveram-se um momento diante das grandes portas do salão. — Seus velhos demônios estão de volta, posso ver. Livre-se deles, Edward. Lembre-se do que está em jogo.

O senhor concordou resmungando e entraram no grande recinto.

O oficial de justiça não se encontrava ali, mas Edward avistou Isabella sentada com outras ladies. Estava de costas para ele, mas a reconheceu logo — a sombra especial da cabeleira castanha, a postura ereta, a curva graciosa dos ombros. Seus olhos se desviaram para a mulher próxima à esposa e percebeu a semelhança.

Pequenina, magra e atraente de rosto, Verônica estava muito bem para a idade e possuía uma postura quase régia. Isabella havia, sem dúvida, herdado sua graça e porte, embora fosse mais alta que a mãe e mais bela. Percebeu todos aqueles detalhes em um relance enquanto se aproximava do grupo.

A conversa das senhoras se extinguiu quando ele chegou. Rosalie foi a primeira a percebê-lo, parando no meio de uma sentença para fitá-lo. Isabella estava sorrindo de algo que a mãe estava dizendo, sua boca cheia, sensual, na curva exata que fazia seu coração disparar. Ela olhou para cima diante da interrupção e seus olhos caíram sobre ele. A costura caiu-lhe do colo ao se levantar subitamente e, por um momento terrível, ele acreditou que a esposa ia correr em sua direção. Em seu íntimo, sua dor conflitava com a excitação de revê-la.

O rosto de Isabella se iluminou de alegria, mas ele não correspondeu. A crueza de seu encontro com Esme ainda pulsava dolorosa.

— Bom dia, esposa — ele cumprimentou sem calor. Manteve-se rígido, forçando-se a uma observação remota do desapontamento em seu rosto. Não conseguia mover-se para tocá-la como havia feito com facilidade apenas alguns dias antes.

— Milorde — ela pronunciou, tentando por instinto tomar cuidado. Lançando um olhar ansioso para Rosalie, ela anunciou: — Permita-me apresentar-lhe minha mãe, lady Rosalie de Avenford.

— Milorde, é um prazer conhecê-lo — cumprimentou Rosalie fazendo uma mesura. — Mas devo admitir que há muito que desejo conversar consigo sobre como minha filha foi tratada.

Ele mal olhou para Rosalie. Observava Isabella, sua mente fervilhando.

Pensava na própria mãe.

E também se perguntava se talvez não havia sido tão tolo com a esposa como seu pai havia sido com Esme. Não havia sempre jurado nunca deixar uma mulher tocar seu coração?

Observando a esposa agora, corada e tensa enquanto esperava uma resposta dele, sentiu algo crescer em seu interior, algo velho, familiar e frio. Seria, verdadeiramente, possível que alguma mulher fosse de confiança? Ou seriam elas, como havia acreditado por tanto tempo, todas iguais, traiçoeiras, mentirosas e enganadoras?

Zombou de si próprio e esmagou a onda repentina que surgia em seu coração.

Isabella franziu a testa preocupada.

— Milorde, está se sentindo bem?

Todos o fitavam com estranheza. Edward não se moveu, e então ela se aproximou, apoiando uma das mãos em seu ombro em uma atitude reconfortadora. — Milorde — ela repetiu.

Edward desvencilhou-se como se tivesse sido escaldado.

— Onde está o representante de Henrique? — perguntou de repente. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer.

— Foi ao vilarejo para tratar de assuntos locais. Jasper foi chamado de Thalsbury e ele e Emmet escoltaram sir Billy na viagem. Retornará para cear conosco, segundo afirmou.

Isabella observava a expressão sombria, percebendo que algo terrivelmente errado acontecera. Sentira-o no momento em que o saudara. Mas com a mãe observando, tentou ignorar, pois Rosalie não estava satisfeita com seu novo genro, apesar de Isabella reiterar-lhe que estava feliz.

— Talvez esteja cansado, marido. Vamos para nosso quarto. Deixe-me pedir que lhe preparem um banho. Poderá descansar e sentir-se refrescado para encontrar nosso hóspede quando ele retornar da aldeia.

Não fazia a menor idéia da razão pela qual estava tão zangado com ela. Algo estava terrivelmente errado. Sua solicitude parecia aborrecê-lo.

— Não me adule — ele falou asperamente, e sem outra palavra foi para seu quarto.

Voltando-se para as demais mulheres, Isabella ficou embaraçada com os olhares de estranheza que recebeu. Lady Sue aproximou-se e pôs o braço em seu ombro.

— Não se inquiete com seu humor — Sue aconselhou com delicadeza. — Sem dúvida, está cansado e irritado por causa da viagem. Isabella, por que não vai para seu quarto e tenta acalmá-lo? Não seria bom para ele causar má impressão em Billy quando ele retornar esta noite.

Isabella olhou de relance para a mãe que não parecia convencida. Desde sua chegada mostrara-se firme na idéia de que Isabella devia retornar a Londres com ela. Gozando dos benefícios de sua situação privilegiada na corte Rosalie trataria das formalidades do infortunado casamento de sua filha.

— Sim — Isabella respondeu. Sorriu com dificuldade para as ladies e deu de ombros de modo pouco convincente. — Ele só precisa de paz e sossego. Estará recuperado até o fim do dia.

A disposição de Edward não melhorou à noite, nem no dia seguinte, nem muitas noites após. Ocupado com o oficial do rei, raramente estava disponível.

Isabella estava quase enlouquecendo de preocupação e medo. Tanto quanto possível ela estava suportando, à espera de que com o tempo ele retornaria. Mas a cada dia que passava, sua disposição piorava e com ela se aprofundava seu desespero.

A vigilância constante da mãe era uma preocupação a mais, pois seus olhos atentos captavam cada detalhe do comportamento ultrajante de Edward. Mesmo com os elogios elevados e desculpas simpáticas de Sue e Alice, Rosalie ficava cada vez mais determinada em levar sua filha embora. Que ironia, pensava Isabella, que a chegada de quem ela mais desejara fosse agora o que ela mais temia.

Era tarde quando se recolheram ao quarto uma noite. Ele estava ainda de péssimo humor. Engolindo em seco diante de seu olhar, escarnecedor e rabugento, forçou-se a ser agradável.

— Como estão as coisas com Billy?

— Billy vai me recomendar a Henrique — respondeu, seco, fitando-a com desagrado.

— Excelente, marido! — ela exclamou, genuinamente feliz com a notícia.

— Sim, isso deve lhe agradar. Agora é, oficialmente, a lady de Gastonbury. Era o que desejava desde o início.

Ela desanimou, seu corpo sucumbiu em derrota. Por um momento ele a fitou como se sentisse algum pesar.

— Estou feliz por você — ela declarou com sobriedade.

— Que tocante.

Era sua briga antiga, nada novo. Nada havia mudado. No entanto, era muito mais difícil de aceitar depois da intimidade que haviam compartilhado.

Desanimada, ela o observou despir-se, sentindo o efeito familiar que a simples visão daquele corpo rígido, musculoso, provocava. Seu corpo de guerreiro brilhava à luz dourada do fogo da lareira e a chama do desejo reviveu em seu ventre, difundindo-se por todo o seu corpo.

Ele a fitava mal-humorado, porém Isabella sustentou-lhe o olhar. Não sabia como aparentava naquele momento, na cama, observando-o, os cabelos castanhos soltos e caindo ao redor do, rosto como uma moldura. Mas algo em seus olhos a prendiam. Saindo da cama, aproximou-se dele, encarando-o sem hesitar.

— Tenho sentido sua falta — ela declarou.

Os olhos de Edward se anuviaram em resposta. Ele parecia lutar contra algo em seu íntimo, depois, de repente, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a trouxe para junto de si.

— Não precisa mentir. Atenderei de bom grado às suas necessidades — disse cruelmente, e aproximou sua boca beijando-a com selvageria. Ferida pela crueldade de suas palavras, tentou esquivar-se.

— Qual é seu jogo, Isabella? — resmungou em seu ouvido. — Primeiro me faz pensar que me deseja, depois luta. Será tudo parte de algum plano que você e sua mãe armaram contra mim?

— É um tolo! — Ela se enfureceu, lutando para se libertar, mas sendo presa com firmeza.

— Você encontrava nomes melhores do que esse antigamente. — Ele sorriu. — Em relação a ser um tolo, sou inclinado a concordar. É exatamente o que venho pensando. Tenho sido um tolo completo, não é mesmo?

Suas palavras feriam, mas a proximidade dele, a sensação de seu corpo junto ao dela, seu cheiro suave, masculino era como uma droga que entorpecia. Deixou de lutar, bem aceitando mesmo aquele abraço zangado como alguém sedento receberia uma gota de água.

Edward pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, forçando-os a abrir até ela mal conseguir respirar. Detestava a si própria por sua fácil capitulação. Incapaz de fugir de seu amante, deixou-se ser arrastada, e naqueles momentos de terna entrega, conseguia acreditar que eram como haviam sido antes, que nada havia mudado e que lady Esme não ressurgira do passado para estrangular o amor recente que haviam compartilhado.

Ele a estava amando outra vez, penetrando em seu íntimo, movendo-se como um ser único, como se estivessem verdadeiramente unidos uma vez mais, sem os demônios do passado a atormentá-los.

Edward a manteve em um abraço apertado por alguns breves momentos depois de se acalmarem antes de rolar para o lado e fingir dormir.

Em silêncio, no escuro, Isabella chorou, surpresa por ainda ter lágrimas a derramar.

Isabella estava perdendo as esperanças. Sua mãe observava, com os lábios apertados em desaprovação, a piora de seu relacionamento e a filha, encontrava cada vez mais dificuldade em encontrar argumentos convincentes para demonstrar que não devia deixá-lo, como Rosalie urgia freqüente e persuasivamente.

Por vezes, procurava-a à noite. Em silêncio, ele a segurava, o elo familiar faiscando à vida a seu mero toque. Sempre ela respondia com desejo genuíno, fundindo-se nele por pouco tempo. Mas aqueles intervalos em nada ajudavam sua situação. Tão logo sua paixão se consumia, Edward se virava para o lado, deixando-a a fitar o teto por toda a noite, perguntando-se onde estava a verdade. Em suas rejeições impiedosas ou seu maravilhoso amor por seu corpo?

Depois de algum tempo ficou desesperançada. Desejava conseguir se zangar, desafiá-lo ao menos em uma discussão, mas não encontrava forças para tanto. Começou a pensar nos desejos da mãe com resignação nova. Talvez fosse melhor admitir a derrota e permitir à mãe levá-la de volta a Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Vou dar uma triste notícia, estamos na reta final da história. E um feliz 2012 a todooosss. <strong>

**Resposta de review**

**Thais**

**Oi minha flor, eu estava sumida neh! Desculpa, Ah não se preocupe, eu nem viajei mais to meio off de tudo também, E feliz ano novoooo e depois quero saber como foi de viagem! OMG, se controla muiéee! Não quero ser responsável pela conta no médico, mas, se for, tomara que ele seja como o Carlisle.**

_**BeijaO**_

_**Tatianne Beward**_


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

O jantar daquela noite foi singular. Edward estava particularmente mal-humorado e Isabella zangou-se outra vez.

Estavam sentados à mesa principal sobre o estrado, acompanhando soturnamente seu sombrio lorde, quando Isabella cometeu o erro inadvertido de falar com Jasper.

Perguntou-lhe apenas sobre os progressos em Thalsbury. Ao invés da resposta de Jasper, um grunhido engasgado veio do assento do senhor.

— Talvez queira sentar-se naquele lugar com nosso bom cavaleiro — Edward trovejou. — Lá poderá se informar sobre tudo sobre Jasper mais à vontade.

O jovem cavaleiro corou, sem palavras diante do ataque malicioso.

Isabella virou-se e fitou o marido por um longo momento, consciente dos olhares daqueles a quem amava e que a amavam, sua mãe, Sue, Charlie e Alice, todos perplexos e confusos perante a agressão gratuita.

Quando as palavras agressivas cessaram foi vencida pelo próprio sentimento ultrajado. A ira começou a se instalar em um crescente, tomado conta de seu ser. Seu campo visual se estreitou focalizando o rosto sombrio e, infelizmente, belo do marido. De repente, sentiu-se forte diante daquelas ofensas. Levantou-se devagar, sem firmeza, sobre pernas trêmulas de emoção.

Deu um basta para aquela situação. Já suportara o suficiente. Por mais que o amasse, Edward não tinha o direito de maltratá-la com seu comportamento insultante e carrancas desmedidas. Sentira o coração partido ao vê-lo tão assombrado, tão atacado pela dor do passado. Mas aquele era o ponto final. Já agüentara o suficiente!

Ergueu o queixo, fitando-o com o mesmo semblante arrogante.

— Você, meu marido mesquinho, de temperamento vil, de péssimas maneiras, pode ir agora mesmo para o inferno!

Jacob conseguiu reter a risada em sua garganta antes de ela escapar. Quando o olhar lívido de Edward se desviou para fitá-lo, ele tossiu intensamente, cobrindo a boca, mas incapaz de esconder as rugas reveladoras nos cantos dos olhos.

Igualando o olhar ameaçador da esposa Edward levantou-se devagar, ultrapassando-a pela altura. Sua estatura era aterrorizadora, mas Isabella continuava intrépida. Os olhos negros desafiavam os verdes.

— Cuidado, minha esposa — ele advertiu. — Não sou a favor de exibições públicas daquilo que deve ser mantido entre quatro paredes. Mas se me forçar, não esconderei minha ira daqueles que veriam sua humilhação.

— Vai me bater, então, Edward? — ela indagou com indiferença.

— Não me esquivaria de fazê-lo se me obrigar a isso.

Ela não acreditava em suas palavras. Além do mais. mesmo que falasse a sério, percebia surpreendentemente que não se importava. Em verdade, seria um alívio se ele fizesse a única coisa que decidiria o destino de ambos definitivamente.

Levantando ainda mais o queixo, ela deu de ombros.

— Não há nada que um bufão como você possa fazer para me sentir embaraçada.

Havia ido longe demais, ela sabia. Viu o olhar no rosto sisudo e então teve a certeza de que tudo entre eles havia acabado. "Vai me bater", pensou. "Vai ousar. Finalmente vai dar o último passo para me rebaixar completamente, aqui e na frente de todos e então me perderá para sempre."

Entretanto, ele não moveu um músculo sequer indicando que usaria de violência contra ela.

Jacob, que observava a tudo com atenção e em silêncio, levantou-se. Ficou próximo ao cotovelo de Edward e, pela primeira vez, Isabella viu o olhar ameaçador de raiva do viking. Seu olhar tinha alvo certo, Edward. As mãos grandes e calejadas pareciam impacientes para golpear.

— Estou esperando, marido — ela sussurrou. Ele não se moveu.

De repente, girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu do salão sem proferir palavra.

Isabella deu um passo como para segui-lo.

— Isabella Marie. — Lady Rosalie saltou em pé e agarrou a filha pelos braços, virando para fitá-la.

Ela se desvencilhou daquelas mãos.

— Mãe, por favor, não agora! — Saindo da mesa, correu atrás de seu marido.

Estava zangada, sentia medo e completo desespero. Precisava acabar com aquela situação de uma vez por todas. O limbo horrível de esperança perdida e desapontamento havia ido longe demais. Antes de alcançar a porta, sua mãe a pegou outra vez.

— Não ouse ir atrás dele como uma rapariga sem dignidade!

— Mãe, fique longe disso, preciso acertar tudo, de um modo ou de outro. Por favor, afaste-se ou vou perdê-lo para sempre.

— Deixe-o ir. É um descrente e selvagem. Venha para casa agora mesmo, trataremos deste assunto em Londres.

— Por favor, ouça-me... Mesmo quando não nos dávamos bem, no início quando brigávamos diuturnamente, mesmo então ele nunca agiu tão destemperadamente. Sei que há algo terrível em seu íntimo que devora sua alma. Ele não vai me deixar ajudá-lo, mas mãe, o que nós tínhamos era glorioso! Nunca encontrarei nada semelhante outra vez. Vou lutar por isso, ainda que tenha que lutar contra você, contra ele, e contra todo o exército de Henrique.

— Por que persiste nessa paixão por esse homem? É um bárbaro! Retornou há várias semanas e mesmo assim tenho sido paciente por sua causa. Sei que acredita amá-lo. Mas, querida filha, ele não merece a atenção que lhe dá. Não vai mudar mais, mesmo que já o tenha feito uma vez. Seu amor próprio deve superar qualquer sentimento por outra pessoa. Mesmo por mim...

— Não ouvirei mais nada contra ele! — Isabella exclamou, exasperada e zangada. Estava cansada de lutar em todas as frentes o tempo todo. Naquele momento, seus pensamentos estavam em Edward.

— Sei muito bem o que deve estar pensando, mas não tenho tempo para acalmá-la justo agora. Preciso ver Edward.

Deixou a mãe, detestando partir em tais circunstâncias, e correu na direção onde avistara o marido pela derradeira vez. Viu-o desaparecer em uma curva da escadaria da torre e começou a subir os degraus aos pares.

Encontrou-o junto às muralhas, em pé junto às ameias e fitando as terras que se estendiam sob seus olhos.

— Foi um belo trabalho, marido — ela comentou.

— Que inteligência fazer de si um completo tolo na frente de todos. Sem mencionar minha humilhação, mas não há aí nada de novo. É perfeito nisso. Graças a Deus meu pai não está vivo, pois, caso contrário, seguramente ele desembainharia sua espada e o mataria imediatamente por me insultar.

Ele riu com desdém. Claramente não acreditava que alguém pudesse vencê-lo.

— Passei quase duas semanas tentando convencer minha mãe a não providenciar a anulação de nosso casamento pela igreja. Entretanto, ela pode fazer isso com facilidade.

— É o que deseja? — ele perguntou, aos berros.

— É o que deseja, Edward? — Isabella retrucou. — Por que me pune? Por que não me deixa ajudá-lo, então juntos...

— Por que persiste em me importunar com essa idiotice quando deixei bem claro que desejo ficar sozinho? — ele gritou as últimas palavras, mas Isabella permaneceu firme.

— Deixá-lo sozinho para quê? Para pensar em sua miséria? Sim, bem que eu gostaria, pois você me provoca deveras, e às vezes gostaria de puni-lo pela estupidez incomparável que tem mostrado ultimamente. Mas, é claro, nada pode fazer justiça à sua falta de bom senso, pois é tão inacessível a tudo, exceto a seu inferno particular. Oh, meu bom lorde da vingança, permanecerá sempre intocável aos perigos dos meros mortais. Assim, é apropriado que sua miséria venha por suas próprias mãos, pois apenas você, tão singularmente cruel, poderia conceber uma punição apta para si próprio.

— Não me provoque, esposa — ele advertiu perigosamente. Tentou passar ao lado dela, mas foi impedido. Isabella se surpreendeu por ele não empurrá-la de lado.

— É um tolo — exasperou-se. — É tão tolo, que não posso entender como consegue encontrar o caminho para fora de seu quarto pela manhã. Entrega-se a seu ódio e amargura e joga fora a felicidade.

— Essa felicidade é falsa. É parte da fantasia de um homem.

Ela o considerou por um minuto, a expressão de desgosto em seu rosto traindo seus sentimentos.

— É a recusa mais ignóbil e sem sentido que já ouvi!

Ela continuou, vendo seu olhar atônito diante da oposição apaixonada.

— Está zangado com sua mãe? É isso que atormenta seu espírito? Bem. Não conheço a causa, poderia até ser muito boa. Mas não fiz nada para feri-lo. Tenho sido fiel e gentil com você, nem mais nem menos!

— Mulheres...

— Não me fale de mulheres! — gritou, batendo o pé. — Não sabe nada de mulheres! Elas são como os homens, marido, algumas são boas, outras más. Estamos falando de mim. Eu, Isabella, não sou mentirosa, e nunca o enganei. Já lhe dei razão para duvidar de mim?

Edward ficou em silêncio.

— Não, nunca dei! — ela reiterou. — Embora, julgando por seu comentário no salão ainda há pouco, você usou sua imaginação para conjurar alguma intriga entre mim e Jasper, mas simplesmente não é verdade. — Ela se deteve, tremendo de indignação. Forçou-se a se acalmar, respirando fundo. Depois recomeçou, dessa vez suave, em tom de súplica.

— Sei que está sofrendo. — Edward parecia fitar o horizonte, como se não suportasse ouvir suas palavras. — Não sei o que sua mãe fez, mas acabou. Ela arruinou sua vida uma vez, não permita que o faça de novo. — Com mais gentileza então, encorajada por seu silêncio, aproximou-se dele. — Edward, por favor, não me afaste. Chegamos tão longe.

Ele continuava com ares de rabugento e deu um passo para longe dela. Quando ela se aproximou novamente, ele se voltou mostrando uma expressão feroz.

— Deixe-me — exigiu zangado.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Movendo a cabeça negativamente, estava decidida a ficar, mas a vergonha por chorar diante de uma recusa tão insensível derrubara todas as suas resistências. Voltou-se e desceu a escada correndo, tentando abafar os soluços até ficar longe do alcance de outros ouvidos.

Ir para onde? Não podia se reunir aos demais no salão. Embora todos fossem amigos, não podia retornar após derrota tão ignóbil. Estava soluçando descontroladamente agora. Seus pés a levavam rapidamente através dos pátios mais afastados. Desejando ficar longe de todos, continuou a passos acelerados. Não tinha destino, nem outro pensamento além de encontrar a solidão que lhe permitiria libertar toda sua dor.

Era o fim. Havia sido derrotada. Nada poderia fazer para desatar os laços profundos ao redor do coração de Edward. Aquelas correntes eram demasiado entranhadas. Seu coração havia sido marcado pela amargura e raiva anos atrás e ela não tinha forças para soltar as correntes enormes e pesadas.

Cansada e sem fôlego, Isabella encostou-se em uma parede, deixando seu corpo escorregar ao chão. Lutou para respirar. Como desejava poder continuar correndo até a dor não mais alcançá-la. Mas nenhuma distância ou intervalo de tempo diminuiria o aperto em seu coração.

De repente, sentiu mãos fortes tomarem-na pelos ombros, imobilizando seus braços. Seu primeiro pensamento foi em Edward, ele tinha vindo atrás dela! Por um instante, uma alegria tremenda invadiu seu coração. Gritou o nome dele em voz alta e se voltou.

Mãos sujas abafaram-lhe a boca. Seu coração disparou em pânico ao encontrar os olhos cinzentos de um estranho louco e imundo que a prendia com firmeza. Sorria, revelando dentes estragados e corroídos pelo desleixo. A visão macabra e sinistra fez o estômago de Isabella convulsionar-se de terror.

— Fique quieta — ele murmurou. — Imagine, a lady em pessoa! Meu lorde vai ficar muito contente, vai mesmo!

Ela o chutou com força, acertando um golpe em sua canela.

— Pare com isso, sua danada. Vou amarrar você! — ameaçou o homem horrível.

Ela não parou, tentando se libertar freneticamente. Afundou os dentes na pele calejada da palma da mão.

— Ai! — ele gritou, libertando suas mãos. Isabella respirou para gritar, mas, foi impedida pela força surpreendente de seu atacante que a atingiu no rosto.

— Sua víbora! — ele rugiu. — Vim espionar e consegui um prêmio. Não vou soltá-la assim fácil.

Com aquela declaração, golpeou-a com o punho e o mundo dela explodiu em milhões de estrelas, piscando e dançando por um momento brilhante antes de se desvanecer no vazio profundo.

Lady Rosalie estava esperando pelo marido da filha quando ele voltou ao salão. Tinha muito a acertar com o despótico lorde de Gastonbury. Sua ira e tenacidade eram evidentes na expressão dos traços frágeis do rosto e na postura dos ombros. Quando ele se aproximou, a senhora deu um passo à frente, interpelando-o, antes que ele continuasse a andar.

— Quero falar-lhe, por favor — ela pediu apenas. Edward atendeu com relutância.

Serena, ela dirigiu-se à lareira a fim de assegurar alguma privacidade.

— Por favor — pediu, ainda calma, indicando a Edward que o esperava mais perto. Ele atendeu.

— Tenho muitos assuntos urgentes para tratar — ele declarou formal.

— Serei breve — ela anunciou, revelando alguma hostilidade.

Fitou-o com ar crítico por um momento, examinando-o dos pés à cabeça.

Por jamais ter sido avaliado daquela maneira por uma mulher, Edward sentiu-se inexplicavelmente desconfortável diante do exame minucioso.

— É belo, acho que é o que ela vê em você. Embora sua maneira de dar ordens também seja muito atraente, ou seria para a moça impressionável que é minha filha.

Edward franziu a testa. Isabella uma moça impressionável? Havia se mostrado uma mulher geniosa, cheia de rancor quando a encontrara e não se impressionara em absoluto com ele.

— Mas você é cruel e não aceito esse casamento — a mãe prosseguiu.

Seus olhos se estreitaram com o ataque. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a mulher franzina levantou a mão em gesto exigente, ignorando suas palavras mesmo antes de serem pronunciadas.

— Ah, Isabella implorou-me para reconsiderar. Alice também concorda com ela, e Sue, em quem aprendi a confiar e respeitar, fala e elogia. Mas não avistei nenhuma dessas qualidades nobres que as damas apregoam. Além do mais, sua perversidade vem de sua mãe, segundo me fazem acreditar. Bem, interessei-me por conhecer sua família. É lamentável que não siga o exemplo de seu pai, pois só ouvi elogios sobre ele. Mas prefere os modos cáusticos de sua mãe.

A verdade inegável das palavras o atingiram devagar como uma geada paralisante. Sua mente abriu-se à verdade como se tivesse sido atingida por uma lâmina de gelo perfeitamente cristalizada, pontiaguda, vívida e real.

Estava agindo exatamente como a mãe!

— Sei que na infância foi maltratado — Rosalie continuou —, mas agora é um homem e como tal faz as próprias escolhas. Não sinto admiração pelo tipo de homem que é, um bruto.

O homem que ele era. Seu pai, seu nobre e bom sir ficaria chocado e doente com o homem no qual se tornara!

A garganta apertou-se e ele começou a tremer. Rosalie não percebeu a mudança.

— Esse é um mau agouro para Isabella, pois um homem que odeia mulheres não é homem para se amar. É uma infelicidade, não é, ela colocar tão mal suas emoções? E a única razão pela qual me permiti considerar seus esforços dignos de pena, porque ela me contou que o amava. Não há esperança para tal, mas ela vai se recuperar, rezo, e com as bênçãos de Deus, amará outra vez. Garantirei que seu próximo marido seja apropriado, pois sem dúvida ela vai se considerar dolorosamente ofendida com minha interferência...

A voz de Rosalie começou a sumir enquanto Edward sentia seu mundo se estreitar, convergir e subitamente coincidir em um único pensamento inacreditável.

Havia implorado à mãe para ficar com ele. Havia falado de amor. Como podia ela ainda querê-lo após tudo o que ocorrera entre eles? E não fora isso o que ele havia secretamente desejado, que ela o deixasse sozinho em solidão deplorável?

Mas ela o amava!

Por que não soubera disso? Embora ela não tivesse proferido as palavras, havia esperado pacientemente que a tempestade passasse e quando ele a repelira, agredindo devido à própria dor, mesmo assim nenhuma vez Isabella se voltara contra ele. Intimara-o, implorara para fazer as pazes, mas ele havia ficado preso a seu mau humor, ignorando o que era dolorosamente claro e livremente dado.

Resolvera que jamais seria feito de tolo por uma mulher. No entanto havia sido um tolo.

De repente, sentiu o mesmo desprezo por si próprio que Rosalie mostrara por completo. Um som estrangulado escapou de sua garganta e ele se dobrou, caindo sobre os joelhos, parte por pesar, parte por fraqueza pelo choque miserável.

Surpreendida, lady Rosalie parou de falar. Ele pegou seus dedos delicados e segurou-os entre suas mãos.

— Meu Deus, tem toda razão em me censurar — falou em voz entrecortada. — Eu não enxergava. Só conseguia pensar em meu passado, em minha família. Achei que era tão simples. — Ergueu a cabeça. — Mas não é tão simples, não é fácil. Detestar, isso é fácil. Amar... amar é a coisa mais difícil que já fiz.

A surpresa dela era evidente em seus olhos e no contorno de seus lábios.

— Sim, eu a amo — Edward declarou. — Deveria ser algo feliz, amar alguém como amo sua filha. Por algum tempo foi. Mas tem razão a respeito de minha mãe. — Como poderia explicar o que significara seu confronto com ela, quando ele próprio não compreendia? — Revê-la me aterrorizou. Temia que meu sentimento por Isabella me tornasse um fraco. Se conhecesse meu pai, saberia como era cego em relação à minha mãe. De certo modo, acho que estou tão furioso com ele como com ela. Jurei que o mesmo nunca me aconteceria.

— Mas Isabella nunca o machucaria — ela afirmou suave.

Edward não teve como discordar.

— Sim, eu sei. E também sei que não é fraqueza amar, mas sim temer amar.

Ajoelhando-se, ela o tocou na face em gesto apaziguador. Sorriu, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas não vertidas. Abraçou-o e segurou-o como apenas uma mãe segura seu filho, seja criança ou homem, para minimizar sua dor.

— Deve compensá-la por tudo isso. Vá procurá-la e conte-lhe o que sente em seu coração. Eu a pressionei para sair do casamento e retornar a Londres comigo, e acredito que ela está começando a concordar com essa decisão. Não perca tempo, Edward, pois você a feriu muito. Deve acertar tudo.

Ergueram-se e Edward levou as mãos de Rosalie a seus lábios, segundo a romântica tradição normanda. Os olhares se cruzaram e ela inclinou a cabeça encorajadoramente.

— Obrigado — ele sussurrou.

Quando Isabella abriu os olhos, avistou um par de olhos castanhos a fitá-la a alguns centímetros do rosto. Aos poucos começou a enxergar melhor e reconheceu o nariz arrebitado, a boca bonita e os cabelos escuros. Victória!

Tentou sentar-se, mas descobriu que estava amarrada. A outra moça deu uma risada fatal.

Olhando ao redor, viu que estava sobre um catre contra a parede de uma cabana parcamente mobiliada, o chão imundo e paredes e teto de sapé.

Victória esboçou um sorriso estranho. Em silêncio, levantou a cabeça, mostrando um pequeno monte de pó na palma de sua mão. Isabella olhou com curiosidade, sentindo medo por instinto. Seria veneno?

De repente, Victória soprou em sua palma e o pó se espalhou sobre o rosto de Isabella. Tomada de surpresa, ela o inspirou e imediatamente sentiu os efeitos calmantes da droga enquanto um lânguido torpor tomava conta de seus membros. Tentou reagir, mas foi engolfada por negro esquecimento. Ouviu a risada de Victória ao longe e apenas uma palavra.

— Durma.

E nada mais.

Edward estava ficando cada vez mais alarmado por não conseguir encontrar a esposa.

Imediatamente o pensamento de que ela havia fugido tomou-o de assalto. Mas logo afastou a idéia. Ela não fugiria quando só precisava ceder à mãe e assim ficaria livre dele.

Havia ficado abatida quando a vira pela última vez. Droga! Sempre o orgulho machista! Talvez ela tivesse procurado um lugar para ficar sozinha para ponderar sobre seu coração ferido. Nesse caso, ele não sabia que lugar procurar, pois não fazia idéia onde ela encontraria privacidade. Por isso, vasculhou por toda parte.

Jacob juntou-se à busca, e Emmet e Jasper, e ao fim todos estavam esquadrinhando o castelo, à procura de sua senhora.

Com inquietação crescente, Edward ordenou que um grupo de homens montasse em seus cavalos. As sentinelas afirmaram que não haviam visto Isabella sair, mas devido à chance de sua saída ter passado despercebida aos guardas e como não havia outro lugar para investigar, aprontaram um grupo para cavalgar dentro da floresta.

Ninguém se lembrou de mencionar uma carreta que havia saído muitas horas antes, carregada de mercadorias e puxada por um velho burro exausto. Era conduzida por um homem grisalho. Encurvado e sujo, sozinho e com certeza nada teria a ver com a localização de Isabella de Gastonbury.

Estavam se preparando para partir quando um jovem da aldeia trouxe uma mensagem. Informou que um homem, um estranho, entregara-a junto com uma moeda de ouro, dizendo que o rapaz deveria passar a missiva apenas às mãos do senhor de Gastonbury. Continha uma breve mensagem:

"_Ela está comigo. Venha sozinho para Silver Lake. Amanhã ao meio-dia_."

Edward ficou abalado ao ler tais palavras. Cerrou os punhos, amarrotando o pedaço de pergaminho e deu ordens imediatas para que levassem seu garanhão de volta aos estábulos e trouxessem seu cavalo de guerra.

— O que aconteceu? — inquiriu Jacob.

— Devo ir a Silver Lake. Sozinho.

— Pode ser uma cilada. Edward, pelo amor de Deus, não sabemos o que podemos encontrar lá.

— Nós? — questionou Edward. — Este assunto é para eu tratar, Jacob.

— Com certeza está louco se acha que permitirei que vá sozinho.

— Não discuta, Jacob. A segurança de Isabella vem em primeiro lugar. Se me desobedecer, perderá minha amizade para sempre. Preciso encontrar esse malfeitor em seus próprios termos.

Com relutância, o viking concordou.

— Sim, juro que não desobedecerei seus desejos. Mas se não retornar logo, irei procurá-lo.

— Dê-me tempo até o pôr-do-sol amanhã. Então prossiga. Não sei o que esperar, posso precisar de tempo.

— Não demasiado a ponto de correr perigo — Jacob concedeu com relutância.

Jasper se aproximou por trás dos dois amigos. Sua preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto.

— Vai sozinho? — indagou.

Ficou em silêncio quando Edward anuiu.

Jacob afastou-se, demasiado impaciente e inquieto para dialogar. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, deixando os dois homens em pé um diante do outro.

— Sei que a ama — Edward disse abruptamente. Jasper nada disse, nem se mexeu.

— O coração dela pertence a você — respondeu, com cuidado.

Edward concordou, perguntando-se sobre sua própria cegueira. Será que todos sabiam sobre os sentimentos de sua esposa exceto ele próprio? Um pajem aproximou-se trazendo seu cavalo. Edward montou no poderoso animal.

O cavalo se agitou inquieto. Jacob veio segurar as rédeas por alguns instantes o tempo suficiente para se despedir, com a saudação ardente e fervorosa. — A-Viking.

Edward respondeu do mesmo modo, depois esporeou a montaria e partiu a todo galope. Para Silver Lake, para encontrar quem quer que fosse que tivesse arrebatado sua amada esposa e trazê-la de volta para casa para recuperar o amor que ele tão tolamente desperdiçara.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de review<strong>

**Chuva Fina: Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando e muito obrigada pela review. Ele é o senhor complicação, é só as coisas estarem boas que ele dá um jeito de complicar. Ele esta tendo a bendita mania que as pessoas tem de julgar um por todos. **

**Obrigada pela review.**

** Beijaoooo**

**Taty Beward. **


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

Ao recobrar a consciência, Isabella estava sozinha na cabana, mergulhada em profundo silêncio. Sua cabeça doía. As têmporas latejavam, fazendo-a estremecer. Descobriu que não estava mais amarrada e sentou-se imediatamente.

Gemeu pela dificuldade que sentia em mover os membros. Por quanto tempo havia permanecido na mesma posição? Seus músculos pareciam demasiado pesados, tornando o movimento doloroso.

Lembrou-se de Victória e sentiu-se paralisada de medo. Olhou ao redor com desespero. A moça a aterrorizava, pois acreditava que Victória havia enlouquecido de ódio. E ali estava à clemência dela.

No quarto só havia o catre em que estivera deitada e cinzas frias na lareira. Não havia cadeiras, armários, nada. Uma camada de pó espesso cobria o chão com marcas de pés. Não havia janelas, mas a luz infiltrava-se entre as rachaduras das pranchas dos muros. Percebia-se que ainda era dia.

Estava faminta, mas não havia comida nem água. Uma rápida inspeção da porta bastou para verificar que estava bem trancada. Desanimada admitiu que não havia como escapar.

Sentou-se na beira do catre, pensando em Edward e imaginando se ele a estava procurando ou se estaria satisfeito por ter-se livrado dela. Pensou na mãe e em sua última troca áspera de palavras.

Precisava acreditar que ele viria em seu socorro. Uma vez havia prometido isso e ela havia acreditado. Mas agora, depois que seu coração mudara de rumo, ainda devia acreditar?

Mas era necessário que acreditasse, era sua única tábua de salvação.

Apegou-se àquela esperança quando escureceu.

O som de uma chave na tranca despertou-a logo após a aurora. Levantou-se de imediato, encolhendo-se em um canto, instintivamente.

Victória entrou primeiro, seguida por um velho homem que reconheceu como o que a levara à força de Gastonbury. A moça roliça olhou com rancor para Isabella, ao avistá-la aterrorizada no canto.

— Está acordada — afirmou. — Dê-lhe comida, Riley.

O homem malcheiroso adiantou-se e Isabella retraiu-se ainda mais.

— Ela não gosta de você, Riley — Victória falou com voz aguda.

— Não tem importância. Se ela não gosta de mim, espere até ela ver o patrão.

— Cuidado! — Victória alertou, zangada de verdade. Também assustada, Isabella percebeu. — Ele disse para não falarmos dele.

Um pedaço de pão amanhecido foi jogado em sua direção. Embora fosse um castigo pegar o alimento daquelas mãos imundas, seu estômago falou mais algo e ela venceu o orgulho. Agarrou-o, quebrou em pedaços e comeu, tentando não pensar no homem sujo que havia atirado o alimento.

— Posso beber água? — perguntou em um sussurro.

Não houve resposta, mas Riley saiu, presumivelmente para apanhar um pouco do líquido. Victória se aproximou enquanto Isabella continuava a comer.

— Como está, minha lady importante? — ela escarneceu jubilosa. — Nosso barão está correndo valentemente para vir em seu socorro. Ele vai ter uma surpresa à sua espera. É muito tocante, não há dúvida. Ele vem para salvar você, pronto a arriscar tudo pelo amor verdadeiro.

— Está enganada se acha que ele me ama. Não virá em meu socorro. — Não tinha certeza se acreditava ou não, mas foi convincente o suficiente para a outra hesitar.

A mente de Isabella voltou-se para algo que Victória havia comentado. Uma surpresa? Haviam preparado uma armadilha para Edward?

— Qual surpresa? — inquiriu.

Victória era demasiado esperta para não se deixar levar.

— Oh, meu senhor não ia gostar se eu estragasse sua diversão, pois é uma surpresa também para você. — Ela se inclinou para trás, suspirando. — Fiquei tão desapontada quando Embry não a tirou do castelo para valer. Prometeu que conseguiria. Disse que você não retornaria jamais. Fiquei tão feliz. Mas lorde Edward ficou tão zangado! Achei que viria para mim. — Ela se iluminou, um olhar maldoso nos olhos. — Mas agora tenho outra chance. Embry me contou de alguém que precisava de auxílio. Eu o ajudei e agora ele me retribui. O que é muito, mas muito melhor.

Ela parecia falar palavras desconexas, mas Isabella reconheceu que havia alguma informação importante em seus pensamentos confusos. Remoeu o assunto enquanto terminava o pão. Quando Riley trouxe a água, ela bebeu tudo e pediu mais. Ele saiu para buscar, porém Isabella só teve tempo para beber antes de Victória amarrá-la com os pulsos para trás.

Outra vez, o pó foi soprado em seu rosto, penetrando por suas narinas e ela recaiu em torpor, fracamente consciente por um momento de estar sendo jogada sobre um cavalo até mergulhar completamente na escuridão.

Recobrou a consciência em pleno sol do meio-dia. Sua dor de cabeça continuava e também a fome. Aliás, ambas haviam piorado.

Estava no chão em uma clareira, as mãos ainda atadas para trás e não estava sozinha. Vozes flutuavam no ar atrás dela. Victória e Riley. E de um terceiro. Profunda e autoritária e, muito estranho, assombradoramente familiar...

Era o senhor deles. Estava ali agora.

Isabella lutou para rolar do lugar em que se encontrava. Queria ver seu inimigo, aquele cujas ordens a mantinham cativa. Um sentimento assustador estava surgindo em seu íntimo, uma suspeita medonha. Aquela voz.

— Ah, a boa lady Isabella está acordada!

Som de passos, depois uma bota a fez rolar de costas e ela afinal avistou seu seqüestrador.

Um grito saiu de sua garganta, ecoando entre as árvores da floresta. Ressoou na quietude ao redor e não muito longe, Edward o ouviu e esporeou seu cavalo para se mover mais depressa.

A reação de Isabella provocou uma risada inclemente de seu algoz. James Brown, o lorde de Gastonbury que todos imaginavam morto, estava em pé à sua frente.

— Que saudação de minha feliz viúva, não acha, Riley?

O homem horrendo deu uma risada desagradável. James estava com uma aparência terrível, encurvado e baixo, muito diferente do bruto fanfarrão que a havia forçado a se casar com ele. Seu rosto havia afinado e estava emaciado. Ele percebeu sua avaliação horrorizada e concordou.

— Sim, é patético, não? Minha beleza desapareceu e também minha saúde. Seu novo marido me fez isso. Ah, eu quase me esquecia, não é seu marido na verdade. — A boca arruinada se esticou no que costumava ser um sorriso encantador, mas que era naquele momento algo grotesco nos lábios desfigurados. — Sou eu.

— Você morreu — Isabella disse afinal. James riu outra vez.

— Ali, não, querida esposa. Não morri. Seu novo barão não me matou, como pode ver. Em verdade ele me feriu, mas o destino decretou que o golpe quase fatal não atingisse o órgão vital que ele procurava. O médico que me atendeu não conseguiu explicar, dizendo que talvez meus órgãos interiores não estejam arranjados como deveriam estar. Isso foi muito bom, pois dizem que não tenho coração. Quem poderia afirmar que também o resto dos meus órgãos não esteja faltando? Eu próprio escolhi acreditar que foi a divina providência. James percebia a repulsa de Isabella.

— Talvez nunca recupere tudo o que o golpe me tirou. Mas não podia esperar minha vingança. Não é engraçado, esposa? Cullen retorna de entre os mortos para me matar em sua busca de vingança e agora eu saio de minha sepultura para minha própria vingança?

Isabella mal conseguia compreender o que estava ouvindo, o que estava vendo diante de seus próprios olhos.

Então era essa a armadilha que haviam planejado.

Como se seu pensamento o tivesse feito surgir por encanto, a voz de seu marido de repente ressoou na floresta espessa como uma lâmina cortando a carne.

— Estou aqui — a voz de timbre profundo soou. — Vim sozinho. Mostrem-se e também mostrem-me que minha esposa está bem.

A boca de James se retorceu, seus olhos brilharam. Abaixando-se, ele a puxou em pé agarrando-a pela roupa. Com uma sacudida, ele aproximou o rosto dela do seu,

— Fique quieta, meretriz, e faça exatamente o que eu mandar. Sua vida não vale nada para mim, exceto pela vingança que me trará. Victória me disse que ele a ama, por isso você tem utilidade para mim. Mas ouse me desafiar e morrerá.

Ela gostaria de cuspir em seu rosto, mas foi obrigada a se virar quando foi arremessada para frente e saíram do abrigo das árvores para a margem do lago. Do outro lado, ela avistou Edward esperando ao lado de seu grande cavalo de guerra.

Parecia calmo, em pé com as pernas afastadas, os braços dobrados à sua frente. Quando Isabella e James saíram da cobertura das árvores, sua indiferença sumiu.

— Brown!

James sorria perversamente.

— Sim, meu lorde barão — falou zombeteiro. — E esta é minha encantadora esposa, Isabella.

— Eu o matei!

— Errado, Edward Cullen, mas quase conseguiu. Tolamente confiou meu corpo a homens que me eram fiéis. Quando eles descobriram que eu estava vivo, chamaram um médico.

Edward fitava seu inimigo em silêncio, seus pensamentos confusos em tumulto indisciplinado. Tentou concentrar-se, mas o olhar de terror no rosto de Isabella o distraiu.

— O que deseja? — perguntou afinal. James deu de ombros.

— Uma simples barganha. Tenho nossa querida Isabella. Uma vez fiquei extasiado por sua beleza. Mas cansei-me de seus modos fogosos. Por isso proponho uma simples troca.

— Qual é?

— Ah, tenho certeza de que é óbvio. A liberdade dela por sua vida.

Edward sorriu.

— Brown, essa é uma proposta ridícula. Como minha esposa lhe contará, só a desposei para lucro pessoal, para consolidar minha posse de seu condado. Não há mais nada entre nós, e conservarei seus bens quer ela viva ou morra. Fala a verdade quando diz que ela tem uma língua repelente. Foi um grande alívio quando recebi a mensagem de que ela fora raptada, mas o oficial de Henrique ainda está no castelo e pareceria estranho se ao menos eu não tentasse libertá-la.

— Mentiroso! — Victória interveio colérica. — Ele a ama, eu lhe contei.

— Victória — Edward rugiu —, tem persistido nessa crença porque não pode aceitar o fato de que não a desejo. Não tem nada a ver com minha esposa, mas é que você simplesmente não me interessa.

— Não! Não! Eu ia ser sua amante até você...

— Nunca — Edward descartou com frieza.

— Estava consumido de paixão por ela antes de se casarem. Fui a seu quarto uma noite, você chamou por ela enquanto dormia.

— Sem dúvida estava tendo um pesadelo — ele declarou e deu de ombros.

— Basta! — rugiu James. — Cullen, vai se render em troca da vida de sua lady?

Foi a vez de Edward jactar-se.

— Não é minha esposa, ela é sua. Assim, não perco a honra em falhar nesse resgate.

Assombrados e mudos em descrença, James e Isabella assistiram enquanto ele montava e partia, gritando sobre os ombros:

— Boa sorte!

E com isso foi embora.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Isabella ficou paralisada. Uma lágrima caía por sua face. Lutava para não sucumbir ao desespero. Como Alice lhe diria, precisava acreditar.

Mas ele havia sido muito convincente.

Sequer percebeu que James a havia soltado e se aproximara de seu pequeno bando de homens, um grupo de cinco maltrapilhos. Estava tão confuso e surpreso quanto ela.

Victória, devastada pela cruel admoestação, caiu no chão e começou a balançar-se para trás e para a frente em lamentos fúnebres e penetrantes. Brown a fitou, e depois de alguns momentos tirou a espada de um de seus homens e ficou atrás dela.

Com um golpe ele jogou toda a fúria de sua frustração na moça enlouquecida e a silenciou para sempre.

Com as mãos na boca para abafar seu grito, Isabella tremia ao pensamento de que poderia ser a próxima. James a fitava como se estivesse pensando a mesma coisa, mas recomeçou a se lamentar com seus companheiros.

Era apenas questão de tempo para ele se livrar dela sem remorso algum, como havia feito com Victória. Afinal de contas, se Edward não a desejava de volta, ela não servia como instrumento de vingança.

Inesperadamente, um ruído forte trovejou e o chão tremeu. Das árvores, emergiu um cavaleiro em seu corcel, e de um salto, posicionou-se bem ao centro do grupo. Com a espada já em posição, o cavaleiro manobrou com habilidade e atingiu diversos homens. O treinado cavalo de guerra ergueu as patas de trás e pisoteou três dos homens enquanto seu cavaleiro manejava a grande espada derrubando os demais.

Tudo terminou em questão de minutos. Então o cavaleiro voltou-se para enfrentar James Brown, que estava sozinho.

Edward sorriu, fazendo uma leve reverência ao opositor. Observou Isabella apenas de soslaio, mantendo seus olhos no inimigo.

O olhar de James era amargo.

— Então, sente algo pela lady?

Edward simplesmente não respondeu. Parecia bem diferente do indivíduo negligente que havia aparecido na outra margem do lago. Sua face estava irreconhecível. Sua única resposta foi erguer a espada para o peito de seu velho inimigo.

— Mataria um homem desarmado? — James inquiriu astutamente.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. Desmontando, desembainhou a adaga de seu cinto e a atirou a seu oponente.

— Acha agora que estamos em condições de igualdade? — rebateu com impaciência.

— Sim — Brown anuiu, obviamente excitado pelo fato de seu antagonista ter caído com tanta facilidade em seu estratagema.

— Bom — Edward comentou. Sem mais preâmbulos e sem erro, afundou sua espada com maestria na garganta do homem, penetrando na artéria. O sangue jorrou sobre a túnica de James, banhando-o em poucos segundos. Ao compreender que a morte se avizinhava, seu olhar passou de aflição para uma expressão de incomensurável terror ao contemplar a recompensa justa de sua vida.

Retirando sua espada ensangüentada, Edward observava o ferimento em seu inimigo. Observou com satisfação o sangue jorrar da ferida fatal, até que afinal seu adversário sucumbiu, com o rosto na lama, para morrer.

— Agora vamos ver se encontra um médico para curá-lo.

Apanhou sua adaga e se afastou. Em um segundo estava diante de Isabella, abaixando-se no duro chão da floresta onde ela jazia. Sem dizer palavra, livrou-a das amarras que machucavam suas mãos e tomou-a em seus braços.

Como que por reflexo, ela agarrou-se ao pescoço viril, saboreando o forte abraço. Queria gritar de alívio, alegria, mas suas emoções não tinham voz. Apenas retribuiu o abraço, contente de estar viva e a salvo. Mas por pouco temera seu abandono e sentiu-se atordoada pelo conhecimento de que ele viera em seu socorro.

Edward a afastou um pouco, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos fortes, fitou arrebatadoramente os olhos esverdeados marejados de lágrimas. Pareciam o oceano em turbulência.

— Acreditou em meu estratagema de que não a queria? — indagou.

Isabella anuiu com uma inclinação da cabeça, ainda incapaz de falar.

— Eu lhe disse, milady — ele continuou —, que sempre viria buscá-la.

Ela sorriu e os soluços explodiram afinal.

— Foi convincente demais!

Edward concordou em silêncio, atraindo-a para perto de si.

— Vamos embora — ele encorajou com gentileza, e caminharam em direção o cavalo que os aguardava.

Edward a ergueu, acomodando-a, para em seguida, montar atrás. E deixaram a morte para trás ao cavalgarem para Gastonbury.

Suspirando, Isabella inclinou a cabeça junto ao peito musculoso enquanto ele a aninhava ardentemente em seus braços. Como ela amava aquele homem, seu marido.

Não, marido não. Seu amor, certamente! Mas agora não havia um elo legal entre ambos. Ainda não conseguia banir seus temores.

Um pouco antes de saírem da floresta, Edward parou, desmontou e a fez descer para o chão a seu lado.

— Antes de retornarmos, devemos acertar o que ainda resta de dúvidas — declarou.

— Sim — respondeu.

— Há algo que deve saber — Edward explicou. Fitava-a inseguro. — Ouça-me, Isabella. Quando soube que fora raptada, amaldiçoei-me e a meu famigerado orgulho. — Tomou-lhe as mãos. — Eu a puni injustamente e a feri, sei bem. Nunca poderei reparar o que fiz, exceto implorar-lhe perdão e rezar para que o faça.

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela, molhando-lhe a face.

— Sei que o que aconteceu foi inesperado — Edward continuou. — Mas posso lhe contar que também fiquei surpreso ao me deparar com a verdade. Foi muito difícil até entender e aceitá-la. Por muito tempo, o amor não fez parte de minha vida. Eu... Foi muito difícil aceitá-lo.

— Você me ama? — Isabella indagou incrédula.

— Perdidamente, receio.

Sim, estava estampado em seus olhos. Se ela não o tivesse sabido antes, estaria claro agora, pois Edward o dizia francamente, e era real, verdadeiro, maravilhoso, e completamente genuíno.

— Edward, eu também o amo — ela afirmou. — Há muito tempo. Teria falado de coração, mas sentia medo.

— Sim — ele concordou. — Sei que tenho agido muito mal.

— Mal? — ela repetiu. — Mais como um bufão incrivelmente estúpido, totalmente ignorante, cujo cérebro desafia o...

— Já entendi bem a idéia, senhora.

— Bem, você foi horrível! — Isabella exclamou, parte jocosa, parte séria.

— Sim, meu amor, e eu a compensarei por tudo. Teremos a vida inteira para reparações. — De repente Edward mudou de tom. — A menos que deseje retornar a Londres.

Ela o fitou com atenção. Queria que a proibisse de deixá-lo, que implorasse-lhe para ficar.

— Deseja que eu parta? — Isabella provocou, esperando ansiosa pela resposta.

— Naturalmente que não, que tipo de idiota eu seria se desejasse isso? Não, a resposta é não. Acabo de declarar meus sentimentos. Naturalmente quero que fique. Desejo-a sempre comigo. — Passou a mão em seus cabelos. — Meu Deus, continuo tão desajeitado com seus cabelos como na primeira vez.

— Ao contrário. Está indo muito bem.

Edward tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos mais uma vez, seu olhar acariciando-a calorosamente enquanto pronunciava baixinho:

— Isabella, por favor case-se comigo. Outra vez. Porque eu a amo e respeito e não desejo enfrentar um futuro sem você.

Seu sorriso era luminoso.

— Sim, meu amor, eu o desposarei tantas vezes quantas forem necessárias.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de review<strong>

**Thais**

**Oi minha flor, A ta desculpadaa, pior que parece que os problemas triplicam. O Ed estava enfiado com a cabeça nos problemas e não enx****ergava um palmo á frente até a Rose lhe dizer umas verdades. Eu achei que a Victória merecia uma morte melhor, mais sofrida. **

**Natal só eu e meu namorado, comemos batata frita, carne assada e tomate com limão, foi bem legal até. Bem diferente dos outros natais que passei. Ano novo passei com a família, na casa de uma tia, ceia e fogos. Bem legal também, ai do mais, Dormi e li o final do ano inteirooo. **

**Obrigada pela review **

**_Notícia triste, ultimo capitulo. O próximo, epilogo. _  
><strong>

_**Beijo**_

**_Tatianne Bew_a_rd_**


	27. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

O dia que antecedeu o terceiro casamento de Isabella foi muito diferente das vésperas anteriores. Dessa vez reinava alegria e excitação pela feliz ocasião.

Começaram os preparativos no momento em que retornaram a Gastonbury. Para surpresa de Isabella, a mãe estava muito satisfeita com a perspectiva do casamento. Não entendia a razão daquela mudança drástica, e sempre que era questionada, a mãe se recusava a responder, mudando sempre de assunto.

A única coisa que impedia sua felicidade completa era o fato de Rosalie insistir para que ficassem em quartos separados até a cerimônia. Apesar dos meses que haviam passado juntos como marido e mulher, Isabella fora forçada a ficar sozinha em seu quarto, ansiando pela presença do corpo musculoso contra o seu, os beijos ardentes, as mãos calejadas, mas generosas, sobre sua pele. A espera era quase insuportável, fazendo com que os dias passassem com lentidão terrível.

Billy, o oficial de justiça de Henrique, estava muito bem impressionado com o baronato de Edward, especialmente pelo contraste com os relatos horríveis de abuso de seu predecessor. Havia dado seu veredito, declarando que recomendaria a Henrique que Edward permanecesse como lorde de Gastonbury.

— Devo-lhe muito por essa decisão favorável — Edward agradeceu Isabella. — Sei que seus esforços fizeram diferença.

— Quais esforços? — Isabella perguntou, abraçando-o com força.

Haviam cavalgado juntos para fazer um piquenique à margem relvada do rio. Nenhum dos dois estava muito interessado no cesto repleto de carne de caça e tortas, preferindo reclinar-se juntos à sombra de uma árvore e aquecer-se ao sol no precioso momento roubado só para eles.

— Billy ficou muito impressionado com meus camponeses ricamente trajados. Foi tudo obra sua, como me lembro, mas os defensores das leis do luxo ficariam atônitos diante de tantos ornamentos nas massas inferiores, ainda que bem disfarçados. Porém, acho que fez o que pôde com as roupas de James.

— Há quanto tempo sabia? — Isabella ficou perplexa.

— Já há algum tempo. Percebi que o quarto de James estava muito mais vazio do que quando estivera lá da primeira vez. Admito, de início não suspeitei, mas meu pensamento inicial voltou-se para pilhagem. Mas depois ocorreu aquele notável ato de caridade com o qual você se entusiasmou tanto. E também havia o problema de onde você havia conseguido os meios para doar aquele grande tesouro de roupas aos pobres.

— Então sabia o tempo todo!

Edward riu ao concordar, extremamente interessado em um cacho de cabelos que enrolara em um dedo.

— E não ficou zangado? — ela inquiriu, surpresa com a revelação.

— Não precisava dos trajes. Provavelmente teria feito o mesmo se tivesse tido a oportunidade. Além do mais, estava interessado em domesticá-la, e achei que a satisfação com seu jogo ia ocupá-la.

— Ah, seu falso cavalheiro! — Isabella deu uma risada, batendo em seu peito com indignação fingida. — E pensar em todas as ocasiões que tremi de medo que descobrisse. Todos os meus planos secretos! Você podia ter-me contado que aprovava!

— E estragar a graça? Não, senhora, eu não ousaria.

Na noite da véspera do casamento, todos estavam reunidos no salão quando Jacob levantou-se, a taça erguida.

— Um brinde ao nosso lorde, Edward Cullen. E para seus inimigos falecidos, que possam eles servir de advertência a todos os que nos desafiarem no futuro!

Todos beberam, exceto Edward, que refletiu sobre seu amigo de longa data. Aceitou o brinde, depois levantou-se e ergueu sua taça, enquanto todos se silenciavam para ouvir suas palavras.

— Para Jacob, um viking, a quem todos saudaremos como o novo lorde de Thalsbury.

Jacob ergueu a mão pedindo que se calassem.

— Não — declarou com seriedade. — Eu declino. Um silêncio de surpresa caiu como um manto sobre sala. Edward franziu a testa sombrio.

— Explique-se — exigiu.

— Não sinto desejo pelas responsabilidades de lorde. Ficaria contente em ficar aqui como capitão da guarda.

A multidão murmurou um coro. A tensão diminuiu também no rosto de Edward ao anuir seu consentimento. Após um momento de consideração, ele se voltou para Jasper, que se sentava em seu lugar habitual ao lado de Isabella.

— Então, sir Jasper, aceitará a oferta e me servirá como o lorde de meu antigo lar? — inquiriu.

Jasper levantou-se.

— Ficaria honrado — gaguejou. Então seus olhos se apertaram, sinal seguro de sua natureza maliciosa. — Mas isso significa que devo chamá-lo de "lorde"?

Edward riu.

— Sim, deve. E esperarei com ansiedade por suas homenagens anuais. Fique certo, separarei tarefas especiais apenas para você.

O novo castelão estendeu a mão para seu senhor feudal, rindo de bom grado.

— Neste caso, aceito.

— Ótimo! — Edward declarou e o salão irrompeu uma vez mais em um coro de vivas. As taças foram novamente servidas e brinde após brinde foi feito.

Em meio à comemoração, uma mulher entrou no salão. Usava uma capa com capuz e avançava com rigidez para a plataforma principal. Chamou a atenção daqueles por quem passava, e quando parou à frente de Edward, a multidão se aquietou e todos se entreolharam nervosamente para ver se alguém conhecia a identidade da mulher misteriosa.

O senhor do castelo olhava a intrusa calmamente, esperando que se apresentasse.

Ela tirou o capuz e os que habitavam o condado havia mais tempo se sobressaltaram. Edward ergueu-se, disfarçando seu choque.

— Mãe — pronunciou formal.

— Edward — ela falou ofegante. — Vim para renovar meu pedido de perdão. Imploro-lhe para perdoar-me, se houver piedade em você. Nesta noite, na véspera de seu casamento, quando seu coração está repleto de alegria e boa vontade, não vai me conceder a paz que procuro?

Suas palavras ecoaram no silêncio do salão. Isabella fitava ansiosamente seu amado, seus velhos temores aflorando para ameaçá-la outra vez. Prendeu a respiração enquanto ele olhava para Esme por um tempo que parecia interminável. A mulher suportava o exame com coragem, sem piscar contra os olhares furiosos do filho.

— Edward — Isabella falou em tom suave, súplice. Ele a fitou por um longo momento.

— Emmet! — gritou.

O jovem cavaleiro saltou em pé.

— Sim, milorde.

Voltando-se para a mãe, ele disse:

— Mande colocar um lugar para minha mãe no fim de minha mesa.

Isabella suspirou de alívio, trocando um olhar tenso com sua própria mãe, enquanto Edward voltava a sentar-se. Ela segurou sua mão, apertando-a com força.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward e Isabella proferiram seus juramentos um para o outro pela segunda vez na grande capela de Gastonbury. Com alegria e reverência, prometeram-se um ao outro até que a morte os separasse.

Alice estava presente, sorrindo suas bênçãos, e Charlie e Sue beijaram e felicitaram a noiva. Rosalie assistia à felicidade da filha com orgulho sereno.

— Receio sermos forçados a esperar por nossa noite de núpcias muito tempo ainda, pois todos aqui me acusariam de grosseiro se saíssemos agora — ele caçoou.

No momento em que foi possível se retirar de modo decente, Edward agarrou a mão da esposa e se despediu. Estava claro que não ia tolerar nem uma das brincadeiras tradicionais praticadas com recém-casados.

Foi difícil esperar até fechar a porta atrás de si para tomá-la em seus braços.

— Agora é minha — ele falou rouco. — Nada mais nos separará.

Sorridente, Isabella envolveu-lhe o pescoço com seus braços delicados.

— Receio que uma coisa ficará entre nós, meu lorde. — E começou a rir.

Ele a fitou sem entender.

— De que está falando?

— Estava me referindo à minha barriga saliente, é claro. Quando crescer mais, vai nos impedir de ficar assim tão perto.

— Barriga? — ele repetiu estupidamente.

— Sim, do bebê.

— Bebê?

Isabella fingiu franzir a testa.

— Sim, bebê. Realmente, Edward, vai precisar aprender a me entender mais rapidamente se pretende ensinar nosso filho. E depressa, também, pois ele chegará daqui a seis meses.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Edward e ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não, não tão cedo. Primeiro quero uma menina com olhos brilhantes que rivalizem as esmeraldas mais preciosas. E longos cabelos castanhos com tons acobreados como os da mãe. Depois teremos muito tempo para ter filhos.

Erguendo a cabeça, Isabella perguntou:

— Você que tem tanta aversão a mulheres, agora deseja pôr outra em sua vida?

Ele inclinou a cabeça e passou os lábios no ouvido dela.

— Vamos dizer que aversão é algo que já superei. Acho que a companhia de uma mulher com quem se compartilha certas... paixões pode ser muito compensadora.

— Demais... — ela murmurou com um gemido de prazer.

Quando parou de beijá-la, fitou-a desapontado.

— Agora, minha lady esposa, antes de prosseguirmos com esta noite, tem certeza de que quer um cavalo de guerra de cérebro confuso como eu? Esteve dizendo tanto tempo o quanto quer ficar longe de mim, quero ter certeza de que as recentes mudanças em seu coração continuam de fato.

Abraçando-o, ela suspirou feliz.

— Embora pareça loucura, tenho certeza de que minha decisão é permanente.

— Para sempre? — ele inquiriu.

Ela respondeu a seu beijo, como sempre, com o mesmo arrebatamento. Reconhecia os sentimentos que começavam a dominá-la outra vez e, um pouco antes que a realidade se dissolvesse, sussurrou:

— Para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta de review's<strong>

**Thais**

**Oi querida, A Victória realmente merecia algo melhor, mas eu não quis fazer grandes alteraçoes no livro. E O James é igual gato, 7 vidas. Por enquanto estou sem nenhum projeto de fic, quero terminar de tirar minha carteira, arrumar tempo ai penso em, algo, pois, 2012 começou agitado. Como você disse, quando volta de férias triplicam os problemas.**

**Acyd Chan**

**Esse é o mal das histórias, sempre termina com final feliz, o amor no coração e a ausência de rancor é algo imprecionante. Por isso, parei de ler livros pequenos e tenho como novela preferida "Duas caras" onde, Maria Paula ficou com Marconi Ferraço, mas, fez ele pagar. A esse sim é meu fim feliz! Mas que bom que pelo menos nos livros o perdão é 100% verdadeiro. E referente ao final eu poderia ter mudado, mas quis fazer o mínimo de alterações. **

_**Bom, chegamos ao fim. Foi um imenso prazer adaptar "A Donzela e o Guerreiro" para vocês. E Fiquei muito contente com as review's, a quatidade de pessoas que adicionaram a alerta e favoritos e as novas amizades que esta história me possibiltou fazer. **_

_**Desejo que 2012 seja um ano maravilhoso a todos e que os outros anos sejam melhores ainda. **_

_**Um grande abraço . E até a proxima fic, nada em mente por agora. **_

_**Beijos, Tatianne Beward, xD. **_


End file.
